Say When
by JKFaberry
Summary: Porque esperar pelo amor, nao é assim tao fácil...
1. Algo Novo Sobre Mim

1°Capitulo: Algo Novo Sobre Mim

Lembro que desde pequena nunca fui muito preocupada em manter, ou ter, algo parecido com uma vida social. Não gostava de ir aos parquinhos da cidade brincar com outras crianças, e nas tradições reuniões de família eu me isolava em um canto qualquer esperando ate que começassem o show de talento dos Berrys e se lembrassem de que tinham uma pequena diva na família. Era um dos raros momentos em que eu me sentia parte dela, e um dos poucos momentos que meus pais sentiam orgulho de mim, quando eu pegava o microfone. Eles sempre viam cantar como um passatempo divertido, mas eu via como a oportunidade de sair daquela cidade. Sonhava em um dia estar na Broadway cantando e atuando para milhares de pessoas , e que se aquilo acontecesse eu não pensaria duas vezes em abandonar tudo e seguir meu sonho esquecendo totalmente que um dia vivi em Lima - Ohio.

Talvez por isso nunca me importasse em fazer muitas amizades. Quando era pequena não era exatamente uma ladyzinha como as outras garotas. Não gostava de rosa ,não queria ser bailarina ou ter a mansão da Barbie, e as bonecas que eu tinham era porque meus pais compravam sem eu pedir, afinal eles queriam que eu fosse como todas as outras é que as bonecas tinham utilidade ,de fato,eram ótimas expectadoras dos meus solos.

Mas ainda assim eu tinha amigas. Brittany que era minha vizinha e Santana, que vinha pra minha casa, quando os seus pais que eram amigos do meu pai Hiram, estavam no trabalho. Me lembro das nossas brincadeiras na infâ engraçado mas sempre que brincávamos de casinha eu era o marido de Britt e Santana era o amante que se encontrava com ela quando eu ia para o trabalho, o que era encenado com por eu saindo do meu quarto e vigiando a porta para ver se alguém estava vindo enquanto as duas ficavam la dentro. Britt era doce e inocente a ponto de estar sempre contando historias sobre conversas com fadas e como os duendes estavam roubando seus brinquedos. Não demorou muito para eu entender que os duendes que ela se referia era na verdade a doente da Santana, que não era tão inocente e roubava os brinquedos de Britt dizendo que as fadas os trariam de volta assim que ela desse um beijo em seu rosto .Era no rosto até uns 14 anos eu vezes eu me perguntava porque Sant não roubava meus brinquedos também,se bem que eu não ligava pra eles então não saberia,talvez ela ate já tivesse roubado mas desistiu vendo meu pouco interesse. Mas a verdade era que quando Santana não estava se agarrando no meu quarto com Britt,nos estávamos juntas conversando sobre como fazê-lo, e em meio a isso tudo Santana se tornou minha melhor amiga.

Então viramos adolescentes e as coisas mudaram um pouco. Quer dizer Santana mudou. Agora ela era uma líder de torcida, a mais popular, a rainha do McKinley High School. Ela era cobiçada por todos o que significa que se ela não estivesse com Britt, ela estaria se esfregando com um outro qualquer,ou outra. Britt também mudou mas ainda era a mesma menina inocente que cresceu comigo, tão inocente ao ponto de levar a mesma vida vadia que Santana levava.

O que por algum motivo louco não mudou foi nossa amizade. Claro que com toda a popularidade Santana precisava manter o status de sem coração, e como eu realmente não me importava com isso resolvi fazer um acordo com ela. Santana poderia me humilhar publicamente algumas vezes com apelidos não tão carinhosos e com banhos de raspadinhas, se me avisasse antes para poder levar roupas extras, contanto que ela e Britt entrassem pra o New Directions .Nao que eu quisesse ela competindo comigo porque Santana tinha uma linda voz,mas porque assim o clube ia ter membros suficientes pra entrar nas competições, e eu enfim ser vistas por olheiros que ia me oferecer bolsas para suas escolas.

Eu também não preferia a monotonia de ficar, no meu quarto vendo as horas as meninas da minha idade estavam preocupadas de mais em estar na moda, arrumar namorados ou entrar em baladas para maiores de idade, eu estava extremamente ocupada em casa vendo alguma temporada de Friends, ou no computador em algum desses chats de bate papo conversando com pessoas que eu nunca iria conhecer , mas que devo admitir eram tão mais interessantes do que as que convivo.

Para os meus pais eu estava vendo a vida passar la fora enquanto ficava presa em casa na frente do computador e no fundo eu pensava que uma hora ou outra eu ia ter que tomar um rumo diferente na minha vida e começar a sei la vive-la?Santana já estava começando a cansar de me convidar para sair e minha resposta sempre ser a mesma. Não. E o estranho era que depois me arrependia de não ter ido quando ela chegava me contando de como foi divertido tal lugar que eu não fui.

Em um desses chats de bate papo conheci Lauren. Ela morava a milhas de distância , filha única, e com uma vida tão tediosa quanto a minha,adorava conversa com ela. Variávamos o assunto das conversas mas no fim, quando percebia, voltamos sempre pro mesmo:Mulheres. Famosas claro. Comentávamos coisas simples sobre como era bonita tal atriz e seu gosto por roupas mas as vezes os comentários eram mais pesados do tipo "você viu como ela tava gostosa naquela cena " ou "cara essa eu pegava fácil" todos de Lauren claro.

Um dia ela me indicou um filme que havia visto recentemente e adorado. Lauren tinha bom gosto pra filmes então pensei que era uma boa idéia chamar Santana e Britt para assistirem comigo,um meio de recompensar todos os nãos que tinha dado pra a Lauren o nome do filme."Loving Annabelle".Nunca ouvi falar mas na curiosidade gravei o pra Santana e marcamos o cineminha na minha via das duvidas perguntei a Lauren se o filme era realmente boa assim por que se não fosse, alem de Britt não entender, iria ter que agüentar reclamação da me respondeu com um "Sim,tenho certeza que você vai adorar =)".

No dia seguinte Santana chegou na minha casa com Britt e um garoto alto,muitoooo alto.

- encontrou com o Finn depois do treino e ele nos ofereceu carona – Britt dizia sorrindo enquanto Sant tinha os braços cruzados

-Contanto que ele pudesse ver o filme com agente. –Sant não gostava da idéia de mais alguém entre ela e Britt,ainda mais Finn.

Não que ele não fosse um cara legal,Finn era o quarterback do time de futebol, e foi assim que ele conheceu as meninas, e bom me conheceu. Finn queria ficar com Britt e pediu minha ajuda pra isso. Era obvio q eu não iria ajudar por causa de Santana e sozinho ele não iria conseguir mas desde então ficamos amigos.

-Tudo Bem! – disse olhando para Santana que dava de ombros entrando pra minha casa.

Fui ate a cozinha fazer a pipoca enquanto Sant fazia brigadeiro e Finn e Britt conversavam na sala em mais uma das tentativas frustradas dele conseguir ficar com ela.

-Não acredito que o Finn ta fazendo isso – Santana estava quase quebrando a colher

-Calma Sant eles estão apenas conversando, a Britt ainda é sua- Ela sabia dos rolos de Britt, mas uma coisa é saber outra é ver, certo.

-Não sei o que ela ver nesses caras que não vê em mim.

- Agente podia começar a lista com um pênis...mas acho que é meio obvio neh? – ria pra Santana – e também eles não estão nem perto – olho para a sala e vejo Finn se aproximando, melhor acabar com aquilo, vou correndo pra sala – Eeeiii melhor agente ir ver o filme logo.

Santana vinha atrás de mim com o brigadeiro mas uma cara não tão o filme no DVD e me certifico de ficar entre Finn e Britt.O filme começa e entre pipocas e brigadeiros ninguém realmente prestava muito atenção. No meio dele eu tentava não demonstrar quanto desconfortável eu estava vendo filme sobre uma aluna afim da professora, no meio da sala da minha casa, quando duas amigas e um amigo que pareciam estar um tanto quanto surpresos quanto a minha escolha de filme. Quando o filme acabou o silencio era espantoso:

-Eu to meio perdido ainda mais,a Rach é lésbica? –Finn perguntou pra Santana que também tinha uma cara surpresa

- Nã não sou...lésbica. Eu não sabia que o filme era uma amiga que me indicou.- Parece que falar que uma amiga havia me indicado um filme gay não ajudava muito. Entao Britt me ajudou:

- Calma Rach, é só um filme gente, nada que agente nunca tenha feito Sant – ela olhou pra Santana que deu um pulo do sofá e fingia olhar o relógio.

- É isso só um filme simples assim, e olha so já ta na hora de irmos embora – ela me deu um beijo no rosto e correu pro carro.

-Te mais Rach –Finn se aproximou e cochichou no meu ouvido – Se você quiser eu tenho um desses la em casa.- piscou pra mim e saiu também

- Não liga pra isso não Rach, se você for gay eu te aceito do mesmo jeito.- Britt disse me abraçando e correndo pro carro também provavelmente não escutando meu grito

-Mas eu não sou!

Limpo a bagunça que fizemos e subo pro meu o PC e entro na sala de bate queria morrer depois do que aconteceu mas antes eu ia matar a demorou muito para ela aparecer e mexer comigo:

Lauren: Ei Rach? E ai assistiu o filme?

Rach: Sim todos os meus amigos numa sessão de cinema que eu fiz na sala da minha casa

Lauren: Oo...caramba você nunca me disse que seus pais e seus amigos eram moderninhos quanto você ser gay.

Rach: Ta ai a questão Lauren. EU NÃO SOU GAY.

Lauren: ter sido meio embaraçoso então não?

Rach: Meio embaraçoso?Foi o mico do sé é o seu problema por que me indicou aquele filme?

Lauren: Por que pensei que você fosse gay Rachel.

Rach:Por que voce pensou isso?

Lauren: Nos so conversamos sobre mulheres e você faz uns comentários bem suspeitos então liguei os adorava saber que tínhamos isso em comum

Rach: Isso em comum...quer dizer que você é gay?

Lauren: Achei que era meio obvio não?Tanto quanto era você

Rach: Mas eu não sou, não pode nunca beijei uma garota.

Lauren: Mas também nunca beijou um garoto certo?

Rach: ...

Lauren: Olha faz um teste. Assiste outro filme..SOZINHA...e vê o que você sente. E normal ficar assustada agora, afinal isso é meio que algo novo sobre você.Pode ser que você nem seja mesmo..so tenha curiosidade sobre o não

Rach: Lauren você é louca,eu não sou gay não a nada de novo pra descobrir, xau!

Sai do chat determinada a nunca mais conversa com ela e me deitei na cama cobrindo meu rosto com o travesseiro.Não conseguia palavras de Lauren ficaram na minha cabeça e bom quando não era isso as cenas do filmes queria provar pra mim mesma que Lauren estava errada e que aquilo era impossíão resolvi liga o PC e assistir outro filme como ela mesmo havia sugerido e assistir a porta afinal já tinha sido muito ruim meus amigos verem imagina meus pais? Eles eram gays mas isso não significava que era bem vindo eu ficar vendo esses tipos de filmes em alguns sites e encontro um chamado Imagine me and you.

Começo a ver e ate que acho a historia interessante, mas o filme não tinha muita "ação" então não era como um grandee teste de repente chega a cena crucial em que elas se beijam:

- Aiii que nojo !... Espera só isso? Já acabou?Por que que o cara chego justo na hora.

Okay dizer aquilo era pra tirar a duvida de vez resolvo ver só mais um filme. Que tipo de filme gay chama DEBS: As super espias? Deve ser um lixo vou ver esse. Okay tudo certo ate aqui, nada de diferente:

- Anda Amy foge logo com a Lucy –

Será que disse isso alto? Silencio total,não meus pais não acordaram,voltando pro filme.

-Caramba essa Jordana é muito gostosa meu,porque que ela não me seqüestra hein?...Espera de onde veio isso?Nao não eu não posso ta pensando isso, querendo isso. - Olho pra baixo – Drogaa eu não posso ta excitada com , eu não posso ser gaay...posso?...Naoo aaaaaaaa

-/-


	2. Novata

Eu já sabia que querendo ou não uma hora iria ter que levantar da cama,mas prolongar aquilo ao máximo me parecia uma ótima idéia. Meu telefone já havia tocado uma centena de vezes e acumulado algumas mensagens, todas de Santana , querendo saber porque raios eu ainda não havia dado as caras desde o dia do filme.O fato é que eu estava tentando lidar com a possibilidade muitíssimo remota quase inexistente de não ser exatamente quem eu pensava que era. Se eu estava passando pela famosa fase de negação? Com certeza e bom, precisava fazer um certo drama com isso tudo afinal, eu era Rachel o que eu estava negando?Sim eu havia visto uns 5 filmes de garotas se pegando e senti umas coisas diferentes na região interna das minhas coxas perto da minha virilha a abaixo do meu umbigo,mas não significava que eu gostasse de garotas,ou tivesse apaixonada por uma ou cogitando a idéia de tal, certo?

Confiro o relógio e percebo que se sair agora da minha casa, sem tomar banho ou café,ainda consigo chegar no colégio antes do 3° horá a primeira blusa que vejo na frente uma camiseta preta,uma calça jeans qualquer,meus tênis de sempre,e so pra não parecer capeganda de mais enrolo um cachecol no pescoço e pego um moletom de frio qualquer,não era como se alguém fosse notar mesmo.

Chego no McKinley em 15 minutos e percebo que os corredores estavam totalmente ate meu armário que por muito azar fica perto da sala do para sala rezando para que o diretor Figgins não perceba meu atrasado,como meus pais saiam mais cedo do que eu para trabalhar,não era a 1°vez que chegava depois do horário e estaria ferrada caso fosse pega de que Figgins esta concentrado de mais conversando com uma garota loira sentada na cadeira de frente pra ele e de costas pro corredor. Mentalmente a agradeço pela distração e me viro pro meu armário pegando meu livro de Biologia, próxima aula que eu meu armário e por algum motivo me viro novamente para a direção da garota na sala do diretor. Ela agora estava de pé caminhando para a porta com uns 8 livros nos braços.

Não era preciso ser nenhum observador para sacar que a garota era novata. Os livros tampavam um pouco seu rosto e era nítido que ela estava completamente perdida .Então eu resolvi, partindo do ponto que eu não tinha nada pra fazer que fique claro isso, fazer a minha boa ação do dia e ajudá-la. Me aproximei dela por trás um tanto que foi devagar ate de mais ao ponto de ela se assustar com a aproximação.

-Posso te ajudar?

É ela se assustou. Soltou um gritinho abafado antes de deixar todos os livros caírem no chão. Abaixei-me de imediato para ajudar a pega-los e vi uma mão tão branca quanto delicada fazendo o mesmo, e depois me lembro de escutar um sussurro angelical.

- Caramba me desculpe, eu não vi você chegando – ela disse e de repente e me toco de que ainda não havia a visto também, não seu rosto, então levo meus olhos em direção a ele.

-Tudo bem já to meio acostumada a não ser vista nessa...- então eu a vi - ..escola – Como ela é linda. Não que eu reparasse nas garotas do colégio, na verdade sempre estava ocupada de mais com minhas musicas pra reparar em alguém, mas aquela garota beirava a perfeição. Ei Rach, negação lembra? Foco, você não repara garotas .Recupero a lucidez e me levanto segurando os livros dela junto com o meu de Biologia.

-Meu nome é Rachel –Passo todos os livros para uma única mão e ergo a outra pra garota e a puxo para se levantar- Rachel Berry.

-Prazer meu nome Quinn. -ela aceitou minha mão e a forçou um pouco para se levantar - Quinn Fabray – ela ainda segurava minha mão e por uns segundos me perdi naqueles lindos olhos verdes.

-Mas cedo quando cheguei recebi uns olhares iguais ao seu, todo mundo nessa escola tem mania de olhar os outros assim?-Acho que não foram só alguns segundos. Pensa rápido Rach.

-Bom, a-achoo que quando se é novo na escola é normal receber muitos olhares – ainda mais quando é linda desse jeito. Opa de onde veio isso?

-É acho que sim. Você não devia estar na sala?- Quinn levanta a sobrancelha de um jeito lindo- Quero dizer se o diretor te ver você pode entrar em confusão.

-Com certeza eu entraria, mas caso isso aconteça eu tenho boa desculpa. - Quinn entendeu que ela era a boa desculpa,se Figgins aparecesse eu estava apenas ajudando a nova garota.

- Posso te pergunta porque de você ter chegado agora?

- Bem a uns – olho pro relógio – 30 minutos atrás eu estava em tava passando por um momento de descobertas, mas resolvi que não era a hora pra aceitar isso e vim pra escola.

- Descobertas. E o que você descobriu que não quer aceitar ? – Que eu sou gay ! aff .pensa

-Deeees desscob descobri que talvez eu tenha medo de ser eu mesma. Que talvez eu finja ser uma pessoa que eu não sou.-Ela me olhava curiosa agora

-E por que você não quer ser essa pessoa?

-É... pelo menos me deu uma idéia de musica para cantar no glee club essa semana.

- Então você é do glee club?

- Sim, mas não espalha okay,já tenho muitos problemas por isso.-Quinn tinha uma risada gostosa e eu estava gostando de provocá-la- Eu amo cantar e bom sem modéstia eu ate que canto bem – eu era a melhor mas num precisa sair gritando isso pra todo mundo.

- Eu gosto de cantar também , as vezes canto com o coral da minha não tinha coral na minha antiga escola e eu era líder de pais querem que eu continue então acho que vou continuar aqui.

- Serio? Você quer ser uma cheerio? – ela afirmou –A que legal, foi muito bom te conhecer, agente se insulta por ai nos corredores.- disse rindo com um tom sarcástico.

-Porque?

- Digamos que glee club e cheerios não tem uma relação muito "amigável",e isso inclui amigáveis banhos diários de exceção de Santana e Brittany porque elas estão nos dois,tive que fazer um acordo pra que isso acontecesse mas valeu a pena.

-Bom então acho que vou andar mais com elas – Quinn mantinha um sorriso lindo nos lábios e de novo eu me perdi olhando pra ela – Serio todo mundo nessa escola tem esse olhar estranho igual voce?

- Ham?Oh não, só os idiotas- nos duas rimos – mas seria legal você anda com elas,assim poderíamos ser do colégio claro.- rimos de novo

-Você é engraçada Rachel – ela colocou a mão no meu ombro – Sabe você poderia realmente me ajudar. Primeiro eu não sei onde é meu armário e não faço idéia de onde é minha próxima aula.

-Claro, deixa eu ver esse ário 279. Olha é bem esse aqui do lado do meu.- Seguro a explosão de saber que verei ela todos os dias e tento achar as próximas palavras – Acho que você vai te que se acostumar a me ver todos os dias.

-Não me parece algo ruim. – que garota é essa meu falando Rach, continua.

-Eeeee e deixa eu ver seus horários –Ótimo nenhum batia com o meu,a menos que...-Olha só temos culinária juntas na Quarta. – não tínhamos, o que eu tinha era um horário vago para fazer alguma matéria extracurricular, mas o que eu fazia mesmo era ficar vagando. Não mais .

- Bom pelo menos em um horário eu não vou ficar me sentindo a novata rejeitada.

- Você rejeitada? Fala serio você é a garota mais linda dessa escola , não do uma semana para já terem brigas de quem vai ser sua dupla. -Espera eu disse isso?...naoooooo. Silencio constrangedor. O sinal toca.

-Eer pra onde mesmo é minha próxima aula? – Ela falava um pouco envergonhada e já se afastando um pouco.

- 2° andar 3° porta a esquerda – Disse e ela se virou pra mim pegando os livros da minha mão e guardando-os no armário, o fechou e foi em direção a escada.

-Muito Obrigada. Prazer te conhecer Rachel agente se ver por ai.- e ela foi subindo as escadas,parou uns degraus acima e se viro pra mim.-Quer dizer ate quarta certo? –ela fez um aceno com a cabeça

-Ate quarta - respondi com o mesmo aceno, ela se virou e continuou subindo as escadas enquanto eu me virava e ia em direção a minha aula de Biologia sem reparar que havia esquecido uma coisa.

- /-

Eu tentei. Eu juro que eu tentei prestar atenção na aula, mas Quinn não sai da minha cabeça. Não por que tinha achado ela linda e bom ela era a única pessoa que havia conversado comigo no colégio com exceções de Santana, Britt e Finn, mas porque no meio da confusão quando o sinal bateu ela acabou levando o meu livro de uma ótima desculpa para poder vê-la de novo e eu faria isso o mais rápido possí ter certeza de que realmente havia ajudado aquela garota incrivelmente L...egal a um horário atrás e que não à tinha fantasiado na minha cabeça depois de tantos filmes que assisti. Acho que estou saindo da fase de negação pra aceitação muito rápida não? Não!

Vamos la neh Rachel não é porque você ajudou uma garota da qual esta relativamente interessada que você tenha que se ela era linda sim, mas estava indefesa e perdida e você acho fofo ajuda só ajudei uma garota perdida e indefesa haha to me sentindo o príncipe dela agora , que coisa mais idiota.

-Ei Rach –Finn me cutucou me trazendo de volta pra realidade – Olha eu sou seu amigo e já to acostumado com algumas loucuras sua, mas é que você ta rindo do nada e ta com uma cara muito idiota – ele sussurrou as ultimas palavras – Rach você ta usando drogas?

- O que? Claro que não Finn, só estava lembrando de algo.

- Alguma cena do filme que agente viu na sua casa? – Finn tinha uma cara de sarcasmo e eu tive vontade de bater nele.

-Muito engraçado Finn.- aumento o tom de voz - Eu já disse que não queria ver aquele filme- Olho em volta e todos os alunos e o professor estão me olhando, pego o meu caderno e o levanto tampando meu rosto, por obra divina o sinal toca.

Ótimo intervalo, o que me lembra que eu tenho que ir atrás de Quinn pegar meu livro e quem sabe passar o recreio com ela, afinal ela era novata, ia ficar sozinha em algum canto esperando que alguém a convidasse pra sentar junto, e seria eu a fazer o convite. Procuro por todos os cantos, que normalmente eu passava o recreio, e não a encontro. Começo a achar que eu realmente estava fantasiando Quinn. Resolvo lutando contra todos os instintos entrar na cantina. Aquele lugar parecia o centro universal do bullyng,pelo menos pra mim que não fazia parte de nenhum daqueles ço a procurá-la entre os nerds, jogadores, emos, hippies , lideres de torcida, Santana,Brittany, Quinn...espera Quinn? Não é possível que ela chegou hoje e já ta sentando com as cheerios.

Posso estar cometendo suicídio ao me aproximar da mesa delas, mas era preciso. Eu precisava do meu livro, e precisava saber como Quinn chegou ali. Me aproximo e chamo por Santana que me olha junto com um fuzilamento das outras cheerios menos de Britt e Quinn.

- Ei Rach – Briit me deu um tchauzinho.

- Ei Britt. – Vejo meu livro em cima da mesa perto de Quinn.- Ei Quinn, acho que você ficou com meu livro. –Apontei pra ele na mesa e ela o levantou em minha direção.

-Desculpa, peguei ele junto com os meus nem reparei, te prejudiquei na aula?-Sim,mas não porque eu não tinha o livro, mas porque você não sai da minha cabeça.

- Não. Nem precisei.

Santana se levantou e pegou o livro da mão de Quinn e se viro pra mim.

-Então vocês já se conhecem? – Santana parecia curiosa

- A Rachel me ajudou com os livros hoje mais cedo.

-É...isso mesmo.- trocamos um sorriso,e ai Santana abriu a boca.

-Sempre prestativa não é Berry.

-Haha...podemos conversa, em particular? –Peguei meu livro das mãos dela,olhei para Britt e Quinn forcei um sorriso e puxei Santana pra outro canto.

-Agente podia começa essa conversa com o porque de você não retornar nenhuma das minhas ligações .- Santana realmente se preocupava comigo,mas mesmo ela sendo minha melhor amiga não era algo que eu quisesse compartilhar com ela agora,nem com ninguém.

- Isso não vem ao caso. – não aquele caso – Como você conheceu a Quinn?

-Nos tivemos aula juntas no 3° horário. Ela sentou perto de mim, começou a me pergunta sobre as cheerios e eu disse pra ela senta com agente e fazer o teste depois da aula, foi isso. Porque a pergunta? – Santana cruzou os braços

- Por que se você não percebeu ...ela é novata!- respondi incrédula

-Rach, eu sei que você não curte garotas e bom eu sou total da Britt, pelo menos hoje, mas você já viu aquele rosto? –Santana apontava pra Quinn discretamente - Ou melhor, você já viu aquele corpo? –Sim Sant eu já vi – Ela é com certeza uma cheerio. Mas ainda assim,por que a pergunta?

-Não é nada –Santana não ia engolir aquilo – Quer dizer ela me disse que gostava de cantar e o glee ta precisando de gente ...

-É isso que você quer,ta bom eu arrasto ela pro New Directions.É isso?

Sim sim sim sim sim

- Tanto faz. Só to falando que seria uma boa ter ela no clube.

-Então pronto. Assunto eu voltar antes que eu não seja mais mais Rach.

Santana voltou pra mesa,e eu acompanhei ela com os olhos só pra poder olha mais uma vez pra Quinn que percebeu e fez um aceno com mão que eu retribui com certo...entusiasmo? Então me virei e sai da cantina.

Armários próximos, aulas de culinária e possivelmente glee club.É acho que vou passar um bom tempo com Quinn Fabray.


	3. Dream a little Dream of me

Depois dos últimos acontecimentos era nítido que eu estava de cabeça cheia. A uma semana atrás eu era uma simples garota sem graça que levava uma vidinha sem graça se muito adrenalina ou historias pra repente me descubro gay conversando com uma garota que também era gay,assisto uma quantidade significativa de filmes gays e quando resolvo que isso não era uma grande coisa, eu me vejo possivelmente apaixonada por uma que eu resolvi ir pra escola?E por que eu resolvi ajuda aquela garota. Colégio é uma droga, mas era Quinn meu novo vicio. Eu precisava de reabilitação urgente, precisava de um lugar pra me "limpar", para poder espairecer um pouco e pensar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse ela.

Acabou a aula e corri para auditório fugindo de Santana,Britt,e lógico e me sentei um pouco em umas das cadeiras e fiquei ali olhando pro palco imaginando como seria o dia em que estivesse la cantando e atuando pra milhares de pessoas,milhões de olhares, milhões de palmas, todas para ótimo sentir aquela atmosfera, me sentir parte de algo,parte do mundo.

Subi no palco e agora olhava para as cadeiras e toda a minha "platéia imaginaria" estava ali. Tudo o que eu estava vivendo agora, era muita novidade sobre mim mesma ao mesmo tempo e me sentia sobrecarregada, mas estar no palco me libertava de todo peso. Eu tinha que aceitar que estava mudando e pra isso eu precisava deixa uma Berry antiga pra trás. Então resolvi cantar em despedida a minha antiga Berry,uma música que fazia total sentido para aquele momento.

I never knew  
>I never knew that everything was falling through<br>That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue  
>To turn and run when all I needed was the truth<br>But that's how it's got to be  
>It's coming down to nothing more than apathy<br>I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
>The smoke and who's still standing when it clears<p>

Everyone knows I'm in  
>Over my head<br>Over my head  
>With eight seconds left in overtime<br>She's on your mind  
>She's on your mind<p>

Let's rearrange  
>I wish you were a stranger I could disengage<br>Say that we agree and then never change  
>Soften a bit until we all just get along<br>But that's disregard  
>Find another friend and you discard<br>As you lose the argument in a cable car  
>Hanging above as the canyon comes between<p>

Everyone knows I'm in  
>Over my head<br>Over my head  
>With eight seconds left in overtime<br>She's on your mind  
>She's on your mind<p>

And suddenly I become a part of your past  
>I'm becoming the part that don't last<br>I'm losing you and its effortless  
>Without a sound we lose sight of the ground<br>In the throw around  
>Never thought that you wanted to bring it down<br>I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves 

Everyone knows I'm in  
>Over my head<br>Over my head  
>With eight seconds left in overtime<br>She's on your mind  
>She's on your mind<p>

Me sentia ainda mais leve agora.

-/-

Cheguei em casa por volta das 21 hrs e tive de escutar o discurso dos meus pais sobre avisar quando resolver ficar ate mais tarde na que precisava de um tempo pra pensar em algumas coisas e eles foram pacientes , tomei um banho demorado e fui pro meu quarto para fazer meus deveres. Não que eu fosse do tipo nerd que faz tudo, mas devido a muitos devaneios na minha aula de biologia meu professor resolveu me passar algumas atividades extras.

Entrei no meu quarto e liguei meu pedir desculpas pra Lauren afinal ela não estava completamente errada sobre mim, pelo menos era o que parecia. Não foi difícil encontrá-la no chat, ela sempre ficava online essa hora quando normalmente conversávamos:

Rach: Oi Lauren

Lauren: Olha quem apareceu, achei que nunca, mas fosse te ver

Rach: Era esse o plano, mas parece que eu tenho que te pedir desculpas. Você tava certa

Lauren: a é? Certa sobre o que?

Rach: Sobre a nossa ultima conversa

Lauren: o que seria exatamente?

Rach: Aquilo que você é, e achava que eu fosse também

Lauren: e o que eu sou que você acha que é também?

Rach: já entendi ê sabe muito bem o que é

Lauren: Não, não sei ê podia ser mais objetiva

Rach: Gay agora

Lauren: Sim eu entendi a muito tempo só queria ver se você falava

Rach:-'

Lauren: Mas o que aconteceu pra você aceitar assim?

Rach: Me apaixonei por uma garota

Lauren: Uoool Rach, e ela é lésbica?

Rach: Não sei dizer. Conheci ela hoje

Lauren: Perai ta me dizendo que você ta apaixonada por uma garota qualquer que conheceu hj? Rápido não.

Rach: Ela não é uma garota qualquer. Ela é linda,educada,doce,falou comigo.

Lauren: *;* fofa. Nossa Rach isso é muito...GAY kkkk

Rach: kkk sabe ate que senti falta do seu sarcasmo. Mas não vou pode ficar uma pilha de exercícios pra fazer.

Lauren: quero saber mais detalhes dessa garota

Rach: Pode deixar!

Nos despedimos e eu fechei o notebook o deixando em cima da queria poder contar pra Santana tudo aquilo,mas mesmo sabendo de todos os pegas dela com Britt eu tinha medo da sua reação, e ao mesmo tempo aquilo me parecia complicado de mais pra não compartilhar com alguém e Lauren me parecia a pessoa meu querido livro de Biologia e comecei a fazer meus exercícios deitada na minha cama.Não sei se era meu psicológico, minha preguiça ou que quer que fosse mas eu tava cansada pra caramba.

-/-

Não sei que horas eram quando a campainha tocou. De qualquer jeito era tarde de mais pra ser pra mim,mesmo se tivesse muitos amigos, então nem me preocupei em sair da cama mesmo tentando ouvir quem seria uma hora para a mesa onde fica meu notebook e vejo que meus livros estão la e não consigo me lembrar quando os coloquei estranho,mas não tanto quanto a figura que me olhava escorada na pilastra da porta do meu se virou e bate duas vezes na porta:

-Posso entrar? –Não acreditava nos meus olhos

- Quinn...como você chegou aqui? –Quinn não sabia meu endereço e não acho que Santana o daria sem antes fazer um interrogatório e Britt,bom números e letras eram confusos de mais pra ela.

-Tinha seu endereço no livro junto com um caso encontre entregar para Rachel Berry

Fazia sentindo, mas ainda não entendia o motivo.

dos meus vezes eles são muito preocupados com meu material a que devo a honra da visita?

-Vim me certificar que você leu o recado que deixei na ultima pagina.

Recado?Ultima pagina? Preciso ver isso agora, pego meu livro, abro na ultima pagina e sim tem um recado, e que recado.

"Me diz que você sentiu o mesmo que eu quando nossas mãos se diz que não parou de pensar em que me quer como eu te quero".

-Entao, o que me diz? –Quinn começou a entrar pro quarto se aproximando de mim.

-Eu senti o mesmo quando nossas mãos se tocaram, eu não parei de pensar em você um segundo se quer, e eu te quero Quinn como nunca quis alguém antes.

Ela se aproximou mais e mais e junto nossos lábios em um selinho carinhoso. Apos alguns segundos que me parecerem infinitos nossos lábios se afastaram e Quinn me olhava profundamente quando começou a se aproximar de novo:

-Quinn eu nunca fiz isso antes

-O que?-Quinn beijou meu pescoço - Beijar uma garota?

-Beijar – Era algo que eu me importava muito e não queria que fosse com uma pessoa qualquer. Pensei que Quinn fosse rir na minha cara e sair correndo do quarto. Mas não foi isso.

-Primeiro esperando a pessoa certa?

-Acho que eu tava esperando por você.

Quinn juntou nossos lábios de novo.O beijo era calmo, doce, segurava minhas costas e minhas mãos estavam apoiadas na mesa onde eu estava escorada com ela na minha era bom, muitooo bom, mas eu sabia que podia ficar melhor e abri um pouco minha boca junto com a de Quinn e o beijo foi nossas línguas se encontraram , apertei a mesa numa tentativa falha de conter um começou a ficar mais "agressiva" talvez?Ela colocou uma de suas mãos no meu pescoço aumentando o contato entre nos ,e quando fiz o mesmo com a minha,Quinn tiro as mãos do meu pescoço e das minhas costas e jogou meu notebook pra longe da mesa,voltou suas mãos para minhas coxas,e num movimento rápido as apertou e me empurrou pra cima da mesa, me colocando sentada,abriu minhas pernas e se encaixou entre elas.

Me olhava de um jeito, mordeu o lábio inferior o que me deixou completamente louca e então começou a depositar beijos e mordidas no meu queixo,no pescoço ,na orelha alternando, ate que parou e sussurrou no meu ouvido:

quero ser sua primeira.- Apertou minha coxa –em tudo !

Quinn voltou a me beijar enquanto forçava seu quadril entre minhas pernas pra ter maior apoio para me levantar da mesa. Entrelacei minhas pernas na suas costas pra facilitar o trabalho dela e minhas mãos estavam em volta do seu pescoç me levou pra cama, me colocou e se deitou por cima de mim. Suas mãos eram atrevidas ,muito atrevidas. Ela levantou um pouco minha blusa e começou a acariciar e beijar meu abdô subiu seu rosto e começou a me beijar de novo enquanto suas mãos também subiam.E então Quinn começou a gritar:

Stupid Girl – Que estranho

-Nossa Quinn, não pensava que você era do tipo que gostava de falar coisas sujas nessa hora.

-Stupid Girls

-Quinn você ta bem,isso é meio estranho.

-Stupid Girl.

E então eu acordei. Demoro uns 5 minutos para entender o que tinha acontecido. Meu polemico livro e meus exercícios não feitos estavam em cima de mim jogados enquanto o despertador do meu celular gritava o refrão da música. Nao havia nada na ultima pagina do livro e nem noite era mais.

-Só pode ser brincadeira. -pego meu celular com vontade de pregá-lo na parede e desligo o alarme que já devia estar no soneca porque eu tava muito atrasada .- Maas que merdaaaaaaaaa.

Me viro e penso, de novo correndo pra escola sem banho e sem café.Me levanto da cama,mas quando tento ficar de pé minhas pernas bambeiam e algo estranho acontece entre elas.

- Nossaaaa.- Me deitou de novo cobrindo o rosto – Eu preciso de um pra agora.

É senhorita Fabray você ta começando a me causar sérios problemas !


	4. Santana Have a Little Lamb?

Já haviam se passado um mês desde o dia que conheci Quinn e Santana estava certa, ela era uma cheerio. Não demorou muito para que ela virasse de uma simples novata em a nova rainha do colégio, ou melhor, a segunda rainha. Santana ainda mandava naqueles corredores, e ter Quinn andando com ela pra cima e pra baixo com um cordeirinho só fez com que sua fama aumenta-se. Santana era uma cheerio que se dava ao desfrute de conversa com a ralé da escola (eu) e ainda em ajudar a aluna nova a não se sentir tão deslocada. Se alguém do McKinley um dia fosse eleito presidente, esse alguém era ela.

Santana e Quinn estavam no topo da cadeia estudantil enquanto eu estava provavelmente abaixo do zelador. Ter as duas maiores da escola como amigas não me fazia alguém importante, ou te-las no glee não fazia de la um refugio de losers. Sim Santana conseguiu e Quinn realmente entrou no club o que aumentava o tempo que a vi mas não diminuía o tempo que pensava nela. Quinn não cantava muito, ela preferia ficar vendo as apresentações e fazendo coro quando conhecia as musicas. Queria ouvir ela cantar, tinha certeza que sua voz era tão angelical quanto seu rosto. Ela era um pouco tímida, com certeza quando ela se sentisse à-vontade ela cantaria.

Não sei se era o universo conspirando a meu favor ou não tinha mais idéias de tarefas pro glee mas, naquela semana, o que tínhamos que cantar, era qualquer musica que contasse como agente se sente em relação a nos mesmo,e em relação a pelo menos umas 800 musicas que faziam isso mas apenas duas pareciam dizer tudo que eu sentia e sempre senti em relação a mim mesma. Apesar de não ser muito fã da banda resolvi juntar as duas e ver no que dava e no ritmo certo a musica ficou ate legal e bom a letra era perfeita.

-Rachel é a sua vez – Anunciou . Me levantei e fui em direção o centro da sala.

-Bom, eu tive que analisar muito porque afinal tem muitas musicas que falam algo que agente se identifique, mas consegui juntar essas 2 que expressavam exatamente como eu me sinto e como eu descobri algo esses dias que realmente me chocou e eu não queria aceitar mas acabei aceitando e ...

-Rach para de falar e canta logo – Santana disse revirando os olhos e Quinn riu achando um pouco de graça do jeito que Sant falou. Não vou mentir, fiquei um pouco chateada no primeiro momento, parecia realmente que Santana tinha um novo cordeirinho. Tento não ligar pra isso e volto a me concentrar na minha musica quando começo a cantar num ritmo mais lento a primeira parte.

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
>Do you ever feel out of place?<br>Like somehow you just don't belong  
>And no one understands you<p>

Do you ever want to run away?  
>Do you lock yourself in your room?<br>With the radio on turned up so loud  
>That no one hears you screaming<p>

No you don't know what it's like  
>When nothing feels alright<br>You don't know what it's like  
>To be like me…<p>

Quando ia entrar no refrão mudo e começo a cantar o refrão da outra musica.

I'm a hazard to myself  
>Don't let me get me<br>I'm my own worst enemy  
>It's bad when you annoy yourself<br>So irritating  
>Don't wanna be my friend no more<br>I wanna be somebody else

Acabo de cantar e olho pra Quinn que tinha a boca semi aberta enquanto os outros batiam palmas.

- Vem cá Rach – Santana se levantou e me abraçou- Sempre tão dramática neh – nos duas rimos e tinhas uma olhar de pura cumplicidade o que me fez lembrar o porque ela era minha melhor amiga.

- Sempre – voltamos pras cadeiras e eu me sentei do lado dela pra ver as outras apresentações. Quando acabaram me levantei e fui caminhando em direção da saída quando senti uma mão segurar meu pulso.

- Ei Rach. Aquilo que você cantou foi lindo. Você é uma cantora e tanto.

- Ah obrigada Quinn. Importante saber que você gostou. – só não me pergunte o porque.

- Você realmente sente isso?Todo esse medo de ser você mesma?

- Sabe, no momento eu estou sentindo tantas coisas, que se fosse cantar sobre elas faltariam musicas. – nos duas sorrimos. Eu tinha essa mania de ser sarcástica com meus problemas.

-Quer falar sobre? – a maioria delas envolve eu ser gay e estar apaixonada por você então melhor não neh.

- Eu estou tentando entender esses novos sentimentos ainda antes de compartilhar isso com alguém, mas assim que tiver um resposta você vai ser a primeira a saber - Ou não.

- Okay.-ela passou por mim e quando chego na porta se virou - Mas quer saber de uma coisa?Quem quer que seja essa pessoa que você não se deixa ser, tenho certeza que é tão maravilhosa como a que você já é. – Fiquei paralisada, tem como não se apaixonar por essa menina?

-Ei Quinn vamos logo – Santana gritou puxando Quinn pra fora da sala – A Rach preciso conversa com você, mas tarde então...

- Pode deixar Santana eu te ligo. – Santana fez um gesto qualquer e puxou Quinn de novo, mas ela soltou a mão de Santana.

-Perai Sant – ela disse e entrou de novo na sala caminhando em minha direção – Tchau Rach! – Quinn encostou sua bochecha na minha e fez um barulho de beijo.

-Tchau Quinn.- foi a primeira vez que fez isso, comigo pelo menos, ela sorriu e saiu correndo atrás de Santana.-Será que já posso desmaiar?

-/-

-Santana falando.

- Sant, é a Rach. Que que você queria falar comigo?

- Rach, meu amor, eu preciso de uma grande ajuda sua – Santana era carinhosa comigo as vezes, mas me chamar de amor significava código vermelho, ou seja alguém grande plano relacionado a Britt.

- E o que seria exatamente Sant? – resumindo o que eu teria que roubar da casa de Britt dessa vez.

- Eu preciso que você arrume uma garota pro Finn.- Essa era novidade

- Finn? Tem certeza que é isso? Achei que você fosse me pedir para arrumar um jeito de você pegar a Britt.

-Mas querida Berry é isso mesmo que eu estou fazendo. Você me ajuda a arruma uma garota pro Finn ele larga do pé da Britt e ela volta a...andar comigo. – Se esfregar com você Sant, essa é a palavra.

- Não pensei que você estava com saudades de andar com a Britt, afinal você tem uma nova BFF agora não é?

- A Quinn? Fala serio. Ela é legal e uma boa distração mas não parece que ela gosta muito de dar uns amaços comigo, quer dizer de andar comigo.

- Co...como assim? Você já beijou a Quinn? – Não sei se quero ouvir a resposta.

- Rach isso não vem ao caso ok?O fato é que eu preciso me livrar do Finn.

- Sant, eu não sei se você já percebeu mais eu não tenho muitas amigas tirando você e a Britt eu só tenho um coleguismo recente com a Quinn e ...

- É isso de ter uma idéia brilhante,vou me livrar de dois problemas de uma Rach beijo te ligo depois.

- Ei Sant me conta seu – tu tu tu tu – plano.

Não sei o que Santana tinha em mente mas eu sabia o que não saia da minha cabeça depois que desliguei o á que a Sant beijou a Quinn?.Melhor será que a Quinn beijou a Santana? Ela me parecia um tanto quanto hétero. Não que de repente eu tivesse um gaydar que não apitou pra ela,ou talvez era minha natureza pessimista mas, Quinn não tinha cara de que ficava com garotas. Pensei que se Santana já tivesse beijado ela seria ótimo afinal era como um Green card para mim tentar algo com ela, mas só de pensar na idéia de Quinn ficando com outra pessoa me causava uma dor insuportável. Então era isso alem de eu estar em aceitação com minha sexualidade, eu tinha que aceitar que eu estava apaixonada por ,o que parecia ser, uma garota hetero. Minha vida não poderia piorar, poderia?Ainda bem que era final de semana.

-/-

Acordo com meu despertador berando Wonderwall e como todos os dias amaldiçoou uma das minhas musicas preferidas. Desculpa Oasis mais qualquer musica de despertador é digna de ser odiada. Tive que mudar meu toque depois daquele sonho. Caso aquilo ocorresse de novo, preferia que Quinn me chamasse de sua protetora do que de garota estúpida.

Me levanto, tomo um banho quente dessa vez, vou a cozinha tomar meu café, pego minha mochila e dirijo ate a escola pra mais um super divertido dia no McKinley,ou diria super tedioso e normal dia no McKinley. Começo a achar normal de mais quando vejo Santana e Britt juntas de novo encostadas no meu armário. Eram assim desde que Quinn chegou e elas marcavam de se encontrar ali. Vou me aproximando das duas que riam e brincavam numa cena um tanto quanto melosa, ate pra mim.

-Parece que o grande plano deu certo em Sant. – as duas se abraçaram- e nem precisou da minha ajuda.

-Melhor impossível Rach – Santana ergueu a sobrancelha em direção ao corredor atrás de mim. Me virei e se minhas pernas não permitiram que eu caísse no chão, o meu rosto não teve a mesma sorte e meu sorriso desapareceu quando vi Quinn entrando de mãos dadas com Finn olhando com um sorriso apaixonado ou pelo menos carinhoso. Não era possível.

-Ei meninas .- Quinn disse enquanto Finn apenas acenava com as mãos e já retornava os olhos pra difícil admitir mas Finn tinha a mesma cara de bobo apaixonado que ela.

-É parece que vocês se acertaram hein?

-É Santana. Parece cedo de mais, mas eu acho que to completamente apaixonado pela Quinn.-Perai ne Finn tudo isso com só um fim de semana inteiro?Comigo foi só um dia ... e mais uma mês aceitando culpa?

-Eu acho que eu sinto o mesmo Finn – já deu isso é muito pra mim.

-Ooown que .Lindo muito fofo vocês dois – falei apertando as bochechas dos dois igual um bebe e me virei pra Santana.-Podemos conversar?

Santana me olhou confusa mas mais uma vez me acompanhou ate o banheiro.

- É fato que você é estranho Rach mas o que foi isso?

- Sabe que essa era minha pergunta.O que foi isso?

- Quinn e Finn? Jogada de mestre não é pode que te agradecer você na verdade ajudou sim.

-Como?

- Bom quando eu te liguei e você começou com aquele discursinho que não tinha amigos e que eu só andava com a Quinn agora, me toquei que ela era ão liguei pra ela e comecei a falar do Finn e que ele tava interessado nela...

- Mas ele não estava – Disse impaciente

- Vai me deixar terminar de contar?- cruzo os braços – então ai ela gostou da idéia, eu liguei pro Finn e disse que a Quinn tava interessada nele, ele gostou da idéia também eu marquei um encontro pros dois e parece que deu certo.- Santana batia as mãos com imensa satisfação do feito.

-Ta e como isso resolveu dois de seus problemas?

- Simples pequena Berry.- Odeio quando ela me chama assim – Primeiro eu tirei Finn do pé da Britt o que me deu ela praticamente de bandeja, e segundo eu não vou mais precisar andar pra cima e pra baixo com a Quinn na minha cola mas ainda vou ter ela como amiga o que me ajuda no meu status de rainha da escola.

- É Sant você só esqueceu um detalhe. Você arrumou pra ela um jogador e não um qualquer. Finn Hudson é um tanto popular aqui.

- E daí Berry? Ela fica com o quarterback eu fico com o resto do time e ainda a Britt. Acho que ganho essa não? Agora eu tenho que estudar. Te mais Rach

Santana se virou e saiu do banheiro. É Sant acho que você ganha essa mas, não vai ser a Quinn que vai perder. Seja la quais eram os sentimentos que eu tivesse por ela agora era hora de deixá-los de lado.Não era como se eu fosse conseguir esquecer Quinn do dia pra noite mas eu precisava pelo menos me distanciar dela ou pelo menos não "aprofundar" nossa amizade. Ela tinha um namorado agora e eu tinha respeito pela situação e uma esperança que aquilo ia mudar um dia. Mas pra isso eu tinha que me mudar um pouco antes.


	5. My First Kiss

É normal se apaixonar todos os dias pela mesma pessoa? Por que era assim que me senti por Quinn. Eu tentei não pensar nela o tempo todo, tentei não cruzar com ela em todos os corredores, ou não encontrá-la sempre esperando na porta do meu armário por Santana ou Finn, e tentei muitooo mesmo não me torna amiga dela. Mas não foi isso aconteceu nos meses que se passaram.

Queria lembrar como cheguei no colégio, e como entrei na minha que meu corpo estava no automático enquanto minha cabeça só processava coisas relacionadas a uma certa concentrar em outras coisas parecia tarefa impossível mas eu precisava prestar atenção nas aulas se quisesse um dia larga Losertown.

Olho para o lado e vejo Santana e Finn logo ao seu lado. Qual matéria eu tinha com Sant e Finn mesmo? Química é isso. Eu era ótima em química, mas ainda assim melhor prestar atenção. Vamos la então Química bla bla bla Química Quinnmica Rach concentra.

-Quero que vocês formem trios e monte um trabalho para a amostra. O 1° lugar ganha pontos extras – Que raio de amostra é essa?

-Ei Rach, Você, Finn e eu pode se? – Santana sempre fazia os trabalhos comigo porque eu fazia tudo sozinha.

- Claro sem problemas. –Finn era um problema, mas não naquela situação. – Agente marca na minha casa depois do treino das cheerios.

- Eu tenho umas coisas pra resolver, talvez demore um pouco mais pra chegar tem problema? – eu sabia que essas coisas a resolver não envolviam Quinn afinal ela tinha treino.

- Não. Rach e eu vamos adiantando enquanto isso.

-Okay então ate mais garotas – Finn se despediu dando um beijo no rosto de Santana e no meu. Ele era bonito apesar da altura e ate um cara legal, mas eu não entendi o que as garotas viam nele. O que Quinn via nele.

- Rach vou ir encontrar as meninas na lanchonete e ai depois do treino, vou direto pra sua casa okay – Lanchonete, meninas...Quinn.

-A eu vou com você.Comprar uma raspadinha muita calor sabe.

- Rach deve ta fazendo uns 15° graus la fora. – Tinha tanta coisa que eu podia fala e eu falo raspadinha? Deve ser o trauma.

- Haha eu to brincando Sant. Na verdade eu quero comprar um chocolate ou qualquer porcaria.

ão vamos.

Santana e eu chegamos na lanchonete e Quinn e Britt já estavam la sentadas em um mesinha ate la com Sant cumprimentei Britt com um beijo no rosto, só pra poder fazer o mesmo com se sentou na cadeira enquanto eu ficava em pé olhando pra Quinn sem dizer nada.

-Éeeee Rach, você não ia compra alguma coisa? – Santana perguntou levantando a sobrancelha.

-Ia?A sim ia. Vou mais meninas. – Andei em direção ao caixa e pedi um trident. Lembrei que não havia pegado dinheiro com meus pais então não tinha pro .

Quando estava dando o dinheiro pro caixa escutei alguém me chamar:

-Rach – era Quinn – Posso conversa com você sobre uma coisa?

-Claro qualquer coisa.

- É sobre Finn e eu – qualquer coisa menos isso

- O que que tem vocês? – terminaram, me diz que vocês terminaram

- Finn acha que agente devia começa a ter algo parecido com uma vida sexual.- o que?

-Mas já?.Vocês tão juntos a o que 6 meses?

-É eu sei.

- E o que você acha?

- Não acho que não to pronta ainda- Ótimo Quinn isso mesmo.

- Então fala isso pra ele.

- Mas ao mesmo tempo eu tenho medo de perde ele. E se ele olhar pro lado e achar alguém melhor do que eu? – ele seria um idiota

- Quinn, se ele realmente te ama, ela não vai olhar pro lado, e se olhar pode ter certeza, ele não vai encontrar alguém melhor que você.

Ela sorriu e me abraçou.

-Obrigada Rach.- Ela se virou e voltou pra mesinha e sentou e olho de novo pra mim com um sorriso lindo. Me virei e comecei a ir já estava um pouco distante dali escutei de novo alguém me chamar, me viro e de novo era Quinn que vinha correndo na minha direção.

-Acho que você esqueceu sua mochila – disse enquanto me entregava ela.

- Não sei onde eu tava com a cabeça –sei sim- esses trabalhos tão me enlouquecendo já.

- Relaxa com isso. Com o talento que você tem eu não me preocuparia tanto com trabalhos. Vou indo nessa se não chego atrasada. Beijos Rach.

-Te mais – e la se foi ela correndo – meu amor.

Entro no meu carro e dirijo pra minha casa. Meu quarto precisava de uma arrumação. E então penso algo um tanto quanto coerente. Se Quinn já estava cogitando dormi com Finn eu precisava aprendeu algumas coisas sobre esse assunto caso ela viesse me pedir mais conselhos de porque não transar com ele, e também se eventualmente rolasse da gente ficar eu precisava saber o que fazer com Quinn. Acho que tive uma idéia.

-/-

Já eram umas 16 hrs quando a campainha da minha casa o som e corri ate a porta onde Santana me esperava com uma cara não muito feliz.

- Que droga Rach tem mais de 10 minutos que to aqui batendo na porta e te gritando feito uma louca. Ate o mala do seu vizinho já me escutou, e me mandou calar a boca, e você não. Tava no banheiro é?

- E Sant desculpa no meu quarto ouvindo musica – Cantando e dançando como uma louca – não te ouvi por causa dos fones foi isso.

- A tanto faz. – Santana disse entrando pra minha casa enquanto eu fechava a porta.

- Mas acho que era eu quem deveria estar gritando com você, afinal você é que esta atrasada. Que eu me lembre o treino das cheerios termina as 14 hrs.

-É maas eu tive um contratempo. Um delicioso contratempo se é que você me entende. – Sim Sant eu entendia

- Por favor, não entra em detalhes. Mas bom já que você ta aqui vamos começar logo essa droga de trabalho.

- O Finn ainda não chegou?

- Não

- Vai ver ele teve um contratempo maior que o meu – Santana ria, mas eu não achava a mínima graça

- Haha vamos?

- Ta só vou tomar alguma coisa, to meio cansada do treino, se é que você me...

-Sim Santana eu te entendo. – comecei a subir pro meu quarto e deixei Sant na cozinha. Ela praticamente cresceu na minha casa então sabia onde ficavam as coisas num precisava fazer sala pra ela.

Entrei no meu quarto e me sentei na cama. Pouco tempo depois Santana entrou segurando uma latinha de refrigerante, sentou se na cadeira da mesa onde ficava meu notebook, abriu ele ligou e começou a olhar os sites de relacionamento. Peguei um ursinho que estava na minha cama, o único que eu gostava, e comecei a brincar com ele tentando tomar coragem pra fazer uma pergunta simples pra Santana. Acho que o primeiro amor é um pouco de loucura e muita curiosidade e naquele momento minha curiosidade resolveu fazer uma loucura:

- Sant, como é um beijo? – Santana continuava muito concentrada no computador pra levar a serio minha pergunta.

- A Rach um beijo é um beijo. Bocas, línguas, muita saliva você sabe !

- Não Sant, eu não sei. – Diz quase sussurrando, mas foi o suficiente pra Santana ouvir e cuspir o refrigerante no chã do que no meu notebook.

- O MEU DEUS RACH...ta me dizendo que você nunca deu um beijo?

- Não Sant.

- E porque não, eu sei que você é toda caseira e se auto-exclui da sociedade, mas não faltaram oportunidades, certo?

- Não Sant eu tive oportunidades – e tive mesmo – só não parecia ser a pessoa certa ou a hora certa.

- Rach agente ta falando de um beijo, não de ter filhos.

- Eu sei. Mas sei La.

- Olha Rach essa historia de esperar a pessoa certa é ate bonitinha combina com você e com as historias da Disney. Você tem que encarar os fatos que é uma boca virgem de 17 anos. Se você for esperava por isso vai passar a vida inteira sozinha.

Não disse nada apenas abaixei a cabeça. Eu sabia que tinha esse problema de acreditar em contos de fadas e príncipe encantando (princesa no caso) e desde pequena, Santana era responsável por acabar com essas fantasias e eu a agradecia por isso, afinal a realidade é outra muitoo diferente da dos livros. Mesmo já acostumada com aquilo Santana se sentiu mal pelo o jeito que eu fiquei. Então ela se levantou e sentou do meu lado na cama.

- Desculpa Rach. Eu sei que isso é importante pra você, não devia ter dito isso. Me desculpa?

- Tudo bem.- Santana tinha essas mudanças temperamentais mas era uma ótima pessoa.

- E bom respondendo sua pergunta. Um beijo – ela olhou pra frente e voltou os olhos pra mim – o primeiro beijo é sempre mais emocionante que os outros. Tem todo aquele momento antes, aquela troca de olhares, a respiração abafada. – Santana e eu trocávamos olhares e não sei a dela, mas a minha respiração estava muito abafada. -E ai você vai se aproximando e os olhos vão se fechando – Santana foi se aproximando eu também e sem querer meus olhos foram se fechando. – E então acontece. - Aconteceu!

Santana junto nos lábios e subiu a mão pro meu rosto. Eu não sabia o que fazer então deixei Santana comandar o beijo o que, mesmo eu não tendo sabedoria anterior, ela estava fazendo muito bem. Ela abriu a boca e puxou meu lábio inferior antes de dar uma mordidinha nele. Mesmo não sendo com Quinn aquilo estava melhor do que no sonho. Acho que as milhares de bocas que Santana já havia beijado deram a ela certa experiência. Coloquei uma das minhas mãos na sua coxa que estava exposta por causa da saia das cheerios, e pra falar verdade era tentação de mais. Não apertei nem fiz nenhum movimento apenas deixei minha mão ali sentindo o calor da coxa de Santana, mas foi o suficiente pra aumentar o meu desejo e aparentemente dela também.

Santana abriu mas um pouca a boca e quando a minha abriu também, senti sua língua escorregar pra dentro da minha receosa de fazer o mesmo, afinal ate ali era só um selinho entre amigas nada de mais, mas no momento que nossas línguas se tocassem aquilo seria um beijo serio, meu primeiro beijo eu queria, Sant queria então pensei quer saber...Fodaaaaaas.

Fiz meu movimento e fiquei assim, esperando o próximo de Sant pra fazer igual. Na verdade essa era minha grande idéia. Se um dia eu fosse beijar Quinn eu tinha que aprender a beijar antes e Santana estava me saindo uma ótima professora. Tão ótima que nem percebi quando agente já estava deitada na cama com ela em cima de mim com as pernas do lado a minha e seu tronco em cima da minha barriga. Deixei uma perna cruzada e outra esticada o que me parecia ser uma posição melhor pra beija-la e ela tinha uma mão apoiada do lado da minha cabeça e a outra na lateral do meu corpo.

Me atrevi a novamente colocar minha mão em sua coxa mas dessa vez não segurei a necessidade e apertei ali um pouco forte de mais ,talvez.

-Uooool Rach calma ai.- Santana disse se afastando um pouco de mim – Pra quem a dois minutos nunca tinha dado um beijo você ta muito saidinha hein?

- Já ouviu falar em tesão reprimido Sant, são 17 anos esperando isso – Nos duas começamos a rir e então parece que caiu a ficha do que agente estava ficou me olhando e eu tentava entender o que aquele olhar queria dizer.

- Melhor agente parar agora neh.

- É, é melhor mesmo – já tinha aprendido muita coisa mesmo.

Santana se levantou e me deu a mão pra me levantar também, depois foi ate a mesa e pegou a latinha de refri tomando um gole demorado da bebida.

- Caramba Rach você é fogo hein.

- Isso é um elogio?- se Santana que já beijo a escola inteira, agora literalmente, me aprovasse eu teria uma confiança absurda. - Quer dar uma nota pro meu primeiro beijo?

- Se empolga não ta, mas eu te daria um 8 ... já tive melhores.- 8 de Santana que consigo arrancar um 10 de Quinn Fabray!

- Uau que honra vindo de você um 8 é muita coisa.-Nos duas rimos – Apesar de saber que você não vai sair por ai gritando o que aconteceu aqui, mas será que da pra manter em segredo?

- Claro Rach, vou guarda nossa pequeno segredinho sujo.- e a campainha tocou

-Deve ser o Finn. - Descemos e eu abri a porta enquanto Sant esperava na escada. Era o Finn.

-Desculpa a demora meninas. Tive alguns contratempos...

-Se é que você me entende. - eu e Sant falamos juntas revirando os olhos.

Subimos pro quarto e quando Finn entrou reparou a cama meio desarruma, refrigerante no chão e nenhum trabalho de Química.

- O que vocês fizeram esse tempo todo? – Olhei rápido pra Santana

- Agente tava fazendo uns exercícios de física que a Rach tava meio atrasada sabe. – Santana me olhou rindo.

-Muito atrasada. – Completei a frase entrando na brincadeira de Sant

- Mas a Rach não faz Física com agente? – Finn estava nitidamente confuso.

- Nem parece. Rach é muito boa em Física.

- Na verdade eu tenho uma ótima professora.

- fazer o de Química agora? – Finn não entendeu nada então preferiu mudar de assunto.

- Vamos .

Santana ainda sorria pela brincadeira que só agente entendia, o que me fez ver que eu tinha feito uma boa escolha pro meu primeiro eu queria alguém que me conhecesse, soubesse minha historia e o quanto aquilo era importante pra mim e quem melhor pra saber isso do que minha melhor amiga?


	6. Finn's House Finn's Sister

Rach: Meu você não vai acreditar no que eu fiz hj?

Lauren: o que? Desfilou na parada gay de Lima? Kkkk

Rach: haha muitoo engraçado, mas não.

Lauren: Então o que você fez de tão inacreditável?

Rach: Fiquei com minha melhor amiga *;*

Lauren: A Santana?

Rach: Siim, inacreditável neh

Lauren: De mais. Percebe que você esperou 17 anos pra ficar com uma garota que vivia na sua casa?

Rach: não tinha olhado por esse ângulo

Lauren: pra mim parece que você perdeu ótimas possíveis noites de ménage com suas amigas kkkk

Rach: Droga ! kkkkk... mas sabe ficar com Santana me abriu os olhos pra uma coisa

Lauren: Abriu só os olhos? kkkk...Desculpa brinca com coisa seria.O que abriu...seus olhos?

Rach: Você ta impossível hj hein! Mas quando eu tava ficando com a Sant, percebi que eu só cheguei naquilo por causa da Quinn.

Lauren: Ta me dizendo que você ficou com sua amiga por causa da garota que você ta afim?

Rach: Exatamente

Lauren: Não entendo sua lógica

Rach: Eu acredito tanto que vou ficar com a Quinn um dia, que eu queria ser perfeita pra ela, e bom eu num ia poder ser, se não soubesse fazer nada.

Lauren: Então se um dia vocês forem fazer sexo você vai pegar umas aulas com a Santana primeiro?

Rach: Naooo,claro que nã primeiro beijo pode não ter sido com Quinn, mas a minha primeira vez vai, essa é uma promessa.E o que quer que for,nos vamos aprender juntas.

Lauren: Rach eu preciso dizer isso, a cada dia que passa você ta ficando mais e mais gay kkkkkk

Rach: Você sabe que a culpa disso é sua neh

Lauren: minha pq?

Rach: Pq? Ta esquecendo que você que jogo isso na minha cara? Se eu não tivesse te conhecido ia viver escondida o resto da vida

Lauren: Rach,um dia querendo ou não você ia se descobrir...

-/-

Era obvio que não iríamos termina o trabalho em um dia e depois do que aconteceu na minha "suposta" aula de física, nem Santana e nem eu tínhamos realmente cabeça pra aquilo. Já era quarta e o trabalho era pro fim da semana o que significava que só tínhamos aquele dia pra acaba-lo por que na quinta tinha reunião do glee, então Sant, Finn e eu combinamos de terminar o trabalho na casa dele depois da escola.

Todos os meus horários naquele dia eram insuportáveis de menos o ultimo que era de culinária, única aula que tinha com Quinn, ou arrumei um jeito de ter. Não gostava de cozinhar, não verdade não me importava muito com isso sendo vegan, mas era uma maneira de poder ficar na presença de Quinn. Mas parece que aquilo não ia acontecer hoje. Já havia passado 20 minutos da aula e ela ainda não chegará o que eu achei um tanto suspeito afinal eu a vi na hora do recreio conversando com Sant. O que será que havia acontecido?

Quinn era minha dupla, então aquele era o momento em que ficávamos mais próximas. Não que não tivessem outras pessoas querendo ser dupla dela, mas como já nos conhecíamos ela preferiu ficar comigo. Gosto de lembrar esse dia:

- Ei Gatinha, quer sentar comigo? – disse David fazendo uma cara que tentava ser sexy sem sucesso o que não impressionou Quinn. Ela olhou pro lado e me encontro a encarando disfarçadamente.

- Acho que vou sentar com a minha amiga – escutei e comecei a olhar pros lados procurando alguém que pudesse ser essa "amiga". –Ei Rach posso sentar com você?

Oh meu Deus é comigo mesmo. Segurei a vontade de sorrir feito uma idiota e apenas sorri.

- Claro Quinn. Mas já vou avisando eu sou uma lastima na cozinha.

- Tudo bem, eu adoro cozinhar. Pode deixar que eu cozinho pra você.

- Bom eu vou adorar – eu queria dizer outra coisa do tipo " vou adorar quando você tiver cozinhando na minha casa e eu te chamar de minha mulher" mas achei melhor só aquilo.

Quando acabou a aula e me encontrei com Santana não pude deixar minha curiosidade de lado.

-Sant você sabe se aconteceu algo com a Quinn. Agente tinha aula juntas no ultimo horário, mas ela não apareceu?

- Ela me disse que ia sair mais cedo, algo sobre fazer uma surpresa pro Finn, mas não sei o que era. Só sei que tem haver com a primeira noite deles. - Santana falava como se fosse à coisa mais normal do mundo. Aquilo oficialmente acabou com meu dia.

comentou com você também? – perguntei olhando pra baixo a ajeitando uma mecha do meu cabelo.

-Sim. Não é nenhuma novidade namorando quem ela namora num é algo que iria demorar a acontecer mesmo. E é melhor calar a boca que ele ta vindo

-Oii Ladies. Hoje é na minha casa?- Finn disse passando o braço em volta de Sant e mim.

- Comediante Finn. Vamos logo Sant termina essa droga de trabalho.

- Uool alguém ta de mau humor hoje?

- Você não faz idéia Finn.

-/-

Chegamos na casa de Finn, subimos as escadas e estranhamente a porta estava aberta.

-Não me lembro de ter deixá-la aberta. Minha mãe não deve ter ido trabalhar hoje.

Entramos e Finn notou que o jaleco da sua mãe não estava pendurado atrás da porta onde ela gostava de deixar pra não se esquecer dele.

- A louca deve ter saído as pressas pra fazer algum parto e nem se preocupou em fechar a porta- Essa foi a obvia conclusão de Finn.

- Então vamos subir pro seu quarto e começar logo? – Disse Sant

-Isso é um convite Sant? – Finn falou rindo e recebeu um murrinho no ombro de Santana

- Vai sonhando Hudson alias nem em sonho, não esquece que você namora minha amiga. – Obrigado por me lembrar isso Santana, afinal alem de eu ser uma garota apaixonada por minha amiga hétero, ela ainda é totalmente apaixonada pelo idiota do Finn e a eles namoram.

-Hello , Química é pra hoje ainda? – essa era eu implorando para eles mudarem de assunto o que parecia ser impossível porque ou eu estava realmente muitoo apaixonada por Quinn ou aquela casa tinha o mesmo cheiro que ela.

- É vamos terminar logo com isso.

Então nos três subimos pro quarto de Finn que era um tanto quanto arrumado, quero dizer por ser quarto de homem. Tinha um cheiro esquisito como se alguém tivesse acendido alguma vela aromática. Olhei pro chão e pude notar perto da mesinha do computador um papel avulso. Esforcei-me pra ler o que era, mas só pude ver umas palavras do tipo "encontra" "amor" "inesquecível" e me senti mal pensando que aquilo era de Quinn, mas ainda sim a curiosidade me obrigou a pegar o papel.

- Ei Finn o que é esse pedaço de ...- Finn correu na minha direção e tomou o papel da minha mão.- Calma

Finn pego o papel e o leu fazendo uma cara igual quando esta vendo revista pornô que de repente se torno em uma expressão confusa.

- Que estranho esse papel tava guardado na minha gaveta. Alguém entrou no meu quarto. - Finn disse rasgando o bilhete e começou a rodear o quarto procurando por mais alguma coisa fora do lugar. Droga! Nunca vou saber o que tinha escrito naquele papel.

- Relaxa Finn. Sua mãe deve ter entrando no seu quarto pra pegar alguma coisa abriu a gaveta e tiro o bilhete sem perceber. Ta faltando mais alguma coisa? – perguntou Santana deitando na cama de Finn.

-Não. Aparentemente

- Viu, se não roubou nada não é ladrão. Deve ter sido realmente sua mãe

-É, deve ser mesmo. - Finn relaxou e pegou nosso interminado trabalho.

-/-

- Temos que fazer essas moléculas se agruparem mais, mas como?

Finn e Santana discutiam o trabalho enquanto eu olhava pela janela uma garoinha teimosa que começava a cair.

- Nossa ta começando a fazer frio. – disse na esperança que Finn se tocasse e me oferecesse um moletom.

- É isso .- Finn parecia entusiasmado mas eu realmente não entendia o que de tão importante eu tinha dito.- O que temos que fazer pra essas moléculas agruparem é colocá-las em uma temperatura bem baixa. – A era isso?

- Verdade. Talvez se agente colocar sei la , pedras de gelo? Acho que pode dar certo. - Agora era Santana

- Vou busca la em baixo.- Finn ai se levantando da cama quando eu resolvi pará precisava sair um pouco daquele ambiente.

- Não. Pode deixar eu pego.

-Okay

Me virei e sai do as escadas o mais devagar que podia e serio aquela casa cheirava a ate a cozinha e abri o freezer da geladeira, peguei uma forma de gelo, a coloquei na bancada . Abri de novo a geladeira pra tomar um suco ou qualquer coisa que ela, peguei a forma na bancada e quando me virei senti meu corpo se chocando contra algo, ou melhor, contra alguém.

A forma de gelo que eu tinha nas mãos caiu no chão junto com a toalha que enrolava o corpo da garota a minha frente que agora estava completamente nua.

- O meu Deus quem raios é você? – ela perguntou não parecendo incomoda de expor seu corpo. Também com aquele corpo não havia razoes pra se incomodar.

- Quem sou eu? Você aparece do nada completamente pelada na cozinha da casa do meu amigo e ainda me pergunta quem sou eu? Quem é você?

- Seu amigo? Droga o Finn já chegou.- Recolheu a toalha do chão e se enrolou nela meio sem saber que se agradecia ou protestava.

- Você sempre faz isso? Andar por ai "seminua"?

-Bom quando eu to na minha casa sim.

-Sua casa?A claro você deve ser uma dessas vadias obcecadas pelo Finn, que ficam nuas no sofá esperando ele chegar – é eu fui grossa

- Garota é melhor ter cuidado com essa boca. Não sou nenhuma vadia do Finn. Sou a irmã dele.

-Han? – Irma do Finn? – De repente me lembrei de tudo.

Finn havia contado pra gente uma vez que antes de se casarem, Thomas Hudson seu pai era casado com outra mulher. Ela estava grávida e a mãe dele Carol, era a responsável pelo parto, mas houve algumas complicações. A criança nasceu prematuramente aos seis meses, mas os médicos conseguiram salva-la. A mulher não teve a mesma sorte. Thomas contou com ajuda de Carol e a avó da menina pra cuidar dela e foi assim que eles se apaixonaram e dois anos depois Finn nasceu. Como eles cresceram juntos, Finn tinha muito carinho pela irmã, que agora por causa da faculdade morava com sua avó em Nova York, mas sempre passava as férias com ele e Carol que era como sua segunda mãe. Ela e Finn eram como a família dela, ainda mais quando Thomas morreu num violento acidente de carro.

-Oh é claro. O Finn fala muito você. Como é mesmo o nome Alisson, Ashley?

-Alex – ela disse erguendo a mão em um cumprimento

- Isso Alex. Prazer Rachel Berry – cumprimentei tentando não pensar que ela que estava só de toalha e totalmente nua há 2 minutos. - Me desculpa pelo vadia, eu estava meio assustada

- Tudo bem, já te disseram que você fica linda quando ta assustada?

Não nunca me disseram isso, mas Finn havia me dito algo antes que eu acabei de lembrar. A sua meio irmã era meio gay também. Não, não era meio gay, era toda gay e inclusive namorava uma garota da faculdade dela e há algum tempo já pelo que Finn me contou. Ele aceitou na boa quando ela o contou,como disse Finn era um cara legal e mesmo sendo um pouco galinha como amigo não podia reclamar dele mesmo ele namorando minha em garota voltei pra realidade e pra garota que eu percebi agora não havia soltado minha mão ela e comecei a olhar pro chão envergonhada.

- Acho que o Finn falou bastante sobre mim não é? – Olhei pra ela por um segundo e voltei a encarar o chão com um sorriso no canto da boca. Okay eu já aceitava que era gay e tal, mas uma coisa é aceitar outra é receber cantada de mulher e saber agir naturalmente com isso

- Pode ficar calma Berry. Você não faz meu tipo mesmo. - Nossa essa doeu. Olhei pra ela de novo com uma cara assustada ou surpresa não sei.

-Viu. Realmente linda sua cara de assustada – Ela piscou pra mim- Ate mais Rachel- disse e saiu da cozinha indo em direção ao quarto de hospedes. Me perdi um pouco naquelas pernas. Alex não era tão alta como Finn, mas pra mim qualquer pessoa é alta longos cabelos negros e os olhos azuis,muito azuis, e uma pele branca, não tanto quando a de Quinn. Seu rosto tinha uma expressão forte que lembrava um pouco a Lucy Lawless. Ela era muito bonita.

Quando a vejo sumir pra dentro da casa corro em direção ao quarto.

- Finn, acho que descobri o motivo da porta aberta. A sua irmã esta ai.

- Alex já chegou?Pensei que ela só viria no fim de semana. Vou la mexer com ela rapidinho ta.

- A é trás o gelo

E Finn foi saindo pelo corredor enquanto eu entrava pro quarto e me sentava na cama do lado de Sant que me depositava um olhar estranho.

- O que aconteceu la embaixo que você ta se esqueceu do gelo?Parece que viu um fantasma?

- Só se os fantasmas agora andam enrolados em toalhas muito curtas.

-Tá dizendo que você viu a irmã do Finn enrolada numa toalha?

-Bom era uma toalha, ate que agente trombou e ela caiu – junto com o que me sobrava de heterossexualidade.

- Não acredito que eu perdi isso. Como eu queria ver a sua cara de assustada.

- De acordo com ela era linda.

- Sem chances. Você ainda tomou uma cantada dela?Ela pelo menos é gostosa?-Sim, muito.

- Sei la ela tinha um corpo bonito.

- Quer dizer que a senhorita deu uma checada no corpo da irmã gay do Finn?-Santana ria

- É Alex o nome dela e ela tava pelada na minha frente, como eu não iria reparar?

- Fechando os olhos?se virando?.- Santana pego o copo de aula que ela tava bebendo, puxou a parte de trás da minha blusa e jogou ali.

- Mas que porra Santana quer me matar é?

- To te dando seu banho frio Rach,você ta exalando excitação.- ela disse rindo.

- / -

No andar de baixo Finn entrou no quarto de hospedes e encontrou Alex já devidamente vestida e a abraçou a rodando no ar.

- Ai que saudade de você. Quando você chegou? Pensei que só vinha no final de semana, por que não ligou pra mim? – ele enfim largo a irmã

- Também estava com de você maninho. Cheguei hoje de manha você já tava pra escola não quis incomodar. Ainda encontrei sua mãe saindo pro trabalho, mas nem conversamos direito.

- Saiu apressada neh?Por que largou ate a porta aberta.

- Não não largou nã vi quando ela saiu batendo a porta na verdade. Parecia com raiva do patrão no telefone. Normal

- Eu to cismado que ela entrou no meu quarto e mexeu na minha gaveta de cd´s. E ainda, meu quarto ta com um cheiro de incenso muito estranho. Achei que ela tinha parada com isso. – Finn sabia que sua mãe não tinha entrado no seu quarto, muito menos acendido um incenso ou o que quer que fosse que deixou aquele cheiro, e também sabia que Alex não ia deixar ele acusar Carole se na verdade tivesse sido ela a entrar no quarto do irmão, mas falo aquilo pra ver se a irmã confessava.

- Não acho que ela tenha feito isso. Desde que o papai morreu, ela não gostava de vela e essas coisas. – Carole achava que velas e incensos lembravam funerais.

-Então você entrou no quarto?

- Eu cheguei conversei com sua mãe e cai na cama e dormi Finn, só acordei agora pra tomar um banho.

- Mas quando eu cheguei à porta tava aberta, e alguem tinha mexido na minha gaveta de cd´s, eu achei o papel no chão e...

-Finn, por que eu faria isso?

- É deixa pra óia minha eu terminar meu trabalho com as meninas depois agente conversa mais.

-Tudo bem, vai la.- Alex acenou pra Finn que saiu do quarto pensativo.

Alguma coisa naquela historia não se encaixava.


	7. Quinn canta a história

Tenho que admitir, as coisas aconteceram rápidas para mim desde que cheguei ao McKinley. Lembro do meu primeiro dia de aula e todo aquele medo que sentia por estar em um novo colégio sem conhecer ninguém, mas eu tentava não demonstrar aquilo. Escutei o longo discurso de boas vindas do Diretor Finggs que logo depois me entregou uma pilha de livros e disse para ir pra aula. Não conseguia enxerga nada com os livros tampando minha visão quando sai da sala do diretor, e nem sequer notei uma pessoa que se aproximava de mim e me deu um baita susto. Meus livros foram para o chão e quase que instantaneamente uma garota já se ajoelhava e começava a pega-los. E foi assim que eu conheci a Rachel.

Rach era um pouco menor do que eu, morena e tinha um olhar...estranho. Ela era muito engraçada e rolou uma simpatia imediata por ela, mesmo sentindo que ela tentava esconder alguma coisa. Parecia que Rachel queria ser grande mas tinha medo, não fazia sentindo nenhum uma garota linda como ela se sentir tão excluída assim. Rach me ajudou com os livros e em achar minha sala, e pelo que ela havia falado tínhamos aula de culinária juntas então a veria mais vezes o que me parecia uma ótima idéia. Fiquei um pouco envergonhada com um comentário que ela fez sobre mim e agradeci mentalmente o sinal ter batido, porque era estranho, mas por algum motivo eu tinha gostado de receber aquele elogio vindo dela.

Subi as escadas e fui para minha primeira aula no McKinley. Entrei e comecei a procurar por um lugar para sentar e avistei uma garota com uniforme de líder de torcida. Resolvi me sentar perto dela, afinal eu tinha que ser uma cherrio:

- Com licença posso sentar aqui?

- Tanto faz. – Ela tinha aquele ar de superioridade típico de quem esta no topo enquanto lixava as unhas.

-Posso te pergunta uma coisa? – deu de ombros e continuo o que estava fazendo com total falta de interesse na minha pergunta. - Como faço pra entrar pra cherrios? – então ela parou e olhou pra mim e cima a baixo.

- Anda comigo na hora do recreio e depois da aula eu te levo pra treinadora Sue fazer um teste com você.

- Só isso? – parecia tão fácil

- Pois é querida. Quando se tem rostos como o nosso, as coisas costumam vir mais fácil. Qual seu nome?

-Quinn Fabray, e o seu?

- Santana Lopez

- A voce é amiga da Rachel certo?

- Xiiii fala baixo, no colégio agente conversa só se for muito importante, conversar com ela aumenta minha reputação, me faz parecer "humana".

-A é ela me conto isso também. – amizade estranha – Na verdade a conheci agora mesmo, ela que me ajudou com os livros e achar minha sala.

-Por falar em livro, esse ai que você ta segurando é dela.

-Serio? – realmente o livro não era meu. – Como você sabe que é dela?

- Estrelas douradas. – Santana apontou para um adesivo na ponta do livro – Coisa da Berry.

Na hora do recreio me sentei com as cherrios, mas não queria estar ali. Nunca quis realmente ser líder de torcida, eu gostava de cozinhar, de cantar e principalmente eu gostava de tirar fotos, mas não era o que meu pai gostava e eu sempre fiz as vontades dele.

Olhava o tempo todo procurando Rach para entregar o livro e fiquei feliz quando a vi entrando na cantina caminhando ate minha mesa com uma carinha assustada que era ate fofa. Gritou por Santana e aproveitei para dar um tchauzinho para ela, comentei do livro e quando ia me levantar para entregá-lo Santana o tiro da minha mão e entregou para Rach enquanto as duas iam para um canto.

Quando acabou a aula, Santana me levou ate Sue Silvéster. Ela me olho igual a Santana fez e pronto eu era uma cherrio. Deixei de ser a novata perdida para me torna a nova rainha, ou segunda rainha, da escola andando com Sant que acabou me convencendo a entrar no glee club, também mesmo meu pai achando aquilo desperdício de tempo. Era um pouco tímida para cantar então preferia ficar apenas assistindo as apresentações ou fazendo coro quando sabia as letras. Mas o que eu mais gostava no glee era ouvir Rach cantando. Era emocionante como ela se entregava como colocava a alma nas apresentações, como ali ela não tinha medo de ser grande de ser ela mesma. Queria que ela tivesse coragem de ser assim fora do glee também.

Tirando o glee e as cherrios, ficava a maior parte do tempo andando com Santana. Ela era legal e uma boa distração, mas às vezes eu sentia que ela me usada pra conseguir status ou só pra preencher o espaço que sentia pela falta de mais certeza disso quando ela começou com um papo de que todas as cherrios já haviam se beijado e que aquilo era normal, que ajudava a relaxar depois dos exaustivos que aquilo era papo furado pra me agarrar, mas pensei melhor quando em um final de semana ela me ligou falando sobre o Finn estar interessado em mim. Já o conhecia e não podia negar que era um possível bom partido no futuro, então revolvi dar chance.

Me encontrei com Finn e conversamos horas e horas. Ele me trouxe em casa e nos beijamos na porta. Passamos o final de semana inteiro juntos e eu estava realmente gostando dele. Na segunda quando entramos no colégio, todos os olhares eram pra Finn e eu. Vi Sant, Rach e Britt na porta do armário me esperando, nos cumprimentamos e pude perceber que a Rach estava com uma expressão apertou a bochecha de Finn e a minha como se fossemos bebes e saiu puxando Sant para o que ela tava tendo um dia ruim.

-/-

Os seis meses que se passaram foram ótimos. Tinha boas amigas, um status no colégio, e um ótimo namorado. Finn fazia tudo pra mim, era cavaleiro, não tinha medo do meu pai, me acompanhava na igreja, mas tinha um problema: Finn era meio apressadinho em relação a sexo. Todas as vezes que agente começava a dar uns amassos Finn tentava de qualquer forma tocar meus seios e era difícil fazer ele parar. Ele subia a mão eu descia, ele subia de novo e de novo eu descia não que eu não tivesse vontade com o Finn, mas eu já havia deixado uma vez e não tinha boas recordações com meu ex-namorado.

Agente já namorava a um bom tempo e ele me convenceu que talvez fosse à hora de dar o próximo passo. Mesmo gostando dele aquilo não me parecia o certo e quando no meio do caminho totalmente arrependida de ter começado disse que não queria mais, ele ficou revoltado e agressivo e tentou terminar o "trabalho" a força. Comecei a gritar e tentar fugir dele a todo custo e tive sorte do vizinho escutar, entrar na minha casa e tirar meu ex-namorado de cima de mim. Cerca de 10 minutos depois meus pais já estavam em casa, e enquanto minha mãe me confortava, meu pai já arrumava as malas e os papeis de transferê estávamos largando nossa cidade e indo para Lima – Ohio, e foi assim que eu vim parar no McKinley. Não tive nenhum trauma ou precisei me consultar com psicólogos, mais fiquei meio receosa depois disso.

E foi em um desses receios, que Finn sugeriu que era a hora de começarmos as transar. Eu queria dormi com Finn, mas ao mesmo tempo não me sentia pronta. Precisava urgente de um conselho, de alguém que tivesse uma possível boa opinião pra aquilo. Acabou a aula e fiquei esperando Santana numa mesinha da lanchonete enquanto conversando com Britt, quando vi que Rach vinha também e ela me pareceu à pessoa certa pra ter uma conversa sobre o que Finn havia sugerido,ela sempre foi tão atenciosa comigo, então aproveitei que ela estava no caixa:

-Rach – ela se virou – Posso conversa com você sobre uma coisa?

-Claro qualquer coisa.

- É sobre Finn e eu – se não a conhecesse diria que ela parecia decepcionada com o assunto

- O que que tem vocês?

- Finn acha que agente devia começa a ter algo parecido com uma vida sexual. –parecia ser menos pesado do que dizer fazer sexo

-Mas já? Vocês tão juntos a o que 6 meses?

-É eu sei. – realmente era pouco tempo

- E o que você acha?

- Não acho que não to pronta ainda

- Então fala isso pra ele.

- Mas ao mesmo tempo eu tenho medo de perde ele. E se ele olhar pro lado e achar alguém melhor do que eu?

- Quinn, se ele realmente te ama, ela não vai olhar pro lado, e se olhar pode ter certeza, ele não vai encontrar alguém melhor que você.

Eu sorri e a abracei.

-Obrigada Rach.

Rach tinha razão. Se Finn realmente gostasse de mim ele iria esperar ate eu ter certeza que queria tanto quanto ele. Depois de ir atrás da Rach e entregar a mochila que ela havia esquecido, encontrei Santana e Britt que começavam um amasso, mas pararem logo que notaram que eu tinha voltado.

-Vocês não cansam não hein?

-Claro que não. Você namora sabe como é.A propósito como estão às coisas entre vocês? – às vezes eu achava que Santana tinha uma espécie de radar pra puxar assuntos delicados.

- Ta tudo ótimo.

- Então vocês já chegaram aos finalmente, já que ta tudo ótimo.

- Na verdade não. Não to pronta pra dar esse passo com ele ainda e bom se ele me ama vai entender.

- Nossa parece ate a Berry falando. Quer uma dica preciosa? Se você não der o próximo passo com ele, logo logo ele procura outra pra fazer isso.

- Sant...

-O que foi Britt é a verdade.

- Não, não é. O Finn não é assim.

- O Finn é um cara Quinn, igual todos os outros. Quando eles não têm em casa procura na rua.

As palavras de Santana ficaram na minha cabeça a noite toda. Desde pequena eu era aquele tipo de menina que acreditava em contos de fada e príncipes encantados, e não parecia que ele era o meu, mas talvez ela estivesse certa e eu estava dando valor exagerado pra uma coisa que iria acontecer eventualmente. Então tive uma idéia.

Na manha seguinte cheguei à escola junto com Finn e quando estávamos nos beijando, roubei no bolso a chave da casa sem ele perceber. Eu sabia que a mãe dele não estava em casa e Finn não me disse nada de ter planos pra depois da aula, então eu ia colocar o meu plano em pratica. Na hora do intervalo peguei minhas coisas e caminhei pra saída tentando não encontrar Finn, mas trombei com Sant.

- Ta indo pra onde louca?

-Fazer alguns preparativos pra grande noite.

- Quer dizer que você vai?

-Sim

- Muito bem garota. Então corre ele ta vindo.

Fui pra casa de Finn, entrei com a chave roubada e subi ate o seu quarto que era muito organizado para um garoto. Tirei minhas roupas e coloquei uma de seda linda e sexy,e acendi uma vela aromática porque apesar de ser organizado, o quarto de Finn não tinha um cheiro muito bom.

Ainda faltava uma hora pra ele chegar, e eu já estava começando a morrer de tédio de ficar esperando. Vi um sonzinho e resolvi que ouvir musica poderia ser uma boa idéia. Comecei a procurar por algum cd nas gavetas do armário, mas não achava nada. Vi uma gaveta menor na mesa do computador e achei um cd ali. Quando puxei o cd, um bilhete caiu dele. Peguei o papel que tinha um beijo de batom e o cheiro de um perfume vagabundo e não acreditei no que li:

"Amor, nosso encontro de ontem a noite foi Finnesquecível,você é uma delicia"

Deixei o bilhete cair enquanto tentava me apoiar nas próprias pernas. Não conseguia acreditar nos meus olhos. Peguei minhas roupas, a vela, e sai correndo o mais rápido possível daquele lugar. Entrei no meu carro e tentei ligá-lo em meio à lagrimas. Como eu fui tão estúpida?

- /-

Mas um dia e nada de Quinn. Ela não era do tipo que faltava de aula um dia sequer, quanto mais uma semana, ainda por cima sem avisar. Nem Finn tinha noticias dela, e isso estava começando a me preocupar.

Acabou a aula e hoje era dia de glee club. Encontrei Santana no caminho e ela também não tinha noticias de Quinn desde o dia que fizemos trabalho na casa de Finn. Entramos na sala, nos sentamos e quando mrs Shues ia começar a falar algo sobre alguma banda dos anos 60, Quinn apareceu:

-Mrs Shue, será que eu poderia cantar uma musica? – Quinn queria cantar? Finn se levantou da cadeira e foi em direção a ela.

- Aonde você se meteu? Ta todo mundo atrás de você a dias. – Finn colocou a mão no ombro de Quinn que ate o momento olhava pro chão.

- Senta. Eu quero cantar pra você. – Ela sorria apesar de parecer triste, mas triste mesmo eu que fiquei pensando que ia presenciar uma declaração de amor, belo engano.

-Ok. – Finn sorriu e se sentou enquanto Quinn combinava qualquer coisa com o pianista. Então a melodia começou e eu não acreditava no que ela estava cantando.

I went to your house  
>Walked up the stairs<br>Opened the door without ringing the bell  
>Walked down the hall<br>Into your room where I could smell you

And I shouldn't be here  
>Without permission<br>Shouldn't be here...

Would you forgive me love, if I danced in your shower?  
>Would you forgive me love, if I laid in your bed?<br>Would you forgive me love, if I stay all afternoon?

Quinn tinha uma cara que parecia ser sarcástica, como se ela tivesse brincando com as palavras enquanto todos prestavam atenção na letra.

I took off my clothes  
>Put on your robe<br>Went through your drawers  
>And I found your cologne<br>Went down to the den  
>Found your cd's<br>And I played your Joni

And I shouldn't stay long  
>You might be home soon<br>Shouldn't stay long

Would you forgive me love, if I danced in your shower?  
>Would you forgive me love, if I laid in your bed?<br>Would you forgive me love, if I stay all afternoon?

De repente a expressão de Quinn mudou totalmente. Agora ela tinha uma feição fria, triste, vazia. E ai tudo fez sentido.

I burned your incense  
>I ran a bath<br>I noticed a letter that sat on your desk  
>It said:<br>"Hello, love.  
>I love you so, love.<br>Meet me at midnight."

And no, it wasn't my writing  
>I'd better go soon<br>It wasn't my writing

So forgive me love If I cry in your shower  
>So forgive me love for the salt in your bed<br>So forgive me love If I cry all afternoon

Todos ficaram calados quando Quinn acabou a musica. Finn nem se mexia e eu tentava ligar os pontos. Era isso, era Quinn o motivo do bilhete no chão, da porta aberta, do cheiro na casa.

Ela ficou parada ali ate que a primeira lágrima ameaçou descer, então ela se virou e saiu correndo da sala, e eu não esperei nem dois segundo para ir atrás dela.

-Quinn espera.

- Droga Rach, eu sou muito idiota mesmo, devia ter te escutado – é Quinn devia mesmo

- Tudo bem Quinn, você só cometeu o erro da maioria das garotas, confiar em um cara.

- Eu já devia ter aprendido, não é a primeira vez que isso acontece. – ela chorava sem parar

- Como assim? – então nos duas nos sentamos no chão do corredor, e ela me contou toda a historia do seu ex-namorado, e se eu o conhecesse juro que matava ele.

- Será que eu nunca vou encontrar alguém que não vá partir meu coração? Será que eu nunca vou ser feliz? – Quinn não chorava mais, mas seus olhos ainda estavam vermelhos.

- Você vai ser muito feliz ainda Quinn. – Ela deu um sorriso e apoiou a cabeça no meu ombro

- A vou? Como você pode ter tanta certeza disso? – Não importava o que eu tivesse que fazer, essa era minha promessa.

- Porque eu vou estar do seu lado pra garantir que isso aconteça!


	8. Blame it on the alcohol

- Estou entediada. Essa é apresentação mais ridicula que eu já vi.

Tinha de discorda de Sue Silvester. Por mais que odiasse as cheerios aquela coreografia da Califórnia gurls era perfeita e com certeza elas venceriam as regionais. Não era meu passatempo favorito ficar vendo os ensaios das cheerios, mas tinha que tomar conta de Quinn que depois de toda a história que descobriu de Finn, estava passando por uma fase um pouco "rebelde". Queria ir a todas as festas, beijar todos os meninos, beber todas as bebidas e eu sempre ficava de baba atrás dela garantindo que pelo menos chegasse em casa viva. Santana começou me ajudando com isso por sentir a consciência pesada por ter incentivado Quinn a ficar com Finn. Então agente revezava, assim um dia eu cuidava de Quinn no outro Sant, mas acabava eu tomando conta das duas ou das três quando Britt ficava chateada com as atitudes de Sant e resolvia beber também.

Era sempre assim, acabava a aula eu levava Quinn pra casa, se ela precisasse ir a alguma lugar eu levava, se fosse a alguma festa eu ia junto e quando não podia entrar por que o dono não me conhecia devido a minha insgnificante popularidade, ficava esperando ela do lado de fora. Minha vida era 24 horas de Quinn Fabray e sinceramente eu não me importava. Toda vez que deixava Quinn em casa e ela me agradecia com um beijo no rosto eu sabia que aquilo valia à pena.

O treino acabou e eu desci a arquibancada pra encontrar Quinn que estava conversando com Santana. Quando me aproximei e escutei a conversa tive vontade de arrancar a cabeça de Sant:

-Então seus pais vão sair hoje à noite e só voltam de manha?

- Sim. Minha tia vai fazer uma cirurgia e eles vão passar a noite la com a família.

- Você sabe o que isso quer dizer certo?

- Não o que?

-Festa Quinn. –Santana pulava de empolgação e eu resolvi intervir

-Não acho que essa seja uma boa idéia – na verdade era péssima

- Gente fala sério. Quinn quer prova maior de que você superou o Finn do que dando uma festa, sua festa?

- Santana tem razão. Eu vou esfregar na cara daquele idiota que não penso mais nele, que não preciso dele.

- Quinn, você é linda, inteligente, tem uma fila de caras afim de você, é visível que você não precisa dele.

- Exatamente Rach e eu vou provar isso dano a melhor festa que o McKinley já viu. –Quinn olhou pra Sant. –Festa na minha casa hoje.

-Issoo! Meninas festa na casa da Quinn hoje, é pra chamar todo mundo. -Santana gritou e eu encarava Quinn com uma expressão seria.

-Por que você nunca me escuta?

-/-

Entramos no carro e dirigi ate a casa dela sem dizer uma palavra enquanto ela contava todos os preparativos para a grande festa. Parei o carro quando chegamos à sua casa e fiquei esperando Quinn descer.

- Você vai vim certo? – ela me perguntou empolgada

-Não Quinn. –disse soltando o ar, já estava cansada de ver Quinn ignorar tudo que dizia pra ela não fazer e seguir os sábios conselhos de Sant.

-Olha Rach eu sei que parece bobagem pra você, mas eu realmente sinto que esse é um jeito de eu não pensar no Finn. – ela parou de fala como se esperasse que eu falasse algo, coisa que eu não fiz – Vou gostar muito se você vier. – ela soltou o cinto e se aproximou de mim pra me dar um beijo no rosto mais que acabou sendo no canto da boca. Fechei os olhos e quando abri de novo Quinn já estava saindo do carro. –Te vejo a noite Rach.

Quinn entrava pra casa enquanto eu tentava voltar pra terra e ligar o carro. Aquilo foi surpreendente, mas ainda assim eu não ia naquela festa.

-/-

Depois de lutar contra meu bom senso e ganhar, resolvi ir ate a festa quando já era por volta das 21 hrs. Cheguei e podia jurar que todo o McKinley estava la.A mansão Fabray parecia pequena pra tanta gente. As pessoas estavam por toda a casa, principalmente perto da piscina onde avistei Santana e Quinn conversando e fui ate elas.

-Olha quem resolveu aparecer. – Santana tinha um copo de qualquer coisa na mão, mas não parecia bêbada, ao contrario de Quinn.

-Que bom que você veio Rach – ela me abraçou derramando um pouco de vodka na minha blusa. – Ops desculpa. Olha não sai daqui tenho uma pessoa para te apresentar. – Quinn saiu atrás dessa tal "pessoa" e eu fiquei com a Santana.

- Não ta bebendo?

-Não. Britt ficou chateada comigo, disse que não devia ter dado a idéia de Quinn dar uma festa e que era pra mim ta cuidando dela como uma boa amiga. Todo o blábláblá que você já falou comigo.

-Concordo totalmente com a Britt. Às vezes acho que ela é mais esperta do que você.

-Ela é. Por isso fiquei a festa toda do lado da Quinn sem beber nada. To tentando reconciliar com ela e pra isso tenho que mostrar que sou responsável, que eu posso cuidar dela quando precisar.

-Isso é muito bonito Sant, mas caso você não tenha percebido a Quinn esta bêbeda, seu trabalho não ta muito bem feito.

- Ela não ta bêbada, só ta um pouquinho feliz por estar dando uma festa. Falando nela.

Quinn vinha segurando a mão de um garoto que eu nunca tinha visto.

- Rach, esse é o Blaine, agente estudava junto na minha antiga escola e ficamos amigos desde então. - Blaine era ate muito bonito e devo admitir sabia se vestir melhor do que eu.

-Prazer Blaine, Rachel Berry. – dei um beijo no seu rosto de cumprimento.

-Prazer é meu Rachel. A Quinn me falou bastante de você – engraçado que de você ela nunca me falou nada.

- A Rach, o Blaine também canta no glee club da escola. Vocês têm isso em comum. – Quinn se aproximou de mim e cochichou no meu ouvido – fora que ele é uma gracinha neh. –se afastou e piscou pra mim – vou deixar vocês as sós pra se conhecerem melhor.

Pra isso que ela queria que eu fosse naquela droga de festa?Pra conhecer um cara?De qualquer jeito entramos na casa que também estava lotada e conseguimos sentar no sofá e começar uma conversa sobre musicas e coisas aleatórias que foi rendendo ate que depois de um tempo Santana apareceu segurando Britt e me chamou:

- Já fiz as pazes com a Britt to indo para casa terminar a reconciliação tudo bem?

- Não, você não vai. Hoje é seu dia de cuidar da Quinn esqueceu?

-Rach é questão de força maior. Eu to acompanhada.

-Eu também estou Santana não ta vendo? – Sant olhou para Blaine e voltou os olhos pra mim.

- Ate parece que você vai transar com o Miss Simpatia ali neh. –Santana tinha razão - Vamos la Rach quebra essa,eu cuido dela na próxima.

- Ta bom. Vai logo antes que eu me arrependa.

- Por isso que eu te amo berryzinha. – me deu um beijo e saiu correndo puxando Britt com ela, e eu voltei pro meu nem tão acompanhante.

Continuamos a conversa, ou ele continuou e eu só concordava de olho em Quinn que cedia às investidas de Puck num canto da sala.

-Então em quais faculdades você pensa quando se forma?

-Apenas em uma. Julliard é um sonho que eu pretendo realizar.

- Claro, não podia ser diferente. E o que seus pais acham disso? – Olhei de novo para Quinn que já estava aos beijos com Puck.

- Eeee...Azul.

-Ham?Azul o que?

- Você perguntou minha cor favorita certo

-Não eu perguntei o que seus pais acham de você ir pra Julliard.

- A desculpa. Eles acham que é isso, só um sonho.

-Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

-Já não ta fazendo? – Blaine riu

- Claro, quero dizer uma pergunta pessoal.

-Ooookay. – la vem esse cara perguntar se eu sou virgem.

-Você gosta dela não é? – Oo

- Da Quinn? – o meu Deus. –É claro que gosto, ela é minha amiga.

-Não como amiga, eu sei que você entendeu.

-Por que você acha isso? – Será que eu to dando muita pinta?

- Do jeito que você olha para ela, ou melhor, do jeito que você não para de olhar para ela, e como vocês não consegue prestar atenção na nossa conversa por estar preocupada com ela se esfregando com outro cara. -Fiquei calada, realmente eu estava dando muita pinta. - Pode me contar eu meio que entendo sua situação.

- Como assim?

-Eu sou gay Rach.-WTF?

- A Quinn não sabe disso? – se soubesse não ia tentar juntar agente.

- Não. A família dela é muita conservadora e eu sei que o pai dela não iria permitir nossa amizade caso descobrisse.

Eu conhecia Russel Fabray e sabia de toda a sua homofobia, e como era um homem extremamente ignorante, mais um dos motivos para não contar o que eu sentia pra Quinn.

- Mas me diz, quando você começou a gostar dela?

- No primeiro momento que eu a vi no McKinley.

-E quando descobriu que era gay?

- Um dia antes de conhecer ela.

- Caramba. Isso foi rápido.

-Não é? – Blaine e eu rimos e continuamos a conversa por um bom tempo. Ele me contou coisas da vida dele, coisas sobre o primeiro namorado, como a família reagiu a tudo e outras coisas. A essa altura Quinn já estava dando alguns amassos mais forçados com Puck. Blaine notou também e sugeriu:

-Quer acabar com essa festa?

-Sim. Tem algo em mente.

-Qual o jeito rápido de acabar com uma festa de menores de idéia com muita bebida alcoólica?

Entendi o que Blaine queria dizer com aquilo, levantamos do sofá e começou a gritaria.

-Policia galera, policia vamos embora.

- Sujou gente!

Puck foi o primeiro a correr deixando uma Quinn sozinha e um pouco tonta sem entender nada. Em 5 minutos a mansão Fabray estava deserta, parecia que havia passando um furacão por ali devido à bagunça.

-O que aconteceu?

- A festa acabou Quinn. – Blaine disse rindo para mim. –Rach precisa de ajuda? – Blaine sabia que ia ser difícil arruma aquela zona.

-Não, eu me viro. - Quinn estava deitada no sofá e não parecia muito bem.

Levei Blaine ate a porta e nos despedimos.

-Não menti quando disse que ela fala bastante de você, e se quer saber, ela também te olha de um jeito especial.

-Serio? – não pude conter a empolgação.

-Sim, mas se isso é difícil para você, pode ter certeza que é muito mais para ela. Você tem dois pais gays, ela tem a família mais conservadora de Ohio.

- É eu sei.

- Deixe ela saber como você se sente okay, não tenha medo de demonstrar, tenho certeza que você vai fazer ela muito feliz.-Blaine me abraçou e foi se ele gostasse da fruta e eu não gostasse tanto de Quinn, agente ate podia da em Quinn, hora de cuidar dela.

-/-

Quinn estava visivelmente tonta, mas ela conseguia andar, meio cambaleando, mas conseguia o que facilitou levá-la para cima, ate seu quarto. Nos entramos e ela se sentou na cama colocando uma mão na cabeça.

-Acho que eu não devia ter bebido tanto.

-Não se preocupe ainda. Amanha você vai se arrepender muito, muito mais. - Nos rimos e eu me sentei ao lado dela.

-Meus pais vão me matar quando virem àquela zona.

-Pode deixar, eu cuido disso. – O celular de Quinn vibrou e ela forçou as vistas tentando ler a mensagem que havia chegado, depois sorriu e olhou pra mim.

-Você sempre cuidando de mim neh Rach- ela segurou minha mão – e eu sempre falhando com você.

-Tudo bem. Já é meu hobby preferido, cuidar de Quinn Fabray.

-E porque você sempre faz isso? Porque ta sempre do meu lado quando eu preciso, pra tudo? – pensei no que Blaine tinha acabado de me falar sobre demonstrar, deixar Quinn saber o que eu sentia e o fiz.

-Porque a melhor parte do meu dia é quando eu estou com você,quando eu vejo seu sorriso,quando eu escuto a sua voz. -Disse olhando para o chão, mas disse.

Quinn apertou a minha mão e levou a outra ate meu rosto, o virou em direção ao dela, nossos olhos se encontraram e eu senti meu coração parar de bater quando Quinn começou a se aproximar ate que seus olhos caíram para minha boca antes de se fecharem. Ela juntou nossos lábios sem tirar a mão do meu rosto. Passei a mão pelos seus cabelos e segurei seu pescoço sem fazer força. Queria lembrar as coisas que fiz com Sant e dar o meu melhor beijo em Quinn, mas não conseguia pensar em nada e acabou sendo aquele beijo único, sem ensaio. Quinn parecia querê-lo muito mais do que eu,ela separou nossos lábios apenas para abrir um pouco a boca e passar a língua de leve nos meus lábios e descendo, beijou meu queixo. Parecia que era eu que estava tonta e quando abri minha boca e minha língua encontrou a de Quinn, que tinha um gosto forte de álcool,foi que me lembrei que era ela quem estava.

- Quinn, acho melhor agente parar. – meu bom senso ganhou dessa vez e eu me afastei dela.

-Por quê?Você não quer?- ela se aproximou de novo.

-Quero Quinn, nossa você não faz idéia do quanto, mas eu quero você sóbria.

-E se eu nunca tiver coragem de fazer isso sóbria?

- Droga...então eu vou passar o resto da minha vida imaginando como seria. –Vou cometer suicídio assim que chegar em casa.

-Own. –Quinn tinha os olhos brilhando, e então sua bochecha inchou ela abaixou a cabeça e vomitou no meu tênis.

-Tão romântico – falei irônica enquanto segurava Quinn. – vem vou te dar um banho.

Levei Quinn ate o banheiro, a sentei na privada e tirei o meu tênis que com certeza eu nunca mais iria usar. Depois comecei a tirar as roupas de dela deixando apenas com as intimas, tentando ao máximo não olhar para aquele corpo perfeito e mandar meu bom senso pro espaço, abri o chuveiro e entrei com ela no Box. Quinn se apoiava em mim enquanto a água caia molhando muito mais a mim do que a ela.

Sai do chuveiro peguei suas roupas de dormi e a ajudei a se vestir e ela foi andando para a cama enquanto eu ia ate a cozinha buscar um café.

-Rach, fica aqui comigo esta noite. Não quero dormi sozinha. – Quinn me dizia segurando a xícara de café

-Não posso Quinn, to toda molhada e fedendo, preciso mesmo ir pra casa.

-Toma banho aqui, tenho roupas que devem servir em você. Por favor Rach fica comigo?.- não tem como dizer não para aqueles olhos.

-Ta bom ligar pros meus pais, ai tomo um banho e fico aqui com você.

E foi o que eu fiz, liguei para meus pais explicando o que havia acontecido, tomei um banho rápido, vesti umas roupas que Quinn me arrumou e rezei pra quando saísse do banheiro ela já estivesse dormindo, mas não estava. Me sentei numa poltrona de frente para a cama e fiquei observando ela.

-Rach, deita aqui comigo. – Quinn passou a mão num espaço da cama indicando meu lugar.

-Okay. –Me levantei e deitei do lado de Quinn que se aconchegou no meu corpo colocando sua cabeça no meu peito e sua mão em volta da minha cintura.

-Boa Noite Rach.

-Boa Noite Quinn.

Fiquei ali apenas esperando Quinn adormecer, pois eu estava feliz de mais pra conseguir dormi.


	9. Did you forget?

Aquela foi uma noite que eu podia descrever como... surpreendente?

Não demorou muito e Quinn já havia adormecido, enquanto eu não tinha um pingo de sono. Queria ficar ali pra sempre sentindo o calor dela, o cheiro dela, escutando o som da sua respiração. Era como se tudo que eu fiz a vida inteira fosse como um caminho certo pra levar aquele momento, aquele lugar.

Quinn já estava num sono bem pesado quando me levantei da cama o mais devagar possível para não acordá-la. Já era algo em torna das 4 da manha quando desci as escadas da mansão Fabray e me deparei com o tamanho da bagunça. Copos por todos os lados, comida jogada no chão, bolas de papel higiênico no telhado, e a piscina era o pior cenário com a água praticamente marrom e um numero exagerado de peças de roupa.

- Okay, isso vai dar muitooooo trabalho.

Encontrei umas sacolas na dispensa e comecei a catar os infinitos copos espalhados pela casa. Não conseguia entender a lógico, como que 100 pessoas conseguiam usar 500 copos? Elas têm o que nojo da própria boca?Limpei os restos de comida espalhados por toda sala, e liguei o filtro da piscina enquanto tirava as peças de roupa, muitas delas intimidas, o que me deu certo nojo de um dia entrar naquela piscina.

Quando acabei, a mansão estava perfeita, e já eram quase 9 horas. Peguei um remédio e um copo de água na cozinha e subi ate o quarto onde Quinn ainda dormia como um anjo. Deitei-me na cama ao lado dela e por um tempo fiquei ali, apenas a observando, ate que tomei coragem e me ajeitei ao corpo dela, passando a mão pela sua cintura e aconchegando minha cabeça na curvinha do seu pescoço numa espécie de conchinha desajustada. Não sei se por impulso a mão de Quinn subiu e segurou a minha que estava no seu abdômen, apertou e virou-se na cama, ficando de frente pra mim e devagar abriu os olhos:

- Eiii. –Fiz um carinho no rosto dela. – Bom Dia. –Quinn esfregava os olhos como uma criança.

-Eu morri? – ela colocou as mãos na cabeça – Não, eu não morri se não essa dor de cabeça não iria existir.

- Calma, não faz tanto drama é só uma ressaca. Toma esse remédio daqui a pouco você já vai estar melhor. – Quinn pegou o remédio e o copo de água que ofereci a ela, bebeu e colocou as mãos na cabeça de novo.

- Droga, minha casa ta uma bagunça, meus pais já devem estar chegando, eles vão me matar, eu preciso arrumar tudo. –Quinn ameaçou se levantar da cama, mas eu a segurei.

-Ei, relaxa, já arrumei tudo, ate a piscina. –Fiz cara de nojo relembrando o estado que ela estava. – Ninguém vai te matar

- Mas sabe ate que não seria ruim se eles me matassem, pelo menos iria me livrar dessa maldita dor de cabeça. –Quinn me olhou como se estivesse escolhendo as próximas palavras – Obrigada Rach,mais uma vez você cuidando de que você é tão boa assim comigo?

- Você já sabe o porquê Quinn. – e pareceu gostar de saber.

- Sei? – Quinn tinha uma expressão confusa

- Sim, eu te falei ontem.

- Falou? Cara eu não me lembro de nada que aconteceu ontem. - Só pode ser brincadeira

- Como assim você não se lembra de nada?

- Sei la só lembro de algumas poucas coisas.

- E o que exatamente você se lembra?

-Bom eu me lembro da minha casa estar lotado de pessoas que eu nunca vi na vida, lembro de ter te apresentado o Blaine, lembro que o Finn apareceu agente discutiu e eu comecei a beber e...

- Espera, o Finn esteve aqui? – que cara de pau – O que ele queria?

- Disse que estava arrependido, que me amava de mais e iria fazer de tudo pra me conseguir de volta, mas ai eu dispensei ele rápido e comecei a ficar com o Puck. É isso também me lembro de ficar com o Puck e de como ele...

- Ta bom Quinn isso não vem ao caso. Depois que o Puck foi embora do que você se lembra? – ela parou pra pensar, olhou nos meus olhos por alguns segundos e disse:

- Nada! Não me lembro de mais nada.

- Você não se lembra como veio parar no seu quarto?Não lembra porque eu fiquei a noite inteira aqui? – Passei as mãos pelo seu cabelo e segurei seu rosto forçando a me encarar. – Você não lembra o que aconteceu aqui, nesse quarto? – achei que iria chorar.

- Não, nada. – Não conseguia acreditar. – Porque, aconteceu algo que eu deveria me lembrar? – Quinn mordeu o lábio inferior e por um momento eu achei que ela estivesse brincando comigo, me provocando, resolvi tira a prova.

-Sim, tem algo que você deveria se lembrar, algo que eu nunca vou esquecer. Quinn ontem à noite você me be...

-O que esta acontecendo aqui? – Quinn e eu olhamos de imediato para a porta onde Russel Fabray estava, com uma cara de puro ódio, tentando entender o que uma garota fazia deitada na cama com sua filha. –Quinn quem é essa?

No segundo seguinte Quinn e eu já estávamos em pé ao lado da cama, e era nítido que ela iria ter um ataque.

Pa pa pai essa é a aaa a Ra rach.- parecia que Quinn havia esquecido como pronunciar palavras. –Quer dizer Rachel Berry.

- E o que ela esta fazendo aqui? – quanto mais Russel se aproximava e fazia perguntas mais Quinn fica nervosa.

-Ela é, não ela veio,ela, a Rach – era minha hora de salvar Quinn, de novo.

- Me desculpe .Acontece que eu tive uma pequena discussão com meus pais, fiquei realmente chateada e não queria nem dormir em casa, ia ficar na sala do na escola, mas a Quinn me viu e ficou com pena de mim, me convidou para passar a noite na sua casa, e como sabia que meus pais não me procurariam aqui eu aceitei, espero não ter causado problemas para Quinn. – ela agora tinha uma expressão mais tranqüila e eu não sabia como tinha conseguido inventar uma mentira tão rápida.

- Não causou problemas, tenho tanto orgulho da minha pequena sempre ajudando os desencaminhados – Russel deu um beijo na testa de Quinn e se virou para mim. – Sabe garota se eu tivesse pais como os seus também fugiria de casa. – eu não tava escutando aquilo.

- Eu amo meus pais Sr Fabray. –Não tenho duvida que eles são melhores que você.

- Claro que ama. –Russel tinha uma expressão um tanto sarcástica. – Quinn, na próxima vez, você deixa ela no quarto dos empregados okay.- Deu outro beijo em Quinn e saiu do quarto.

-Rach, eu sinto muito pelo que ele disse, eu devia ter feito alguma coisa para ele parar e ...

- Sim Quinn – disse com a voz cheia de raiva. –Você devia. Alias tem muitas coisas que você deveria ter feito, ou não, mas quando tem haver comigo você simplesmente esquece. - peguei minhas coisas e fui caminhando em direção a saída do quarto.

-Rach espera, não vai embora. – Quinn segurou meu braço.

- Não quero infectar sua casa sagrada com minha impureza pegadora. – puxei meu braço - Só não se esquece que ultimamente a única coisa que tenho feito é limpar a sua bagunça. Te mais Quinn.

Sai do quarto, desci as escadas e quando cheguei à porta de saída, Russel apareceu de novo.

- Já vai tão cedo? Já sei não consegue ficar muito tempo numa casa de Deus sem se sentir uma pecadora não é? – Russel continuava com aquele sorriso irônico que eu teria o prazer de tirá-lo da sua cara

-Talvez eu realmente seja uma pecadora Sr Fabray, mas não acho que essa seja uma "casa de Deus", vendo o nível das pessoas que moram aqui. –Russel engoliu aquele sorriso amarelo. – Em todo caso, fica com Deus.

Abri a porta e fui embora. Estava com muita raiva, mas ainda sim quem tinha o sorriso irônico agora?

-/-

Cheguei em casa e corri ate a cozinha onde meus pais estavam tomando o café da manha e os abracei como nunca havia feito antes.

-Filha ta tudo bem, aconteceu alguma coisa? – pai Leroy perguntou enquanto limpava as lagrimas do meu rosto.

- Não pai. Não aconteceu nada. Eu só quero que saibam que eu amo muito vocês. Obrigado por serem os melhores pais do mundo. – minha relação com meus pais sempre foi boa, o único problema é que eles queriam um futuro diferente pra mim, um futuro não tão incerto quanto o que eu queria, mas nunca deixaram de estar presentes e de tentar me dar o melhor e foi preciso Russel Fabray dizer meio saco de asneiras pra que eu visse isso.

-Nos também te amamos filha. Você é tudo em nossas vidas, nunca pense diferente disso okay. – pai Hiran me abraçou forte – Vai tomar café com agente?

- Eu ate gostaria, mas preciso sair um pouco, da um volta, esfriar a cabeça. – e como eu precisava, mesmo estando cansada por não ter dormido na noite passada, com a cabeça cheia não iria conseguir dormi de novo.

- Ok, então faça isso. Depois vamos aproveitar o final de semana e ver alguns filmes juntos, topa?

-Claro que sim, vou adorar passar um tempo com meus pais. – Dei mais um abraço neles e subi pro meu quarto. Troquei de roupa, peguei meu Ipod e fui correndo ate o parque.

Chegando la comecei a caminhar em volta do lago tentando entender tudo que havia acontecido naquela assim a Quinn não se lembrava de ter me beijado?De ter me pedido pra passar a noite com ela e se eu não tivesse consciência sabe-se la o que iria acontecer?Como alguém com ela podia ter um pai tão estúpido como Russel?

Então resolvi não pensar naquilo ou em mais nada. Aumentei o volume da musica ate não conseguir escutar qualquer outra coisa e comecei a correr e correr, mas não parecia o suficiente então eu continuei correndo mais e mais rápido e fechei os olhos ate que senti uma dor imensa por todo meu corpo. Percebi que no meu ato de extrema inteligente de correr com os olhos fechados, acabei saindo do caminho e dei de cara com uma árvore. Cai no chão colocando as mãos no meu rosto, não sei se por dor ou por vergonha, quando em meio a alguns risos e comentários do tipo "será que ela se machucou", escutei uma voz conhecida:

- Você nunca olha por onde anda? –disse parada na minha frente esticando a mão para mim.

-Alex? – peguei a mão dela e me levantei.

-Você se lembra de mim, isso é um bom sinal.

-O que você esta fazendo aqui? – minha cabeça doía de mais para eu reparar nas roupas dela e não fazer uma pergunta tão obvia.

-Caminhando, com os olhos abertos – mesmo com dor pude notar o tom sarcástico na voz dela – e o que você tava tentando fazer, derrubar a árvore com a cabeça?

-Tentando fugir dos meus pensamentos.

-Posso dizer que você esta fazendo isso brilhantemente – ela riu, eu não – Desculpa. Vem, vamos ver se algum lugar aqui tem gelo para colocar nesse galo imenso nascendo na sua testa.

Caminhamos ate um quiosque ali perto e o dono nos arrumou um saco de gelo. Sentei num banco e deitei a cabeça para trás, Alex sentou do meu lado e segurou o gelo na minha testa.

-Quer falar sobre esses pensamentos que você estava tentando fugir?

- Não acho que nos conhecemos o suficiente para isso. – na verdade era a 2° vez que a via.

- Você já me viu pelada. Acho que me conhece melhor que muitas pessoas. – é aquilo também era verdade

estou apaixonada por alguém que bebeu um pouco ontem e me beijou,e hoje acordou dizendo que não se lembra disso.

-Ela te beijou, disse que simplesmente esqueceu e você acreditou mesmo nisso?Você devia procurá-la e saber o que passa na cabeça dela. – acho que essa historia de gaydar é verdadeira.

- Ela?Procurá-la?Dela?O que te faz pensar que é uma garota?

- Ela, eu quis dizer a pessoa. – mancada, por que não fiquei calada?

- Haaaa.

-Mas agora eu realmente acho que seja uma. Fala logo quem é essa garota misteriosa?

-Promete que não conta pro Finn? – não consigo imaginar o tamanho na confusão caso ele descobrisse.

- O que que o Finn te haver com...-Alex ligo os pontos muito rápido- o meu Deus, é a ex do Finn, como ela chama mesmo

– Quinn

-Isso Quinn Fabray. Sabe que eu sempre desconfiei dela.

-Sério?E de mim vocês desconfiava?

-Você eu tinha certeza. – será que eu estava começando a fica transparente demais? – Por que você acha que eu te cantei aquele dia na cozinha. – dei um empurrãozinho no braço dela.

-Ta, mas qual a sua conclusão sobre tudo isso?

- Ela te disse se lembrava alguma coisa?

- Tudo, menos a parte que ela me beijou e pediu pra passar a noite com ela.

-Oookay, minha conclusão é: Quinn esta mentindo pra você. Provavelmente ela esta assustada com o que aconteceu ou não quer assumiu que gostou de ter te beijado.

- Serio?

- Berry, eu tenho 20 anos, já fiquei com umas 15 garotas "héteros" que no dia seguinte não se lembravam de mim, e me ligaram uma semana depois. Ela só esta assustada, afinal ela acabou de sair de um namoro que acabou de maneira complicada e de repente se vê tendo sentimentos por uma garota, é muito coisa pra lidar.

-Você acha que ela tem sentimentos por mim?

-Ela não tinha que te beijar se não quisesse não é? – aquilo fazia sentido. – Da um tempo pra ela entender o que ta acontecendo, entender o que ela ta sentindo e quando ela tiver preparada ela te procura.

-É acho que vou fazer isso. –Alex se levantou do banco e me ofereceu as mãos pra levantar também

-Só pra você saber se fosse eu que te beijasse, com certeza não iria esquecer. - aquilo foi uma cantada?- E se um dia você cansar de correr atrás da loirinha me informe sobre isso. –Alex piscou pra mim e começou a caminhar na direção oposta.

- Mas você disse que eu não sou seu tipo. – falei enquanto ela ainda caminhava pra longe, ela escutou e se virou pra mim.

-Não, não é mesmo Berry. – ela virou e continuou caminhando e eu voltei para casa um pouco menos preocupada.

-/-

Cheguei em casa e fui ate a cozinha pegar uma garrafinha de água e uma bolsa de gelo por que minha cabeça ainda doía na mesa um bilhete dos meus pais dizendo " Fomos ate a locadora, não vamos demorar".

Subi pro meu quarto segurando a bolsa de gelo na minha testa e quando entrei, tomei um susto ao ver Quinn sentada na minha cama brincando com meu violão.

- Quinn,o que você esta fazendo aqui? – Será que eu bati a cabeça tão forte assim?

- Rach eu preciso conversa com você, eu preciso que você me escute, com atenção. Quinn se levantou da cama, pegou minha mão, fez um sinal pra me sentar e começou a tocar o violão.


	10. You give me something

Não, eu não tinha esquecido o beijo ou nada que aconteceu aquela noite. Na verdade não havia esquecido nada que aconteceu desde que terminei com o Finn e passei por uma fase um tanto "rebelde. O que eu realmente não lembrava era quando eu comecei a ver a Rach de uma maneira diferente. Olha era difícil esquecer o Finn. Eu estava apaixonada e ele simplesmente me traiu com uma vagabunda qualquer, e foi ai que a Rach começou a cuidar de mim enquanto eu tentava, da maneira errada, reconstruir meu coração partido.

Sempre senti que ela me tratava diferente, com mais atenção, assim eu sempre me sentia protegida perto dela. Por isso aceitei quando Santana sugeriu que eu desse uma festa na minha casa. Sabia que se algo desse errado, ou saísse do controle, Rach ia fazer de tudo pra conserta, também sabia que ela ia ser contra isso, mas eu precisava daquela festa, precisava mostrar pro idiota do Finn o que ele estava perdendo, e ainda descobrir mais sobre toda aquela preocupação que Rach tinha comigo. Seria loucura imaginar que ela sentisse algo a mais por mim, afinal ela estava apenas agindo como uma boa amiga certo?

Estava realmente empolgada em dar minha própria festa, mas essa empolgação diminuiu bastante quando Rach me deixou em casa como todos os dias, e disse que não iria a minha festa. Resolvi jogar sujo e por em prova minha teoria. Disse a ela que iria gostar muito que ela viesse e então o golpe final, dei um beijo no canto da sua boca e sai do carro deixando ela com seus pensamentos. Aquele era meu primeiro teste, se Rach tivesse sentimentos por mim, com aquele "beijo", ela com certeza viria à festa.

-/-

Esperei meus pais saírem de casa para poder ligar pra Santana. Tinha menos de 2hrs para preparar uma festa, e como ela tinha dado a idéia, nada mais justo dar uma mãozinha, e ainda de sobra, eu podia fazer algumas perguntas, já que ela era a melhor amiga Rach devia ter alguma informação que me ajudasse:

- Sant, você já reparou, ou sei la acha diferente o jeito que a Rach me trata? –melhor ir direto ao ponto.

-Diferente como? – Santana colocava uns enfeites na sala, pra variar muito mais concentrada nisso do que nas minhas perguntas.

-Não sei tipo como ela ta sempre tão preocupada comigo e com o que eu faço, preocupada com meus sentimentos.

- A Rach é assim mesmo. Ela tem esse instinto de proteção que faz com que ela nunca se arrisque muito, e ela acaba passando isso pras pessoas que ela gosta também.

- Ela faz isso com você?

- Comigo não tem mais jeito, mas ela sempre tava la pra me ajudar quando eu dava alguma mancada com a Britt. Ela é assim sonhadora, aquele tipo de garota princesa que fica no alto da torre esperando o príncipe encantado que nunca vai vim.

- Agora entendo porque ela me aconselhou a não transar com o Finn.

-Ia ser estranho se ela fizesse o contrario, já que ate pouco depois de te conhecer ela nunca tinha ficado com ninguém. – como assim? – Nem ido a festas, ou socializado com alguém diferente. – Santana fazia uma cara pensativa agora

-Serio? Sabia que ela não era do tipo que pegava todo mundo, mas ai a não ficar com ninguém já é de mais não. Se o cara sabia deve te sido meio estranho pra ele ser o 1° beijo de uma garota de 17 anos.

- Não não foi. Rach beija muito bem e quando dei por mim nos já estávamos deitadas na cama com a mão dela na minha coxa e ...- Santana colocou a mão na cabeça – Droga acho que falei de mais.

- Perai você foi o primeiro beijo da Rach? – quanto surpreendente isso era

- Sim fui eu. Ela é minha melhor amiga e eu precisava fazer alguma coisa ok, mas é segredo e a Rach me mataria se soubesse que te contei.

-Tudo bem eu não vou falar nada, mas se você foi o primeiro beijo dela, quer dizer que a Rach é lesb.. –Santana me interrompeu

- Quer dizer que eu fui o primeiro beijo dela, e só isso. Não é motivo pra sair por ai rotulo ninguém é? E vamos mudar de assunto e continuar a arruma a festa.

Santana sempre me pareceu o tipo de menina egoísta que só se preocupava com ela mesma e sua popularidade, mas era nítido depois daquela conversa que ela era uma boa pessoa e que se preocupava com Rach.

Depois da minha pequena conversa com Santana, eu tinha uma preciosa informação. Rach já havia ficado com uma garota, e não foi qualquer ficada, foi logo o primeiro beijo o mais importante, aquele que agente nunca se esquece por pior que seja e, conhecendo a reputação de Santana, não era esse o caso. Como aquilo podia significar muita coisa ou como a própria Santana disse não significar nada, resolvi fazer um segundo teste que envolvia Rach conhecer um garoto e eu tinha a pessoa certa em mente. Conheci Blaine quando ainda éramos crianças e estudávamos na mesma escola antes de ser transferida pro McKinley, ele era meu melhor amigo por isso tinha certeza que podia contar com ele:

-Sem chances Quinn. – por essa eu não esperava – Não vou dar em cima de uma amiga sua só pra você sabe se ela ta afim de você ou não.

-Vamos la Blaine me ajuda pela nossa amizade, eu realmente preciso saber disso.

- E se ela estiver o que você vai fazer a respeito? – não tinha pensando nisso ainda

- Não sei. Provavelmente vou conversa com ela e explicar que não gosto de garotas, que eu amo ela, mas como amiga e não gostaria de perde isso.

-E é realmente isso que você sente por ela?Amor de amigo?

- Sim! – Não

-Então por que você quer fazer isso com ela se não vai mudar em nada?Pra que tentar descobrir algo que é obvio que ou não existe ou ela não quer que você saiba se não já teria te dito? – Blaine tinha razão.

-Eu não sei Blaine o porque mas eu preciso que você faça isso me ajudar ou não?

- Tudo bem Quinn eu te ajudo, mas não acho isso certo.

Pronto meu segundo teste já estava encaminhado, mas para ele dar certo o primeiro tinha que ter surtido efeito e Rach tinha que aparecer na festa.

-/-

Minha casa estava lotada e devo confessar a maioria daquelas pessoas eu nunca tinha visto na minha vida. Todos bebendo, se agarrando pelos corredores, jogando bolas de papel no telhado, e pulando sem roupa na minha piscina. Eu já estava um tanto arrependida de ter dado a festa, ainda mais por que parecia que Rach realmente não viria,ate que Finn apareceu e ai, me arrependi completamente:

- Quinn agente precisa conversa.

- Eu não tenho nada falar com você Finn. Você me traiu e é só isso que eu consigo pensar quando olho pra você. – não podia negar que ainda sentia algo por ele, mas no momento parecia só ódio

- Olha eu sei que eu errei com você, eu fui um idiota, mas eu te amo Quinn, eu te amo muito – Finn começou a se aproximar e me agarrou pela cintura

- Me solta Finn.

- Volta pra mim, por favor. Eu to tão arrependido, você foi à melhor coisa que me aconteceu e eu estraguei tudo volta pra mim. – Finn tentou me beijar, mas Santana apareceu na hora e empurrou-o pra longe de mim.

-Vai embora Finn não ta vendo ela já esqueceu você, aceita isso.

-Tudo bem eu vou embora, mas eu não vou desistir de você Quinn, você vai voltar pra mim, você vai ver.

Finn foi embora e eu peguei o primeiro copo de vodka que vi na frente e virei de uma vez.

-Ei, vai com calma ta. – Santana tirou o copo da minha mão e eu dei um abraço nela

-Obrigada por tirar ele daqui.

- É meu trabalho hoje cuidar de você. A Britt ta olhando? –procuro por Britt ainda abraçada com Santana

-Sim.

- Muito bom. – Santana apertou o abraço e pegou outro copo e me deu. –Só pra você fica feliz.

Estávamos pertos piscina conversando e já havia desistido da Rach aparecer quando a vi chegando. A essa altura eu já estava meio felizinha como Santana gostava de falar, evitei conversa muito com ela para não deixar escapar nada e fui correndo atrás de Blaine.

- Quinn você tem certeza disso?

-Sim Blaine, eu preciso saber qual é a da Rach.

Apresentei os dois que foram ate o sofá da sala, começaram a conversar e pareciam ter muito assunto. Fiquei em um lugar da sala onde eu podia observa os dois que depois de muito tempo ainda conversavam o que me fez acreditar que eles acabariam ficando e então eu não teria que me preocupar se a Rach estava gostando de mim ou em eu estar gostando dela. Acabei cedendo às investidas de Puck e ele era bom naquilo. Quando as coisas estavam ficando ainda melhores, começaram os gritos e de repente minha casa estava Blaine e Rach ficaram e enquanto eles se despediam , me sentei no sofá sentindo um desconforto no estomago , não que eu tivesse bebido de mais, mas sempre fui fraca com bebidas.

Blaine foi embora e Rach me ajudou a subir para meu quarto. Me sentei na cama e começamos a conversa:

-Acho que eu não devia ter bebido tanto.

-Não se preocupe ainda. Amanha você vai se arrepender muito, muito mais. - Nos rimos e ela se sentou do meu lado

-Meus pais vão me matar quando virem àquela zona.

-Pode deixar, eu cuido disso. – meu celular vibrou e eu tive que me esforça pra ler a mensagem de Blaine. "Adorei conhecer a Rachel, mas não acho que seremos mais que grandes amigos vendo que ela esta apaixonada por uma certa Quinn!Ela gosta mesmo de você"

Então era isso, eu estava certa, mas não estava feliz por isso.

-Você sempre cuidando de mim neh Rach- eu segurei sua mão – e eu sempre falhando com você.

-Tudo bem. Já é meu hobby preferido, cuidar de Quinn Fabray.

-E porque você sempre faz isso? Porque ta sempre do meu lado quando eu preciso, pra tudo? – Agora eu só precisava ouvir da boca dela.

-Porque a melhor parte do meu dia é quando eu estou com você,quando eu vejo seu sorriso,quando eu escuto a sua voz.

É a hora Quinn, agora você olha pra ela e diz que você não gosta de segura o rosto dela, se aproxima um pouco, só mais um pouco e diga você não gosta de garotas, você não gosta de ...

Beijar Rach era diferente, era delicado, cheio de paixão. Ela não fazia nada a não ser corresponder aos meus movimentos o que ate fez parecer que eu queria aquele beijo mais do que ela, e percebi o quanto realmente queria quando ignorei o pedido dela para parar.

-E se eu nunca tiver coragem de fazer isso sóbria?- querendo ou não eu tinha essa desculpa

- Droga... Então eu vou passar o resto da minha vida imaginando como seria.

Agradeci que agente não estava se beijando quando meu estomago cedeu e vomitei no tênis dela. Aquilo eu realmente queria esquecer. Rach me ajudou a tomar banho apoiando meu corpo no seu. Sentia-me tão bem com aquela sensação, era como se Rach me completasse e enquanto ela foi ate a cozinha buscar meu café, meu corpo sentiu tanta falta do dela que eu sabia que não conseguiria passar a noite sem ela do meu lado.

Na manha seguinte acordei com uma imensa dor de cabeça, nada comparada com a ressaca emocional que sentia. O que eu ia fazer agora? Eu queria ficar com Rach de novo e de novo, mas eu cresci ouvindo que tudo que tinha feito noite passada era errado, um grande pecado e bom beijar uma garota era o maior deles, ter sentimentos por ela então, era como se eu tivesse comprado minha passagem pro inferno.

Senti Rach deitar na minha cama e me observar enquanto eu fingia dormir só pra pensar um pouco mais nos meus próximos passos, mas quando ela se aconchegou no meu corpo e eu me senti completa como na noite passada por alguns segundos me esqueci de tudo, só queria ficar ali com ela pra sempre, mas eu precisava acorda.

Apertei sua mão e me virei para ela que parecia um tanto cansada mais ainda sim linda. Rach era linda e aquela manha parecia muito mais. Aceitei o remédio que me ofereceu e quando ela me disse que já havia arrumado a casa, me senti a pior pessoa do mundo por fazer o que eu ia fazer, mas eu precisava de tempo pra pensar em tudo que estava acontecendo e mesmo querendo beija-la novamente, fui covarde e menti dizendo que não me lembrava de nada da noite doía ver a expressão de Rach, mordi os lábios para não esquecer de tudo e agarrar ela novamente quando meu pai entrou no quarto.

-/-

Ver Rach mentir pro meu pai pra me proteger, mesmo depois de ter mentido pra ela, abriu meus olhos. Eu tinha que conserta as coisas com ela. Não era certo ela fazer o que fez, aceitar ser humilhada daquela forma porque gostava de mim, quando eu não tinha coragem de fazer o mesmo por ela.

Tomei um longo banho e pude pensar bastante. Eu tinha medo do que eu estava sentindo ser errado, mas eu não conseguia mais ficar longe dela, não queria ficar longe dela.

Decidi ir ate sua casa resolver as coisas entre-nos. Tentei sair o mais rápido possível para não encarar meu pai, mas infelizmente não tive essa sorte.

-Aonde a senhora pensa que vai? –depois do que aconteceu no quarto, preferi não contá-lo aonde realmente ia

-Vou dar uma volta, mas não devo demorar.

-Não quero você andando com aquela garota. Os pais dela são pecadores e eu não gosto dela. Não é uma boa influencia pra você.

- Pensei que você sentisse orgulho da sua filha que ajuda os desencaminhados, não foi isso que você disse.

-Diga com quem andas e eu direi quem tu és. Ajudar é uma coisa, ser amiga deles é outra, é mais fácil ela te desencaminhar do que você consertá-la.

- A Rach não é um brinquedo quebrado pai, ela é uma boa pessoa. – eu estava defendendo a Rach, mas ainda respeitava meu pai, ou o temia – Em todo caso ou vou a casa da Santana.

-Não demore sua mãe precisa que você ajude a arrumar a casa, o pastor vai vim aqui hoje.

-Sim senhor.

Larguei aquele lugar que às vezes não parecia meu lar e fui ate a casa de não estava então pedi seus pais para esperá-la no quarto, enquanto não chegava fiquei brincando com seu violão pensando na musica que iria cantar pra ela.

- Quinn,o que você esta fazendo aqui? – ela segurava uma bolsa de gelo na testa.

- Rach eu preciso conversa com você, eu preciso que você me escute, com atenção. Levantei-me da cama, peguei sua mão, fiz um sinal pra ela se sentar e comecei a tocar o violão. – Acho que essa musica explica mais ou menos o que eu to sentindo.

You want to stay with me in the morning  
>But you only hold me when I sleep,<br>I was meant to tread the water  
>Now I've gotten in too deep,<br>For every piece of me that wants you  
>Another piece backs away.<p>

'Cause you give me something  
>That makes me scared, alright,<br>This could be nothing  
>But I'm willing to give it a try,<br>Please give me something  
>'Cause someday I might know my heart.<p>

You already waited up for hours  
>Just to spend a little time alone with me,<br>I never thought that I'd love someone,  
>That was someone else's dream.<p>

'Cause you give me something  
>That makes me scared, alright,<br>This could be nothing  
>But I'm willing to give it a try,<br>Please give me something,  
>'Cause someday I might call you from my heart,<p>

But it might be a second too late,  
>And the words I could never say<br>Gonna come out anyway.

'Cause you give me something  
>That makes me scared, alright,<br>This could be nothing  
>But I'm willing to give it a try,<br>Please give me something  
>'Cause someday I might know my heart.<br>Know my heart, know my heart, know my hear

- Rach, eu não sei quando isso começou, eu estava tão preocupada em esquecer o Finn e você sempre comigo, e eu não sabia o que você sentia. – Comecei a falar sem parar e Rach continuava parada com um sorriso tímido no rosto. – E hoje nessas sei la 2hrs que fiquei longe de você eu senti tanto a sua falta, e ainda tinha o beijo -parei e esperei ela dizer alguma coisa.

Ela se levantou da cama e caminhou devagar ate minha direção.

- Que beijo Quinn? – Rach fez uma cara confusa. – Não me lembro de nenhum beijo. – e então deu um largo sorriso e eu entrei na brincadeira.

- A você não se lembra é?

- Não,tem algum beijo que eu deveria me lembrar? – Rach colocou suas mãos na minha cintura.

- Acho que vou ter que te beijar de novo não é? – coloquei minhas mãos em torno do seu pescoço.

- Pelo menos mais umas 50 vezes.

Encurtamos a distancia e demos um beijo e que beijo. Profundo, molhado, longo, faltava ar, mas agente não parava. O beijo da noite passada podia realmente ser esquecido por aquele era muito melhor.

-Rach - parei o beijo com um selinho. –Agente precisa discutir umas coisas sobre esse "relacionamento".

- Tipo o que?Já que fazer DR tão cedo?

- Não, mas eu preciso que você entenda que tudo isso é novo pra mim, agente precisa ir devagar e você vai precisar ter muita paciência comigo.

- Tudo isso é novo pra mim também Quinn, e eu quero descobrir tudo isso com você. – nos beijamos de novo.

- Tem mais uma coisa Rach.

- O que é?

-Eu preciso que isso fique em segredo. Ninguém pode saber ninguém pode ser quer desconfiar, não pode mudar nada entre nos pelo menos no colégio. E você provavelmente não vai poder ir à minha casa por causa do meu pai. – eu queria gritar pro mundo que eu estava me apaixonando por Rachel Berry, mas tinha medo do que o mundo iria gritar de volta pra mim

-Não vai ser fácil, mas acho que posso lidar com isso, ter você, mesmo que escondido, é melhor do que não ter.

A abracei forte, a olhei nos olhos e encostei minha testa na dela.

-Auu – ela gritou e eu notei uma mancha vermelha na sua testa e um pequeno galo

- O que aconteceu?

- Estava tentando esquecer as coisas, igual você sabe, acabei batendo a cabeça numa arvore.

-Ta doendo muito?

-De mais.

-Então vem aqui.- Me sentei na cama e Rach se deitou colocando a cabeça na minha perna. Peguei o gelo e coloquei na testa dela. – Hoje eu que vou cuidar de você.

- / -


	11. Ice,Ice Baby

Eu estava vivendo os melhores dias da minha vida. Tudo estava dano certo. Boas notas no colégio, o New Directions classificado para as Nacionais onde inúmeros olheiros iriam ver meu talento, minha relação com meus pais melhor impossível, e a cereja do bolo, eu tinha Quinn apesar de ser um desafio conseguir ficar com ela. Tirando o horário de culinária que permitia algumas trocas de olhares e dar as mãos em baixo da mesa, não tínhamos muito tempo juntas. No começo continuei assistindo os treinos das cheerios, mas Quinn não conseguia mais se concentrar e para não criar suspeitas, ela preferiu que eu não ficasse mais e também não a levasse mais em casa por causa do pai.

De fato para não "criar suspeitas" agente ate evitava se encontrar ao máximo na escola, quer dizer Quinn evitava tanto que as vezes passava por mim no corredor e nem me olhava, enquanto eu forçava alguns encontros "casuais" no banheiro, no armário do zelador,atrás da escola... e era extremamente difícil ficar com Q nesses locais já que de 5 em 5 minutos ela parava de me beijar cismando ter escutado alguém se aproximar,mas agente foi levando assim.

Já era sexta feira e meu aniversario era no domingo, então sabia que não passaria junto com Quinn que tinha que ir à igreja e passar o dia com os pais. Meus 2 últimos horários eram de Matemática,mas o professor falto e pra não liberarem minha turma cedo, mandaram agente ir pra quadra fazer Educação Física com outra sala. Eu odiava aqueles shortinhos curtos de ginástica e ficar suada mais como a outra sala era a de Quinn resolvi abri uma exceção.

Cheguei la e vi Santana jogando queimada com outras cheerios e Quinn perto da porta do vestiário. Ela olhou pra mim e fez um sinal pra que eu fosse pra la, um segundo depois Santana me chamou:

-Ei Rach, vai jogar? – Quinn já tinha entrado e eu queria ir correndo.

- Claro só vou trocar de roupa.

Fui disfarçadamente pro vestiário, entrei la e não vi sinal de Quinn.

-Quinn, você ta ai?

De repente senti uma mão me puxar pra dentro de um dos banheiros e nos segundo seguinte uma boca beijando meu pescoço.

-Tava com saudade de você sabia – falei procurando a boca de Quinn e dando um beijo nela.

- Depois agente mata a saudade Rach – Quinn disse saindo do meu beijo, abrindo a porta do banheiro, mas eu segurei seu braço. – Quinn você tem que parar com isso, eu sou uma garota, mas eu não sou de ferro.

-Acho que você ta precisando de um banho de gelo, Rach. Te mais – disse saindo do vestiário.

Sai uns 15 minutos depois, 10 pra colocar a roupa e 5 pra me recuperar e entrei naquele jogo idiota de queimada. Vi Quinn sentada na arquibancada conversando com Puck e aquilo me deixou um pouco irritada, não sabia que era do tipo ciumenta. Fiquei tão concentrada em saber o que eles estavam conversando que não percebi a bola vindo na minha direção e acerta em cheio meu uns 5 segundos pra sentar no chão com a mão no rosto.

-Acho que quebrei o nariz. – pensar em Quinn estava me resultando em serias contusões e grandiosos micos.

Santana veio correndo na minha direção e parecia que todo ginásio olhava para mim.

-Rach ta tudo bem, seu nariz ta sangrando – pude ver Quinn se aproximar, mas não era pra me ajudar. Ela só parecia curiosa como o resto do pessoal.

- Ei gnomo, não pensava que era possível seu nariz ficar ainda maior – disse uma das cheerios

- Tomara que tenha quebrado, pelo menos assim sobra ar pra todo mundo. – outra cheerio

-Se vocês não calaram a boca agora, eu vou quebrar seus dentes. - não, não era Quinn me protegendo e sim Sant.- Vem Rach vou te levar na enfermaria.

Santana e eu fomos saindo devagar do ginásio e quando passei perto de Quinn a encarei com olhar de decepção. Uma coisa era fingir que não tínhamos nada, outra coisa era fingir que eu não era nada.

-/-

Chegamos la e Cameron o enfermeiro novo que era ate bonitinho me era legal e educado o que é raro naquela sentei na maca e Santana sentou em uma cadeira que tinha la acompanhando todos os movimentos dele.

- Eu não posso passar meu aniversario com o nariz quebrado. – não que eu fosse dar uma festa ou coisa do tipo, mas fazer 18 anos é meio que uma data importante.

- E não vai, seu nariz não esta quebrado.

- Mas ta sangrando. – Santana parecia muito mais interessada em perguntar do que eu.

- Isso é normal. É porque você estava com o corpo quente por causa do jogo. – com certeza eu estava com o corpo quente, mas não era por causa de jogo – Só ficar 10 minutos no gelo e ta liberada.

-Obaa mais gelo.

- O que? – Santana e Samuel perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

-É uma piada, coisa nossa. - Quinn disse entrando na enfermaria – Rach tem tido alguns acidentes por falta de concentração ultimamente.

-Anda tão distraída assim Rachel – perguntou Samuel

- Você não faz idéia – respondi olhando pra Quinn e um silêncio caiu no local.

-Ooookay já que a Quinn ta aqui vou embora. Se cuida Rach e toma cuidado com essas distrações,ou vai acabar perdendo a cabeça.-Santana saiu e Samuel foi atrás dela.

- Vou buscar seu gelo.

Quinn puxou a cadeira que Santana estava e a colocou de frente pra mim.A cadeira era pequena ou a maca era mais alta o que fazia com que a cabeça de Quinn ficasse um pouco acima das minhas pernas.

- E então ta tudo bem? – não respondi - Não vai falar comigo é? – Quinn colocou as mãos do lado da minha coxa e apoio o queixo no meu joelho.

- Sabe Quinn as vezes eu queria ser invisível, assim eu te poupava o trabalho de fingir que eu não existo.

-Rach para não é isso. Eu ia te ajudar, mas a Santana já estava.

- Ia mesmo Quinn? Ou iria pensar que porque tava me ajudando todo mundo ali ia achar que agente estava se agarrando as escondidas? –Quinn agia assim ultimamente.

-OK eu não ia ajudar – revirei os olhos - Rach é difícil pra mim, já te expliquei como me sinto, mas eu sei que não era motivo pra te ignorar completamente. Você me desculpa?

-Não

-Tem certeza? – Quinn deu uma mordida de leve na parte exposta da minha coxa por causa daqueles malditos shorts.

-Não Quinn.

-Tem certeza? –agora ela estava de pé entre minhas pernas apertando minhas coxas e beijando meu queixo.

-Droga cadê o Samuel com esse gelo. – nos beijamos – como eu queria conseguir ficar com raiva de você

- Ainda bem que não consegue. Se não você iria estragar a surpresa.

-Que surpresa?

- Meu presente de aniversario. Quero te levar em um lugar pra gente passar o dia juntas, sem ninguém atrapalhar agente.

- E esse lugar mágico que você quer me levar fica aonde, em Marte?Ou la tem algum alienígena que te conhece.

- É uma praia no sul, um pouco longe daqui. Meu ex-namorado me levou la algumas vezes nas muitas tentativas de transar comigo. É praticamente deserta.

- E isso é uma tentativa de transar comigo? –perguntei em tom de brincadeira, mas a resposta me pareceu muito seria.

- Pode ser a primeira tentativa – Quinn sussurrou no meu ouvido dando depois uma mordida na minha orelha. – Mas agente precisa sair daqui agora, passar na sua casa pega sua roupa e irmos.

- Tudo bem, mas eu ainda preciso daquele gelo.

-Por quê? Seu nariz parece ok pra mim.

- Não é exatamente pro meu nariz Quinn – nos duas rimos e ela me deu as mãos pra me levantar da maca.

- Agora eu saio na frente e te encontro no seu carro daqui a 5 minutos, pra ninguém ver agente saindo juntas. – parei e olhei para Quinn. –To brincando Rach,vamos.

-/-

Passamos rápido na minha casa pra trocar de roupa, peguei meu biquíni um short e uma camisa leve. Quinn assumiu a direção do carro e partimos para essa tal praia deserta no meio do nada que era bem longe pra fala a verdade. Fomos cantando e fazendo brincadeiras de adivinhação pelo caminho e quando passávamos por alguma uma estrada menos movimentada, dávamos longos beijos apaixonados e algumas caricias mais ousadas.

Chegamos na praia e fora alguns surfistas e umas poucas pessoas que pareciam morar ali perto, a praia era realmente deserta,mas tinha uma paisagem algumas voltas, entramos um pouco no mar e depois nos sentamos na areia para ver o por do sol. Era lindo, romântico, apesar de umas nuvens escuras que começavam a se forma, e eu não poderia me sentir mais apaixonada por Quinn. Ela estava sentada atrás de mim e eu apoiava a cabeça no seu peito.

- Feliz Aniversario, Rach. – Quinn disse baixinho no meu ouvido, virando meu rosto e me dando um beijo.

Começou então uma daquelas chuvinhas chatas de verão e nos corremos pra de baixo de um cais que tinha as costas de Quinn em uma das vigas e comecei a distribuir beijos pelo seu pescoç tinha auto-controle e não iria nunca força nada com ela depois da historia do ex-namorado e eu ter aconselhado a não transar com o Finn, mas era 17 anos,quer dizer 18 anos de seca.

Quinn colocou as mãos na minha cintura e começou a subir devagar levantando junto minha blusa que eu agradeci por ser bem fácil de ser retirada. Depois Quinn pegou minhas mãos e colocou na cintura dela e levantou os braços para que eu fizesse o mesmo com a blusa dela. Continuávamos nos beijando quando Quinn começou a me guiar pro chão e se deitou em cima de mim. Quinn distribuía beijos por todo meu corpo. Beijava minha boca, meu queixo, meu pescoço e ia descendo os beijos entre meus seios minha barriga, acima do umbigo, abaixo do umbigo, e quando chegou ao meu short, mordeu o pano, olhou pra mim e beijou minha boca novamente.

Quinn passou a mão por trás do meu pescoço e das minhas costas, puxou o nó e tirou a parte de cima do meu biquíni. Era estranha a sensação de estar exposta assim, mas Quinn me olhava de um jeito que me deixava mais confortável. Ela me beijava e passava a Mao por todo meu corpo e quando chegava perto dos meus seios ela parava e começava a descer as mãos de novo como se estivesse me testando.

- Não brinca comigo Quinn. – disse com a respiração já abafada. Ela sorriu entre meus lábios e então subiu a mão e apertou um dos meus seios, quando ia dar um pequeno gemido ela me beijou abafando o som. Aquilo era bom, muito bom e eu queria fazer o mesmo com ela. Subi minha mão ate suas costas e quando ia puxar o nó ela pegou minha mão e prendeu na areia.

-Não,não. Me beijou de novo e olhou pro lado – Hora de ir embora.

A chuva tinha acabo junto com a minha graça. Quinn se levantou vestiu sua blusa e saiu andando, me deixando ali deitada na areia sem ar e com meus seios de fora.

- Eu preciso de gelo – levantei, peguei minha blusa e sai correndo atrás dela. É Quinn Fabray você ta me causando sérios problemas.

-/-

Eram umas 22 horas quando parei o carro na porta dos fundos da casa de Quinn.

- Quer entrar?

- Não quero morrer no dia antes na véspera do meu aniversario e ter o desprazer de olhar pra cara do seu pai.

- Meus pais não estão em casa.

- Caso o contrário você não estaria me convidando não é.

-Agente já conversou sobre isso Rach. – Quinn colocou a mão na minha perna – Eu só queria continua o que começamos la na praia, mas já que você não quer...

- Vamos logo.

Saímos do carro e entramos na casa pela portinha dos fundos que dava direto na piscina aonde Quinn foi correndo pular nela.

- Vem Rach

Milhares de lembranças do dia da festa vieram na minha cabeça. Aquela água marrom e as peças de roupa me embrulhavam o estomago, eu meio que tinha me prometido que nunca entraria naquela piscina.

-Tentador, mas vou passar. Não obrigado.

Quinn colocou as mãos nas costas puxando o nó do biquíni, tirou e jogou em mim.

- Tem certeza? – não precisa perguntar duas vezes

Entrei na piscina, segurei Quinn pelas costas e ela prendeu as pernas na minha cintura. Caminhei ate um canto da piscina apoiando as costas de Quinn enquanto nos beijamos ate que uma luz acendeu dentro da casa.

- Quinn, é você?

-Droga, não é possível. – me abaixei na piscina e Quinn se virou para olha a porta de vidro que dava entrada a casa, apenas com a cabeça de fora.

- Sim mãe sou eu. – Judy Fabray apareceu abrindo a porta e caminhando em direção a piscina, mas ficando a uma distancia que não dava pra ver nem eu e nem Quinn seminua

- Filha por que você ta nadando tão tarde assim, vai acabar ficando doente.

- Tive um dia difícil na escola, mas não se preocupe mãe a água ta quente. - e como estava

- Bom nesse caso vou entrar também e ai você pode me contar sobre esse dia difícil, volto em um minuto.

- Okay ma mãe – Quinn tentava agir naturalmente. – Rach você precisa ir embora agora

Ajudei a amarrar o biquíni, sai da piscina catando minhas roupas e quando abri a porta Quinn me segurou e me puxou para um ultimo beijo.

- Feliz Aniversario de novo.

-Te vejo na segunda.

Corri ate meu carro sem preocupar em molhar o banco, e dirigi para minha casa concentrada o mínimo para não cometer um acidente. Quando cheguei meus pais já estavam dormindo. Fui ate meu quarto, tomei um banho longo e frio, afinal o dia tinha sido um teste de nervos, e então notei um caixinha em cima da minha cama. Dentro dela tinha um pequeno bolinho com uma velinha e um bilhete escrito "Feliz Aniversario, Faça um Pedido". Não tinha remetente e não me parecia algo que meus pais fariam. Mesmo sem saber de quem era, aceitei a ordem e acendendo a vela fiz um pedido.

- Que tudo de certo no baile de formatura...

- / -


	12. Prom Queen

A o Baile de Formatura. O dia que toda garota sonha em encontrar o vestido perfeito, esperar que o menino perfeito a convide do jeito mais romântico, a busque na porta de casa dance com ela a noite inteira e no final receber um beijo antes de entrar em casa. Tão clichê. Pois é esse nunca foi meu sonho, eu não gostava bailes e torcia pra que esse dia demorasse a chegar, mas agora com Quinn a idéia de ir me parecia mais aceitável.

Era o domingo do meu aniversario e apenas meus amigos estavam na minha casa, ou seja, Santana e Britt e alguns colegas do glee passaram rapidamente apenas pra me dar um abraço e foram embora. As duas pareciam mais apaixonadas do que nunca o que me deu um grande alivio. Se Sant fosse com a Britt ao baile talvez, pouco provável, Quinn não ficasse tão receosa de ir comigo e ai sim eu teria meu baile dos sonhos:

- Nos não vamos juntas ao baile. – deixa pra lá

-Por que não, vocês são o casal mais fofo que eu conheço, tem que ir juntas. – estava sendo um pouco falsa.

- Mas não é como se a escola inteira soubesse disso neh? Alem do mais ir com uma garota ao baile é meio deprimente. - Santana parecia assustada só com a idéia

- Verdade Rach – Britt concordou

- Eu acho que não tem nada haver.

- Rach tem tudo a haver. Ir com uma garota ao baile é o mesmo que dizer "nenhum cara me convidou". Por isso eu vou ir com o David, a Britt com o Artie e nos encontramos depois do baile para comemorar.

- Gente isso ta errado, vocês tem que ir juntas. – por favoooooor

- Por que você quer tento que agente vá junto? – Britt perguntou confusa

-Porque assim eu posso ir com a...- ops

-Com a?

- Com a, com vocês. Quem mais seria?

-Aram sei... Você tem andado meio estranha ultimamente Rach, ta acontecendo alguma coisa? - fora namorar a menina mais complicada da escola, não.

- Comigo? Não, não. Estou completamente normal. – uma pessoa completamente normal não diria isso

- Bom que esteja mesmo pra não errar meu nome no voto de rainha do baile, ou votar na Quinn.

-Ela também vai participar?

- Vai, mas se ela acha que vai ganhar de mim só porque ta indo com o idiota do Puck, esta muito enganada.

-Espera. A Quinn vai ir com o Puck? – porque ela não me disse nada?

- É o obvio já que ele é o namorado dela.

- Namorado?

- Sim eles estão juntos desde a festa na casa dela se esqueceu?

- Achei que algumas coisas tinham mudado desde aquele dia.

Sim é obvio ela devia ir com o namorado dela, ou melhor, com a namorada dela, eu.

Depois que Sant e Britt foram embora me tranquei no quarto e deitei na cama ouvindo um pouco de musica, analisando toda a situação. Eu podia aceitar Quinn fingir que agente não tinha nada, podia aceitar nosso namoro as escondidas, e ate os surtos dela me ignorando completamente. Eu gostava dela tanto que podia agüentar isso, era o quanto eu sabia que meu amor me permitia, mas não sei se ele era o suficiente para vê-la com outro cara e ficar de boa com isso. Eu sofria tanto quando era com o Finn e agente nem tinha nada.

Cheguei no McKinley e ao contrario dos outros dias estava torcendo para não encontrar Quinn. Não sabia qual seria minha reação. Primeiro agente tem um dia maravilhoso na praia e um fim de noite perfeito na piscina, depois descubro que ela vai ir ao baile com o Puck, não um Puck qualquer, Puck seu namorado? Se eu queria explicações? Claro, mas no fundo eu sabia que qualquer que fosse a resposta de Quinn, ela me convenceria que estava certa porque ela tinha esse poder sobre mim. Uma vez li em algum lugar que não importa o quanto algo nos machuca às vezes se livrar dele dói mais ainda. Era essa minha situação, mas uma hora eu ia cansar. Não tive tanta sorte como esperava e quando entrei no corredor, Quinn estava na porta do seu armário que pela primeira vez odiei por ser ao lado do meu:

-Ei – disse abrindo meu armário

- Eiii – Quinn estava muito empolgada – Então como foi seu aniversario?

- Muito informativo. – Quinn levantou uma sobrancelha e antes que ela me perguntasse, continuei falando – E o seu final de semana?

- Foi ótimo. Minha mãe e eu fomos a umas 500 lojas, vimos vários vestidos e eu comprei um maravilhoso pro dia do baile. E você já escolheu o seu?

- É eu não vou ao baile – disse sem olhar pra ela, mais preocupada em pegar meus livros.

- O que? Porque não? – fechei meu armário e me a olhei.

-Quinn quando você pretendia me contar que vai ir ao baile com o Puck? Que esta namorando com ele?

- Eu achei que você sabia, ele fez o convite lá na quadra no dia que você machucou o nariz. – era isso que eles estavam conversando então. - Rach eu não gosto dele okay. É só um namoro de fachada. Tudo bem pra você?

- Não Quinn, não ta tudo bem. – disse calma

- Olha se eu não fosse com ele, eu iria com outro cara. Porque você ta tão chateada, não é como se agente fosse ir juntas neh?

- Pois eu queria ir com você.

- Rach eu também queria, mas imagina você chegando pra me buscar na minha casa pela porta dos fundos. E eu acho lindo que você não se preocupe com a opinião dos outros, mas ir com uma garota ao baile é o mesmo que dizer "nenhum garoto me convidou".

- Já escutei isso já

-Vamos fazer assim se você for eu prometo dançar com você. – sabe aquele poder que eu falei que ela tinha sobre mim? – e se você quiser, eu falo com o Blaine para ser seu acompanhante. – dessa vez não funcionou

- Não Quinn obrigada, mas eu acho que sou capaz de arrumar um par pro baile. – disse me virando e indo pra sala. Bem que eu podia arrumar um acompanhante mesmo e mostrar pra Quinn que ela não era a única que podia arruma um namoro de fachada.

- / -

Acabando a aula corri para meu carro e dirigi rápido ate minha casa. Quando cheguei meu pai Hirran estava na sala vendo algum filme e resolvi ficar um pouco com ele já que no meu aniversario ele estava trabalhando:

- Então filha quando agente vai sair e olhar um vestido novo pra grande noite?

- Não vai precisar. Eu não vou ao baile. – disse sem tirar os olhos do filme

- Porque não filha?

- Porque com quem eu queria ir não pode ir comigo. – meu pai percebeu que não queria falar sobre aquilo e mudou de assunto.

- E o seu aniversário, ganhou muitos presentes? Você não me mostrou nenhum.

- Ganhei um ursinho de pelúcia da Britt, uma carteira de identidade falsificada da Santana – um dia inteiro com Quinn – e o bolinho que você e o papai deixaram na minha cama na sexta.

- A então aquela caixinha era isso? Uma garota passou aqui na parte da tarde e deixou isso pra gente te entregar já que você não estava aqui. Alias onde você estava? – esquece isso pai

- Agente não ta falando disso, que garota deixou a caixinha pra mim?

- Como era mesmo o nome dela Alisson, Ashley ...

- Alex?

- Isso Alex. Não sabia que o Finn tinha uma irmã e nem que você era amiga dela.

- É uma amizade meio recente – alem da Lauren que morava a milhas de distancia, Alex era a única pessoa que sabia sobre Quinn e eu e talvez tivesse algum conselho pra toda aquela situação.

Levantei do sofá e peguei a chave do carro

- Aonde você vai filha?

- Vou ate a casa da Alex – conversar sobre a Quinn – Agradecer o presente.

Entrei no carro pensei duas vezes antes e dirigi ate a casa dela. Bati na porta e Finn me atendeu:

-Rach? O que você ta fazendo aqui?

-Boa pergunta – vim falar da sua ex que é minha atual.

-Não posso dizer que não estou surpreso. Você não fala comigo desde que terminei com a Quinn – Finn emagreceu muito desde então e não era muito visto na escola

- Na verdade eu não vim falar com você Finn. Vim falar com a Alex ela está?

- Com a Alex?Tem certeza?

- Sim.

-Que estranho. Ela ta no quarto entra ai. – entrei e Finn me indicou onde ficava o quarto. – É a segunda porta ali.

Fui ate a porta que estava fechada. Bati duas vezes e não ouvindo resposta abri a porta e me deparei com uma cena um tanto cômica. Alex escutava musica com um daqueles fones que parece deixar a pessoa surda e dançava como uma louca. Fiquei um tempo apreciando aquilo ate que ela se virou, me viu e parou de dançar.

embaraçoso – ela disse retirando os fones – Pode fingir que nunca viu isso?

- Por quê? Sabia que você é uma ótima dançarina? – era fofo o jeito sem graça que Alex estava

- Obrigada, mas eu acho que agente já teve muitos momentos constrangedores não?

- Envolvendo árvores e pessoas nuas, quer dizer pessoa nua. – nos duas rimos

-Verdade. Você não veio aqui para me ver dançar então a que devo a honra?

-Primeiro vim agradecer o presente que só hoje eu descobri que era seu.

- Eu devia ter colocado nome neh? Quando o Finn disse que era seu aniversario comprei meio as pressas – fiquei chateada pela minha atitude com Finn, ele vacilou com a Quinn, mas era um cara legal. – Eu queria te dar outro presente algo mais caro talvez como um carro ou um iate, mas a faculdade rouba todo meu dinheiro. – eu gostava de como Alex sempre parecia de bom humor

- Tudo bem, eu aceito no próximo ano. Eu adorei o presente apesar de que eu fiz o pedido e não deu nem um pouco certo, o que tem haver com o outro motivo de eu vir aqui.

- Que seria?

- Conversa com a única pessoa que sabe do meu pequeno segredinho. Preciso de mais um daqueles sábios conselhos.

- O que a Quinn fez dessa vez? – fiquei preocupada de Finn escutar a conversa então fechei a porta.

- Ela me deu de presente um dia incrível numa praia e por algum motivo eu pensei que agente poderia ir juntas ao baile, mas ela vai ir com um cara que ela diz ser seu "namorado de fachada", porque de acordo com ela, Santana e parece que toda a escola, ir com uma garota ao baile não é muito legal.

- É de fato não, faz parecer que nenhum cara te convidou. Eu fui ao meu baile com um garoto e nessa época já ficava com garotas. – Alex fez uma cara como se estivesse relembrando o dia. – Não foi muito divertido. Mas se ela aceitasse ir você não teria vergonha nenhuma?

- Não. Já to de boa quanto minha "sexualidade".

-Se isso é verdade então por que eu sou a única pessoa que sabe seu pequeno segredinho? – preferi ficar calada. – Olha Rachel se você acha que seu ponto de vista ta certo você tem que mostra isso pra ela.

- A isso é muito fácil, só achar uma garota, levar ela ao baile e provar pra Quinn que não tem nada de mais – pensei no que tinha acabado de falar e cheguei à brilhante conclusão. – É isso, eu tenho que ir com uma garota pro baile, como não pensei nisso antes, a Quinn vai ficar louca.

- Boa sorte com isso.

- Ah Alex? Você vai ao baile comigo! – ela riu

- Desculpa, eu não ouvi direito, deve ser efeito dos fones.

-É serio Alex. Você é a pessoa perfeita pra isso.

- Rachel eu odeio bailes e já tive o meu que foi suficiente.

-Por favor, Alex se você fizer isso eu juro que não conto a ninguém sobre a sua dançinha. – não sou chantagista, aquilo era desespero mesmo.

-Okay com uma condição.

- O que?

- Agente vai, você prova essa sua teoria e nos vamos embora rápido.

- Tudo bem.

- Mais uma coisa. Eu te pego na sua casa.

- Serio?Meus pais não vão achar estranho uma garota passar para me levar pro baile?

- Acho que você ta acabando com sua própria teoria.

- Não, não estou. Você passa na minha casa as 20hrs.

- 21hrs. Agente chega tarde e vai embora cedo.

- Você não gosta mesmo de bailes neh... Combinado então agente se encontra as 21 hrs. Agora eu tenho que ir – abri a porta do quarto e Alex me acompanhou ate a porta de saída.

- Ei porque tanta pressa? – Finn disse me vendo sair

- Preciso comprar um vestido. – dei um beijo no rosto de Alex e acenei pra Finn. – Te mais

- Ate. – desci as escadas e dirigi de volta pra casa para conversa com meu pai sobre o vestido e resolvi não contar sobre Alex. Melhor deixar ela como uma surpresa para o grande dia.

-/-

- Desde quando você é amiga da Rach?

- Agente se conheceu naquele dia que ela veio fazer trabalho com você – respondi Finn enquanto caminhava de volto pro meu quarto com ele atrás de mim.

-E o que ela queria com você?

- Não é da sua conta Finn – desde que terminou com a loirinha ele estava muito diferente.

- Tem algo haver com a Quinn?

- Porque eu conversaria com a Rach sobre a sua ex?

- É mesmo, não faz o menor sentindo. – Finn tinha um olhar desconfiado como se soubesse que eu estava mentindo.

- Mas alguma pergunta?

- Não. Se precisar de mim estou no meu quarto.

- Na verdade eu preciso. Quer dizer não de você, mas da chave do carro.

- Posso saber pra que?

- Preciso comprar um vestido.

- Você? Precisando de vestido? Ocasião especial?

- Não. Pessoa especial!

-/-

Dia do Baile...

Alex se mostrou extremamente pontual e as 21 hrs ela bateu a campainha da minha casa. Já estava pronta mais tinha que fazer toda aquela cena de descer as escadas em câmera lenta enquanto meu acompanhante, quer dizer minha acompanhante, me olha de boca aberta e me diz o quanto estou bonita. Cheguei às escadas e desci normalmente ate que vi Alex e comecei a descer devagar, não por causa da cena idiota que eu havia imaginado, mas sim porque ela estava completamente linda.

- Rachel você esta incrível – Alex me deu a mão perto dos últimos degraus.

- Você também esta – ela deu um sorriso tímido.

-Olha não sei se era o certo, mas eu te trouxe isso – ela abriu a caixa onde tinha um enfeite de pulso.

-Alex é lindo.

- Posso? – fiz que sim com a cabeça e ela o colocou.

- O que fofo – meus pais assistiam a tudo e eu nem tinha percebido.

- A pais essa é a Alex, apesar de que vocês já a conhecem.

- É um prazer te ver de novo Alex – pai Leroy deu um abraço nela que me pareceu um pouco desconfortável

-Então você é o misterioso acompanhante da nossa filha. – pai Hirran imitou o gesto do abraço – ou melhor, a acompanhante.

- Não sabia da parte misteriosa, mas sim sou eu e é uma honra para mim acompanhar a filha de vocês. Prometo trazer ela inteira e o mais cedo possível.

- Assim agente espera. – silêncio

- Okaay então acho que agente já vai. Tchau pais.

-Tchau Sr e ...Sr Berry.

- Chame pelo nome mesmo – Alex apenas sorriu e eu a puxei para fora.

- / -

-Hirran, nossa filha esta indo para o baile com uma garota?

- Sim

- Agente não devia conversa com ela sobre isso?

- Sim, mas não agora.

- Quando então?

- Quando ela estiver pronta pra conversa com agente.

- / -

A pessoa que fez a decoração do baile merecia meus parabéns. A escola estava linda desde a porta ate os corredores e o ginásio. Quando entramos foi exatamente como eu pensei. Ninguém parou de dançar, ou apontaram para nos ou cochichavam e tirando um olhar ou outro ninguém estava realmente ligando pra isso.

- Acho que agente já pode ir embora? – Alex disse olhando para o centro do ginásio onde Quinn dançava com Puck.

-Não. – peguei a mão de Alex. – Primeiro agente vai dançar um pouco. - Guiei ate perto de onde Quinn estava e comecei a dançar quando "acidentalmente" encostei nela.

-Oh me desculpe... Rach? – Quinn fez uma cara de espanto e eu não sabia se era por eu estava no baile, ou por que eu estava acompanhada... ou pelos dois.

- A oi Quinn. – disse sem nenhum interesse e voltando minha atenção a Alex

- Que bom que você resolveu vir. – Quinn estava parada enquanto Puck continua dançando.

- Eu tinha que ver a coroação. Por falar nisso não votamos ainda Alex, vamos?

- Claro – peguei de novo a mão de Alex e puxei ate a mesa de votação.

- / -

- A Rach ta ficando com a irmã do Finn? – Puck perguntou curioso

- Não, claro que não, é impossível, elas devem ser só amigas.

- Não acho tão impossivel já que a irmã do Finn é lésbica, e eu nunca vi a Rach com um cara e...

- E, mas nada Puck elas são amigas okay, esquece a Rachel e vamos dançar

- Tudo bem.

- / -

- E então em quem agente vota?

- Santana e David

- Não seria Quinn e Puck?

- Não nos vamos votar na Santana. – Alex me olhou confusa – não é por raiva da Quinn e por questão de princípios, Santana é minha melhor amiga desde sempre.

- Serio que é por isso?

- Não. É porque eu to com raiva da Quinn mesmo.

Colocamos nossos votos na urna e no segundo seguinte o diretor Figgins a pegou para fazer a contagem.

-Ta e agora o que agente faz?

- Agente espera pra ver quem ganhou, dança mais meia musica e podemos ir embora.

-Ótimo

Não demorou muito e o diretor já estava com o resultado, subiu no palanque e chamou os candidatos.

- E o rei do baile de formatura de 2011 é...Noah Puckerman. – Tão previsível, não era atoa que Quinn tinha escolhido ele.

- E agora, a rainha do baile de formatura de 2011. Foi uma disputa acirrada entre Quinn Fabray e Santana Lopez e por um voto de diferença a vencedora é ... Santana Lopez. – só pode ser brincadeira.

-Quer dizer que nosso voto...

-Sim

- Se não a Quinn tinha ...

- Ganhado? Exatamente.

- Mas que merda. – meu voto, ou da Alex, tinha dado a vitoria pra Santana. Se a Quinn soubesse disso - Esse pode ser mais um dos nossos segredinhos?

- Por mim tudo bem.

Quando Santana estava recebendo a coroa, Quinn saiu correndo em direção aos corredores.

- Eu devia ir atrás dela?

- A pergunta Rach é se fosse o contrario ela iria atrás de você? –eu sei que ela não iria, mas eu não era a Quinn, eu não tinha medo que ela tinha, mas preferi ficar calada. – Quer saber Rach, vai. Ta na cara que você quer ir.

- Você me espera, vai ficar bem aqui? – não era certo deixar a Alex lá sozinha, mas era a Quinn.

- Bebidas sem álcool, adolescentes carentes, claro que vou ficar bem.

-Eu volto rápido ta?

- Sem pressa

Corri em direção aos corredores a procura de Quinn, algo me dizia aonde ela poderia estar, como se estivesse me guiando para aquele local e la estava ela, sentada no chão perto dos nossos armários, do mesmo jeito que o dia em que ela terminou com Finn e eu prometi que ela ia ser feliz. Sentei-me do seu lado sem dizer uma palavra e percebi que ela segurava uma foto antiga da sua mãe como rainha do baile.

- Ela ia ter tanto orgulho de mim.

-Quinn você é uma ótima filha. Você é inteligente, dedicada, estudiosa e ainda uma cherrio. Tenho certeza que ela já tem muito orgulho de você e não vai ligar se você ganhou ou não uma coroa idiota.

Quinn me olhou e me deu um abraço.

-Eu achei que você não viria.

-Eu não ia, mas uma garota que eu sou totalmente apaixonada me prometeu dançar e eu não ia deixar passar essa chance. – me levantei e ergui a mão pra Quinn – E agora eu to cobrando isso dela. Quinn Fabray vem dançar comigo?

-Aqui? No meio do corredor?

-É onde eu te vi pela primeira vez, e onde eu te vejo todos os dias, que lugar seria melhor que esse?

- Você tem razão – Quinn pegou minha mão e se levantou. Era possível escutar bem baixinho a musica tocando no ginásio, então coloquei minhas mãos na sua cintura e ela colocou as suas em volta do meu pescoço.

-Sabe, sempre que eu escuto essa musica, me lembro de você.

- É por quê ?

- Ela me lembra como eu me senti no dia que te conheci. – me aproximei e comecei a cantar baixinho no ouvido de Quinn.

I see you there, don't know where you come from  
>Unaware but you're still from someone<br>Don't Appear to care that I saw you and I want you  
>What's your name? Cause I have to know it<br>You let me in and begin to show it  
>I'm terrified cause you're headed straight for it<br>Might Get it  
>Hear the song playin on background<br>All alone but you're turnin up now  
>And everyone is risin to meet ya, to greet you<br>Turn around and you're walking toward me  
>I'm breakin' down and you're breathing slowly<br>Say the word and I will be your man, your man  
>"Say when"<br>And my own two hands will comfort you tonight, tonight  
>Say when<br>And my own two arms will carry you tonight, tonight 

Ficamos dançando o resto da musica como se estivéssemos em outro mundo, numa realidade paralela onde só nos duas existíamos, mas não estávamos e eu voltei à realidade quando Quinn me empurrou pra longe dela quando ouviu os gritos de Puck.

- Quinn minha linda, te procurei por todos os lugares. – Quinn tentava se recuperar do susto. – Não se preocupe com essa coisa de rainha do baile, por que você já é uma rainha. – Puck segurou Quinn pela cintura. –Minha rainha – e a beijou na minha frente.

Não, eu não agüentava aquilo e não ia ficar ali vendo aquela cena ridícula, me virei e comecei a correr e pela primeira vez Quinn veio atrás de mim.

-Rach espere. – ela puxou meu braço enquanto Puck olhava pra gente de longe sem entender nada.

-Olha Quinn eu aceitei muitas coisas pra ficar com você, mas isso é muito pra mim. Então quando você parar de fingir ser outra pessoa, me procura. Só fique ciente de uma coisa, talvez quando você for atrás de mim, eu já tenha cansado de te esperar.

Comecei a caminhar de volta pro ginásio e encontrei Alex sentada num canto totalmente entediada com as investidas que Jacob fazia sobre ela.

-Alex me leva embora. – disse com as lagrimas começando a chegar, mas eu não ia chorar.

- Agora. – foi Alex que dessa vez pegou minha mão e puxou em direção a saída. Entramos no carro e eu fiquei esperando ela começar a dirigir:

- O que aconteceu?

- Acho que dei um tempo pra Quinn.

- E o que levou a isso?

- Ela beijou o Puck na minha frente – olhei para Alex e mesmo eu lutando muito uma lágrima desceu meu rosto. – Eu não quero falar disso agora.

Alex colocou uma mão no meu rosto, limpou minha lagrima e não disse mais nenhuma palavra. Ligou o carro e foi assim o percurso ate minha casa, apenas silencio. Quando chegamos desci do carro, ela me acompanhou ate a porta e ficou ali esperando que eu falasse alguma coisa:

- Sabe às vezes eu acho que ela não gosta de mim, que eu sou apenas um passatempo pra ela. – desabafei enfim.

- Rach não isso não é verdade, ela gosta de você.

- A é? E como você tem tanta certeza disso?

Alex se aproximou de mim.

- Pelo jeito que ela olha pra você, do mesmo jeito que eu. – ela segurou meu queixo levantando meu rosto e me beijou. Não foi um beijão, era mais para um selinho, mas eu gostei.

- O q quee fo foi isso? – era difícil dizer qualquer coisa.

- Pode ser mais um dos nossos segredinhos? – não disse nada. – Boa Noite Rachel

Eu ia responder mais me faltava...ar? Alex entrou no carro e foi embora enquanto eu fiquei mais alguns minutos na porta tentando entender tudo que havia acontecido àquela noite. Talvez o pedido do bolinho não tenha dado tão errado assim.


	13. Jogando com Santana

Eu mandava naquela escola, nada mais justo do que eu ser a rainha do baile, e pena pra Quinn que fez aquele drama todo, mas quando se disputa com Santana Lopez, a melhor posição é em segundo. Ainda assim Quinn era minha amiga e não ia deixar ela sozinha nessas horas, e nem ia também larga o baile pra ir atrás dela, então resolvi as coisas enquanto dançava com o seu patético namorado:

- Ótimo todo mundo já viu a dança pode me soltar e ir atrás da sua namorada.

-Maas,

- Agora Puck. Eu a vi entrando nos corredores deve ter ido para o banheiro.

Aproveitei o resto do baile dançando, tirando algumas fotos e encontrei Britt no banheiro onde começamos nossa comemoração que não ia acabar ali. Levei-a pra uma casinha abandonada perto de onde eu morava. Agente costumava brincar la quando éramos mais novas e sei que Britt ia gostar da surpresa, apesar de que o que fizemos naquela noite é proibido para crianças. Acho que ela nem reparou onde estávamos ou todo o ambiente que tinha criado, e eu tive meu fim de noite digno de uma rainha, com Britt fazendo tudo que eu ordenava. Nossa aquela mulher me deixava louca.

Tão louca quanto eu fiquei na semana seguinte quando cheguei ao McKinley e percebi que não era de mim que todos estavam falando. O assunto era o baile, mas não quem ganhou a coroa. Encontrei Britt no corredor e fui logo perguntando se ela sabia de algo:

-Britt, porque eu não sou o assunto do dia?

- Alguém espalhou um boato sobre duas garotas que vieram no baile juntas e parece que uma delas foi atrás da Quinn quando ela saiu correndo do palco e dizem que elas estavam dançando juntas no corredor.

- Serio? E quem são essas garotas?

- Ninguém sabe. Só disseram que uma não estuda aqui. Agora esta todo mundo tentando descobrir quem é a outra garota.

- E o que a Quinn disse?

- Negou tudo. Disse que nenhuma garota foi atrás, que ela correu pra saída e o Puck a encontrou e eles voltaram juntos.

-Saída? Eu a vi correndo pra dentro da escola não pra fora. – Britt deu de ombros – Quer saber eu vou descobrir essa historia toda começando pelo Puck.

Deixei Britt com seus pensamentos e fui procurar aquele idiota. Entrei no vestiário masculino onde estava todo o time de futebol menos o Puck o que não era normal.

- Ei Santana você não pode entrar aqui – David disse enrolando uma toalha na cintura.

- Nada que eu não tenha visto, de nenhum de vocês. Cadê o Puck?

-Não sei, ele disse que ia resolver uns problemas com a professora de Artes.

- Hum...vou continuar procurando ele então.

Me virei e quando estava saindo do vestiário trombei com ele entrando.

- Olha por onde anda Santana.

- Na verdade eu tava exatamente te procurando

- A é por quê?- ele fez aquela cara tentando ser sexy

- Essa coisa toda que aconteceu no baile.

-Esquece isso, aquela garota nunca mais vai procurar a Quinn. – então a historia era verdadeira

- Que garota? – Puck arregalou os olhos percebendo que falo merda

- Não tem garota nenhuma, eu nunca disse isso. Melhor eu ir logo.

Passou por mim e entrou no vestiário, nem tentei impedi-lo, já tinha informação suficiente dele.

Fiquei os primeiros horários tentando ligar os pontos, analisando as possibilidades e cada vez mais os boatos aumentavam. Esse tal alguém que espalhou a historia também disse que viu as duas garotas entrarem no carro, e a que foi atrás da Quinn começar a chorar enquanto a outra limpava seu rosto, depois foram embora provavelmente pra algum motel.

Meus pensamentos foram cortados quando a treinadora Sue chamou Britt, Quinn e eu para uma reunião urgente. Encontrei elas no corredor e lógico, aproveitei pra continuar minha investigação tirando da própria fonte.

- Ei Quinn e todos esses boatos de você dançando as escondidas com outra garota? – melhor jeito de descobrir a verdade é indo direto ao ponto

- Não é verdade, não dancei com nenhuma garota, simplesmente sai da escola pra esfriar a cabeça e o Puck me encontrou e voltamos juntos pro baile.

- Serio? Porque eu tenho certeza que te vi indo pra dentro da escola.

- Eu fui ao banheiro primeiro. – mentira mentira mentira

- A sim ao banheiro.

Sue chamou agente para entrar na sala e começou a reunião que eu tentei muito mesmo prestar atenção, mas não conseguia, nem eu mais queria saber de comentários sobre a rainha do baile, aquele boato era muito mais interessante.

- Meninas, uma das cheerios teve coma alcoólico depois do baile e vai precisar de uma semana de recuperação e ...

Cara quem é essa garota? Pensa Santana pensa que pessoa sem nada na cabeça iria ao baile com outra garota e achar isso normal?

- ... não podemos parar os treinos agora que esta chegando as Nacionais, e eu não tenho interesse nenhuma em ensinar tudo de novo...

Bom é claro que essa menina conhece a Quinn, não deve ter muitos amigos e com certeza não é muito popular e nem liga pra opinião dos outros. Cara isso é tão, o meu Deus...

- Rach – as três olharam pra mim ao mesmo tempo sem entender nada

- Como Santana? – Sue perguntou

- Rachel Berry. Ela deve saber nossas coreografias, já que ficava assistindo nos treinos. Só não sei o por quê? – Rach odiava as cheerios e de repente ela estava em todos os treinos com aquele papo que estava cuidando da Quinn.

- O gnomo? Sem chance. – Sue disse

- É o melhor que agente tem e por uma semana da pra quebrar o galho.

- Também não acho uma boa idéia. – que interessante

- Porque não Quinn, tem algum problema em ficar perto da Rachel? – e o jogo começa.

- Na na não ne nenhum. Só acho que a as outras cheerios não vão gostar muito e ne nem ela vai aceitar.

-Pra mim não tem problema, eu gosto da Rach. – minha doce Britt

- E..pode dar uma boa publicidade mostrando que a cheerios vai muito alem de rostinhos bonitos e corpos perfeitos.- Rach era bonita mas eu não ia convencer Sue só com esse argumento.

- Rachel é linda. – Quinn disse parecendo estar nervosa. – Quero dizer ela é simpática, tem um charme, um corpo bonito – ta piorando Quinn.

- Tudo bem então vai ser ela, vou procurá-la agora e depois comunico as outras cheerios

- Isso é que não é uma boa idéia. Faz assim você fala com as meninas e eu converso com a Rachel já que agente se conhece um pouco. A não ser que alguém aqui tenha mais intimidade com ela? – olhei pra Quinn que parecia desconfortável, eu sempre descubro essas mentiras.

- Então é isso. Espero vocês depois da aula e Santana traga o gnomo.

-Pode deixar treinadora, com certeza ela vai estar la.

Sai da sala da treinadora e fui à procura de Rach. Encontrei-a sentada comendo alguma coisa verde em uma das mesas do pátio sozinha. Era engraçado como ninguém olhava pra ela nem se quer suspeitavam, essa coisa da Rach de fingir ser invisível realmente dava certo.

- Ei Rach. – me sentei ao lado dela que começou a olhar em volta.

- Ta tudo bem Santana. Agente já combinou isso, não precisa sentar comigo para não me sentir excluída.

- Não é por isso. Vim te fazer um comunicado.

- Comunicado? Que seria?

- Você tem compromisso para depois da aula. Vai treinar com as cheerios. – ela riu

- Eu acho que não, porque eu iria fazer isso?

- Porque acidentalmente eu gritei seu nome quando a Sue perguntou, mas na verdade a culpa é sua.

- Minha culpa?

- Sim e sabe por quê?

- Porque você é completamente louca?

- Não Rach porque parece que você é o assunto do baile. Por que não me contou?

- Não tenho nada pra contar Santana – ela pegou o lanche e se levantou da mesa indo embora

- A claro que não. Com quem você foi ao baile mesmo? – ela parou e voltou sua atenção pra mim

- Eu não fui.

- Serio, porque eu liguei pros seus pais hoje e eles me disseram o contrario – claro que não liguei, mas Rach acreditou assim mesmo.

- Ta bom Santana eu te conto. Eu fui ao baile...com a irmã do Finn.

- O meu Deus com a Ashley?

-Alex, porque todo mundo confundi nem é parecido.

- Então eu estava certa, você é a garota que todo mundo ta procurando, a que foi atrás da Quinn e dançou com ela no corredor. Alias porque você fez isso mesmo? – hora de confirma o que eu já tinha quase certeza.

- Ela é minha amiga.

- Aham Rach, você ta muito amiguinha dela ultimamente não é. Anda fala logo

- Okay é porque ... agente tava...ficandohaunsmeses...

- O que?

- Agente tava ficando há alguns meses. Ta feliz agora? - bingo

- Sabia. Você tava toda estranha há um tempo já como eu não percebi isso antes.

- Você podia fala mais baixo. – algumas pessoas começaram a olhar curiosas pra nossa mesa.

- Porque você não me contou nada?

- Eu não sei. Ela disse que queria que ninguém soubesse.

- Eu não sou ninguém Rach, sou sua melhor. E porque você foi com a irmã do Finn?

- Porque ela... sabe da historia... com a Quinn ? – Rach falou se afastando de mim como se soubesse que eu ia dar um surto.

- Ela sabia e eu não?

- Serio Santana acho que você podia falar um pouco mais alto, minha avó surda em Connecticut não escutou você.

- Rach eu estou tão chateada com você.

- Me desculpe okay, eu não sabia o que fazer.

- Ai preferiu contar a uma estranha do que pra mim?

- Eu não sei, eu estava assustada também não sabia sua reação, se iria me julgar.

- Eu nunca te julgaria e você sabe disso, sabe que pode contar comigo. – tentei ficar mais calma por que querendo ou não tudo aquilo era novidade pra Rach e mesmo ela escondendo de mim eu iria ajudá-la. – Olha eu tenho que ir agora e apesar de estar com muita raiva de você quero que me prometa uma coisa.

-O que?

- Nunca mais vai esconder nada de mim. - Rach deu um sorriso – Te vejo no treino

- Eu não vou.

- Sim você vai você me deve isso por não ter me contado.

Voltei pra aula e fiquei pensando na conversa com Rach. Será que tem algo mais que ela não me contou?

- / -

Não, aquele não estava sendo um bom dia pra mim. Primeiro acordo as gritos por meus pais que estavam de férias e como nunca repararam o horário que saiu de casa me tiraram da cama 1hr mais cedo, depois quando chego ao colégio descubro que ao contrario do que eu havia pensando, alguém se importou com duas garotas juntas no baile. Sempre pensei que se um dia eu fosse o assunto da escola era porque estava largando aquela porcaria de cidade pra ser a primeira moradora de Lima a ser conhecida mundialmente, mas não era aquilo. Na verdade eu era o assunto sem ser o assunto, a misteriosa garota que correu atrás da popular líder de torcida e foi vista dançando com ela no corredor. Enquanto todos queriam saber quem era a garota, eu só queria saber que espalhou aquele maldito boato.

Agradeci meus pais por me fazer chegar 10 minutos mais cedo pra escola e evitar meu casual encontro no armário. Tinha certeza que uma hora ou outra Quinn ia aparecer fazendo todo aquele drama dela e eu não tava com cabeça.

Fui dar uma volta perto do campo e me sentei na arquibancada. Comecei a escutar alguns barulhos vindo de baixo, mas não me importei ate que eles ficaram mais altos e mais altos assim como minha curiosidade. Desci as escadas e entrei na parte de baixo e fui em direção ao barulho, se arrependimento matasse...

- Puck? – vi ele transando com uma das professoras.

- Droga. – ele disse enquanto eu saia correndo dali. Infelizmente ele me alcançou e segurou meu braço com força.

- Olha aqui garota eu tava mesmo querendo conversa com você, fica longe da minha namorada okay.

- Não acho que Quinn vai ser sua namorada mais quando eu contar pra ela o que você tava fazendo.

- Se você contar eu espalho pra escola inteira que você é afim da Quinn.

- Eu não ligo Puck, porque eu não sou "afim" da Quinn. Eu sou apaixonada por ela. Não tenho vergonha do que sinto, ela que devia ter de namorar um idiota como você. – me virei e fui embora sem dar idéia pras coisas que Puck dizia.

- Fica longe da minha garota.

No intervalo tive uma surpresa com Santana sentando do meu lado e comunicando que eu era uma cheerio agora. Todos os meus pesadelos estavam acontecendo ao mesmo tempo e foi só piorando. Sant começou mais um dos seus interrogatórios e quando vi já tinha contado pra ela sobre Quinn e eu, algo que já devia te feito há mais tempo e percebi isso pela reação de Santana.

- Eu nunca te julgaria e você sabe disso, sabe que pode contar comigo. Olha eu tenho que ir agora e apesar de estar com muita raiva de você quero que me prometa uma coisa.

-O que?

- Nunca mais vai esconder nada de mim. – apenas sorri pra ela – Te vejo no treino

- Eu não vou ao treino.

- Sim você vai você me deve isso por não ter me contado. – Santana foi embora e eu fui ate o banheiro joga uma água no rosto.

O banheiro parecia estar completamente vazio ate que Quinn saiu de uma das portas quase bufando. Hora do drama...

- Viu o que acontece quando você não se controla.

- A claro a culpa é minha, já esperava por isso.

- Sim a culpa é sua. Não devia ter ido atrás de mim Rach. Foi um custo fazer o Puck ficar calado.

- Puck claro. Deixa eu te da uma dica sobre seu namoradinho de fachada perfeito esta te traindo.

- O que?

- Eu vi ele transando com a professora de Artes embaixo da arquibancada, e ainda ameaçou espalhar que eu gosto de você pra toda a escola caso eu te conta-se.

- E você sabendo disso ainda me contou? O que você quer Rach que toda a escola saiba da gente?

- Eu não to ouvindo isso – Quinn era paranóica mais aquilo era de mais.

- Espera é isso, tudo faz sentido. Foi você que espalhou o boato, pra escola inteira saber que agente tem alguma coisa.

- É piada neh? Eu aceitei ficar com você com todas as suas paranóias e essa droga de medo de ser vista comigo, eu não contei nem pra minha melhor amiga e você acha que espalhei pra escola inteira?

- Me desculpa Rach – ela me abraçou – É que eu pensei que você queria arrumar um jeito de me tirar do armário a força - cara eu amava aquela menina, pra agüenta aquilo eu a amava de mais.

- Que saber Quinn pensa o que você quiser, eu não vou mais tentar muda sua cabeça. Como disse no dia do baile quando você cansar dessa palhaçada toda, me procurar. Te vejo no treino das cheerios. – disse saindo do banheiro

- Você vai?

- Claro que vou você acha que eu ia perde a oportunidade de criar mais rumores sobre agente?A mais tem um detalhe, ninguém sabe que sou eu.

Sai do banheiro e fui para o ginásio esperar esse maldito treino.

- / -

Cheguei mais cedo no treino e Rach já estava lá esperando. Peguei um uniforme que tinha guardado na mochila e passei pra ela ir se vestir.

- Ta brincando ne?

- Não!

Rach foi ate o vestiário trocar de roupas, voltou uns 15 minutos depois como uma cheerio. Já estavam todas la, mesmo contra a vontade. A principio todas foram contra a decisão de colocar Rach no grupo, mas as opiniões mudaram quando a viram no uniforme. Ela estava linda e dava pra ver que tinha um corpo bacana. Okay tenho que admitir Rach estava gostosa, é Quinn deu sorte. Ela por sinal parecia "incomodada" com a presença de Rach e não parava de olhar pras suas pernas.

- Okay vamos começar esse treino logo – Sue chegou com seu megafone – Façam aquele lixo que vocês chamam de pirâmide.

Enquanto as meninas se posicionavam, Rach se aproximou de mim.

- Sant tem mais uma coisa que não te contei. – sempre tem mais

- O que é Rach?

- É que eu ...

- Gnomo você ali – Sue gritou pra Rach indicando onde ela deveria ficar na parte de baixo da pirâmide.

- Porque ta todo mundo gritando comigo hoje? – Rach disse indo pra seu lugar.

- Mas uma, deixa eu ver quem...

- Eu treinadora – me voluntariei a ficar na parte de baixo da pirâmide? Aquilo era curiosidade de mais.

- Você na base Santana? – Quinn perguntou intrigada

- Alguém tem que ajudar a Rachel.

- Tanto faz, vai ficar uma porcaria de qualquer jeito – Sue berrando de novo

Fui ate o lado de Rach e me ajoelhei sendo quase uma escada pras outras cheerios subirem.

- O que Rach o que mais você não me contou?

- Depois do baile a Alex me levou pra casa e... ela me beijou.

- Ela o que? – a surpresa foi tanta que eu me levantei e acabei desequilibrando todo mundo principalmente Quinn que estava no topo e acabou caindo em cima do braço.

- Quantas cheerios eu vou perder essa semana hein? Treino cancelado.

Sue segurou Quinn que parecia sentir muita dor e levou para a enfermaria.

- Não vai ir atrás dela? – perguntei enquanto Rach acompanhava com os olhos Quinn sendo levada.

- Se eu fizer isso, do jeito que ela é, me bate com o braço que não esta machucado. – era triste ver o quanto Rach gostava de Quinn

- Mas me conta essa historia você ficou com a irmã do Finn, como?

- Agente se conheceu aquele dia que fizemos o trabalho na casa do Finn, depois nos encontramos por acaso no parque eu contei pra ela toda minha confusão com a Quinn, ai achei que ela era uma ótima opção de acompanhante pro baile, ela me levou e quando me deixou em casa me deu um beijo.

- Você contou pra uma garota que conheceu sem querer e não contou pra mim?

- Serio Sant é só isso que importa?

- Claro que não, desculpa. Mas me fala o que você vai fazer agora?

- Não tem nada que eu possa fazer. A Quinn ta com o Puck que por sinal ta traindo ela.

- Com a professora de Artes.

- Você sabe disso?

- Todo mundo sabe Rach, menos a Quinn.

- Ela sabe também, contei hoje, mas ela vai continuar com ele e eu vou cansar uma hora de esperar por ela.

- Então você vai deixar as coisas assim? Não vai fazer nada?

- Exatamente. O ano já esta acabando mesmo eu não vou mais vê-la e supero essa obsessão que tenho por ela daqui uns 5 ou 6 anos.

- Raaach – não acreditei que ela estava desistindo assim tão fácil

- Eu já fiz minha parte Sant. Te vejo no glee?

- Sim. – Rach foi pro vestiário e eu fui correndo ate a biblioteca – Se você não vai fazer nada Rach então eu vou fazer.

Fui à biblioteca e encontrei a musica que queria. O ensaio do glee era mais tarde naquele dia por causa dos treinos. Encontrei Rach tocando piano na sala do coral e fui pedir um pequeno favor.

- Rach, preciso de você de novo.

- Depois do treino com as cheerios achei que estávamos quites.

- É estamos, mas eu queria cantar uma musica pra Britt. Agente meio que brigou ontem e é meio jeito de pedir desculpas.

- Tudo bem. Que musica você tem em mente?

- Hate That I Love You .

- Hum. Eu gosto dessa musica.

- Ótimo então você canta comigo, mas não pode contar pra Britt que é pra ela okay?

- Porque não? – por que não é pra ela Rach

- Porque ela vai ficar sem graça quando todo mundo ficar olhando pra ela, você sabe como a Britt é.

- Tudo bem então.

O resto do pessoal chegou, Quinn estava com o braço numa tipóia e se sentou perto de Rach e as duas ficaram trocando olhares ate que chegou também

- Então gente o que temos pra hoje?

- Santana e eu gostaríamos de cantar uma musica pra uma pessoa especial.

- Okay

Peguei um banco e coloquei do lado de Rach que também estava sentada com o violão e começamos a cantar

Rach e Santana:

That's how much I love you  
>That's how much I need you <p>

Santana:

And I can't stand ya  
>Must everything you do make me<p>

wanna smileCan I not like it for awhile  
>Rach:<p>

No.. but you won't let me  
>You upset me girl, then you kiss my lips<br>All of a sudden I forget that I was upset  
>Can't remember what you did<br>But I hate it  
>You know exactly what to do<br>So that I can't stay mad at you  
>For too long, that's wrong<br>But, I hate it  
>Santana:<p>

You know exactly how to touch  
>So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more<br>So I despise that I adore you  
>Rach e Santana:<br>And I hate how much I love you boy  
>I can't stand how much I need you<br>And I hate how much I love you boy  
>But I just can't let you go<br>And I hate that I love you so..  
>Santana<br>And you completely know the power that you have  
>The only one that makes me laugh <p>

Rach:

Sad and it's not fair how you take advantage of the fact that I  
>Love you beyond the reason why<br>And it just ain't right  
>Santana e Rach:<br>And I hate how much I love you girl  
>I can't stand how much I need you<br>And I hate how much I love you girl  
>But I just can't let you go<br>and I hate that I love you so

One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
>And your kiss won't make me weak<br>But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
>So you'll probably always have a spell on me<p>

That's how much I love you  
>That's how much I need you<br>That's how much I love you  
>That's how much I need you<p>

And I hate that I love you so  
>And I hate how much I love you boy<br>I can't stand how much I need you  
>And I hate how much I love you boy<br>But I just can't let you go  
>And I hate that I love you so<br>And I hate that I love you so.. so..

Quando acabou a musica, Rach enfim entendeu porque eu escolhi aquela musica e que na verdade eu não estava cantando pra Britt e sim ela estava cantando pra Quinn. Rach saiu correndo da sala daquele jeito dramático que só ela consegue, e um minuto depois Quinn estava de pé pronta pra ir atrás dela. Eu tinha conseguido, mas ainda não era a hora delas, então quando Quinn começou a andar em direção a saída segurei o braço não machucado dela.

- Ainda não Quinn, você tem assuntos pra resolver primeiro. – disse olhando pra Puck

- Ela te contou?

- Não, eu descobri sozinha, mas não é isso que importa agora. O que importa é que você vai acabar perdendo a chance de ser feliz. É obvio que você gosta dela Quinn, não deixa esse medo idiota te impedir de enxerga isso. – disse pegando a mão dela e trazendo de volta e me sentando do lado dela. Agora sim eu tinha feito a minha parte.


	14. Resistir ou Não Eis a Questão

Lauren: Tenho uma ótima noticia pra te contar

Rach: É o que?

Lauren: Bom hoje de manha a Cornell me ligou e diz que eu era o tipo de aluna que eles queriam, então acho que no próximo semestre eu vou estudar em New York \o/

Rach: Caramba Lauren isso é ótimo!

Lauren: Não é? Agora estou só esperando a Julliard te ligar pra gente combinar onde vamos achar um apartamento pra dividir.

Rach: Eu queria tanto que fosse verdade, mas não acho que isso vai acontecer depois que o New Directions ficou em 12° nas Nacionais.

Lauren: Isso não importa. As Nacionais era só um meio deles verem seu talento e eu tenho certeza que eles viram. É uma questão de tempo eles te chamarem.

Rach: *;* assim espero.

- / -

Sabe aqueles dias que você acorda com uma certa, qual seria a palavra pra isso, deixa eu ver, "necessidade sexual"? Como se todos os lugares que você visse parecessem ótimos para começar um amasso, e você fica parada olhando e se vê ali fazendo "coisas" como se fosse outra realidade? Como se todas as coisas te excitasse, tudo parece sexualmente irresistível, aquele maldito dia que os hormônios estão aflorados. Eu estava tendo um desses dias. Vai ver isso é só coisa da minha cabeça, ou vai ver todos aqueles momentos com Quinn, Alex e Santana me deixaram louca. Minha vida era tão mais fácil quando não tinha ninguém brincando de começar algo que não ia terminar.

Bom, pra começo de historia, eu amo muito meus pais, mas a idéia de um final de semana inteiro sem eles era surreal. A casa toda só pra mim me fez pensar qual das mulheres da minha vida eu ia imitar, por que eu podia fazer igual a Quinn e dar uma festa, talvez andar pelada como a Alex ou juntar os dois e dar uma festa pelada o que era bem a cara de Santana.

Percebi que nada daquilo ia acontecer quando olhei pela janela e vi uma chuva forte caindo lá fora e um frio insuportável dentro da pelada estava fora de cogitação e bom festa? Reunir todas as minhas amigas agora também não parecia uma boa idéia, já que fiquei com três das quatro. Então sem nudez, sem festa e sem pais a única opção que me sobrou foi escutar som alto e sair pulando pela casa pra espantar aquele frio. Ligo o som no ultimo volume e ainda tento cantar mais alto que a música, mas nem isso abafa o som do maldito telefone tocando sem parar pela quinta vez. Acredito que pela insistência seja algo importante e vou atender. Não era

- Alô

-Senhorita Berry?Aqui é seu vizinho Sr. Smith. Eu sei o quanto isso parece chato mais o som da sua esta fazendo a minha tremer. Será que você poderia tipo sei lá, desligar essa droga de som. – eu sempre odiei meu vizinho e não ia deixa ele acabar com minha diversão.

- Sr Smith vamos fazer assim, eu não vou abaixar merda de som nenhum e se você continuar incomodado tampe os ouvidos por que eu não ligo. Desligue o telefone me sentindo extremamente foda ate que lembrei que meus pais iam voltar e meu querido vizinho ia abrir a boca sobre meu comportamento o que me renderia um bom mês de castigo.

Desligo meu som e me rendo a fazer o mais obvio num dia de chuva. Deitar no sofá tomando um chocolate quentinho, vendo filme xarope, embaixo do meu cobertor. Perfeito!

Depois de três filmes e talvez umas 4 horas de cochilo a noite já havia chegado e ainda chovia. A campainha tocou e eu lutei contra minha preguiça me arriscando a atender a porta, mesmo sabendo que àquela hora, com aquela chuva com certeza não era nada coisa boa, e de certa forma do jeito que eu tava aquele dia, realmente não era.

- Quinn? – lá estava ela , toda molhada, parada na frente da minha porta.

- Você tava certa, o Puck estava mesmo me traindo todo esse tempo. – eu te avisei, mas adivinha mais uma vez você não me escutou, falei que ele não prestava. Era o que eu devia dizer, era o que uma pequena parte de mim queria dizer, a parte lúcida que iria um dia esquecer Quinn. Então eu fui lá e fiz o que todo o resto de mim queria.

- Entra Quinn, sai logo dessa chuva. – Disse puxando-a pra dentro de casa. Ela estava tremendo e a minha vontade era tira aquelas roupas molhadas e abraçá-la e esquentar ela com meu corpo. Droga aquele definitivamente era um péssimo dia pra ela resolver aparecer.

- Eu não sabia se era certo vir aqui. Santana disse que era melhor eu esperar um pouco pra te procurar. - Santana estava certa realmente eu precisava de um pouco de distancia.

- Tudo bem. Não é porque agente não ta mais junto que não podemos ser amigas, certo?

- Eu queria que agente ainda estivesse juntas. – é claro que eu também queria, mas tudo que ela me fez passar. Eu não queria que o que tinha entre nos acabasse, e sim as situações que eu tinha que passar para estar com ela.

- Não é culpa minha agente não estar. – Quinn baixou a cabeça e percebi que talvez eu tivesse sido um pouco grossa com ela. – Olha é melhor você tirar essas roupas e toma um banho quente antes que fique doente e então podemos conversar.

- Seus pais não vão se importa?

-A não ser que eles colocaram câmeras na casa pra saber o que eu fiz enquanto estam viajando pelo país.

- Então seus pais não estão em casa? – Ela disse inocente, mas eu podia jurar que tinha malicia naquela pergunta. Alguém pode me culpar?

- Não, mas se tivessem também não faria diferença, meus pais não são do tipo que julgam as pessoas.

- Claro que não – acho que Quinn percebeu que eu estava me referindo ao idiota do seu pai.

- Vem vou te mostrar aonde é o banheiro e enquanto toma banho eu vou fazer um chá pra você.

Subi as escadas e levei Quinn ate o banheiro do meu quarto.

- As toalhas estão no armário. Vou descer qualquer coisa me chama.

- A Rach pode me ajudar com essas roupas, meu braço ainda doe um pouco e elas estão meio difíceis de tirar. – Eu podia dizer não e deixar Quinn achando que me neguei porque não ia conseguir tirar as roupas dela sem sentir nada, ou podia dizer sim e me controlar pra não fazer isso.

- Claro. – me aproximo dela e ajudo a tirar a blusa de frio e me arrependo de ter feito isso quando notei que a blusa de baixo estava tão molhada quanto à de cima, e transparente o suficiente pra mostrar os seios perfeitos de Quinn.

- Rach?

- Oi – volto meu olhar pra ela, e tento não deixá-los cair de novo.

- Gostou do meu pingente? – Quinn segurou o pequeno símbolo em forma de cruz que ela tinha no pescoço com um cara de quem sabia muito bem que não era isso que estava olhando.

- Pingente? – Claro Rach- A sim o pingente, são lindos, quer dizer é lindo. – Cala a boca e sai logo desse banheiro. – Enfim vou procurar uma roupa pra você fica à-vontade okay ...

- Ah Rach?

-Sim?

- A calça. Não ia pedir, mas realmente preciso de ajuda aqui. – sim porque se eu fiquei igual idiota tirando a blusa, a calça vai ser extremamente fácil. Porque não me mata de uma vez?

- Ta eu ajudo. – Quinn colocou a mão na calça e puxou o zíper sem desabotoar.

- Poderia? – disse erguendo a sobrancelha

- Sim. – desabotoei a calça, mas não sem antes sentir meus dedos tocarem seu abdômen frio durante o processo.

Comecei a puxar a calça pra baixo pedindo a Deus para me salvar por que minha cabeça já tinha explodido. Quinn encostou-se a pia, levantou um pouco as pernas e fez um sinal pra terminar de tirá-las o que eu fiz o mais rápido que podia, ou seja, bem devagar.

- Obrigado Rach, acho que consigo tirar o resto sozinha.

- Ta. - respondi enquanto balançava meus braços pra frente e pra trás como uma criança.

- Posso usar seu roupão?

-Sim.

- Então eu vou tomar banho. – ela disse apontando pro chuveiro.

- Vai la – desde quando eu fiquei monossilábica?

- Já pode ir olhar o chá Rach.

- A o chá claro, fique a vontade e me chame caso precisar de alguém pra limpar suas costas. – Mas que merda eu tava falando? – Não não me chama se precisar disso, é uma brincadeira. – Quinn colocou a mão no meu ombro e que me fez calar a boca.

- Rach. Eu to bem, eu só preciso que você sai pra que eu possa tomar meu banho e não morrer congelada.

Continuei calada e sai do banheiro. O que a de errado comigo?

-/-

Depois de uns 20 minutos, Quinn saiu do banheiro vestindo meu roupão que ficava muito melhor nela e entrou na cozinha onde eu estava fazendo seu chá. Quando a vi chegando senti uma vontade louca de tirar aquele roupão e agarrar Quinn ali mesmo na cozinha, no chão ou quem sabe em cima da mesa, cara que coisa louca. Foco Rachel credo parece que ta no cio. Tento me concentrar naquela garota delici...delicada na minha frente e me lembro que ainda não sabia o real motivo dela estar na minha casa e nem por ter ido lá debaixo de tanta chuva só pra falar que terminou seu "falso" namoro com Puck.

- Toma seu chá - disse oferecendo uma xícara – e aqui estão às roupas, acho que é a única coisa que deve servir em você. – uma blusa da universidade que meu pai estudou e um short que às vezes usava pra dormi.

- Obrigado Rach. Vou me trocar no seu quarto tudo bem? – ela disse pegando as roupas da minha mão e colocando a xícara em cima da mesa, a mesma que há 1 minuto eu imaginei colocando ela.

Depois de um tempo que pareceu longo de mais ela saiu do quarto, pegou a xícara na cozinha, se sentou no sofá e se cobriu com o cobertor, o mesmo que eu estava usando antes dela aparecer. Passei por ela fingindo ir para o meu quarto fazer absolutamente nada quando ela me chamou:

- Rach, será que agente pode conversa agora?

Não Quinn, eu não quero conversa sobre agente, ou sobre você e o Puck ou sobre nada pra fala a verdade.

- Olha Quinn apesar de estar extremamente interessada em ouvir sobre o que for que você queira falar – quanto sarcasmo – mas eu preciso pegar um negocio no meu quarto e...

- Eu terminei com o Puck.

- Ele te traiu, era o certo a fazer. – respondi tentando de novo fugir daquela conversa.

- Não foi porque ele me traiu, afinal eu o traia também. – embaraçoso mas de repente eu me interessei mesmo pela conversa. – Meu pai disse que eu devo ter algum problema já que não consigo ficar muito tempo com ninguém.

Os olhos de Quinn começaram a se encher de água e quando a primeira lagrima caiu, não agüentei e me sentei do lado dela.

- Seu pai é um idiota e você não tem culpa de ter dedo podre pra escolher seus namorados, pelo menos os que você assume que tem. – Não é por que ela tava triste que eu não ia perde a chance.

- Você não faz idéia de como eu queria ter coragem de assumir pra todo mundo o que eu sinto por você, de andar de mãos dadas pela escola, te levar na minha casa – ela colocou a mão no meu rosto – de te chamar de minha.

- É Quinn, mas você não tem coragem – tirei sua mão do meu rosto e levantei do sofá determinada a não me aproximar mais quando ela segurou meu pulso.

- Rach eu terminei com o Puck por sua causa, eu não agüento mais ficar sem você – Quinn se levantou ficando de frente pra mim. – sem seu corpo – começou a se aproximar – sem seu beijo

Quinn aproximou-se ainda mais e eu não sei de onde tirei força pra me afastar impedindo - a de me beijar.

- Não vai dar Quinn. Eu fico com você, me iludo que enfim tudo vai dar certo entre agente e ai você vai arruma outro namorado de mentirinha ou qualquer desculpa pra fingir que não temos nada.

- Rach esquece o amanha, esquece o depois. Vamos aproveita o agora. Não sei o que me fez vim te procurar, o que me faz querer te beijar, ficar com você, mas é assim desde que te conheci, todos os meus impulsos me empurram na sua direção.

- Eu não posso esquecer o depois, porque eu não te quero só agora Quinn, eu te quero pra sempre. Então você vai embora e eu fico aqui recolhendo o que sobro dos nossos momentos, esperando você ter outra recaída e me procurar porque sabe que eu sou fraca de mais pra resistir.

- Não é assim Rach- Quinn segurou meu rosto de novo - e eu vou te provar isso, vou fazer de tudo pra você ver que eu quero ficar contigo.

- Você pode tentar, mas não vai rolar nada entre agente hoje.

- Posso pelo menos ficar aqui, passar a noite com você, só ficar na sua presença. – Não Rach, diz que não.

- Claro já ta tarde mesmo e essa não acho que essa chuva vai parar agora.

Muito bem garota, você quase perdeu o controle ficando 5 minutos com ela no banheiro, uma noite inteira não é nada neh?

- Vamos ver um filme então? – ótimo senta do lado dela, assisti um filme juntinhas por causa do frio e reza pra ele acabar rápido. Droga Rach era só dizer que não, essa noite ta prometendo.

-/-

La estávamos deitadas no sofá, embaixo do cobertor e fora alguns comentários sobre os filmes não havia muita conversa. A presença de Quinn, o corpo dela encostado ao meu, o som da sua risada, tudo aquilo era muito mais difícil de agüentar do que eu imaginava e ficava ainda pior quando ela resolvia colocar a mão na minha perna.

Já era bem mais de meia noite e a programação da TV começou a ficar mais pesada assim como as investidas de Quinn que já havia esquecido sua mão na minha coxa e brincava de fazer círculos subindo e subindo...

- Quer saber, to com sono já – disse fingindo um bocejo – Acho que é melhor agente ir dormir. – recuperei minha sanidade e levantei do sofá.

- Ta bom.

Subimos as escadas e seguimos o corredor ate a ultima porta. Quinn pareceu um pouco confusa.

- Esse não é o seu quarto.

- Não esse é o que você vai dormi, no de hospedes. Recomendações do seu pai. – eu sei que estava sendo um pouco dura com Quinn, mas não era nem um terço do que ela já me fez passar. - Se precisar de alguma coisa, sabe onde é meu quarto.

Me virei saindo do quarto.

- Espera, eu não ganho nem um beijo de boa noite? – respirei fundo, contei de 1 a 250 em 10 segundos, caminhei na direção de Quinn e ficando na ponta dos pés dei um beijo na sua testa.

- Boa noite Quinn.

Não esperei mais nem um segundo e corri pro meu quarto. Deitei na cama aliviada. Pronto eu consegui, Quinn estava agora sossegada a um quarto de distancia de mim, podia dormi tranqüila sabendo que, com todas as minhas forças, eu consegui resisti a ela, e mesmo assim, 1 hora depois ainda estava acorda. Toc-Toc. Olho pra porta e vejo Quinn parada me encarando. A eu cheguei tão perto... Ta bom Rach vai lá você consegue.

- Ta precisando de alguma coisa? – perguntei sem sequer me mexer na cama.

- Sim. – Quinn entrou no quarto e se aproximou da cama. – Eu preciso de você.

Ela deitou do meu lado e começou a distribuir beijos no meu pescoço enquanto deslizava as mãos pelas minhas pernas e eu tentava inutilmente pará-la.

- Quinn para com isso. – empurrei seus ombros afastando-a de mim – eu disse que num vai rolar nada entre nos.

- Mas Rach eu quero dormi com você. – fica na mesma cama que ela à noite inteira, o Deus faça ela dormi rápido.

- Tudo bem pode dormi já não esta fazendo isso mesmo. – não ela não estava, e eu percebi isso quando ela sentou em cima de mim colocando suas pernas entre minha cintura.

- Acho que você não entendeu Rach – Quinn subiu a camisa, tirou, e pra minha surpresa não havia nada por baixo. – Eu quero... DORMIR... Com você.

Não tem como resistir aquilo? Tem sim Rach se concentra, controle a situação. Foco.

Fiquei parada e Quinn começou a passar a mão por baixo da minha camisa e diferente do dia na praia não demorou muito pra ela colocar as mãos nos meus seios e também não abafou os sons dos meus gemidos, na verdade parecia que ela estava adorando escutá-los.

Quinn não encontrou muita dificuldade pra tirar minha camisa e quanto mais seu corpo encostava-se ao meu, mais impossível parecia fazê-la parar. Ao contrario dela eu estava com algo por baixo da camisa o que também não foi nenhum obstáculo aquela altura. Quando Quinn deitou sobre mim e senti sua pela tocar a minha sem nada entre nos foi como um choque de consciência e minhas mãos que ate agora estavam paradas do lado do meu corpo foram parar nos ombros dela.

- Serio... Quinn... É melhor agente parar... Antes de fazer besteira. – eu consegui dizer, mas ela fingiu não escutar.

Quinn pegou uma das minhas mãos que estava no seu ombro e foi caminhando ela pro seu seio e apertou por cima da minha soltando um gemido baixinho no meu ouvido. Não tinha mais consciência depois disso. Forcei o corpo mudando as posições ficando por cima dela, começamos um beijo profundo que parecia mais uma briga, ela mordia meus lábios enquanto apertava minha coxa.

- Eu quero você Rach... Como eu nunca quis ninguém. – então Quinn tirou o short.

- Quinn eu nunca fiz isso, e se acabar te machucando? – Quinn pegou novamente minha mão e caminhou ela de novo, dessa vez mais pra baixo.

- Eu sei que você não vai me machucar. Você nunca me machucou. – Quinn colocou sua outra mão no meu rosto me dando um beijo calmo.

No instante seguinte eu já estava dentro de Quinn, ou com meus dedos dentro não sei qual a expressão correta e sinceramente era o que menos me preocupava na hora. Não fazia idéia do que estava fazendo, mas parecia que Quinn estava gostando. Vou me lembrar de agradecer a Lauren depois por me fazer ver aquela tralha de filmes. Eu to transando com Quinn e lembrando filmes, qual meu problema hein? Esperai, eu estou mesmo transando com Quinn, a garota que eu devia estar evitando pra ter um tempo de colocar as coisas no lugar? Definitivamente eu estava colocando alguma coisa no lugar errado, e era melhor parar logo. Vamos Rach para com isso, para agora, anda para.

- Isso Rach... Não para.

Serio que eu to fazendo isso certo? Ta bom então eu não queria parar mesmo, mas eu devia. Como vou saber que hora eu tenho realmente que parar? Droga eu devia ter feito algumas aulas com Santana.

Quinn soltou um gemido alto e depois relaxou. Achei que aquela fosse à deixa e me retirei de Quinn, ou retirei meus dedos, e me deitei ao lado dela. Era muito bom, mas aquilo cansava pra caramba.

- Rach isso foi – uma grande burrada minha? – incrível.

Não respondi nada, sai catando minhas roupas e comecei a colocá-las sentada na cama.

- O que foi Rach? – Quinn me abraçou por trás – Você não gostou?

- Sim Quinn eu gostei, foi ótimo, mas e agora?

- Rach tente entender, eu amo você mas...

- Mas eu vou continuar sendo um segredo?

- Olha eu vou fazer o máximo pra não te magoar, vou tentar diminuir esse meu medo, eu prometo.

- É esse o problema Quinn, eu olho pra você e não consigo acreditar que você vai mudar. Desculpa mas é isso que eu sinto.

E eu sei, acabei de transar com ela e venho com esse papinho não tem muito sentindo, mas Quinn acertou o dia pra tentar me seduzir e conseguiu, não significava que de repente eu havia esquecido tudo que tínhamos passado e ia acreditar fácil assim que ela ia mudar.

- Vamos dormir agente fala disso amanha. Boa noite Quinn. – me deitei de costas pra ela.

- Boa noite Rach. – Quinn deitou se aconchegando no meu corpo e passando a mão pela minha cintura.

Mais uma vez eu não conseguia dormi pensando em tudo que havia acabado de acontecer. É amanha vai ser um longo, longo dia.

- / -


	15. Escolhas Erradas

Aquela não era uma manha comum. Nada parecia comum pra mim quando envolvia a Quinn e mesmo já estando naquela situação antes tudo parecia diferente.

Na primeira vez que acordamos na mesma cama, Quinn havia bebido um pouco a mais e fingia que tinha esquecido que me beijou. Aquilo não ia acontecer de novo. Quinn não chegou bêbada na minha casa e com certeza não ia esquecer o que aconteceu na noite passada.

A chuva ainda caia fraquinha la fora fazendo uma barulho gostoso quando batia na janela, aquele friozinho dentro da casa,a respiração de Quinn na minha nuca e seu braço em volta de mim tudo aquilo era perfeito, calmo, nada parecido com os últimos dias que tivemos.

Aquela deitada do meu lado, era a garota que eu havia me apaixonado, que me fazia querer ser alguém melhor, parecendo disposta a mudar pra ficar comigo e por mais que eu não quisesse facilitar as coisas, Quinn sabia exatamente como jogar, e ela jogava pesado.

- Bom Dia - Quinn acordou dando um beijo no meu pescoço e apertando meu corpo no seu.

- Bom Dia - respondi me virando para ela decidida a não dar brechas

- Olha eu queria que você soubesse que essa noite foi muito especial pra mim

- Pra mim também

- Eu achei ótimo ter sido com você minha primeira vez.

- Também achei.

- Ainda mais com você que é única garota que eu já fiquei. - eu não podia dizer o mesmo

- Aham

- Não vai dizer que eu também sou a única garota?

- Você também é a única?

- Como você mente mal Rach. Eu sei que você já ficou com a Santana.

- Como você sabe? – ainda bem que só sabe da Santana.

- Santana, sem querer, deixou escapar um dia - aquela boca grande

-Você tem sorte. Se ela tivesse ficado com você, também teria deixado "escapar" -Santana gostava que os outros soubesse dos seus feitos.

- Por que você acha que eu não fiquei com ela? Santana não é do tipo discreta.

- Quer dizer que se ela fosse discreta você ficaria?

- Não.

- Eu sei que ela ficaria. – Acho que Quinn era o único ser na escola que Santana não tinha pegado.

- Você perguntou pra Santana se ela ficaria comigo?

-Não. Eu perguntei se ela já tinha ficado.

- E por que você perguntou isso?

- Não sei, acho que na época era um meio de saber se você gostava de garotas. -mesmo no fundo não querendo saber a resposta

- Eu não gosto de garotas Rach, eu gosto de você. - Quinn sabia usar as palavras certas e eu estava começando a baixar a guarda então resolvi sair daquela cama

- Ei aonde você vai? - ela disse segurando minha mão

- Preciso ir ao banheiro tomar um banho.

- Posso ir com você? - o meu Deus eu mereço

- Pode ir depois de que eu for. - Quinn ficou um pouco decepcionada

- Vou preparar nosso café então.

- Faz o que você quiser. – mesmo parecendo não respondi com grosseria.

Sai do quarto para o banheiro, liguei o chuveiro e fiquei la vendo a água cair tentando esfriar a cabeça. A Quinn porque era sempre assim com você, sempre tão fácil. Por que:

Something always brings me back to you.  
>It never takes too long.<br>No matter what I say or do  
>I'll still feel you here<br>'til the moment I'm gone.

You hold me without touch.  
>You keep me without chains.<br>I never wanted anything  
>so much than to drown in your love<br>and not feel your rain

Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity. Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be. But you're on to me and all over me.

You loved me 'cause I'm fragile.  
>When I thought that I was strong.<br>But you touch me for a little while  
>and all my fragile strength is gone.<p>

You loved me 'cause I'm fragile. When I thought that I was strong. But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone.

Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity. Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be. But you're on to me and all over me

Something always brings me back to you.  
>It never takes too long.<p>

Desci e a encontrei na cozinha preparando o que deveria ser um café da manha, mas parecia mais um banquete. A mesa estava arrumada e no centro tinha uma rosa vermelha linda que eu tinha certeza que era do jardim do meu pai como também tinha certeza que ele iria me matar se visse aquilo.

- Quinn não precisava fazer tudo isso.

- Claro que precisava, queria te agradecer pela noite. – ela puxou a cadeira e fez um sinal para que eu me senta-se do seu lado. Comi umas torradas tomei um pouco de suco tudo isso em meio ao olhar intenso de Quinn.

-Toma prova isso. – ela pegou um pedaço de doce com a colher e levo na direção da minha boca como se eu fosse uma criança comendo papinha. Só eu que acho dar comidinha na boca apelação de mais?

- É muito bom. – respondi voltando minha atenção pro suco a minha frente

- Espera deixa eu limpar aqui. – Quinn passou o dedo no canto da minha boca e me beijou. Não era apelação, aquilo era clichê.

- Acho que é melhor te levar para casa. – me levantei da mesa e peguei as roupas de Quinn na secadora. Voltei pra cozinha e entreguei pra ela.

- Vou te esperar no carro enquanto você troca de roupa.

Entrei no carro e fiquei esperando por Quinn que apareceu uns 10 minutos depois. Dirigi em direção a sua casa sem falar muito e como de costume parei o carro na porta dos fundos esperando Quinn descer.

- Rach eu fui atrás de você, passei a noite com você, nos dormimos junto - literalmente – O que mais eu tenho que fazer pra te provar que vou mudar?

- Sai comigo hoje à noite.

- Sair tipo um encontro?

- Sim.

- Com pessoas vendo agente junto? – cinismo era de mais

- Quer saber sai do carro Quinn.

- Não, tudo bem. Eu saio com você

- Serio?

- Serio Rach. – acho que dei o maior sorriso da minha vida

- Okay então me encontra naquele lugar novo que abriu perto do colégio la pelas 20 hrs pode ser?

- Te encontrar la, quer dizer que você não vai vir me buscar?

- Não. Se você realmente quer ir, vai por conta própria. Quero ver você arrumar um jeito.

- Tudo bem eu arrumo um jeito – ela abriu a porta do carro – Sem beijo de despedida?

- Tchau Quinn. – ela fez biquinho e saiu do carro indo para a porta, o que por impulso eu também fiz.

- Ei Espera – puxei Quinn pela cintura e dei um beijo, bem ali na frente da casa pra quem quisesse ver coisa que não aconteceria já que a rua era deserta e ainda tinha aquela droga de chuva que não parava.

- Ate de noite Rach. – mais um beijo, ela entrou para a casa e eu voltei pro carro rindo como uma idiota.

- / -

Cheguei em casa me sentindo a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Não conseguia conter tanta a ansiedade de um primeiro encontro com Quinn. Era isso que eu queria que ela não tivesse vergonha de ser vista comigo, que ela não tivesse vergonha de mim, e aquela noite isso ia acontecer. A principio não acreditava naquela promessa de mudança, mas depois de tudo que Quinn, fez aceitar sair comigo, e aquele beijo na porta da sua casa era a certeza que eu precisava. Talvez as coisas estivessem finalmente se encaixando e quando a campainha tocou me trazendo de volta dos meus pensamentos, eu percebi que algumas peças estavam sobrando.

- Alex?

- Ei Rachel – ela sorria como sempre – Posso entrar?

-Claro, entra ai. – fiz um sinal para que ela entrasse e fechei a porta. – Não repare muito a bagunça num tive muito tempo de preocupar em arrumar.

- Choveu dentro da sua casa? – Alex disse infelizmente já reparando o tapete de entrada ainda molhado por causa de Quinn.

- É mais ou menos isso. Mas então por que a visita?

- Bom desde o dia do baile você não me liga não me manda uma mensagem, não da sinal de vida nem me procurar pra resolver algum grande problema relacionado com uma menina loira que você insiste em correr atrás. Fiquei com saudade. – Alex começou a se aproximar de mim. Droga por que ela tinha que ser tão...

- Pois é falando na Quinn – sou uma péssima pessoa - agente voltou. – a expressão dela mudou totalmente

- Uol..Serio? – ela se afastou e cruzou os braços.

- É voltamos ontem à noite ou hoje de manha não sei direito.

- Ah! Isso meio que facilita o que eu vim dizer então. Depois de amanha eu to voltando para Nova York pra casa da casa da minha avó.

- O que, você ta brincando?

- Não. Tenho que continuar meus estudos, terminar faculdade, ver se arrumo uma caloura pra passar o tempo – Alex sorriso forçado- enfim a questão é que meu irmão e a Carol resolveram dar uma festa de despedida pra mim essa noite e não tem muitas pessoas que eu queira me despedir alem de você.

- Essa noite? – tinha quer ser

- Sim tem algum problema?

- É que hoje é a primeira vez que Quinn e eu vamos sair junto, nosso primeiro encontro, apesar de ser como amigas claro, mas eu posso remarcar e...

- Não não tudo bem vai com ela,eu entendo. – Alex caminhou ate a porta – então acho que agente se despede aqui.

- Obrigado por tudo – dei um abraço forte. Ela ficou me olhando por alguns segundos e passou a mão no meu rosto.

- Adeus Rachel. – Alex se despediu me dando um longo beijo no rosto e foi embora.

Eu gostava dela, de como me tratava, dos momentos engraçados que passamos juntas. Alex se tornou especial em pouco tempo e ia fazer muita falta pra mim.O telefone tocou e mais uma vez eu fui trazida dos meus pensamentos pra realidade.

- Rachel Berry por favor.

- É ela.

- Senhorita Berry meu nome é Johnny Brandon da Faculdade Julliard. Nos vimos sua apresentação nas nacionais e acreditamos que você tem o talento necessário para se juntar ao nosso grupo e gostaríamos de contar com você para o próximo semestre. Você teria algum interesse?

Algum interesse? Aquele era meu sonho se tornando realidade. Não conseguia acreditar que de repente tudo estava dando certo. Primeiro Quinn e agora Julliard. Espera e a Quinn? Se eu aceitasse teria que deixá-la depois de tudo que passei pra ficar com ela, mas também esperei a vida inteira por aquele telefonema. Sempre achei que não pensaria duas vezes quando esse dia chegasse e agora me via dividida entre o amor da minha vida e um futuro dos meus sonhos. Bem o amor podia esperar, Quinn podia esperar aquela era uma chance única e todo mundo sabe o que fazer quando se tem uma oportunidade dessas:

- Desculpa, mas eu não posso. – você a perde.

- / -

As coisas finalmente estavam voltando ao normal. Meu braço já estava bem melhor então poderia passar a ultima semana com as cherrios, havia enfim me livrado de Puck e pra completar consegui voltar com Rach depois de uma noite incrível entre nos duas. Agora meu maior problema era pensar em outra desculpa para sair duas noites seguidas sem que meus pais começassem a me encher de perguntas.

A velha e boa desculpa de ir pra casa de Santana funcionou mais uma vez. Ainda bem que na minha casa ela se comportava como a garota perfeita para se ter como amiga, imagina se meus pais soubessem como Santana realmente é?

Já estava quase pronta quando recebi uma mensagem de Rach:

"Hoje é mesmo nosso primeiro ENCONTRO?"

É claro que eu sabia o motivo da palavra encontro escrita em maiúsculo, era o meio de Rach dizer que mesmo que agente se comportasse de tal forma, aquele não era só um jantar de duas amigas.

" Sim. Nosso primeiro eu atrasar você me esperar? "

Nunca fui nesse tal lugar novo perto do colégio e descobrir podia levar algum tempo.

"Se ainda não percebeu, eu to sempre esperando por você"

A campainha tocou. Fiquei com medo que meu pai atendesse e de repente fosse Rach então fui correndo atender a porta. Melhor se não tivesse feito:

- Achei que você não fosse me ... – disse abrindo a porta e tomando um grande susto quando vi quem era - ...buscar.

- Uaal. Tudo isso é pra mim?

– Finn, o que você ta fazendo?

-Vim conversa sobre agente.

- Não existe agente Finn e eu não tenho nada pra falar com você. – empurrei a porta, mas Finn não deixou fechá-la.

- A Quinn agente tem muita pra conversa. Que tal começarmos pelo seu novo hobby de ficar com garotas? – parei.

- O que?

- Eu sei do seu namorinho com a Rach há algum tempo já.

- Não sei do que você ta falando. Isso é mentira. – segurei a porta de novo.

- Serio. Então foi outra garota loira que eu vi a Rach beijando no auditório, na enfermaria, ou no corredor da escola

- De onde você tirou tudo isso?

- Tirei do dia da sua festa depois que Santana me expulsou da sua casa e sabe se la por qual razão eu resolvi ficar de tocaia na sua casa. Não tava mentindo quando disse que faria de tudo pra ter você de volta Quinn, só não pensei que você ia facilitar tanto as coisas.

- Facilitar as coisas? - Rach achava paranóia, mas agente sempre ficava no lugar mais escondido possível.

- Sim. A vantagem de namorar uma menina com pais tão radicais quanto os seus é que você tem que descobrir maneiras de ficar com ela. Então depois que todo mundo saiu correndo da sua festa, fiz como nos velhos tempos em que pra ficar com você eu tinha que subir escondido a sacada do seu quarto e devo admitir que o que eu vi era bem parecido com o que agente fazia.

- Se isso é verdade então por que você esperou tanto tempo?

- Porque eu não acreditei. Achei que talvez você tivesse bebido a mais e feito aquilo por impulso. Pra ter certeza que era loucura minha, comecei a te seguir e a presenciar momentos interessantes entre vocês duas, a propósito fui eu que espalhei o boato da noite do baile. Não esperava que o idiota do Puck fosse concorda com sua historia, mas a sua reação foi exatamente como eu pensei que seria. Você tem tanto medo do que as pessoas fariam se descobrisse. O que seu pai iria achar de tudo isso Quinn? – Finn tinha todos os argumentos, mas não tinha provas. Era a palavra dele contra a minha.

- Meu pai não vai acreditar em você Finn, ninguém vai. Não depois de você ter me traído. Todos vão pensar que você ta inventando essas historias.

- É eu pensei nisso também – Finn tirou do bolso um envelope amarelo – não acha que eu seria tão burro assim neh?– ele me passou e quando abri havia um monte de fotos, de todos os lugares que eu estive com Rach – Particularmente eu adoro essa de vocês duas na piscina da sua casa. Coitada da Judy se soubesse o que aconteceu ali...

- O que você quer Finn? – estava rendida, aquilo não podia ta acontecendo.

- Você sabe o que eu quero Quinn. Eu quero você e eu sei que você ainda sente algo por mim

- Eu amo a Rach entendi isso.

- Se ama mesmo porque não assumi que ta com ela? Covardia?

- Não sei. É complicado.

- Sim Quinn é complicado e sempre vai ser. Seus pais nunca vão aceitar esse relacionamento e você nunca vai ter coragem de contar pra eles. E se contar vai estragar a vida de todo mundo principalmente a da Rach.

- Como assim?

- Você e eu somos bons pra Lima, mas a Rach não pertence a esse lugar. Ela é maior que isso aqui e você sabe que é questão de tempo alguma grande universidade se interessar por ela. Como também sabe que ela te ama o suficiente pra desistir de tudo pra ficar contigo, se sentir que você faria o mesmo por ela o que, te conhecendo, não acho que vai acontecer – Finn tinha razão. Eu ia acabar prendendo Rach naquela cidade por puro egoísmo

- O que eu tenho que fazer pra isso não acontecer?

- Simples você fica comigo, parte o coração da Rach e ela vai embora ter um futuro melhor que o nosso.

- Mas eu não gosto mais de você Finn.

-Aprende a gostar de novo. Se eu não tivesse vacilado com você agente ainda ia ta junto e nada disso teria acontecido. – será? - Então Quinn vai me convidar pra entrar e contarmos pra seus pais que voltamos ou eu posso ir embora decidir pra quem mando essas fotos primeiro, talvez pro pastor da sua igreja. – não conseguia pensar, não conseguia fazer nada, apenas chorava.

- Se eu voltar você se livra dessas fotos?

- Você acha mesmo que eu sou tão idiota assim?Falo logo o que vai ser Quinn, viver comigo por chantagem ou com a Rach sabendo que ela podia ter uma vida bem melhor? Finn ergue a mão pra mim e eu peguei puxando pra dentro de casa. – Sabia que você faria a escolha certa.

-/-

Eu nunca fui o tipo de pessoa que me apaixonava facilmente. Pra falar verdade acho que nunca tive muita sorte no amor e por um tempo deixei de acreditar nesse sentimento que deixa as pessoas tão vulneráveis, tão inocentes tão... Idiotas. Foi idiotice minha achar que algo que deveria nos unir foi o motivo para a garota que eu amei por três anos terminar comigo e agora de novo eu estava sendo idiota por pensar que talvez com Rachel as coisas fossem acontecer de outra forma, mas não foi e de repente ir embora de Lima se tornou algo fácil afinal não tinha mais nenhum motivo pra ficar.

Eu estava odiando aquela droga de festa, odiando sorri pra pessoas que eu não conhecia e que com certeza não estava la pra se despedir de mim mas odiava ainda mais Finn, que resolveu fazer aquela palhaçada pra recompensar o fato de ter se esquecido do meu aniversario, e ate agora não havia aparecido.

Já eram um pouco mais de 21hrs quando eu senti uma mistura de alivio e confusão O alivio foi ver a porta se abrindo e Finn entrar com um imenso sorriso. A confusão foi perceber que ele não estava sozinho e agora vinha na minha direção segurando a mão de uma garota. Por que raios ela esta fazendo aqui com o ele?

- Surpresa! – Finn disse apontando pra Quinn.

-Eii vocês, juntos? – ela não parecia tão empolgada quanto meu irmão

- Não é incrível? – Finn me deu um abraço

- É... Incrível. – ou Rach estava mentindo pra mim ou Quinn estava mentindo pra Rach – Como isso aconteceu?

- Nos encontramos hoje , ai agente conversou sobre nos dois e a Quinn percebeu que ainda gostava de mim e era hora de me perdoa. Não é Quinn?

- Sim. – Quinn concordava com a cabeça. – Todo mundo merece uma segunda chance.

- Você é tão boa meu amor, quase um anjo. – se não o conhecesse diria que Finn parecia irônico e aquilo era estranho, muito estranho. – Vou pegar algo pra gente beber. – deu um beijo nela e foi pra cozinha. Era a chance de esclarecer as coisas.

- Sabe o que é engraçado nessa historia de você volta com o Finn? Eu escutei a mesma historia hoje mais cedo, mas era outra pessoa que me disse que tinha voltado com você. Quem era mesmo? A é ... a Rachel – Quinn ficou olhando pros lados como se não quisesse me encarar. – É mentira?

- Não.

- Cara ela deve te amar de mais pra aceitar isso. – Rachel era a prova de como o amor deixa as pessoas idiotas. Como alguém podia aceitar aquela situação?

- Ela não sabe que eu voltei com ele.

- O que? Como assim ela não sabe?

- Eu não contei pra ela. Ela não vai entender.

- Entender o que Quinn?

- Droga ela nunca vai me perdoa. – Quinn parecia paralisada, mas eu não ia fazer o mesmo.

- Eu vou ir falar com ela. – peguei as chaves do carro.

- Ela não deve estar em casa.

- E onde ela deve estar? – Quinn parecia não querer responder – Onde Quinn?

- Me esperando na onde seria nosso primeiro encontro.

- Você nem sequer avisou que não iria?

- Não podia. Finn ficou o tempo inteiro do meu lado.

- Onde é esse lugar?

-Não sei direito é um bar novo que abriu perto da escola. Ela já deve estar me esperando a mais de uma hora – Quinn deixou uma lagrima cair, mas limpou rapidamente quando Finn voltou.

- Ei aonde você pensa que vai? – Finn perguntou me vendo abrir a porta. – Vai fugir da própria festa?

- A única pessoa que eu realmente queria que estivesse aqui não esta, e eu vou ir atrás dela. – Me virei e comecei a descer as escadas quando senti Quinn segurar meu braço.

- Disse pra ela que eu sinto muito. – fosse qual fosse à razão de Quinn estar agindo daquela maneira, naquele momento era o que menos queria saber. Fiz que sim com a cabeça e continuei descendo as escadas indo pro carro. Eu só queria encontrar a Rachel

- / -


	16. Uma Bebida e Um Amor

Quem me vê chegar todos os dias na escola sabe que eu nem sempre fui pontual, mas naquele dia, as 20 hrs em ponto, já estava na porta do Old Town Bar. O lugar era ajeitadinho e apesar de estar bem cheio, por que sempre que algo novo aparece em Lima é assim, conseguia arrumar uma mesa num cantinho sossegado no fundo do bar.

O lugar tinha uma musica boa e um karaokê caso alguém se aventura-se a cantar o que eu estava rezando para não acontecer. Já percebeu que a maioria das pessoas que fazem isso normalmente não cantam bem?

- Boa Noite senhorita, sou o garçom que vai atende-la esta noite, aqui o cardápio. Gostaria de beber algo enquanto escolhe o pedido? – um lugar lindo com garçons educados, pessoas cultas, a Quinn vai amar isso aqui.

- Por enquanto não, vou esperar minha namo... – ops – Mo moça. Minha amiga que é uma moça chegar. – amiga que é uma moça? Serio Rach você já pensou melhor. Ainda assim o garçom fez uma cara de quem não entendeu, mas pouco se importava

- Okay, então eu voltou depois.

O simpático garçom foi embora e comecei a olhar o cardápio. Devo dizer que para um lugar novo os preços não eram muito convidativos, melhor se tivesse chamado a Quinn para tomar um sorvete na praça. Tudo bem era só torcer pra ela comer pouco e a salada não ser muito cara por que o único dinheiro que tinha foi o que meus pais me deixaram para um caso de emergência que com certeza não incluía pagar o jantar de uma garota. Eu havia brigado com meu vizinho, deixado Quinn dormi na minha casa, e ainda tinha dito não pra faculdade dos meus sonhos, acho que o dinheiro era o de menos.

- Senhorita. Desculpa incomodá-la, mas já se passou uma hora e ainda não pediu nada. Estamos meio cheios hoje.

- Só vou esperar mais um pouco e faço o pedido okay? – o garçom concordou com a cabeça.

- Esses adolescentes. – ele disse entre os dentes se virou e foi embora. É talvez ele não seja tão simpático como eu pensei.

E a Quinn que não aparece hein? Droga eu devia ter ido buscá-la, ela só pode estar perdida afinal, deve ser muito difícil achar o lugar novo que tem um letreiro gigante perto do colégio numa cidade que não tem absolutamente nada. Ela poderia pelo menos me ligar ou ter a decência de responder minhas mensagens.

- Com licença, já tem quase duas horas que você esta sentada ocupando lugar de outra pessoa. Então ou você faz um pedido agora ou eu é que vou ter que pedir pra senhorita se retirar.

Não, aquele garçom não era mais simpático, e a paciência dele já estava acabando assim como a minha, mas não custava nada esperar mais um pouco.

- Okay então pode me trazer uma água com limão.

- Água?

- Com limão. – dei uma olhada no cardápio e me arrependi do pedido. Tem ouro dentro desse limão?

Dois minutos depois ele voltou.

- Sua água... Com limão – disse colocando o copo na minha frente e não o limão não tinha nada de especial.

- Obrigada. – respondi esperando que ele saísse.

- Vai fazer o pedido agora?

- Claro, eu vou querer – abri de novo o cardápio fingindo que estava lendo – Quer saber eu vou esperar minha amiga chegar.

- Não vai não. Eu já me cansei de você. Por que não da logo o fora do meu bar e aceita o fato que a sua "amiga" te deu o bolo e não vai aparecer

- Rachel, graças a Deus te encontrei. – o garçom ficou surpreso tanto quanto eu.

- Você tem uma droga de timing perfeito em garota. – Alex olhou pro garçom sem entender o que ele quis dizer com aquilo.

- A não, não é essa a amiga que eu estou esperando.

- Olha garota eu odeio esse emprego, eu odeio essa vida e eu juro por Deus que vou te matar se não fizer um pedido. – do jeito que ele olhava eu realmente pensei que fosse me matar

- Ta bom colega se isso te deixa feliz ela é a amiga que eu estava esperando. – apesar de não ser - Só que você vai ter que dar um tempo pra ela olhar o cardápio também antes de pedir. – serio eu estava me divertindo vendo a cara dele.

- Eu odeio você. – ele foi embora xingando qualquer coisa enquanto eu ria e Alex se sentava do meu lado.

- Que garçom engraçado. – disse olhando pra Alex que estava seria

- Rachel eu preciso conversa com você

- Ta, mas você vai ter que falar rápido por que a Quinn já deve estar chegando.

- É sobre isso mesmo que eu vim falar. Ela não vai vim.

- Claro que vai ela só esta um pouco atrasada.

- 2 horas?

- Não é fácil achar esse lugar.

- É perto da sua escola e tem um letreiro gigante Rachel.

- Não importa, eu sei que ela vai aparecer. Não precisa começar nenhum discurso que eu corro atrás dela e...

- Rachel ela voltou com o Finn.

- O que?

- Eu vi os dois juntos agora na minha festa. A cara dela não estava das melhores ao contrario do meu irmão que sorria como um idiota. Ele me diz que haviam voltado e a Quinn confirmou. Ela estava muito estranha, dizia que você nunca ia entender, nem perdoa-la.

- Se isso realmente for verdade ela ta certa. – eu jamais a perdoaria

- Não sei se adianta alguma coisa, mas ela pediu pra te dizer que sentia muito.

- Desculpa Alex, mas eu não consigo acreditar. – se ela tivesse voltado com o Puck já era estranho, mas com o Finn?Aquilo não fazia o mínimo sentindo

- Tudo bem, agente pode ficar aqui ate o bar fechar e ela não aparecer.

Não. Quinn não ia fazer isso comigo, não depois de tudo que agente passou, de tudo que ela fez pra gente voltar. E com o Finn? O que eles tinham já acabou há tanto tempo. Mas também, de um jeito bem lógico, nosso relacionamento só começou por causa dele. Como não pensei nisso antes. Nossa amizade cresceu na época que eu cuidava dela por causa do seu momento rebelde depois que eles terminaram, A primeira vez que agente ficou foi na festa que ela deu pra provar que já havia esquecido Finn, , e se ele não tivesse a traído eles provavelmente ainda estariam juntos e nada daquilo teria acontecido. Será que era só um passatempo ate ela voltar com ele?

- Como eu sou estúpida. – dei um tapa na testa – Como eu aceitei toda aquela situação, aquela humilhação.

- Calma Rachel. Você fez o que fez por que achava que ela sentia mesmo. – Alex segurou minha mão

- Desisti de tanta coisa por causa dela. Eu troquei você por ela.

- Tudo bem. Eu estou aqui não estou?. – Alex fazia um carinho gostoso no meu rosto

- Eu troquei Julliard por ela.

- O que? – ela gritou me assustando

- Eles me ligaram hoje de manha e eu...disse...nao?

- Você é louca?

- Não sei não tava pensando direito.

- Rachel, querida, dessa eu te explica uma coisa. Você diz não se alguém te oferece drogas, ou dinheiro por sexo, mas você nunca diz não pra Julliard.

- Eu sei, mas tinha a Quinn e...

- Quinn? Nem se ela tivesse magicamente grávida de você. Que ela cuidasse do filho sozinha, mas você não diz não pra Julliard.

- Alex você ta me assuntando e as pessoas estão olhando pra nos.

- Droga Rachel você não podia ter perdido uma oportunidade dessas.

- Se esse é seu jeito de tentar me ajudar não esta funcionando. – Ela começou a respirar fundo e ficou calma.

- Desculpa ok. Quer que eu te leve pra casa agora? – Ir embora pra casa, ficar lá sozinha pensando na Quinn? Não obrigado.

- Eu acabei de descobrir que a garota que me fez desistir do meu sonho voltou com o ex-namorado no mesmo dia que voltou comigo. Eu não preciso ir pra casa, eu preciso beber.

- Não, não vai rolar.

- Alex, o que você faria no meu lugar?

- Ia ir embora pra casa com minha amiga.

- Serio Alex, só uma bebida. – uma pra cada uma das burradas que fiz.

- Não Rachel. – ignorei Alex e chamei de novo o garçom.

- Graças a Deus vocês decidiram o que vão pedir?

- Sim. Quero a bebida mais forte que vocês tiverem ai.

- Não acho que você tem idade pra beber e não podemos vender para menores. – comecei a chorar fazendo uma cena ridícula.

- Por que Deus, porque nada da certo nessa droga de vida? Nem beber pra esquecer meus problemas eu posso. – tentava comover o garçom, mas o efeito caiu sobre Alex.

- Ai ta bom Rachel. Trás uma Apple Frazzle pra ela e uma soda pra mim. – ela mostrou a identidade e piscou pro garçom, mas não foi aquilo que eu realmente reparei.

- Ei, aquele dia no dia parque você me disse que tinha 20 anos, quando você fez 21?

- Três dias depois do seu aniversario.

- Três dias depois do meu foi o baile de formatura.

- Sim.

- Porque você não me disse nada?

- Não é como se eu me importasse muito com essa data.

- Mas eu poderia ter te dado um presente pelo menos.

- Ta brincando. Entrei de penetra, fui responsável pela vitoria da rainha, escutei as piores cantadas do aluno mais nojento da sua escola e ainda roubei um beijo da garota mais linda do baile. Foi o melhor presente que podia ganhar.

O clima foi cortado quando o garçom chegou com minha bebida. Achei estranho o tamanho do copo e a cor, mas como nunca tinha bebido mesmo esqueci os detalhes e tomei um gole pra experimentar.

- Nossa isso é muito bom. – virei o copo de uma vez só. – Garçom trás mais um desse.

- Calminha ai Rachel, você disse que era uma só.

- Esse foi pela Quinn, ainda vou tomar uma pela faculdade, por cada mês que passei com ela e por ai vai. Garçoooooom mais uma.

Uns quatro copos depois eu já me sentia meio leve, um pouco mais felizinha como Santana diz, mas continuei bebendo. Eu queria esquecer, nem que fosse só por uma noite, Quinn e tudo que aquela falsa me fez passar. Desculpa é o álcool falando.

Então quando achei que era impossível minha noite piorar:

- Baby,eu nunca fui tão feliz como eu sou ao seu lado.- uma mulherzinha extremamente irritante começou a cantar Endless Love com seu namoradinho igualmente irritante no karaokê.

- Por favor me da um tiro agora.

- É isso que o amor faz com as pessoas. – comecei a chorar desesperadamente com as palavras de Alex.

- Não fala de amor. – disse encostando a cabeça na mesa quando me lembrei de outra coisa. – Espera falando de amor, você não tinha uma namorada em NY? – levantei a cabeça limpando minhas lagrimas borrando toda minha maquiagem, não queria nem saber como minha aparência estava.

- Ex-namorada, mas concordo com você não vamos fala de amor.

- A não vamos falar sim. Compartilhe seu sofrimento comigo, assim fico com dó de você e me sinto idiota por estar sofrendo por algo pequeno. – pensar que alguém esta ou passou por uma situação pior que a sua sempre ajuda.

- Como você tem um coração bondoso hein?

- Não é? Agora conta – disse abraçando minha bebida me concentrando em ouvir a história de Alex igual quando agente é criança e assisti algum desenho.

- / -

- Bom o nome dela é Emily, nos conhecemos quando tinha uns 15 anos e me apaixonei no momento que a vi. Eu nunca tinha sentido aquilo, aquela vontade de estar onde ela estivesse, de falar o tempo todo sobre ela, de sentir o perfume dela, de ser algo a mais pra ela. Tudo que Emily fazia parecia tão perfeito que eu pensei que talvez eu só quisesse ser como ela e quando viramos amigas achei que aquele sentimento fosse acabar, mas foi ao contrario. Estar perto dela, a convivência, só tornou as coisas mais claras. Eu estava completamente apaixonada pela minha amiga. Todas as noites sonhava imaginando uma vida ao lado de Emily e quando acordava me odiava tanto por não me sentir boa o suficiente pra ela. Então resolvi arriscar e tomei a decisão de contar o que sentia. Ela foi à primeira garota que eu beijei, foi minha primeira namorada, minha primeira tran...minha primeira tudo. Nossas famílias sabiam do nosso namoro, nossos amigos aceitavam e eu achava que ia casar com ela. – era aquela parte da historia que eu não queria contar. – Mas a vida tem dessas de te jogar no chão quando você acha que ta tudo dano certo. Eu tinha esse segredo, algo sobre mim que ela não sabia e talvez o melhor é que nunca soubesse, um fardo muito pesado que venho carregando a tempo e pensei que se dividisse esse peso com ela aquilo iria nos juntar, nos unir. Na verdade foi o motivo que levou Emily a terminar comigo. Foi à pior época da minha vida, me sentia um lixo, larguei a faculdade, não sai de casa. Mas comecei a pensar "eu não vou ficar assim por causa dela" e prometi pra mim mesma que não cometeria o erro de me apaixonar do novo. Eu estava indo muito bem ate que resolvi passar um tempo aqui em Lima para reorganizar a minha vida e logo no primeiro dia trombei com uma garota na cozinha da minha casa e percebi que era impossível não me apaixonar por ela. Essa é minha história, te faz sentir melhor?

- Não, só me mostrou o quanto eu sou uma idiota. Você devia me odiar. – Rachel chorava muito e aquela altura a maquiagem dela já tinha ido toda embora, ainda assim ela era linda.

- Não Rachel, eu não penso assim.

- Então você não pensa que eu fui boba de acreditar de novo na Quinn? De jogar fora meu futuro pra ficar ao lado dela, de ter escolhido ela ao invés de você?

- Bom não é de todo uma mentira ...

- Viu, eu sabia. Eu fiz tudo errado. Escolhi a garota errada, desde então todas as minhas escolhas foram às erradas e por causa disso vou passar o resto da minha vida nessa droga de cidade com essas drogas de caipiras que nem sabem cantar. – Rach gritou em direção ao casalzinho feliz que cantava no karaokê num daqueles momentos onde a musica para, todos ficam calados e olham ao mesmo tempo na nossa direção, e eu tive uma imensa vontade de me esconder.

- Ei garota ninguém aqui é culpado pelos seus problemas ta, e você deve ser uma ótima cantora pra fala assim dos outros. – a mulherzinha disse apontando pra Rachel.

- Você esta me desafiando? – Rachel olhou pra mim – Essa coisinha ridícula ta me desafiando não ta?

- Não, não acho que ela esteja.

- Vou mostrar pra essa vadia o que é musica de verdade. – ela foi ate o palco tirando o microfone da mão da mulher. – Isso é o que eu passei por causa do amor. – e começou a cantar:

_I've been thinking about you, my love_

_And all the crazy things that you put me through_

_Now I'm coming around, throwing it back to you_

_Were you thinking of me, when you kissed him?_

_Could you taste me when you licked his skin?_

_And all that while I showered you with trust and promises_

_What I'm needing now is a sweet revenge_

_To get back all that I lost then_

_I gave you all I had to give, but I could never reach you_

_Adrienne, I thought I knew you_

_Once again, you used me, used me_

_Adrienne, I should have left you_

_Long before you used me, used me up_

_Spent my money, drove my car_

_I treated you like a shining star_

_But in my sky all burnt out you are_

_And I'll have the last laugh, when I see you walking with some other guy_

_'Cause I know you are gonna end up all alone_

_So take these words, some good advice_

_All you've done's gonna come back twice_

_You never cared how much it hurt, I really need to tell you_

_Adrienne, I thought I knew you_

_Once again, you used me, used me_

_Adrienne, I should have left you_

_Long before you used me, used me up_

Não era novidade que ela estava cantando divinamente, e como aquela letra fazia sentindo. Só faltava aquela musica chamar Quinn Fabray.

_Quinn Fabray... Long before_

Droga – coloquei o dinheiro da conta na mesa e corri ate Rachel. Subi no palco e coloquei- a nas costas. – Cabo o show galera.

- E ai vadia quem é que canta bem, bando de perdedoreeeeees.

Saímos do bar aos gritos e fiquei com a sensação que nunca mais iríamos entrar ali de novo. Coloquei Rachel no chão quando chegamos perto do meu carro.

- Vou te deixar em casa e voltou pra buscar o seu carro tudo bem?

- Vai ter que me pegar primeiro. – me deu um empurrão e então saiu correndo como se estivesse brincando de pique-pega.

- Volta aqui Rachel – e la foi eu correndo atrás dela igual uma louca pela cidade. Depois de um tempo correndo ela parou em frente a uma casa qualquer e esperou eu chegar perto.

- Pronta? – Rachel colocou a mão na campainha da casa.

- Serio Berry? Qual é não teve infância? – ela apertou a campainha e saiu correndo de novo. – Droga eu não tenho idade pra isso.

Corremos, corremos e corremos ate chegarmos perto do McKinley. Ela começou a correr devagar e eu a correr mais rápido ate que a alcancei dando um pulo igual aqueles jogadores de futebol, lógico que não conta aquela violência, e virei meu corpo a fazendo cair por cima de mim na grama.

- Peguei você – segurei Rachel firme enquanto ela continuava rindo. – Chega de corrida por hoje ta bom.

- Você corre como uma velha. – ela se virou ficando de frente pra mim, me olhava profundamente e seus cabelos soltos faziam cócegas no meu rosto.

- Eu sou velha Rachel – passei a mão por uma das mechas do seu cabelo colocando atrás da orelha. Deitada naquela grama olhando pra Rachel e vendo ao fundo um lindo céu estrelado me sentia feliz como a nunca.

- Sabe uma coisa que eu sempre quis fazer?

- Ser pega fazendo algo de muito errado na escola? – disse em tom de brincadeira, mas ela começou a se aproximar de mim.

- Isso mesmo. – fechei os olhos esperando por um beijo que não veio. – Vamos invadir o colégio – ela saiu de cima de mim

- O que?

- Quero ver o que acontece aqui de noite.

- Eu já fiz isso na minha escola e posso te garantir não tem nada pra ver.

- Então não tem problema nenhum. - Rachel pegou impulso e subiu no muro pulando pra dentro da escola. - Anda Alex, ta com medinho?

Ótima idéia deixar uma garota que acabou de levar um fora e perdeu a chance da vida achar que ta bêbada, parabéns Alex.

Pulei o muro que dava em umas das quadras do McKinley, mas não achava Rachel.

- Berry, Berry cadê você?

- Aki ki ki iii ... olha Alex da eco co co o. – Rachel saiu de uma das salas segurando e gritando no que parecia ser um alto falante.

- Rachel vem aqui e larga isso, alguém vai acabar nos ouvindo. – disse pegando das mãos dela o instrumento que tinha uma frase sugestiva "Toque e morra – Sue Silvester"

- Calma Alex não tem ninguém aqui.

- Sempre tem alguém Rachel. Um zelador, um olheiro, na minha escola costumava ter traficantes. Vamos embora lo... – de novo ela não me ouviu e correu ate uma grande porta que não faço idéia de onde dava.

- Que droga. Olha parece que ta trancada. – ela disse puxando a porta

- Deixa eu ver. – tentei puxar a porta que realmente estava trancada ate escutar um rosnado

- Alex...acho que você estava certa sobre não estarmos sozinhas.

Olhei pro lado e vi dois cachorros imensos mostrando todos os dentes.

- No três agente corre ate o muro certo? – Rachel fez que sim com a cabeça. – Okay então 1 ...

- Aaaaaa – Rachel saiu correndo e eu não esperei para ir atrás, pulamos o muro em dois segundos caindo de bunda na grama do outro lado

Rachel não parava de rir e eu comecei a achar que talvez o garçom tivesse colocado algo a mais na bebida dela.

- Não acredito no que acabei de fazer.

- Ótimo já fez o que queria podemos ir embora agora?

- Ai ta bom, nossa você esta muito sem graça hoje Alex.

Rachel fez o caminho para casa cantando alto, dançando como uma louca, mexendo com as pessoas na rua e eu atrás apenas observando e garantindo que ela não fizesse coisa pior. Quando chegamos à porta da sua casa eu resolvi que era à hora de contar a verdade.

- Minha casa linda quer ouvir uma boa noticia? Vamos ficar juntas por mais um tempo já que não vou sair dessa cidade tão cedo. – ela conversa com a porta da casa numa cena no mínimo hilária. – Se eu não estivesse tonta te convidaria pra entrar.

- Rachel, você já viu aquelas pessoas que compra tic-tac e fingi que é remédio?

- Já, mas que que isso tem haver com a historia mesmo?

- Elas não me parecendo tão doidas agora já que você é a primeira pessoa que eu vejo ficar tonta bebendo suco de maça

- O que?

- Apple Frazzle não tem álcool nenhum. É só uma mistura de suco de maça e água com gás. Você não achou que eu ia mesmo te dar bebida alcoólica neh?

- Não acredito. Tudo que eu acabei de fazer, de alguma forma, eu tava ciente?

- Bêbada você não estava. Você só fez o que queria fazer pensando que estava tonta. – passei meus braços em volta da sua cintura – Então vai me convidar para entrar agora?

- Sem chance. Não mesmo.

- A é? Nem se eu fizer isso. – puxei a pra perto e nos beijamos, um beijo muito mais longo e intenso que na noite do baile.

-/-

Nos beijamos na sala, na escada, no corredor, no quarto ate chegarmos na minha cama. Alex se deitou por cima de mim e aos poucos as roupas foram sendo retiradas com extremada delicadeza quase em câmera lenta. Ela me olhava com algo a mais do que simples desejo, e me passava uma segurança como se no fundo eu soubesse que ao lado delas as coisas seriam mais fáceis.

A verdade era que a Alex era comigo o que eu tentava ser com a Quinn, a diferença é que eu não tinha todo aquele medo e insegurança. Ter ido atrás de mim no que seria o meu encontro com a garota que escolhi ao invés dela, era o tipo de coisa que eu fazia. Quando ela tirou minha calça, uma onda de pensamentos invadiram minha cabeça, eu sabia o que viria em seguida, só não sabia o que fazer:

- Alex eu preciso te contar uma coisa.

- O que? – ela continuava me beijando o que dificultava um tanto aquele dialogo.

- É que eu nunca fiz isso – ela parou os beijos e começou a olhar pra mim.

- Quer dizer que a Quinn e você nunca fizeram?

- Sim. – Noite passada nessa mesma cama – Quer dizer não, acho que só eu que fiz.

- Ah! Entendi. Tudo bem agente não precisa fazer isso se você quiser esperar. – acho que esperar não era mais a resposta.

- Não Alex, eu quero. Perdi tanto em apenas um dia, ta na hora de ganhar alguma coisa.

- Você sabe que teoricamente, você vai perder outra coisa neh – nos duas rimos.

- Então vai ser a primeira coisa que vou perder por fazer a escolha certa.

Alex fez um longo caminho de suaves beijos ate aquela mágica região abaixo do umbigo, entre minhas pernas e começou algo tão prazeroso que parar parecia tortura. Ela passava a língua em cada milímetro da minha...arr...intimidade? Alex era tão boa naquilo e acho que gemer naquela hora não era mais suficiente, já estava gritando mesmo e ai entendi a expressão correta, por que eu sentia Alex dentro de mim,literalmente.

Depois que cheguei no org... naquele nível altíssimo de prazer e relaxei um pouco, Alex deitou do meu lado me abraçando e o telefone começou a tocar:

- Não vai atender?

- Há essa hora? Deixa tocar. Deve ser o idiota do meu vizinho reclamando do barulho. – começamos a rir

- Então já que você não gosta dele, que tal agente continuar incomodando?

- Ótima idéia. – me virei ficando por cima dela. – Mas agora é a sua vez de fazer barulho.

- / -


	17. Promessas

Dois dias. Como as coisas podem mudar tanto em dois dias? Parece que tudo que não vive em 18 anos aconteceu assim do dia para noite e tudo isso por culpa de duas garotas. Tudo bem a culpa não era delas, era minha e do meu coração idiota que resolveu bater mais forte pela garota errada, mas agora era a hora de usar a cabeça.

Sai da cama onde Alex ainda dormia e sem fazer barulho fui ate o banheiro. Lavei meu rosto, escovei os dentes e relembrando um episodio de Friends peguei um pedaço de papel e comecei a escrever porque eu deveria ou não ficar com a Alex.

Por que eu deveria ficar com ela? Pra começar ela é assumida então não precisaria de me preocupar com possíveis crises caso alguém nos visse juntas. Já demonstro varias vezes que gosta de mim e não tem vergonha disso e pra completar ela ainda é mais velha, mais experiente e muito, muito boa de cama.

Porque eu não deveria? Porque ela não é uma garota insegura, loira, que atende pelo nome de Quinn e que infelizmente eu sou apaixonada. Droga. Eu aqui pensando em uma garota que me deu todos os motivos pra odia-la e eu não conseguia enquanto tinha outra super legal, que gostava de mim deitada na minha cama. E que raios estou fazendo aqui no banheiro ao invés de estar la com ela?

Rasquei o papel, joguei no lixo pra ter certeza que ninguém ia achar igual aconteceu na serie, voltei para o quarto e me deitei de novo ao lado de Alex que estava acordando.

- Ei.

- Ei. – dei um beijo nela

- Você sempre acorda assim?

- Assim como?

- Igual propaganda de Lux, sem remela, sem bafinho, com cabelo arrumado.

- Claro. Sou uma diva – rimos – Na verdade eu acordei primeiro, fui ate o banheiro e dei uma ajeitada. Causa uma boa impressão

- Ah isso é injusto. Vou ter que acorda primeiro na próxima vez.

- Próxima vez? Sabe que com você em NY isso pode demorar neh?

- Já pensei em uma solução pra isso.

- É e qual seria?

-Você ir comigo pra NY.

- Ir pra NY? Sem nenhuma garantia?

- Você não pode desistir só por que não tem um plano perfeito. Julliard era com certeza o caminho mais fácil, mas não é o único caminho. Tem outras faculdades que a você pode tentar

– É verdade. Não acho que vai ser um problema para os meus pais e não vai ser muito difícil achar um lugar pra ficar. – Lauren já estava olhando alguns apartamentos e como já havíamos combinado agente podia morar junto.

- Então, vem comigo. Imagina nossa próxima vez em NY?

- Vou pensar melhor, mas agente não precisa esperar ate NY não é?

- Não. Que tal agente começar ela agora?

- Vai ser um prazer.

Me deitei por cima de dela e começaram os beijos. Alex não esperou muito para tirar minha blusa, passando suas mãos pelas minhas costas e pressionando meu corpo no seu. Caramba como alguém consegue acorda com esse animo?

- Muito bonito! - Alex se afastou de mim olhando pra porta

- Por favor me diz que não é meu pai. – coloquei as mãos no rosto morrendo de vergonha.

- É o seu pai – me virei e encontrei meu pai Leroy de braços cruzados olhando pra gente

- Oi pai que surpresa. Lembra da Alex?

- Oi . – ela disse tão envergonhando quanto eu

- Podem me explicar o que esta acontecendo aqui?

- Pai não é nada disso que você esta pensando.

- A não é?Por que eu tenho quase certeza que você esta na cama nua deitada em cima de outra garota nua, provavelmente aproveitando o fato que seus pais não estavam em casa, não é isso?

- Não. - levantei a coberta só pra conferir. - A Alex ta de roupa. – péssima hora para fazer piadas

- Muito engraçado Rach. Vou poupar o Hiram de ver essa cena e te dar 5 minutos para se vestir e descer. Vamos ter uma conversinha seria. – meu pai ainda fez a gentileza de fechar a porta

- Pronto posso morrer agora. Que vergonha – levantei da cama procurando minhas roupas.

- É o tipo de coisa que acontece quando se mora com os pais. Pelo menos os seus já sabem que você é gay.

- Eles não sabem.

- Você ainda não contou pra eles?

- Estava na minha lista de coisas a fazer em 2012, mas parece que vou ter que adiantar isso.

- Rach eles são seus pais com certeza já sabem, e se não sabem, depois disso, duvida é que eles não vão ter.

–De qualquer jeito agora eu vou ter que me "assumir" pra eles, mas isso vai ser fácil já que você vai estar do meu lado pra garantir que não me matem.

- Primeiro, por que te matariam? Eles são gays e outra não acho que devia participar dessa conversa, isso é assunto de família, para você resolver com eles. Sozinha

- Alex eu conheço meus pais, você não vai simplesmente passar pela porta e ir embora, pode-se preparar para um interrogatório e caso você se esqueceu, não é só sobre minha sexualidade que eu tenho que contar.

- É verdade, você fez muita coisa errada em dois dias, mas não se preocupe eles vão entender.

- Tenho uma idéia. É só agente não entrar muito em detalhes, contar só o básico o que é necessário eles saberem e pronto.

- Agente? Rachel eu quero estar sempre do seu lado, mas eu não tive a chance de ter essa conversa com meus pais e não quero ter com os seus. – me lembrei que Alex havia perdido os pais muito cedo.

- Tudo bem, eu entendo.

Colocamos nossas roupas, e descemos. Alex foi andando bem devagar ate a porta tentando ao máximo não chamar atenção dos meus pais que já estavam sentados na sala me esperando.

- Ótimo, eles não estão olhando, depois você me conta como foi à conversa. - ela se aproximou para me beijar - Anda me da um beijo para pode ir embora rápido.

- A que isso não vai dar nem tchau pra eles? – eu entendia Alex, mas não ia mesmo passar por aquela sozinha – Ei gente a Alex já esta indo embora.

- Não Senhora. Ela vai participar dessa conversa também. – pai Leroy gritou da sala

- Oh que pena, acho que você vai ter que ficar.

- Eu te odeio.

- Nos duas sabemos que isso não é verdade. – peguei a mão dela. – Vamos?

Respirei fundo e fui com Alex ate a sala com a cara mais inocente que podia fazer.

- Papais que saudade de vocês. Pensei que fossem voltar só amanha.

Leroy: Nos íamos, ate que seu pai ficou preocupado depois de ligar umas 20 vezes aqui e você não atender. – quanto exagero nem foram 20 vezes, talvez 15 – Mas agora já sabemos que você estava muito ocupada.

- Desculpa por isso, mas que bom que chegaram cedo. Não por causa daquilo que o Senhor viu no quarto, mas porque já esta na hora de vocês saberem mesmo. -Alex e eu sentamos nos sofá e peguei sua mão – Pai, papai... Eu sou gay. – eles não pareciam tão surpresos como imaginei que seria.

Hiram: Oh meu Deus Rach serio? Isso nem sequer passava pela nossa cabeça

Leroy :Hiram eu não posso aceitar, nossa filha gay? Onde foi que erramos? – meus pais começaram a rir e eu me senti completamente idiota.

- Vocês já sabiam neh?

Hiram: Você é nossa filha é claro que já sabíamos

Alex: Eu te disse.

Hiram: A propósito nos adoramos você, há quanto tempo estão namorando? – começaram as perguntas

- Nos não estamos namorando. Estamos?

Alex: Não sei. Contando com hoje agente ta junto a o que... 12 horas?

Leroy: Então vocês não estavam juntas na noite do baile?

Alex : Naooo. Aquela época Rach estava ficando com a Quinn.

- Alex! Só o básico esqueceu?

Leroy: Quinn? Quinn Fabray?

- Sim

Hiram: A filha do Russell? – com aquilo meus pais ficaram surpresos

- Sim.

Leroy: Você estava ficando com a filha do homem mais homofôbico de Lima?

- Sim. – eles começaram a rir de novo.

Hiram: Quanta ironia.

Leroy: Bem feito pra ele, coitado vai querer se matar quando descobrir.

- Se depender da Quinn isso nunca vai acontecer.

Leroy: E nos, por que só estamos sabendo disso agora?

- Eu sei que devia ter contado a vocês antes, mas a Quinn sempre me pressionava tanto para não contar pra ninguém. Só a Alex sabia desse relacionamento e a Santana acabou descobrindo depois.

Hiram: E quando vocês terminaram? – boa pergunta. Quinn tinha voltado com Finn, e eu tinha ficado com Alex, e nos duas não tínhamos de fato terminado. Aquele era um quadrado amoroso muito confuso.

-Eu acho que nos não terminamos.

Leroy: Como assim?

-É uma longa, longa historia.

Leroy:Tudo bem, nos temos tempo de sobra.

- Okay.

Então comecei a contar toda a historia pra os meus pais que tinham diversas reações. Quando acabei, pai Hiram tinha um olhar de cumplicidade como se tivesse entendido por que fiz toda aquela besteira, enquanto meu pai Leroy parecia querer me matar.

Leroy: Deixa ver se eu entendi. Você se apaixonou pela garota que deveria ser a mais hétero da cidade, aceito namorar com ela as escondidas mesmo sendo humilhada por isso, foi ao baile com a Alex que me parece a única pessoa sensata nessa historia só pra provar um teoria idiota, e quando finalmente toma uma atitude inteligente e larga a Quinn, ela vem bate na porta da sua casa,dorme aqui, marca um encontro mas não vai por que voltou com o ex e tudo isso no mesmo dia que você ficou com a Alex?

- Basicamente é isso.

Leroy: Aham, e com que dinheiro você pretendia pagar esse encontro?

- Com o que vocês deixaram pra mim.

Hiram: Aquele dinheiro era pra uma emergência Rach.

- Pagar um encontro não é uma? – pela cara que meus pais fizeram não era – Calma gente, não teve encontro eu não gastei o dinheiro.

Leroy: Menos mal.

- É, mas eu acho que o perdi na hora que pulei o muro da escola.

Hiram: Você invadiu a escola? Meu Deus Rach quanta irresponsabilidade. Alex você estava com ela?

Alex: Não... Sim, mas eu tentei impedi-la.

- Você pulou também.

Alex: Você pensou que estava bêbada, te segui pra não fazer nenhuma besteira.

Leroy: Esperai Rach você bebeu?

- Sim, a Alex pagou pra mim. –Alex se assustou quando meus pais olharam pra ela e começou a me cutucar – Quer dizer ela me pagou uma bebida que não tinha álcool, mas eu achei que tinha e acabei tendo uma embriagues psicológica.

Hiram: Isso existe?

Alex: A Rach provou que sim.

Leroy: Não acredito que você fez isso só por que tomou um bolo.

Alex: Não foi só por isso. Conta pra eles Rach. – se pudesse voltar no passado não tinha a chamado pra essa conversa.

Hiram: Conta o que filha?

- Serio Alex, eu te odeio.

Alex: Nos duas sabemos que isso não é verdade. – ela deu um sorrisinho – Anda conta.

- Na verdade é ate uma boa noticia. A Julliard me ligou oferecendo uma vaga. – meus pais deram um pulo do sofá e me abraçaram.

Hiram: Que ótima noticia Rach, você conseguiu. Nossa filha vai pra NY.

Leroy: Quando você tem que ir? Quando começa as aulas?

- Eu não sei, porque não vou estudar lá.

Hiram: O que?

Leroy: Porque não?

- Porque achei que enfim as coisas entre Quinn e eu iam dar certo, e eu disse que não iria.

Leroy: Largou seu sonho por uma garota?

- Uma garota que eu estou apaixonada. – meus pais olharam pra Alex que abaixou a cabeça. – Que eu estava apaixonada.

-Leroy: Agora conta pra nos como você pretende resolver toda essa situação?

- A Alex me fez uma proposta que me parece uma ótima solução.

Leroy: Qual proposta?

- Ir pra NY com ela.

Alex: Como disse pra Rach, ela pode tentar outras faculdades, e eu também conheço algumas pessoas que podem ajudá-la. Vai ser mais difícil, mas não é impossível. O que vocês acham?

Hiram: É uma boa idéia, mas não é agente que tem que decidir. O que você acha Rach?

- Não sei, ir pra la sem ter certeza de nada é um pouco assustador.

Hiram: Filha, você esta tendo uma oportunidade de se arriscar, pode dar certo ou não. Se der certo ótimo, se não der certo você volta pra casa. -ele segurou minha mão - Aquele quarto sempre vai ser seu e nos sempre estaremos aqui.

- É bom ouvir isso. Pensando bem eu não tenho muito a perder mesmo.

Leroy: Ótimo então já temos um problema resolvido.

- Um problema? – ir embora de Lima resolvia todos os meus problemas

Leroy: Sim, você ainda tem que conversa com a Quinn. É visível que você não vai seguir em frente enquanto achar que existe alguma possibilidade de vocês ficarem juntas.

- Sem chance eu não vou atrás dela. Alex diz pra eles o quanto essa idéia é péssima.

Alex: Não Rach, eu concordo com eles. Você não pode simplesmente deixa as coisas como estão. – não precisa puxar saco Alex eles já gostam de você.

- Isso não é verdade. – era sim.

Alex: Porque mesmo você não vai pra Julliard?

- Mas um motivo pra não ir atrás dela, assim eu vou embora, nunca mais a vejo e pronto.

Hiram: Você acha que é melhor assim?

- Acho. Podem acreditar vai ser muito pior pra mim se eu a encontrar antes de ir embora. – Alex abaixou a cabeça de novo e um silencio chato ficou na sala ate que ela levantou do sofá.

Alex: Já que esta tudo resolvido melhor eu ir. Ainda tenho que arruma minhas malas e meu vôo sai logo de manha. Me leva ate porta Rach?

- Claro.

Alex: Tchau Sr e Sr Berry.

-Hiram: Já falei Alex, pode nos chamar pelos nomes.

Alex: Me desculpe Sr, quer dizer Hiram, espero ter tempo pra me acostumar. – ela olhou pra mim e voltou a olhar para os meus pais – Ate mais.

Alex se despediu dos meus pais e eu a acompanhei ate a porta.

- Não foi tão ruim como agente pensou.

- Foi ruim pra mim ouvir você falar da Quinn. Eu sei que você não vai parar de gostar dela da noite pro dia, mas eu também não quero ser só o seu prêmio de consolação.

- Alex eu vou pra NY com você e nunca mais vou ver a Quinn. Eu fiz minha escolha

- É você fez sua escolha, depois que a Quinn fez a dela. – mais uma vez Alex estava certa - Quer saber esquece isso, longe daqui as coisas vão ser diferentes, eu não vou deixar você se lembrar dela.

- Você não faz idéia do quanto eu quero que você consiga fazer isso. – ela me puxou e me deu beijo. – Começou bem.

- Vou ir agora. – Alex colocou a mão no bolso e puxou a chave do carro. – Droga, acabei de me lembrar, nos deixamos nossos carros no bar ontem.

- E é mesmo, vamos la agora.

Meus pais não iam gostar muito de saber que eu deixei o carro que eles me deram na frente de um bar, então falei que ia ate a casa de Santana contar as novidades. Quando chegamos no lugar, Alex e eu tomamos um grande susto ao ver o carro dela com todas as janelas quebradas, e na lateral uma pichação escrito "Quem é perdedor agora?". O meu carro estava um pouco atrás sem nenhum arranhão.

- Você tinha mesmo que chamar metade da cidade de bando de perdedores?

- Desculpa, não estava muito consciente dos meus atos. Mas por que quebraram o seu carro e não o meu?

- Porque eu te trouxe pra perto do meu carro, então eles devem ter achado que era o seu.

- Ah! – é Alex não tinha muita sorte – Eu vou conversa com meus pais pra pagar o concerto.

- Não precisa.

- Claro que precisa. Não vou deixar você ter despesas por minha causa.

- Não vou ter despesa nenhuma. O carro é do Finn ele concerta. Claro que ele só vai saber disso quando eu já estiver em NY. - Nossa como eu queria ver a cara do Finn quando visse isso.

- No dia que eu for, você me espera la no aeroporto?

- Faço melhor, você me avisa o dia, e eu volto pra te buscar.

- Serio?

- Sim. Quero ter certeza que você vai entrar no avião. Tenho que resolver umas coisas na faculdade, se não eu ficava direto.

- Okay eu ligo pra te avisar.

Alex abriu a porta do carro e com cuidado limpou os caquinhos de vidro do banco.

- Tchau

- Tchau. . – ela me deu um abraço e mais um beijo, entrou no carro e foi embora.

Fui ate o meu carro, muito feliz por ele estar inteiro e como estava chateada por ter mentido para os meus pais resolvi realmente ir ate a casa de Santana. Toquei a campainha esperando que a Sra. Lopez atendesse porque conhecendo Sant, domingo de manha, com certeza ela estaria dormindo.

Exatamente como eu pensei. A atendeu a porta e me mandou subir ate o quarto de Santana que dormia como um bebe.

- Sant. Sant. Acorda. – ela continuava dormindo e murmurando palavras estranhas

- Xzihiainshq

- O que? Santana acorda. – comecei a empurrar, mas nada resolvia então eu apelei.

- Santanaaaaaaaaaa. – ela acordou assustada com o grito e acabou me dando batendo.

– Aii, que merda Sant.

- Rach? Que que você esta fazendo aqui?

- Vim te contar uma novidade, e acabei ganhando um soco de brinde.

- Desculpa, mas não podia contar essa novidade depois? Sabe muito bem como eu durmo dia de domingo.

- Não ia ter muito tempo pra te contar depois.

- Então fala que grande novidade é essa?

- Vou me mudar para NY.

- O que? – Santana se ajeitou na cama e foi à vez dela escuta o resto da historia. – Não Rach você não pode ir embora. Quem vai me ajudar a conquistar a Britt quando agente briga? Ou fazer meus trabalhos quando entrar na faculdade?

- Também vou sentir saudades Sant.

- Eu vou matar a Quinn. Você só vai embora por causa dela não é?

- Não tem nada haver com a Quinn.

- Não? Então se ela te pedisse pra ficar você iria do mesmo jeito?

- Iria.

- Aham ate parece que eu não te conheço.

- Não faz diferença Sant, ela não vai me pedir pra ficar, e eu não posso perde uma chance dessas duas vezes.

- Que ódio que eu estou dela. Serio nunca mais vou conversa com a Quinn, por você.

- Se é por mim então eu quero que você faça o contrario. Quero que você cuide dela.

- Você ta me zuando não é?

- Não. Quinn não é uma má pessoa Sant, o problema dela é ter medo de fazer o que realmente quer. Eu sinto que ela ainda vai sofrer muito por ser desse jeito e quando ela precisar de uma amiga, quero que você esteja la.

- Não entendo como você consegue se importar depois de tudo que ela fez.

- Se fosse a Britt o que você faria? – Santana ficou calada – Então me promete que vai cuidar dela?

- Ta bom, eu prometo.

- / -

Depois de perder as nacionais, Sue fez da ultima semana das cheerios a pior possível. Era treino e mais treino, de manha e de tarde, todos os dias. As únicas que escaparam dessa maratona foram as que ficaram para recuperação e por isso ainda tinham aula, ou seja, metade das cheerios. Não era necessário que Santana e eu ficássemos nos treinos afinal já estamos saindo da equipe, mas com Britt ainda estudando, Santana não tinha muito que fazer e para mim era uma excelente maneira de evitar Finn e não pensar no que fiz com a Rach.

- Lixo, lixo e lixo. É por isso que vocês perderam. Meus olhos precisam de um tempo de tanta coisa medíocre. Podem ir embora agora e preparem–se para morrer no treino da tarde. – parecia que Sue queria ocupar o tempo também – Senhorita Seios, Barbie preciso que vocês cheguem aqui mais cedo pra me ajudar em algumas coisas.

- Ei Sant, tudo bem eu ir para sua casa? – a minha era um pouco mais longe da escola então sempre que tínhamos treino a tarde eu ia pra casa de Santana, mas não parecia muito que ela queria minha companhia.

- Tanto faz.

Todo o caminho para a casa foi feito assim, eu tentando puxar papo fazendo perguntas que ela respondia com poucas palavras sempre evitando assunto. Quando Santana Lopez não quer conversar com certeza algo estava errado

Chegamos à sua casa e subimos direto para o quarto. Santana jogou a mochila em cima da cama, pegou uma toalha e começou a tirar a roupa.

- Se quiser comer alguma coisa você sabe onde é a geladeira. Vou tomar um banho. – ela não olhava pra mim e agia como se nem estivesse ali, resolvi pergunta o porque.

- Sant, aconteceu alguma coisa? Você esta diferente comigo há alguns dias já. – era a primeira vez no que ela realmente me dava atenção

- Rach me contou o que aconteceu. Por que você fez isso?

- Santana a Rach tem toda uma vida esperando por ela fora de Lima, não quero prende-la aqui.

- A Quinn, por favor, não me vem com esse papo que esta fazendo isso pensando no futuro da Rach. – eu sabia que se contasse a verdade, Santana ia sair correndo atrás de Finn e arrumar a maior confusão.

- É complicado.

- Você não gosta dela?

- Eu a amo.

- Então por que é complicado?

- Porque eu fui criada num ambiente onde é errado sentir o que sinto por ela, que é pecado amar alguém do jeito que a amo.

- Você não tem que fazer o que os outros acham que é certo Quinn, ninguém vive sua vida pra dizer o que é melhor pra você. A pergunta é você acha errado? Acha que é pecado amar ela? – não achava, não podia ser, mas acabei ficando calada – Sabe, não era o que eu queria, mas acho que a Rach ta certa de ir pra NY.

- Espera, ela vai embora? – Santana não me respondeu, simplesmente entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta.

Sentei na cama dela e peguei meu celular. Não queria fazer aquilo, mas já que Santana não ia falar, eu ia tirar da própria fonte.

***É verdade? Você vai embora?***

Pensei bastante antes de enviar, tomei coragem e apertei o botão. Sentia meu coração aperta esperando pela resposta.

***Não era pra Santana te contar isso* **

Rach sabia que contar algo pra Santana e esperar que ela não contasse pra ninguém era impossível.

***Então é verdade?***

***Sim* **

***Boa sorte então, é o que você sempre quis não é**?*

***Nem sempre. Quando estava com você, nada disso parecia tão importante***

Comecei a me arrepender de ter mandando a mensagem, de fato só estava piorando as coisas.

***Eu queria que as coisas tivessem sido diferentes entre nos***

* **Podem ser Quinn, é só você não me deixar entrar naquele avião***

Era tudo que eu queria ter a coragem que Rach tinha e larga tudo por ela, de larga tudo pra ficar com ela, mas eu não tinha.

* **Desculpa Rach, eu não posso. Boa sorte***

- / -

Era um alivio ir embora de Lima, mesmo sabendo que ia sentir saudade dos meus pais, do meu quarto, daquela casa de Santana e Britt. Foi aqui que eu cresci e não posso negar que tive alguns bons momentos. Malas prontas, passaporte na mão e depois das mensagens de Quinn não faltava mais ninguém pra me despedir e nem nenhum motivo para ficar

Desci as escadas e como havia dito, Alex estava me esperando junto com meus pais para irmos juntos ao aeroporto.

- Pronta?

- Sim.

Colocamos as malas no carro e partimos para o aeroporto. Como todo final de ano o lugar estava lotado, uma verdadeira bagunça e com muita sorte conseguimos um lugar pra sentar.

"_Passageiros do vôo 196 com destino a Nova York, por favor embarcar no portão 12"_

_- _É o nosso Rach, vamos? – Alex pegou minha bagagem de mão enquanto me despedia dos meus pais com um demorado abraço.

_-_ Não se esqueça de ligar pra gente todos os dias. Manda o endereço do apartamento que você e sua amiga vão ficar que nos feriados nos vamos te visitar e qualquer coisa que acontecer volta para casa ta.

_-_ Espero não ter que fazer isso. – Dei um ultimo abraço.

_-_ Pode deixar Hirram, prometo cuidar direitinho da Rach. – Alex também deu um abraço nos meus pais.

_-_ Tchau pais. – acenei pra eles

Seguimos ate o portão que tinha uma pequena fila onde uma comissária conferia as passagens. Alex passou primeiro e quando chegou a minha vez por algum motivo eu fiquei parada.

- Senhorita sua passagem por favor? – continuei parada – Senhorita? – olhei para trás e quando ia me virar, Alex puxou meu braço.

- Ela não vai vim Rach. – Alex estava certam quem eu queria enganar, ela nunca viria mesmo. Entreguei minha passagem e embarquei rumo a uma nova vida, uma vida sem Quinn.

- / -

- Eu passei Sant, eu passei. – Britt entrou correndo na quadra, deu um pulo em cima de Santana e parecendo não se importar com que estava vendo aquela cena às duas se beijaram. Nunca senti tanta inveja na minha vida.

- Eu sabia que você ia conseguir.

- Sant eu estou tão feliz. Minhas amigas formaram e eu também.

- É uma pena a Rach não estar aqui pra gente comemorar junto. – Santana me fuzilou com os olhos

- Ela deve estar indo para o aeroporto agora, será que da tempo ainda de encontra ela? – agora Britt também olhava pra mim.

- Não sei, se você for muito rápida pode ser que consiga . – entendi o que Britt e Santana estavam tentando fazer com aquela conversa. Sai correndo do ginásio para o estacionamento, entrei no meu carro e quando ia fechar a porta, Santana e Britt chegaram.

- Aonde você vai?

- Aonde você acha? Vou atrás da Rach.

- Então pula pra lá que eu vou dirigir.

- Não precisa.

- Quinn, serio, você não acha que dirigi mais rápido do que eu neh? – Santana era um perigo dirigindo e só tinha carteira ainda porque ficava com os policias para não tomar multa.

- Ta bom.

Santana assumiu o volante, eu me sentei do lado, e Britt no banco de atrás. Saímos como loucas em direção ao aeroporto e só Deus sabe como não batemos o carro em nada nem ninguém.

- Como que você consegue dirigir assim?

- Need for Speed querida, jogo muito. É quase a realidade, a única diferença é que no jogo você não corre risco de morrer.

- Detalhe.

A sorte que tivemos de não sofrer nenhum acidente acabou quando chegamos perto da entrada e tinha uma droga transito. Maldito fim de ano

- Anda gente, vamos sai da frente. – Santana buzinava sem parar. – Quer saber? Quinn, você e a Britt descem do carro e vão procurar a Rach. Vou arrumar um lugar pra estacionar encontro vocês la dentro.

Britt e eu descemos do carro e corremos ate o saguão. Procuramos, procuramos e procuramos.

- Ta vendo ela?

- Ali, os pais dela estão ali. – Britt apontou para onde eles estavam. À cara deles quando me viram era de total espanto. – Leroy, Hiram, cadê a Rach?

- Ela já embarcou, o avião dela acabou de decolar.

- Droga.

- Cadê ela, cadê? – Santana chegou respirando fundo depois de tanto correr.

- Tarde de mais Sant. – deixei ela e Britt com os pais de Rach e caminhei ate as janelas do saguão de onde podia ver os aviões decolando.

- Sinto muito. – Santana parou do meu lado e ficou observando também.

- Talvez não era pra ser. Talvez isso seja um sinal.

- É um sinal sim, e sabe o que ele significa? Que você demorou de mais.

- Eu ainda vou conserta as coisas Sant.

- Como Quinn? Ela foi embora, e pode ser que ela nunca volte. É melhor você deixa isso pra la e agente ir embora. Meu carro ta parado no meio da rua, já devem ter chamado a policia uma hora dessas. – Santana foi, mas eu continuei ali.

- Um dia , de alguma forma, eu vou conserta as coisas entre nos Rach. Eu prometo.

- / -


	18. 2temp Os Dois Lados da Moeda

Já conhecia aquela sensação. Aquele silencio anormal e o friozinho que parecia entrar de cada buraquinho, cada pequeno espaço na parede, só podia significar uma coisa. Mais uma vez era inverno em Nova York. Espera o que estou dizendo? O inverno aqui nunca era igual e não sei se era possível, mas, aquela cidade que no inicio me parecia tão assustadora, ficava ainda mais bonita essa época do ano.

Particularmente, adorava ficar observando da janela aquela neve preguiçosa que caia devagar, e as pessoas que ficavam irreconhecíveis cobertas por seus inúmeros agasalhos, parecendo andar sem destino apenas pra fugir do frio.

Frio que entrou tão depressa quanto Alex, e saiu na mesma velocidade quando ela bateu a porta. Pela cara dela o frio ia continuar la fora, por que aqui dentro parecia que um vulcão estava prestes a explodir:

–Quer me explicar que palhaçada é essa?

– Concordo amor, essa revista é uma droga.

– Não to falando da revista Rachel e sim da noticia que esta nela.

– Noticia? Que noticia? Da pra ser mais especifica?

– Claro vou ser mais especifica. Página 34. - abri a revista na página e não me surpreendi com a noticia "Por Trás das Cortinas, Rachel e Jesse estão tendo um caso?"– Então?

– Então o que Alex.

– Você ta transando com esse cara?

– A não de novo isso?

– É só me responder. Esta transando com ele?

– Sim Alex, eu estou transando com o Jesse. É meu trabalho esqueceu?

– Fora do teatro Rachel, você sabe muito bem o que quero dizer.

_Já estava me acostumando com aquelas crises de ciúmes da Alex, que começaram junto com a minha primeira peça importante no teatro, Spring Awakening, onde eu cantava, dançava, e eventualmente transava com Jesse . Sei que disse que nunca faria esse tipo de cena, mas era a peça dos meus sonhos, só não pensava que causaria espanto tanto por parte da Alex quanto dos meus pais, que não esperavam por aquilo a primeira e única vez que viram a peça. Depois disso, eles não me ligam com tanta freqüência e Alex começou com a paranóia de achar que fazia sexo com metade do elenco, e rumores como esse, não ajudavam muito._

– Você não tem com o que se preocupar primeiro eu nunca te trairia e segundo Jesse é tão gay quanto nos duas ou mais. Não sentimentos nada um pelo outro.

– A não? Então você não sente nada quando ele te segura assim? – Alex me puxou e falava bem pertinho da minha boca

–Nada.

– Não? E isso... – ela abriu minha blusa com um só movimento e passava suas mãos pelas minhas costas. Como já sabia o que ela estava fazendo, resolvi entrar no jogo. Me aproximei ate ficar milímetros da sua boca e sussurrei.

–Nadinha. – ela me olhou e mordeu os lábios.

– Ah é? – Alex começou a subir as mãos ate chegar aos meus seios e apertou forte, igual Jesse fazia na peça, a diferença é que por ele eu realmente não sentia nada, já pela minha namorada era dificil resistir.

– Aii – o som que saiu da minha boca era quase um sussurro, mas foi suficiente pra acender Alex.

– Sabia que você sentia.

Ela puxou meu pescoço e começamos a nos beijar e tirar a roupa ali mesmo na sala. Acho que esse era o motivo de brigarmos tanto, sexo de reconciliação. Não que a gente não fizesse sexo todo o tempo, mas depois de uma briguinha era sempre melhor. Na verdade parecia que sexo era a resposta de todos os nossos problemas e de certa forma foi o que me ajudou a entrar na peça. Não, não é isso que você esta pensando, não virei uma espécie de garota de programa, mesmo tendo feito papel de uma. Acho melhor contar como tudo aconteceu antes que fique ainda mais confuso.

_No começo com toda aquela mudança, aquele futuro incerto, aquele medo de fracassar, tudo aquilo foi muito difícil pra mim. Não era só com uma nova cidade que tinha que lidar, eram milhões de coisas novas, como por exemplo, estar em um novo colégio. É eu consegui entrar na Julliard, depois de ficar um tempo em outra faculdade, graças a um plano de Alex que não era dos melhores, tinha grandes chances de ser o mico do século e ate hoje não sei como ela me convenceu a fazer aquilo, mas lá fui eu procurar uma matricula que não existia na NYC._

_– Qual é o seu nome senhorita? -Quando um carinha muito estranho com uns óculos muito grandes atrás do balcão me fez a pergunta, agradeci o fato de ser uma ótima atriz e não demonstrar vergonha, porque a minha vontade era sair correndo dali._

_–Ah Rachel Berry. – Enquanto ele procurava meu nome no computador, Alex se aproximou vestindo uma espécie de terninho, e fingindo falar com alguém importante no telefone._

_– Rachel Berry? De onde conheço esse nome? - Alex não havia me falado dessa parte então não sabia o que responder e parecia tão confusa quanto o cara no computador._

_– Me desculpe senhorita, mas não achei seu nome. – E nem ia, mas insisti esperando ver ate aonde ia o aquele plano._

_– Poderia checar de novo, por favor?- com muito pouco caso, o senhor virou para o computador e começou a procurar de novo enquanto Alex continuava a encenação._

_– Rachel Berry, me lembrei. Você é a garota que falo não pra Julliard!_

_Todos que estavam na fila, na sala, no quarteirão que ouviram aquilo olharam pra mim na mesma hora. Sim sou uma ótima atriz, mas naquele momento eu tive vontade de enfiar a cabeça no chão._

_– Garota qual o seu problema?- Continuei parada_

_– Como você sabe disso?_

_– Eu trabalho na New York Academy e vi sua apresentação nas nacionais, me lembro de ouvir comentários de todas as faculdades querendo oferecer bolsas pra você, mas desistiram quando souberam que a Julliard também tinha esse interesse, afinal quem diz não pra Julliard?_

_Mesmo sabendo que Alex estava apenas me lembrando do maior erro da minha vida, continue fazendo o que tínhamos combinado._

_– Bom nem todas desistiram. Também recebi oferta da NYC e preferi ficar aqui, mas parece que não fizeram minha matricula. – Percebi que o plano de Alex estava dando certo por que era nítido que o cara do computador já prestava mais atenção na nossa conversa do que em procurar meu nome._

_– Serio?Tomara que não achem mesmo seu nome ai__,____terei o maior prazer em te levar em outra faculdade. Tenho certeza que terão uma vaga pra você._

_– O nome dela esta aqui. –disse o carinha se levantado da cadeira. – É Rachel Derry certo?_

_– Berry! – Alex e eu gritamos ao mesmo tempo._

_– É isso mesmo Berry, esta bem aqui. Só preciso do restante dos documentos dela. - Ou de todos os documentos._

_– Poxa é uma pena. Ia adorar ver você todos os dias. – Alex falou com um sorrisinho sarcástico no rosto e foi saindo enquanto eu terminei minha matricula. Sinceramente ate hoje não acredito que aquilo deu certo, mas deu._

_Não fiquei muito tempo na NYC e nem queria. Gostava de estudar lá e ate fiz algumas amizades, mas era só uma forma de ficar visível para oportunidades melhores. Como era uma ótima aluna e sempre ia bem nas apresentações, não demorou muito pra Julliard me procurar de novo, e dessa vez não tinha motivos pra dizer não._

_A melhor parte de estudar na lá, claro além de ser meu sonho, era que ficava bem pertinho do meu apartamento, minha nova casa, tão menor que a minha antiga. Resumindo era uma sala com um dois sofás velhos e uma TV minúscula, a cozinha, um banheiro e dois quartos, o meu que a vista dava pra rua, e do lado o quarto de Lauren, minha nova e completamente maluca colega de quarto._

_Lauren era dois anos mais velha, tinha os cabelos loiros na altura dos ombros, um tanto mais alta do que eu, incrivelmente linda e fazia medicina veterinária. O tipo de garota que Alex iria querer longe de mim se não fossem dois motivos. Primeira a amizade relâmpago que começou entre elas já que Alex vivia no nosso apartamento e na maioria do tempo eu não estava lá por causa da faculdade ou ensaiando alguma peça, e segundo, o fato de que Lauren não era do tipo que mantinha compromissos, ou melhor, ela tinha vários compromissos e todos ao mesmo tempo com todos os tipos de garotas héteros. Esse era o lema de Lauren: "Não existe garota hétero, existe garota que ainda não me conheceu". Como de certa forma foi ela que me tirou do armário não tinha como discorda, nem poderia._

_Nunca se apresentava como uma simples veterinária e sim como Dra Lauren, e o pior que as garotas caiam nesse papinho, o que fazia com que ela sempre levasse trabalho pra casa. De vez enquanto trombava com algumas cachorras, quer dizer garotas, andando pelo apartamento e foi em uma dessas trombadas que acabei conseguindo meu primeiro papel. Nikki,um dos poucos namoros sérios que Lauren teve, estava escrevendo uma peça sobre uma garota que vem tentar a sorte na cidade grande, mas que não tendo chances, acaba desistindo dos seus sonhos e virando uma espécie de acompanhante para se manter na cidade. Bom o roteiro era péssimo, Nikki não era uma escritora de verdade, muito menos conhecida e o teatro estava anos luz de ser uma Broadway, mas como Lauren me pediu e não podia recusar nenhuma oportunidade naquele momento, me aventurei a fazer a peça e ate tinha algumas coisas em comum com a protagonista, lógico tirando a parte de virar uma prostituta._

_Apesar do tema principal, a peça não tinha nenhuma cena parecida com Spring Awakening então estudava o roteiro nos intervalos das aulas e ensaiava com Alex quando chegava em casa ate o tão esperado dia da estréia. Contando com ela, Lauren, Nikki e meus pais que vieram de Ohio ver minha apresentação, havia algo em torno de 15 pessoas no teatro. Mas não foi um fracasso total. Mesmo a peça sendo péssima, conseguiu outros testes por causa dela, isso antes de Nikki me mandar embora do elenco por que descobriu que Lauren estava a traindo._

_Não vou mentir, fiz algumas peças horríveis, mas por pior que fosse sempre conseguia me destacar o que fez com que as oportunidades começassem a aparecer e o nível das peças começou a subir ate que veio minha grande chance, o teste para o papel principal de Spring Awakening._

–Lauren?

– É Alex, eu também gosto muito da Lauren, mas tudo bem não fala o nome dela nessa hora.

– Não é isso Rachel, onde ela está?

– Não sei. Saiu cedo disse que ia à farmácia. Estranho que ela nem parecia doente.

–Ótimo, já basta ela ver você transando na peça. Isso aqui é particular.

– Claro como se você tivesse vergonha caso alguém visse a gente transando?

– Mas eu tenho.

– Você não parecia com vergonha na vez que meus pais viram?

– Eram os seus pais, e eu não estava nua. Você sentiu vergonha pra nos duas.

– Verdade. Ah é? E no dia do meu teste?

–Você quer dizer o dia que você surtou por causa do seu teste? Sabe que aquilo foi um caso a parte Rachel. Você precisava.

_Realmente, eu estava precisando. Não que eu ficasse louca toda vez que tinha algum teste, mas aquela era minha grande chance, e não pude evitar entrar em pânico, ainda mais quando tudo parecia dar errado._

_Pra começar, Alex prometeu que iria me acompanhar, mas não foi. Disse que tinha que passar em outro lugar primeiro, mas que me encontrava mais tarde no local onde meu teste foi marcado. Por sorte ou não, o diretor também se atrasou e deu tempo de Alex parecer 30 minutos depois do combinado._

_– Ate que enfim hein?Onde você estava que demorou tanto?_

_– Não importa. Estou aqui agora não estou?_

_–Ei calma. Era pra eu estar nervosa não você. E eu preciso de você calma._

_– Me desculpe ok? Mas parece que como eu, o seu teste também esta atrasado não?_

_– Sim. O diretor chegou há pouco tempo, mas já vi duas garotas que saíram daquele elevador chorando Alex, chorando!_

_– Não se preocupe, o papel é seu. Tenho certeza que você vai conseguir- Alex me abraçou quando uma mulher apareceu na sala de espera ._

_– Rachel Berry? – levantei a mão - Pode subir, a sala de audição fica no ultimo andar._

_Alex me abraçou de novo._

_– Esta preparada?_

_– Sim, mas queria que você viesse comigo, sabe pra me acalmar. – Não percebemos que já havia passado um tempo que estávamos abraçadas e que a mulher, já um tanto impaciente, continuava esperando eu subir._

_– Tem outra sala de espera lá em cima se você quiser levar a sua..._

_– Prima! Ela é minha prima – Alex e eu concordamos que era melhor deixa nossa relação em segredo por enquanto._

_– Certo. Sua "prima". Ela pode subir com você._

_Então Alex e entramos no elevador. Estava nervosa antes, mas quando a porta se fechou o nervosismo virou pânico total. Tentei buscar um pouco de tranqüilidade em Alex, mas ela tinha uma expressão vaga como se estivesse com a cabeça em outro lugar. Aquilo não me ajudou muito, e acabei surtando._

_– Eu não vou conseguir._

_– Fica calma Rachel, é claro que você vai conseguir. - Alex tentou segurar minha mão, mas me esquivei do gesto._

_– Não Alex, eu não vou conseguir, eu nunca vou ser uma grande atriz, vou continuar fazendo peças medíocres ate que desista e começa a fazer programas pra ganhar dinheiro e ficar sozinha. Droga eu vou virar a mulher da peça da Nikki._

_– Rachel escuta o que você ta falando? Nada disso vai acontecer. Se não der certo você sempre vai ter a mim, e a Lauren e os seus pais..._

_–Meus pais?Você não entende? Eles vão ser os primeiros a me obrigar a voltar pra casa. Não posso voltar pra Lima Alex, não posso voltar pra aquele lugar, não posso voltar pra Quin... – Mesmo com tanto nervosismo eu sabia que não deveria completar aquela frase._

_– OK! Rachel já chega!- Alex apertou o botão de parada do elevador._

_–Mas que merda você ta fazen...- ela não deixou que terminasse a frase. Começou a me beijar empurrando meu corpo contra a parede e puxou minhas pernas apoiando-as no seu quadril. – Alex... Definitivamente esse não é... O local nem à hora... Apropriada pra isso._

_Perdi totalmente os pensamentos quando as mãos dela rapidamente desabotoaram minha calça. Quando acabou o seu trabalho, Alex simplesmente me soltou. Minhas pernas ainda estavam bambas e por pouco não cai. Ela esperou eu me recompor e disse ajeitando as minhas roupas._

_– Relaxa, é só um teste. – apertou o botão e o elevador voltou a subir._

_Antes que entrasse na sala de audição, ela ajeitou meus cabelos, deu um beijo no meu rosto, e olhou fundo nos meus olhos sem dizer uma só palavra. Era o jeito dela de me dizer, eu sei que você consegue. Tirei toda a confiança que precisava naquele gesto e se deu certo? Bom eu consegui o papel então acho que sim._

– É aquele foi um bom dia.

– Você me pegou de surpresa

– Também tive algumas surpresas.

– Serio? Quais? Você não me falou nada sobre isso.

– Ah, é por que não é nada de mais, deixa pra lá. Vamos focar no agora?

– Acho uma ótima ideia. - então ela me pegou do mesmo jeito que fez no dia do teste e me levou ate meu quarto, pelo menos era o que achávamos. Alex me jogou na cama já praticamente sem roupa, e as que sobraram fiz questão de tirá-las bem rápido.

– Mais que é merda é essa? – Cai da cama com o susto enquanto Alex encarava Lauren e outra garota, que parecia mais assustada do que eu com a cena, como se nunca tivesse visto sexo. Talvez nunca tivesse mesmo, não daquele jeito.

– Desculpe Lauren, não vai rola.

– July espera, não é isso que você está pensando. - mesmo com os pedidos de Lauren, a garota saiu correndo do apartamento. – Obrigada vocês duas, muito obrigado mesmo! - berrou para Alex e para mim antes de bater a porta indo atrás da tal July. Alex voltou para a cama e se deitou do meu lado.

– Acho que já passou da hora de mudarmos de apartamento.

– Ou só parar de transar na cama dela. - nos duas rimos. - Mas como já começamos mesmo.

E entre a faculdade, o teatro, momentos com a Lauren, brigas e transas com o Alex, foram passando-se os dias e minha vida em Nova York era um sonho. E pensar que quase perdi tudo isso por causa dela. Ainda assim a parte mais difícil da minha mudança foi esquecê-la, tarefa meio impossível quando se namora a irmã do namorado dela. Alex tentava ser compreensiva com a situação e com um pouco de insistência,quando sabia de algo sobre Quinn, não se importava em me contar, mas com o passar do tempo, mas com o passar do tempo, senti que era hora de valorizar o que eu tinha e fui me interessando menos em ter noticias dela ou talvez só quisesse evitar a dor de saber que ao contrario do que imaginava, Quinn estava se virando muito bem sem mim.

–-

Outro dia em Lima e mais uma vez não foi o som alto do despertador que me tirou da cama. Já estava a um tempo acordada em frente à janela, vendo a neve que começava a cair anunciando que o inverno havia chegado, enquanto relembrava os últimos acontecimentos e tentava descobrir como minha vida chegou a esse ponto.

Prefiro ignorar esses pensamentos, tomar um banho e me preparar para mais longo dia. Pego minha bolsa e minha câmera e desço as escadas do meu quarto nas pontas dos pés na esperança de conseguir sair de casa sem trombar com meu pai, mas como na maioria das coisas da minha vida, não tive essa sorte.

– Venha tomar café com a gente Quinn.

Aquilo parecia mais uma ordem do que um convite, e mesmo lutando contra todos os meus instintos acabei aceitando. Então me sentei, peguei um copo de suco e fiquei calada esperando que meus pais fizessem o mesmo.

– Então Quinn empolgada? Esta chegando o grande dia. – sabia que minha mãe não iria resistir em tocar nesse assunto.

– Claro mãe. Super empolgada.

– Já esta quase tudo pronto, só falta você escolher o vestido.

– Por que você não escolhe pra mim mãe?Tenho certeza que você fará uma escolha melhor que a minha. –entendi a empolgação dela como um sim e voltei pro meu suco dano o assunto como encerrado, mas faltava a ótima opinião do meu pai.

–Sabe o que me deixa mais feliz com esse casamento? Finn é um bom rapaz. De repente ele consegue tirar da sua cabeça essa idéia de fotografia.

– Não conte com isso papai.

–Vocês dois, por favor, não vão começar a discutir de novo.

–Como não mãe?Como não vou discutir com um cara que não respeita minhas escolhas?

– Eu não sou um cara sou seu pai olha como fala comigo. E como posso respeitar o que você escolhe se é completamente errado?

– É por que é errado? Por que não é o que o senhor queria que eu me fizesse? Gostando ou não pai você tem que aceitar que não sou mais sua garotinha.

–Ah isso eu já aceitei o que ainda não me desceu é que tenho uma filha de 21 anos, que largou os estudos, e não tem nem uma droga de emprego?

– Eu tenho um emprego pai.

– Salvar vidas é um emprego Quinn, estudar leis é um emprego, fazer cálculos é um emprego. Tirar fotos é um hobby.

É. Eu devia ter dito não, dito que estava atrasada para o trabalho qualquer coisa para evitar aquele café da manha.

– Tenho que concorda com seu pai Quinn. Essa coisa de fotografias não vai te levar a lugar nenhum.

–E se eu não quiser ir pra lugar nenhum? E se eu quiser ficar pra sempre aqui em Ohio trabalhando como fotografa? -Não da pra piorar.

– Você quer isso?

– Não. Mãe é uma suposição.

–O meu Deus Quinn o que aconteceu? Você era uma garota tão cheias de sonhos, por que mudou tanto?

_Mesmo não agüentando mais aquele conversa, tinha que concorda com meus pais. Eu realmente havia mudado muito e não era só meu corte de cabelo, ou as roupas e o fato de começar a fumar escondido. Desde o dia que perdi aquele avião tudo em mim mudou. Minha vontade era entrar no próximo vôo e revirar Nova York ate encontrá-la, mas essa vontade passou assim que soube que Rach não estava indo sozinha. Então voltei pra casa destinada a seguir minha vida e esquecê-la, mas não conseguia e dentro de mim ainda mantinha minha promessa. Se um dia tivesse a chance, iria conserta as coisas entre nós._

_Como não valia a pena perde um amor e ainda por cima ganhar o ódio dos meus pais no mesmo dia, não tinha muitas opções a não ser continuar aquele falso relacionamento com Finn. No começo era quase impossível, não suportava sequer ficar na presença dele, mas não sei, acho que com o tempo fui aceitando aquela situação, e sem perceber em algumas ocasiões ate agia como namorada de Finn mesmo quando não tinha ninguém por perto. Só mais um dos erros que iria me arrepender depois._

_Foi em uma dessas ocasiões, um almoço de família onde lógico o assunto era nós dois, que querendo fugir de toda aquela conversa, fui para o quarto de Finn e encontrei o primeiro passo pra minha mudança. Não sei por que aquilo me chamou atenção, mas havia algo atrás de uma pilha de roupas, esquecida no meio daquela bagunça. Uma câmera. Provavelmente a mesma que Finn usou para tirar aquelas malditas fotos. Sei que qualquer pessoa no meu lugar iria querer quebrá-la ate o ultimo pedaço, mas o que eu fiz foi exatamente o contrario. Não foi difícil convencer Finn a dá-la pra mim, afinal ele já tinha conseguido o que queria, difícil mesmo foi explicar para os meus pais que era aquilo que queria pro meu futuro. E foi assim que começaram as brigas._

– Eu sei de quem é a culpa dessa mudança toda. Essa sua convivência com aqueles Berrys. Não conseguiram estragar a filha deles resolveram fazer isso com a minha.

– Primeiro Hiram e Leroy são as melhores pessoas que já conheci, e segundo, você não faz ideia de porque a filha deles foi embora. E quer saber, não sou obrigada a ficar aqui ouvindo isso. Vou pro meu TRABALHO que não tenho a mínima intenção de largar.

Levantei-me da mesa, peguei minhas coisas e fui em direção a porta. Não consegui ser rápida o suficiente pra não ouvir minha mãe dizer mais meias dúzia de palavras sem sentido.

– Quinn, minha filha, você ainda pode mudar o seu futuro.

– Não mãe, eu já perdi essa chance.

Entrei no carro e agradeci por esta saindo daquele lugar que era obrigada a chamar de casa, e estar indo para o único lugar que podia esfriar minha cabeça e fazer o que gostava.

Não era bem o plano que tinha em mente quando Santana disse que havia uma vaga de fotografa no jornal onde ela trabalhava desde que entrou na Ohio State University. Era pra ser apenas um estagio algo temporário, mas Sant se saiu tão bem que a deram um emprego fixo. Graças a ela, era só eu dizer quando podia começar que a vaga era minha, e eu precisava começar em algum lugar, alem do que me parecia uma ótima idéia trabalhar com minha melhor amiga.

Quando enfim cheguei à sala de redação, percebi que não havia aquela habitual correria de todos os dias e encontrei Sant, sentada em frente ao computador sem a mínima pressa em digitar mais uma de suas matérias. Sabia o que aquilo significava.

– Odeio essa droga de inverno. É só ele chegar que tudo para por aqui.

– Bom Dia pra você também. - Sant com seu jeitinho de sempre continuava prestando muito mais atenção no que escrevia, do que no que eu falava.

– Parece que estou tendo um bom dia?

– Me deixa adivinhar. Resolveu que hoje era um ótimo dia pra passar um tempo com seus pais?

– Só mais um erro na minha vida.

– Como tenho uma ampla visão dela, tenho que concorda, você erra bastante. Sorte sua que sou sua amiga.

_Sim, na ausência de Rach e com as constantes viagens de Britt com a companhia de dança, Sant meio que me colocou no lugar delas e nos tornamos melhores amigas. Sentia como se ela cuidasse de mim, e tornava toda aquela tristeza que sentia menor. Tirando toda minha historia com Finn que ela não tinha nenhum interesse em saber, não tínhamos segredos e mesmo se tentasse manter algum, de um jeito ou de outro, Sant acabava descobrindo._

– Falando em erros, você não devia estar em casa cuidando dos preparativos do seu casamento não planejado?

– Nem me fale, não consigo acreditar. Caramba eu vou me casar com o Finn? Como isso aconteceu?

– Acredito que essa sensação maravilhosa na sua barriga explique, mas se quiser que eu te lembre.

– Como se fosse algo possível de esquecer. -Não, não era. Na verdade me lembrava de cada detalhe.

_Era um dia como qualquer, não tinha nenhum ar especial ou diferente, e que começou como sempre__,____ou seja__,____eu brigando com meu pai e fugindo para meu trabalho em busca de um pouco de sossego, o que não tive aquele dia._

_– Eu preciso sair da minha casa._

_– O que foi dessa vez?_

_– O de sempre. Meu pai surtando com cada atitude que eu tomo contraria a vontade dele._

_– Sabe, não sei se fico feliz por você finalmente estar enfrentando seu pai, ou com raiva por fazer isso só agora. Bom antes tarde do que nunca não é. – sabia o que Sant queria dizer com aquilo, então fiquei calada apenas esperando ela mudar de assunto. – Aceita um café?_

_Não sei se foi pelo cheiro ou só a pronuncia da palavra, mas senti meu estomago embrulhar, e corri para o banheiro._

_– Quinn? Você esta bem? – quase não ouvia a voz de Sant do outro lado da porta enquanto namorava o vaso sanitário._

_– Sim estou... Bem._

_Depois de um tempo sai do banheiro, esperando que Sant tivesse ido embora sem percebe que não era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia, mas ela estava lá, parada em frente à porta, me olhando esperando uma explicação. Como se algo passasse despercebido por Santana Lopes._

_– Quinn, já tem um tempo que você vem tendo esses enjôos não é?_

_– Pois é. Acho que comi algo que não me fez muito bem._

_– Acho que foi algo que te comeu que não fez muito bem._

_– O que você quer dizer com isso Sant?_

_– Vou ser mais direta. Quinn eu acho que você esta grávida._

_– O que? Não. Não é possível._

_– Já estou me arrependendo de fazer essa pergunta, mas você já transou com Finn certo? – Uma vez, uma única vez, seria muito azar._

_– Bom nos já namoramos há muito tempo._

_– Então existe a possibilidade de eu estar certa e só tem um jeito de descobrirmos. Você tem que fazer um teste de gravidez. Espera um pouco, vou ate a farmácia compra um._

_Não demorou 15 minutos Sant já estava de volta._

_– Toma – ela disse me passando o teste. – pelo que li é bem fácil, só acerta o palitinho, esperar uns minutos e pronto, sai o resultado._

_– Ok._

_É realmente parecia bem fácil, mas não era algo que queria ter que fazer. Voltei ao banheiro, dessa vez em passos lentos e fiz o que parecia o xixi mais importante da minha vida. E foi. Depois de uns minutos, sai do banheiro e passei pra Santana ver o resultado._

_– Então Sant?_

_– É Quinn, você ta grávida._

_– O meu Deus. Tem certeza?_

_– Sim._

_Senti o mundo abri aos meus pés. Aquilo não podia está acontecendo. Puxei uma cadeira e me sentei tentando processar aquela informação, o que depois de 40 minutos ainda não havia conseguido._

_– Sabe o que é irônico? Eu queria tanto sair da minha casa, que agora vou ser expulsa._

_– Não acho que essa seja a pior parte. Você vai ter um filho do Finn. Essa é a pior parte._

_– O que eu vou fazer Sant?_

_– É o que eu ia te pergunta. Você pretende ficar com o bebe certo?_

_–Eu não sei. Eu não sou boa o suficiente nem pra mim mesma, como posso ser uma boa mãe?_

_– Acho que você precisa de um tempo. Essa não é o tipo de decisão pra ser feita assim, sem pensar direito. É melhor você ir pra casa, esfriar a cabeça e depois decidir o que vai fazer. Seja qual for sua decisão, mesmo que não eu concorde você pode contar comigo._

_Escutei o conselho de Sant e fui pra casa. Passei pelos meus pais que não pareciam se importa com o fato de ter chegado mais cedo em casa e subi direto para meu quarto. Ali eu desabei. Chorei como nunca havia chorando antes, simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo, mas estava e eu tinha que pensar numa solução._

_Sempre quis ter filhos, mas quando fosse à hora certa, com a pessoa certa e com certeza aquela não era a ocasião. Finn não era a pessoa certa. Finn. Qual seria a reação dele quando soubesse que iria ser pai? Qual seria a reação do meu pai? Não era só minha vida que ia mudar, minha escolha iria afetar tantas pessoas. Não suportava um peso tão grande, então depois de pensar muito, voltei ao trabalho com minha decisão tomada._

_– Não posso ter um filho agora Sant. Não é certo. - Sant parecia decepcionada._

_–Bom como disse, posso não concordo com sua decisão, mas vou te ajudar. Sempre existe um jeito certo de fazer algo errado._  
><em>– Como?<em>  
><em>- Nos vamos pra Seattle esse final de semana, lá existe clinicas de aborto. Se for isso mesmo que você quer fazer, melhor não correr riscos.<em>

_– E qual desculpa uso pra sumir um final de semana inteiro?_

_– Diga que é uma viagem a trabalho. Tenho certeza que seus pais não vão fazer muitas perguntas._

_Não fizeram e o final de semana chegou mais rápido que eu queria. Sant passou cedo em minha casa pra irmos a essa longa viagem ate Seattle que parecia ainda mais longa com todo aquele silencio no carro._

_No dia seguinte, depois de achar um hotel barato e descansar um pouco, fomos procurar por uma dessas clinicas. Não foi difícil achar uma. Passei as informações necessárias e me sentei ao lado de Sant na sala de espera. Agora era só aguardar que me chamassem._

_– Quinn Fabray? - levantei a mão - Você é a próxima._

_Comecei a mais ficar nervosa e Sant percebendo isso, segurou minha mão._

_– Vai ficar tudo bem ok?_

_– Obrigada Sant, por estar sendo compreensiva._  
><em>– Na verdade Quinn não compreendo por que você esta fazendo isso, mas não vai ser a primeira vez que você se preocupa mais com o que os outros vão pensar do que no que você realmente quer não é?<em>

_O Doutor apareceu na sala terminando nossa conversa, mas as palavras de Santana ficaram na minha cabeça e mais uma vez percebi que ela estava certa_

_– Então preparada?_

_– Não. Me desculpa, eu mudei de idéia, não vou fazer isso. Vou ficar com meu bebe._

_– Tem certeza Quinn?_

_–Sim Sant. Eu vou ter esse filho, já chega de outras pessoas pagarem pelos meus erros._

_Com medo que mudasse de idéia de novo, Sant me puxou para fora daquele lugar. Pegamos nossas coisas no hotel, entramos no carro e voltamos pra Lima. Apesar do mesmo silencio da ida, a volta foi bem mais rápida. Ainda tinha duvidas se tinha tomado a decisão certa, mas não ia voltar atrás. Ia ter aquela criança nem que fosse sozinha_

_– Então o que você vai fazer agora?_

_– Vou procurar o Finn, contar as novidades._

_– Ok. Me ligue depois ta bom?_

_Fiz que sim com a cabeça, peguei minha mala e entrei na minha casa. Não perdi meu tempo inventando mentiras sobre a viagem pros meus pais, apenas disse que foi interessante, fui pro meu quarto, tomei um longo banho e dormi completamente exausta de tudo aquilo._

_Quando acordei, resolvi passar na casa de Finn antes de ir pro trabalho, acabar com aquela ansiedade e saber de uma vez qual seria a atitude dele. Subi as escadas batia na porta e senti que demorou uma eternidade ate que Carole a abrisse._

_– Quinn? Que estranho você por aqui?- ainda que minha relação com Finn tenha melhorado a ponto de dormimos juntos, só o procurava em casos de depressão alcoólica, ou como hoje, por causa dos efeitos dessa depressão._

_– Ei Carole, to precisando muito falar com o Finn, ele esta?_

_– Sim. Ta no quarto. Espera ai que vou chamá-lo._

_– Não precisa eu vou la._

_Passei por Carole, que parecia um tanto curiosa, e subi ate o quarto de Finn, que estava deitado ouvindo musica e se assustou quando me viu parada na porta._

_– Quinn? Não ta cedo de mais pra você já estar bêbada?_

_– Eu não estou bêbada Finn. – ele deu um sorrisinho, levantou da cama e começou a se aproximar de mim._

_– Sabia que não ia demorar muito para você vim me procurar. Depois do que aconteceu aquela noite._

_– É exatamente sobre aquela noite que vim te procurar._

Aquela noite foi como tudo isso começou. Era pra ser só mais uma que iria passar bebendo em uma tentativa sem sucesso de superar Rach, mas acabei, sem condição nenhuma de volta pra minha casa, batendo na porta de Finn. Ele me levou pro quarto e num ato de total desespero, comecei a beijá-lo. Finn se empolgou e quando já ia tirar minha blusa, tive um breve momento de lucidez.

–Eu não vou fazer isso com você.

– Por que não Quinn? Por causa da Rachel? Por causa dela que você esta assim. Sabia que enquanto você fica se lamentando, ela esta em Nova York tendo noites divertidíssimas com minha irmã. Hora de virar a pagina.

Sendo irmão da namorada dela não era difícil para Finn ter noticias de Rach então o que ele queria dizer era que enquanto ela estava seguindo sua vida e se tornando alguém melhor, eu parei de viver a minha e já era hora de seguir em frente também. Finn estava certo, errada foi eu de achar que seguir em frente incluía ir ate o fim com ele. E foi assim nossa primeira vez. Foi tão diferente da minha primeira vez com Rach. Aquilo não tinha amor, não tinha sentimento, pelo menos não da minha parte.

_– Bom se você não se importar com minha mãe no andar de baixo a gente pode repetir a dose. – ele segurou minha cintura._

_– Eu to grávida._

_Finn engoliu o sorriso, tirou as mãos da minha cintura e começou a andar pra trás ate sentar na cama. Olhava para um ponto fixo qualquer sem piscar, provavelmente como eu, tentando processar aquela informação. Depois de uns 5 minutos daquele jeito me sentei do lado dele._

_– Finn?_

_– Você vai ficar com o bebe?_

_– Sim._

_– Ok... Ok...Ok – Finn repetia enquanto mexia a cabeça pra cima e pra baixo._

_– Finn fala alguma coisa._

_– Eu estou falando OK._

_– Alguma coisa que vai nos ajudar a resolver isso._

_– Eu estou pensando ta bom? – ficamos mais uns 5 minutos calados. – Já sei primeiro a gente conta pra minha mãe. Ela vai acabar comigo._

_– Serio que é com sua mãe que você esta preocupado?_

_–Ah é claro porque se ela não me matar, o seu pai vai fazer isso. Sabia que era um erro dormi com você._

_– Compartilho desse pensamento, mas você não precisa fazer isso, posso falar pros meus pais sozinha. Posso cuidar do bebe sozinha._

_– Não Quinn, eu posso ter usado um método errado pra ficar com você, mas eu não sou um cara ruim, e não vou ser um pai ruim. Nos, você e eu, vamos contar pro seu pai._

_Ele me puxou pela mão e descemos pra sala onde Carole assistia TV e contamos pra ela. Ao contrario do que Finn pensava, ela ate que aceitou bem, claro depois de chorar e dizer que estávamos jogando nosso futuro fora e que ter um filho era uma grande responsabilidade. Quando estava mais calma, prometeu que iria ajudar e fazer todo o acompanhamento do bebe._

_Se não foi difícil contar pra mãe de Finn, nos dois tínhamos certeza que com meus pais não seria a mesma coisa, e era disso que eu tinha medo. Já era hora do almoço quando entramos na sala da minha casa, e não vimos sinal de nenhum dos dois._

_– Mãe? Pai?_

_Minha mãe apareceu vindo da cozinha e abriu um sorriso imenso quando viu que Finn me acompanhava._

_– Finn, que ótima surpresa. Veio almoçar com a gente?_

_– Não mãe, na verdade, Finn esta aqui por que temos um comunicado a fazer._

_– O que quer que seja pode esperar, Finn vai almoçar com a gente. Seu pai já deve estar chegando, tem trabalhado tanto ultimamente. Vou a cozinha colocar mais um prato. Vocês dois não façam nada que eu não faria hein?_

_– Claro que não Sra Fabray. – enquanto minha mãe voltava pra cozinha, pensei na brilhante idéia de correr ate o meu quarto, pegar algumas roupas, fugir dali o mais rápido possível e pronto problema resolvido, mas aquela idéia ficou só na minha cabeça._

_– Não sei se resisto a um almoço._

_– Calma Quinn. Nos vamos conseguir. – Finn segurou minha mão no mesmo momento que meu pai abriu a porta._

_– Quinn? Finn? O que vocês estão fazendo aqui na sala, sozinhos?_

_– Não estamos fazendo nada. – Finn soltou minha mão, me empurrando pra longe dele._

_– E não estamos sozinhos, a mamãe esta na cozinha. Finn vai almoçar com a gente_

_–Tudo bem, eu sou estou brincando Finn, ate por que você já sabe que se fizer qualquer coisa com minha filha eu corto o seu pênis não é?_

_– Russel, chegou bem na hora. O almoço esta pronto. Vamos? – com as palavras do meu pai, Finn parecia mais assustado do que quando o contei da gravidez, e tive que puxá-lo ate a cozinha._

_Enquanto meus pais conversavam adorando ver Finn ao meu lado na mesa, ele e eu continuávamos calados e nem se quer tocamos direito na comida. Meu pai continuava jogando suas indiretas sobre minhas atitudes, mas estava nervosa o suficiente pra não me importar. Quando acabou o almoço, voltamos pra sala e nos sentamos no sofá. Era a hora de dar a noticia._

_– Então Quinn, que comunicado é esse tão importante que vocês têm pra nos dizer?_

_– Mãe, pai. Finn e eu, quer dizer eu. – respirei fundo – Nos..._

_– Vamos nos casar._

_– O que? – meus pais perguntaram juntos, enquanto eu apenas olhava pra Finn sem entender de onde ele tirou aquilo._

_– É isso. Eu pedi a Quinn em casamento e ela aceitou._

_– Mas essa é uma ótima noticia, estou tão feliz por vocês._

_– Sabia que você ainda ia me dar orgulho minha filha e nem preciso dizer que o casamento é por minha conta. Quando pretende marca a data?_

_– Mês que vem._

_– Nossa pra que tanta pressa._

_– O amor tem pressa. Não vejo a hora de passar o resto da minha vida com a Quinn._

_– Então melhor já começarmos os preparos, vou ligar pro pastor pra dar a noticia. Minha filha vai se casar – meus pais saíram da sala eufóricos, enquanto eu continuava tentando entender o que acabou de acontecer._

_– Qual é o seu problema Finn? Eu não quero me casar com você._

_– E eu não quero perder meu pênis. Além do que é um ótimo plano._

_– Como?_

_– Pensa, nos casamos, ficamos uns meses fora com a lua de mel, e você volta grávida. É perfeito e também qual a diferença entre agir como minha namorada ou minha esposa?_

_E mais uma vez Finn estava certo. Meus pais conseguiram arruma tudo do melhor, mesmo com pouco tempo, e agora eu estava a três dias de me torna a ._

– Eu só preciso ocupar minha cabeça por um tempo. Então Sant, por favor, me diz que tem alguma coisa pra fazer.

– Ok. Tem uma festa hoje à noite e o chefe quer que a gente passe por lá. Você sabe só gente metida à rica com certeza rola um escândalo.

– Ótimo estou dentro.

– E quanto ao seu casamento?

– Minha mãe já está cuidando de tudo mesmo.

– E quanto a seu cabelo?

– O que tem meu cabelo?

– Nada, ele é lindo. Sabe que eu adoro essa coisa rosa rebelde que você fez, mas você vai se torna uma esposa, e principalmente você vai se torna uma mãe.

– É você tem razão. Bom então vou ver o que faço e te encontro no almoço.

– Certo. Almoço com os Berrys hoje okay.

– Ok. Te encontro lá então.

E depois de três anos, entre casamento e gravidez não planejados, discussões diárias com meu pai e nenhuma esperança de melhora, foi assim que minha vida chegou a esse ponto.


	19. 2temp Got a secret, can you keep it

Pensando bem, eu não precisava fazer aquilo, quero dizer sendo incrivelmente modesta, nunca fui do tipo que corria atrás de garotas já que a razão de meus relacionamentos não darem certo era exatamente o fato delas correrem atrás de mim, mas eu gostava de uma conquista e quando colocava na cabeça que queria uma garota, não parava ate conseguir e com a Julie, depois de muitas idas a farmácia e dinheiro gasto remédios desnecessários, não ia ser diferente. Isso se minha queria colega de quarto não tivesse errado a porta e resolvesse transar na minha cama, de novo.

Nada que não tivesse visto ou feito antes, mas era novidade para Julie que no momento que processou aquela cena saiu correndo do apartamento. Por impulso corri atrás dela, mas desisti assim que ela virou a primeira esquina afinal, não sabia como iria explicar aquela cena um tanto bizarra.

Voltei frustrada para o apartamento e me sentei no sofá da sala já que era obvio que meu quarto ainda estava ocupado. Depois de uns 10 minutos Rach e Alex apareceram com a cara mais inocente do mundo, se sentaram no outro sofá, e ficaram me encarando sem dizer nada.

– Só pra ficar claro, não estou conversando com vocês. – As duas trocaram olhares e continuaram caladas o que me irritou – Que droga Alex você tem sua casa, e você Rachel tem seu quarto, com a sua cama por que continuam transando na minha? Onde eu deveria estar transando agora. Não tem mais lado pra virar meu colchão.

– Ta bom Lauren acho que você já esta exagerando agora. É só uma garota.

– Não é só uma garota Alex. Eu venho tentando ficar com ela há semanas. Nunca comprei tanto remédio assim na minha vida.

– Espera aquela era a Julie que trabalha na farmácia? Vou ter que procurar outro lugar pra compra remédios.

– Não se preocupe eu tenho um estoque agora.

– Mas o que você viu nela? Quero dizer ela é tão simpática e educada. Não parece o tipo de garota que você fica.

– Não sei. Sabe quando você conhece alguém que te deixa completamente apaixonada, mexe com seu mundo, faz você querer ser alguém melhor e – Alex olhou pra Rach que não reparou o gesto e continuou muito mais interessada no que eu falava.

– Own, você sentiu isso pela Julie?

– Haha você esta brincando? Claro que não, mas poderia sentir por uma amiga dela, ou por uma amiga de uma amiga dela, quem sabe, mas não importa, não vai acontecer mesmo depois do que ela viu as duas fazendo. A propósito Alex aquela é uma ótima posição, você é bem forte.

– Obrigada. – Alex respondeu com um largo sorriso que sumiu quando Rachel cutucou ela.

– Mas isso é bom, vou começar uma nova fase na minha vida, nada de garotas heteros, são muito complicadas. Cansei de confusão, a partir de hoje só o básico garota que gosta de garota.

– Essa é uma boa noticia por que Alex e eu queremos te recompensar pelo ocorrido com a Julie.

– Recompensar?

– Sim.

– Olha meninas, eu amo vocês ok, acho vocês duas lindas e não vou mentir dizendo que nunca pensei em fazer isso antes, mas não vai ficar um clima estranho entre a gente?

–Por que ficaria um clima estranho? Do que você esta falando?

– Ménage. Não é essa a recompensa?

– O que? Não. Meu Deus Lauren não mesmo.

– Estávamos bêbadas aquela vez. – o silencio que ficou na sala só podia significar que nos três estávamos relembrando aquela noite, que noite.

– Enfim, então qual a recompensa?

– Um encontro duplo. Rachel e eu, você e outra garota.

– Hum, que legal hein? – não consegui mostra entusiasmo. Acho que preferia o ménage, mas – Quem é a garota?

– É uma amiga da faculdade.

– E ela é gay?

– Sim.

– Ela te disse que é gay?

– Bom ela nunca assumiu, ate por que eu também não contei pra ela que eu sou, mas - comecei a rir enquanto Alex fazia uma expressão de lamento já sabendo o motivo da minha risada – Qual a graça?

– Ela não é gay.

– Rachel você me disse que tinha certeza que ela era.

– Mas eu tenho certeza que ela é, a gente tem percepção pra essas coisas certo?

– Você quis dizer um gaydar? Nos temos Rach, você não.

– Claro que tenho.

– Não, não tem. Você nunca desconfiou que eu era gay, só sabia da Alex por que o irmão dela havia te dito e se não fosse por mim ainda estaria no armário.

– Isso não é verdade, Alex quer me ajudar aqui.

– Tenho que concorda com Lauren, você tem um péssimo gaydar.

– Ta bom então se não quer ótimo, sem encontro.

– Obrigada Rach, mas você sabe que tenho capacidade de arruma encontros sozinha. – mais uma vez sendo modesta arrumar garotas não era um problema.

– Bom como já vi que não vai acontecer nada nessa conversa, vou embora.

– Embora? Estou de folga hoje, pensei que fossemos passar o dia juntas.

– Só tenho que resolver algumas coisas no trabalho e volto pra ficar com você. Podemos jantar juntas.

– Caramba Alex você trabalha tanto como ainda tem coisas pra resolver?- parecia que eu era namorada dela e não Rach

–Estou querendo deixar as coisas adiantas e poder viajar tranquila. Esqueceu que vou Lima esse final de semana?

– A é mesmo o casamento da...do seu irmão. – o nome Quinn sempre que possível era evitado na nossa casa. - Sou a única a achar incrivelmente estranho isso?

– Estranho é minha namorada preferir ir nesse casamento idiota do que me acompanhar em um teste super importante. – Rach disse se levantando do sofá, caminhou ate o quarto e bateu a porta.

– Então, ela ainda não aceitou bem essa sua viajem neh?

– Tenho medo de que na verdade ela ainda não tenha aceitado bem é esse casamento, mas também Rachel prometeu nunca mais voltar a Ohio, então é como se eu tivesse quebrando uma promessa que ela fez, e ainda tem esse teste no sábado que supostamente deveria ir com ela.

–Bom eu ate entendo os motivos dela não querer voltar a Lima, mas não entendo os seus de querer tanto ir nesse casamento.

– É o casamento do meu irmão e eu sou madrinha da noiva.

– Você madrinha da Quinn, como isso aconteceu?

– Coisa do Finn, parece que ele aceitou que um amigo dela fosse um dos padrinhos desde que eu fosse uma das madrinhas, não que eu quisesse, mas me faz parte importante do casamento.

– Ah claro e como uma boa irmã você, mesmo podendo dizer não, aceitou? Não sei se a Rach engoliu essa historia, mas eu não acredito que esse seja o real motivo.

– Olha, eu só quero ter certeza que a Quinn vai dizer sim pro meu maninho e dar um passo gigantesco pra fora da minha vida de uma vez por todas.

–Agora temos a verdade. – Alex apenas se levantou, e caminhou ate a porta de saída

– Te vejo a noite Lauren.

Assim que Alex foi embora, ouvindo o barulho da porta bater, Rachel saiu do quarto e se sentou novamente no sofá dessa vez do meu lado.

– Então, convenceu a Alex desistir de ir nessa viagem?

– Por que eu faria isso?

– Porque você é minha amiga e sabe que não quero que ela vá.

– É e ela sabe disso também, você sabe como expressar seus pensamentos, deixou bem claro.

– E ainda assim ela vai? Não acredito. Pra que ela quer tanto ir nesse casamento, ela nem conversa com tanta freqüência com Finn, por que outra razão era iria a esse casamento? Por causa da noiva que não é – na verdade era exatamente por causa da noiva.

– Se quer tanto saber o motivo, por que não vai com ela?

– Eu? Voltar pra Lima? Sem chances. A única coisa que me prendia aquela cidade eram meus pais, e eles não falam comigo desde o dia da apresentação.

– Rach repetir uma mentira não a transforma em uma verdade, você parou de falar com seus pais desde o dia da apresentação porque descobriu que eles viraram amiguinhos da sua ex.

– Não importa as razoes, e também mesmo se eu quisesse ir não poderia afinal tenho um teste super importante no final de semana.

– É eu sei você só fala disso há semanas. Ate o dia que recebeu o convite do casamento, ai você começou a fala só sofre ele.

– Você é bem rabugenta pela manha sabia?

– Sim, principalmente quando sei que poderia estar agora na minha cama com uma garota ao invés de estar tendo esse dialogo inconclusivo com você. A propósito vou trocar meus lençóis e virar minha cama, de novo.

– Ok, e o que vamos fazer depois?

– Não sei o que você vai fazer, mas eu vou trabalhar.

– O que? Não. Primeiro a Alex me deixa e agora você, caramba é meu dia de folga.

– Exatamente Rach é o seu dia de folga, todo o resto do mundo tem que trabalhar.

– Me deixa ir com você então, posso te ajudar afinal adoro animais.

– Você nunca teve um animal, só não quer ficar sozinha em casa não é? – o silencio de Rach foi minha resposta. – Tudo bem pode ir comigo.

Chegamos a clinica no comecinho da tarde, e pra minha surpresa,tinha muita coisa pra fazer. Enquanto cuidava de alguns cachorros, Rach brincava com os filhotes que estavam esperando por adoção. Tive que parar por algumas vezes e cuidar de Rach que chorava toda vez que alguém entrava e não levava um deles. Quando acabei o que tinha que fazer, resolvemos levar os cachorrinhos para caminhar.

Voltamos cansadas para casa no final da tarde. Resolvi tomar um banho e descansar enquanto esperava Alex chegar para que pudéssemos escolher o que iríamos jantar como de costume, mas Rach teve outra idéia brilhante.

– Tenho uma surpresa pra você. – ela entrou pulando no meu quarto enquanto secava meu cabelo.

– Já tive surpresas hoje Rach não sei se agüento mais uma.

– Não se preocupe você vai adorar – e então jogou a bomba saindo do meu quarto – Hoje eu vou cozinhar.

– O que? – fui atrás de Rach puxando o secador da parede - Por quê? É quinta, dia de pedir pizza.

– Não hoje, vou cozinhar algo diferente pra nos.

– Você é péssima na cozinha, qualquer coisa que fizer vai ser diferente – Rachel é linda, minha melhor amiga, canta como ninguém e é uma ótima atriz, se soubesse cozinhar seria a garota perfeita, mas perfeição não existe e ela mostrava isso cozinha.

– Como assim? Você adorou a sobremesa que fiz aquele dia.

– Não Rach eu menti, estava horrível, mas você estava tão feliz que preferi fingir que tinha gostado e também a Alex já tinha usado a desculpa que não podia comer doce, então acabou sobrando pra mim.

– Mesmo muito chateada com essa revelação, eu ainda vou cozinha e você vai adorar de verdade dessa vez.

Rach foi pra cozinha e eu voltei para o meu quarto terminar de secar meu cabelo. Seja lá o que for que ela estava cozinhando, podia sentir o cheiro do meu quarto, e não era nada bom. Mesmo com meu estomago revirando resolvi ir ate a cozinhar ver o que ela estava fazendo.

– Ah Rach, você tem um belo nariz, não esta sentindo esse cheiro?

– Ótimo não é? Vem cá, você tem que prova isso.

– Não, não tenho. – Rach pegou uma colher com aquela coisa verde que ela estava cozinhando e colocou na minha boca.

– Então o que achou? Uma delicia não é. – já comi muita coisa ruim, mas nada se comparava aquilo.

– Acho que vou ligar pra Alex, de repente da tempo dela trazer algo pra gente comer, ou inventar uma boa desculpa pra não ter que comer isso.

Fui pra sala com aquele gosto horrível na boca, peguei o telefone e liguei para o celular de Alex. Depois da terceira tentativa aceitei que realmente o telefone dela estava fora de área ou desligado, e resolvi ligar no do trabalho dela. Como se já não fosse o suficiente pra um dia, tive mais uma surpresa.

– Desculpa, mas a senhorita Hudson não voltou pro trabalho hoje.

– Como não? O senhor tem certeza, Alex Hudson?

– Sim. Ela passou por aqui de manha e avisou que não iria voltar hoje. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Não, não é nada. Devo ter escutado errado.

Mesmo tendo certeza que não havia escutado errado, desliguei o telefone tentando não tirar conclusões precipitadas, mas se aquilo estava estranho ficou ainda pior quando Rach veio da cozinha chateada e não era por causa da comida

– Alex acabou de me ligar, disse que aconteceu um imprevisto, que vai demorar no trabalho e não vem pra cá hoje. Vai pedir uma pizza mesmo assim?

– Quer saber acho que perdi a fome, estou super cansada, vou dormi. Boa Noite

Fugi pro meu quarto apenas para não encarar Rach, algo naquela historia estava muito errado. Nunca vi Alex mentir para ela, e exatamente por isso não contei nada pra Rach. Depois de tudo que a vi fazer, tudo que aceitou para ficar com ela, Alex merecia o beneficio da duvida

Vi o dia amanhecer e não consegui dormi. Fui ate a cozinha preparar um café. Rach acordou um pouco depois, indo direto para o banheiro e depois de um tempo saiu incrivelmente arrumada.

– Ei Femme Fatale aonde você pensa em ir assim as 8hrs da manha?

– Vou à casa da Alex convencê-la, do melhor jeito possível, a não fazer essa viagem. – Era a oportunidade que precisava, não iria deixar as duas se verem ate que descobrisse toda aquela historia.

– Você acha que vai convencer Alex a não ia a essa viagem com uma maratona de sexo?- Rach fez que sim com cabeça

– Você acha que ela vai resistir a isso?

–O que eu acho é que você não precisa se rebaixar tanto num é? Deixa eu te poupar dessa humilhação. Eu vou e converso com ela. Prometo que a Alex não vai a esse casamento.

– Okay, mas você não pode contar pra ela que fui eu que pedi ta bom?

– Esta bem, não conto.

Minha curiosidade era tanta que não terminei meu café. Peguei meu casaco e fui correndo em direção a casa de Alex. Bati a campainha repetidas vezes. Minha cabeça sem querer julgava que ela estivesse escondendo outra agora e não que talvez, por ser muito cedo, fosse demorar a me atender.

– Lauren? Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Rach? – por isso não podia culpá-la de nada. Ela não poderia estar fazendo algo de mal com alguém que gosta tanto, ou demonstra gostar.

– Sim, ela não quer mesmo que você vá a esse casamento.

– É eu sei.

– Ate sugeri que ela fosse com você...

– Não, eu não quero que a Rachel vá.

– Mas ela ir não significa que ela superou a Quinn?

– E se ela vir a Quinn e sentir tudo de novo? Não posso correr esse risco, mesmo querendo que ela volte à conversa com os pais, prefiro ela o mais longe possível de Ohio. – ate que o raciocínio de Alex fazia sentido, pouco, mas fazia.

– Bom de qualquer jeito ela não vai e me ofereci a vir aqui te convencer a não ir.

– E por que você fez isso?

– Por que se eu não viesse, ela viria te convencer e você sabe qual o jeito dela fazer isso.

– Devia ter deixado ela vir, eu gosto do jeito que ela tenta conseguir as coisas comigo.

– Você ferrou com minha transa ontem, eu ferro com a sua estamos quites. Mas não é só por isso que eu vim, queria passar um tempo com você.

– Por quê?

– Tem que ter uma razão?

– Pra você acorda as 8hrs da manha? Sim

– Bom, vou ficar um tempo sem te ver não é.

– A então você acordou cedo pra passar um tempo comigo só porque eu vou viajar por três dias?

Sabe quando você tem toda uma conversa pronta na cabeça e a pessoa não segue o script?Alex estava fazendo isso. Era só ela me convidar pra entrar e me dar uma brecha no assunto de por que ontem a noite ela mentiu pra Rach. Agora ela fazia perguntas e eu tinha que improvisar, e eu era péssima em improvisos.

– Sim?

– Okay. Não acredito, mas entra ai. Estou precisando mesmo de uma ajudinha com algumas coisas.

Alex foi entrando para o quarto enquanto eu esperava na sala pensando em como entrar naquele assunto. Não sabia ainda, mas estava preste a ter a resposta quando reparei que o sinal da bina do telefone estava piscando.

– Ei Alex, você tem uma mensagem. – não escutei resposta dela então apertei o botão achando que talvez fosse Rach ou a avo de Alex como sempre, mas definitivamente não era.

_Ei Alex sou eu Emily. Olha me desculpa por ontem a noite, não queria te pressionar, mas você tem que entender que é difícil para mim também ficar escondendo isso, sabe que eu te amo e me preocupo com você.Deixa eu te ajudar,cuidar de você, ficar do seu lado. Beijos._

Quando a mensagem acabou, Alex já estava de volta na sala olhando pra mim como se estivesse procurando as palavras sabendo que não importavam quais fossem, eu não iria acreditar.

– Lauren eu posso explicar.

– Serio Alex? Então tenta por que pra mim é muito obvio. Não acredito que você esta traindo a Rach.

– Eu não estou traindo a Rachel, Lauren.

– Não? Por que ontem você mentiu dizendo que ia trabalhar, eu liguei no seu serviço e me disseram que você não foi e agora essa mensagem? O que você quer que eu pense?

– Sim eu menti, mas não estou traindo a Rachel. – os olhos de Alex se encheram de lagrimas, e mesmo querendo dar um soco na sua cara, mais uma vez dei a chance dela se explicar.

– Então me disse o que isso significa? – Alex se sentou no sofá e fez sinal pra que me senta-se também o que não fiz, apenas continuei em pé com os braços cruzados.

– Ok, mas você tem que me prometer que não vai contar pra Rachel, ela não pode saber, acho que você vai entender o por quê.

Alex começou a contar e no final de suas primeiras frases, eu já estava sentada do seu lado, completamente perplexa. Tudo fazia sentido, tudo se encaixava. Sentia-me péssima quando sai do apartamento de Alex, e mesmo não sendo tão longe, resolvi pegar um taxi para ir pra casa, pois não tinha condições e ir andando depois daquela conversa. Cheguei ao apartamento e encontrei Rach, com roupas normais, na sala assistindo qualquer coisa que não reparei.

Tentei disfarçar minha apatia quando ela largou o que estava fazendo e veio pulando na minha direção. Respirei fundo e comecei a caminhar para o banheiro, enquanto ela vinha atrás de mim

– Então, conseguiu?

– Não, ela ainda vai ao casamento. – joguei um pouco de água no rosto como se quisesse voltar pra realidade

– Ok, então agora é minha vez de tentar do meu jeito. – Rach se virou saindo do banheiro, mas consegui segurar o braço dela a tempo.

– Quer saber Rach, se ela quer ir nesse casamento deixa ela ir. Mostra que você não precisa dela pra tudo.

– Mas ela me da sorte então meio que eu preciso.

– Não, não precisa. Por que você não larga de ser tão mimada? – gritei com Rach que se assustou com minha reação.

– Lauren aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Me desculpa, não aconteceu nada- Sei que não devia descontar em Rach, mas estava tão nervosa. - Só acho que já passou da hora de você aprender a se virar sozinha.

Sai do banheiro e me tranquei no quarto. Só queria esquecer me deitar e esquecer aquela conversa.


	20. 2temp Got a secret, can you keep it 2

Mesmo ignorando 80% das coisas que Quinn dizia, tinha que concorda com ela. Inverno em Lima era uma droga. Já era a terceira vez que reescrevia a mesma matéria em uma tentativa sem sucesso de gastar meu tempo, mas parecia que quanto mais rápido eu queria, mais devagar ele parecia passar, e já não agüentava mais aquela saudade nem por um minuto.

Completavam duas semanas. Duas eternas semanas desde que não via minha garota, minha Britt. Não era como se um dia eu fosse acabar me acostumando com essas constantes viagens com o grupo de dança, muito pelo contrario. Cada vez que Britt fazia as malas, sai pela porta da nossa casa e entrava naquele ônibus para mais um viagem sem destino certo e sem previsão pra voltar, mais sentia meu coração doer e parecia partir junto com ela.

Então se alguma coisa poderia me deixar feliz com aquele casamento absurdo da Quinn era saber que veria meu amor. A conhecia muito bem pra saber que mesmo não entendo com aquilo aconteceu, não perderia o casamento de uma amiga, ainda mais sendo uma das madrinhas, mas tinha que esperar esses malditos três dias que pareciam não passar. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa, matar o tempo, ocupar minha cabeça e o convite de almoçar na casa do Berrys me pareceu uma ótima oportunidade de deixar meus pensamentos em outra coisa que não fosse "quando a Britt vai chegar ".

Acabei minhas matérias e fui para a antiga casa da minha antiga melhor amiga. Era impossível estar la sem me lembrar dela. Rach fazia tanta falta. Sempre senti como se tomasse conta dela, mas a verdade é que Rach sempre estava la, me ajudando, cuidando de mim, e sem ela e com a ausência de Britt era como se vivesse outra vida, uma vida incompleta, totalmente diferente do colégio. De repente me vi obrigada a crescer e graças aquela promessa idiota que fiz pra Rach, tive que tomar conta do que de certa forma era principal causa dela não estar mais aqui. Pena que Quinn conseguia dar mais problemas que as duas junto.

_Ela__me confundia, não entendi suas atitudes. Perto dos pais, e principalmente quando o namorado idiota estava perto, Quinn se comportava da maneira de sempre quando achei que ela iria finalmente mudar. Também pensava que Quinn continuar com Finn seria o meu grande problema, até que ela me apareceu com um novo corte de cabelo, roupas estranhas e um cigarro entre os dedos. Aquilo me deu problemas. Por varias noites tive que buscá-la em bares bem distantes de Lima, e a encontrava completamente bêbada, aos beijos com alguém._

_Quinn parecia estar perdida, sem caminhos ou esperanças, vivendo por viver, mas isso começou a mudar quando ela me disse que tinha encontrando uma câmera e queria__começar a trabalhar com fotografias. Ela queria trabalhar, eu tinha uma vaga no meu trabalho. Sei que não era o que ela planejava, mas me esforcei pra que ela aceitasse. Assim teria ela por perto para ficar de olho, o que acabou ajudando na nossa amizade._

_Não significa que Quinn parou de me arrumar problemas, mas agora, pra minha sorte, contava com a ajuda dos Berrys. Hiram e Leroy pareciam entender o que a fazia agir daquela forma sentir todo aquele medo que eu não entendia. Eles se conheceram no aeroporto no dia que Rach foi embora e apesar de terem todos os motivos para não gostarem de Quinn, não foi o que aconteceu mesmo a amizade deles vindo bem depois disso._

_Tudo começou quando Blaine, melhor amigo de Quinn, resolveu sair do armário e ir ao um baile com um amigo. Na saída enquanto esperava seu pai buscá-lo, alguns garotos que viram os dois se juntaram para bateram em Blaine,em um ato de pura homofobia. Quinn ficou revoltada e juntas resolvemos fazer uma matéria falando sobre esse tipo de preconceito._

_Quinn com medo obviamente, não quis dar sua palavra, mas chamou Blaine para contar sobre o que sofreu e ainda sofria. Também não tive vergonha de compartilhar coisas que já havia escutado por causa do meu relacionamento com Britt, mas faltava algo naquela matéria. Faltava uma historia de superação com aquele final feliz que todos gostam de ouvir, e eu só conhecia um casal que podia mostrar isso._

_Não foi fácil convencer Quinn a ir comigo, claro que aquela casa trazia lembranças a ela,e ainda tinha o receio de o que o pai dela ia pensar, mas no final consegui. Ela ficou o tempo todo encostada na parede, apenas ouvindo o casal contar como foi difícil ficarem juntos em uma época que o preconceito era muito maior do que hoje. Quinn chorou quando Leroy contou a reação dos pais dele quando descobriram a relação dos dois. De como ele foi expulso de casa apenas com o que vestia e encontrou abrigo na casa dos pais de Hiram que aceitavam melhor a condição do filho. Quando acabou o relato, Quinn simplesmente abraçou Leroy como se compartilhasse da dor, e ele retribuiu com lagrimas nos olhos. Me juntei a Hiram olhando aquela cena._

_Desde então nos tornamos praticamente uma família. Eles se preocupavam com nos como se fossemos suas filhas, como se supríssemos a falta de Rach, que desde que descobriu sobre essa amizade se afastou deles, e para nos duas, Hiram e Leroy se tornaram segundos pais._

– Cheguei. - como era de casa não bati na porta, e já fui entrando para a cozinha. Os dois estavam dançando juntinhos numa ceninha um tanto romântica que não queria atrapalhar. Melhor se tivesse batido a porta, ou chegasse no horário marcado.

– Chego bem cedo Sant, começamos a preparar a comida agora, pensávamos que viria mais tarde.

– É eu também pensei, mas não tínhamos muito que fazer no trabalho então resolvi vir mais cedo e ajudar em alguma coisa. Desculpa incomodar.

– Que isso querida não incomoda em nada, mas falando no plural, cadê a Quinn?

–Foi dar um jeito naquele cabelo rebelde dela. Adorava aquele penteado, mas aquilo não serve pra um casamento.

– Nossa é verdade, já esta chegando o dia. Sou o único a achar muito estranho esse casamento repentino? – Dei de ombros como se não soubesse a verdadeira razão. Não sei por que mais Quinn não quis contar nem pra eles sobre a gravidez

– Não Leroy, mas vindo da Quinn tudo é tão confuso. Afinal se ela não gosta da Rach por que foi atrás dela no aeroporto? E por que tem essa relação estranha com o Finn quando é claro que não que não gosta dele? Ela parece esconder tantos segredos.

Mesmo descobrindo a maioria deles tinha a mesma impressão que os Berry. Aquele relacionamento forçado com o Finn escondia alguma coisa que ela não havia me contado, muito alem daquele "é complicado" que ela insistia em me dar como resposta, mas que eu ainda iria descobrir.

– Concordo com você Hiram. A verdade é que ela é uma bagunça por dentro, e é bom pra ela ter amigos como vocês por perto.

– De quem vocês estão falando?- Uma nova Quinn, mas com os mesmos hábitos antigos de também não bater na porta, entrou na cozinha cortando o assunto.

– Quinn como você esta bonita. Não que não gostássemos do seu cabelo como estava antes. - repetíamos tanto aquilo que acho que ela desconfiava que não gostávamos daquele cabelo - Mas agora esta perfeito

– Obrigada

– Concordo plenamente. Agora sim você parece uma mãe. - recebi uma mistura de olhares curiosos e confusos dos Berrys, junto com o olhar assassino de Quinn. – Co co com sua mãe, quero dizer você ficou parecida com ela porem mais nova, não que sua mãe seja uma velha. Quer saber? Estou faminta o almoço ainda não esta pronto neh? - Mudar de assunto me parecia uma melhor opção.

– Okay! Vamos terminar o almoço. - disse Hiram ainda confuso, voltando sua atenção para a comida junto com Leroy, enquanto Quinn me puxava pelo braço para a sala.

– Você não consegue guarda um segredo mesmo hein?

– Desculpa, saiu sem querer. Mas também não entendo por que eles não podem saber.

–Eu não quero que ...a é complicado.

– E essa é sua resposta pra todas as perguntas que eu te faço, e não vou aceitar ela mais. Então me diga logo por que não quer que eles saibam?

– Porque não quero que a Rach saiba ok? - esse era o tipo de coisa que me deixava completamente confusa em relação aos sentimentos de Quinn

– Não sei o que passa na sua cabeça, mas isso faz algum sentido?

– Eu nunca coloquei um ponto final na nossa historia e todos os dias eu rezo pra que ela não tenha colocado um também. Peço pra que, quando ela tenha visto convite tenha pensando "que se dane casamentos terminam todos os dias", mas quando ela souber que estou grávida, que de alguma forma sempre vou estar ligada ao Finn, na vai ter mais jeito, esse é o ponto final certo?

– Quinn, a Rach foi embora. Ela tem uma vida em Nova York, uma namorada, novos amigos. Nem os pais dela ela procura mais. Ela seguiu em frente e você? Bom você vai ser casar com o idiota que você escolheu ao invés dela. Acredite,também queria que fosse diferente, mas essa historia já teve um ponto final. - Vi os olhos de Quinn se encher de lagrimas e me senti mal, talvez tenha sido um pouco grossa. Passei a mão no seu rosto impedindo que elas começassem a cair. – Por favor Quinn esquece isso, e não chora. Que tal você ir ao banheiro, lavar o rosto, respirar fundo e voltar com uma carinha melhor?

Quinn balançou a cabeça positivamente e foi para o banheiro. Voltei para a cozinha e ajudei os Berrys a terminar a comida. Tivemos um almoço super agradável. Rimos e conversamos bastantes sempre evitando assuntos relacionamentos a casamentos e pessoas em Nova York.

– Bom, muito obrigada, a comida estava ótima, mas realmente preciso ir embora agora. Grande festa hoje à noite, e preciso estar absolutamente divina pra entrevistar as pessoas mais chatas de Lima.

– É acho que já vou também. Quer uma carona Sant?

– Claro. Com o tanto que comi não acho iria conseguir chegar em casa andando.

Nos despedimos dos Berrys e entramos no carro. Quinn estava quieta, calada parecia ainda triste. Já conhecia aquele jeito e o que ele queria dizer, fiquei chateada mas não vou falar nada, então sabia que teria que pergunta pra acabar aquele clima.

– O que foi Quinn?

– Nada.

– Eu te conheço o bastante para saber quando algo esta de incomodando, mas não quer dizer.

– Não é nada só estou um pouco triste.

– É por causa daquilo que eu falei? - o silencio dela foi minha resposta. - Me desculpa, não devia ter dito aquilo.

– Não Sant você esta certa. E é isso que me deixa triste. - paramos na porta da casa de Britt- Então, nos vemos daqui a pouco.

Dei um sorrisinho de lado pra Quinn e sai do carro, ainda preocupada com ela. Entrei em casa e agradeci que os pais de Britt não estavam. Não que não gostasse deles, mas era estranho ficar la quando ela não estava.

_Quando acabou o colégio meus pais resolveram se mudar para New Orleands onde meu pai tinha uma empresa. Na época Britt e eu estávamos mais que apaixonadas e ficar longe dela era algo que não suportaria. Como ainda não trabalhava e não tinha condições de me virar sozinha, minha desculpa foi que não podia deixar a faculdade, mas não queria deixa a Britt. Meus pais disseram que poderia ficar desde que tivesse onde morar, e foi assim que me mudei para casa da Britt._

_No começo era legal. Os pais dela eram super simpáticos, sabiam que tínhamos uma relação e acreditavam que eu fazia bem pra filha deles, e ficávamos juntas o tempo todo e era ótimo. Mas em momentos como agora, onde me via sozinha na casa dos pais da minha namorada, sentia-me totalmente deslocada, não sabia como agir com eles e passava o maior tempo possível fora de casa, apenas evitando-os._

Subi para o no quarto que Britt dividia comigo, afim de dormir um pouco antes de me arrumar para a festa, mas quando abri a porta percebi que isso não ia acontecer.Não podia acreditar,mas Britt estava ali sentada na cama, com um imenso sorriso olhando pra mim.

– Então vai ficar ai de boca aberta ou vai vim me dar um beijo?- voltei para realidade e corri para os braços de Britt distribuindo beijos. Meu coração batia acelerado, como se fizesse anos que não a via.

– Eu estava com tantas saudades de você. – disse sem me afastar dela. – Achei que você ia chegar só no domingo, que ótima surpresa. – Britt separou nossos lábios e me encarou mais sedutora do que nunca.

– Mas eu ainda nem te dei a surpresa. – ela se levantou da cama e ficou de frente pra mim tirando o nó do casaco que só agora percebi que ela vestia e foi soltando os botões enquanto fazia uma dançinha lenta que me deixava louca ate que finalmente chegou ao ultimo botão e tirou o casaco. Sim eu estava surpresa. Britt estava completamente nua e no meio de toda aquela perfeição, o desenho de um coraçãozinho com a letra S se destacava, na lateral do abdômen. - Gostou?

– Posso te mostra o quanto gostei? – Britt mordeu o lábio me dando sinal verde, levantei da cama e me ajoelhei na frente dela, ficando na altura do desenho, onde depositei o primeiro beijo. Fui subindo os beijos pelo abdômen de Britt, em seus seios, seu pescoço. Dei uma leve mordida na sua orelha e sussurrei. – Isso mostra o quanto eu gostei?

Britt fez que não com a cabeça, passou a mão pela borda da minha blusa e a puxou para cima. Jogou a peça em qualquer lugar e voltou à atenção para minha calça, dessa vez Britt que se ajoelhou, e foi puxando ela para baixo. Beijava minhas coxas enquanto eu passava a mão pelos seus cabelos. Puxou minha calcinha com delicadeza, de maneira que sentia a ponta dos seus dedos roçarem na minha perna causando arrepios.

Britt levantou e começamos a nos beijar. Suas mãos passeavam pelas minhas costas a procura do ultimo empecilho. Meu sutiã se soltou facilmente e caiu no chão do quarto. Sem nada entre nos, puxei Britt para mais perto para sentir todo o seu corpo. Sentei-me na cama e ela sentou no meu colo, colocando suas pernas entre mim.

Britt segurava meus cabelos e os apertava forte beijando meu pescoço. Uma de minhas mãos passeava entre seus seios e descia ate sua intimidade, enquanto a outra dava apoio a suas costas.

– Santana? – Britt pulou do meu colo se assustando com a voz da mãe no andar de baixo. - Santana, você esta ai em cima?

– Sim, estou aqui.- disse recuperando o fôlego.

– Você esta bem querida? Escutei alguns barulhos estranhos, esta passando mal? – Tivemos que segurar pra não rir.

– Não só estava assistindo um filme.

– Ah entendi. Se já tiver acabado será que você e a Britt poderiam me ajudar a guardar umas compras?

Ok, agora eu fiquei sem graça. Olhei para Britt que parecia também confusa.

– Por favor me diz que sua mãe sabia que você ia chegar hoje e que ela não ouviu a gente transando e reconheceu sua respiração ofegante. – Britt ficou calada. – Ótimo eu nunca vou sair desse quarto. Droga eu tenho que sair desse quarto, e agora, se não vou me atrasar.

– Pra que?

– Tenho que cobrir uma festa essa noite.

– E você não pode faltar? Tinha planos pra nos duas, quem sabe, continuarmos de onde a gente parou. – Britt se aproximou de novo passando as mãos pelo meu pescoço.

– Tentador, mas infelizmente eu tenho que ir. Cara eu odeio ser a melhor do meu trabalho.

– Quanta humildade. Mas concordo, Quinn e você formam uma ótima dupla. Falando nisso, como ela esta?

– Não sei Britt. É difícil definir como a Quinn esta. Como ela gosta de dizer, é complicado.

– Eu entendo, as pessoas ficam assim longe de quem elas amam. Ela só esta perdida sem a Rach. Assim como eu ficou perdida sem você.- Britt me deu um selinho.- Diz que mandei um beijo pra ela.

– Pode deixar. Vou me arrumar então e você vai ajudar sua mãe. Vou precisar de um tempo pra encarar ela de novo.

Fui para o banheiro me arrumar, já que agora contra a minha vontade eu tinha que ir naquela festa. Mesmo tentando ser rápida acabei chegando pouco atrasada. Como todo grande evento da alta classe de Lima era feito na imensa casa do prefeito, e havia muita comida, bebida e claro gente rica esnobe tentando ser o mais antipático possível. Encontrei Quinn perto de uma das mesas segurando um copo de suco e com uma expressão de quem não estava gostando nem um pouco de estar ali.

– Cheguei, desculpa o atraso.

– O que aconteceu? Você estava empolgada pra festa.

– Estava, ate descobrir que minha mulher resolveu vir mais cedo me fazer uma surpresa. Agora enquanto ela esta em casa me esperando, estou aqui nessa droga de festa. Ela te mandou um beijo.

– Diga que mandei outro. Olha eu não estou com muito clima pra festa então porque você não faz uns comentários eu tiro algumas fotos e a gente da o fora daqui.

– Não da, esqueceu que o chefe disse, toda festa de rico acaba em escândalo, então só podemos sair depois de conseguir um. Enquanto isso que tal bebermos todas e da um grande prejuízo pra esses riquinhos?

– Eu não bebo Sant.

– Desde quando? – Quinn cruzou os braços e disse o mais baixo que podia.

– Preciso te lembrar.

– Ops! Foi mal. Sem problemas, eu bebo por nos duas. – peguei dois copos na bandeja do garçom que passava e virei de uma vez.

No meio da festa, percebi que os garçons pararam de me servi então resolvi, eu mesma , puxando Quinn comigo,ir ate a mesa de bebidas. Enquanto preparava um drinque reparei a distancia algo que me chamou atenção.

– Ei Quinn, aquele não é o... ?

– Sim. O que ele esta fazendo aqui? – Quinn mal terminou a frase e já estava indo atrás da pessoa. Larguei a bebida na mesa e a segui.

Já haviam participado de tantas festas naquele lugar que sabia exatamente que Quinn caminhava pra o jardim dos fundos daquela casa, que parecia um imenso labirinto. Quando enfim a alcancei, Quinn estava parada olhando fixamente para algum lugar.

– Será que pode me esperar da próxima vez?- Quinn fez sinal de silencio sem tirar os olhos do local. Segui a direção que ela olhava e ainda sem entender o que tanto espantava. – Olha aquela não é a filha do prefeito. Cara quem é esse que ela esta agarran... O meu Deus.- Agora sim entendi a expressão de Quinn aquilo era inacreditável, mas a atitude dela foi ainda mais. Ela subiu a câmera e mirou na direção do casal a alguns metros de nos e começou a tirar fotos. – Quinn, que merda você ta fazendo?- Quinn me olhou com uma raiva nos olhos que nunca tinha visto antes.

– Consegui nosso escândalo.

–-;;-

Mais uma noite sem dormir e tudo graças a Alex que não era minha namorada, mas conseguia tirar meu sono. Agora de cabeça fria resolvi que era hora sair do quarto. Fui ate a cozinhar preparar um café que preferi tomar no sofá da sala enrolada no meu edredom.

Fazia muito frio aquela manha, e tive vontade de matar a infeliz, quando ela abriu porta do apartamento e ficou parada ali esperando uma palavra pra entrar.

– Pelo amor de Deus Alex entra logo e fecha essa porta. – ela fechou a porta e em passos lentos veio na minha direção.

– Ei, a Rachel já acordou? Queria me despedir dela.

– Ainda não, sabe como sua namorada é pra acorda nos sábados. Mas é bom você ter chegado antes, queria te pedir desculpas pela minha atitude de ontem. Acho que acabei fazendo exatamente o que você tem medo que a Rach faça não é. Fugir?– Alex deu um sorriso e se sentou no sofá

– Tudo bem, já me acostumei com esse tipo de reação.

– Mas não devia Alex. Nem de uma amiga, e muito menos da sua namorada, mas eu entendo e ate que você tenha coragem de contar a tudo pra Rach, você pode contar comigo pra qualquer coisa. – Alex se levantou e me deu um abraço, que retribui. Não percebemos a porta do quarto de Rach se abrindo.

– A que bonitinho. – ela batia palmas e ria olhando para aquela cena. –Acho que isso explica por que você estava nervosa ontem quando chegou da casa dela? Sabe Lauren, acho que já esta na hora de você aprender a se virar sem a Alex.

– Não é nada disso.

– Tudo bem, pode sentir saudade da minha namorada, eu não tenho ciúmes. – Rach ria enquanto Alex fazia cara de quem não estava entendendo nada daquilo.

– Não sei do que vocês estão falando e não tenho muito tempo pra saber. Só vim te dar um beijo antes de ir. – Alex segurava a cintura de Rach e ela passou as mãos pelo seu pescoço

– Não vou conseguir mesmo te convencer a não ir?

– Já paguei a passagem e eles não vão me reembolsar. – claro que Alex estava sendo sarcástica. – Quer que eu de algum recado para seus pais?

– Mesmo se eu disser que não você vai dizer qualquer coisa pra eles, então como punição prefiro deixar você quebrar a cabeça.

– São seus pais Rachel. Não pode ignorá-los pra sempre, mas eu invento alguma coisa. Agora vou indo. Boa sorte no vejo na segunda. – Alex puxou Rach para um beijo demorado, cheio de paixão. Confesso que fiquei com pouco de inveja

– A que isso eu também quero beijo. – elas se afastaram.

– Tchau Lauren. – acenei com a mão e Alex foi embora.

–-;;-

Já era noite quando Rach e eu assistíamos a um filme na sala e o telefone tocou. Ela deu um pulo do sofá pensando que talvez fosse Alex dando noticias de Lima.

– Alo... sim é ela... cancelado como assim?...Tudo bem então aguardo o próximo dia. – virei-me curiosa pra Rach que estava em pé colocando o telefone na mesinha. – Meu teste foi cancelado.

– Disseram por que?

– Resolveram adiar, não explicaram direito os motivos.

– Bom então a gente pode planejar alguma coisa pra fazer amanha – Rach continuava do lado da mesinha do telefone, e pegando o convite branco esquecido ali, teve a pior idéia que poderia imaginar

– Quer saber Lauren, eu vou nesse casamento. – falou correndo para o quarto. Joguei meu edredom para o lado e pulei do sofá indo ate o atrás de Rach que já tinha colocado uma pequena mala em cima da cama e procurava algumas peças no guarda roupas.

– Você ficou louca?

– Não. Estou seguindo seu conselho. Você que falou que se eu queria tanto saber o motivo da Alex querer ir nesse casamento deveria ir com ela?

– Não?Eu nunca disse isso, e a Alex nunca pode saber que eu disse. Alem do mais Rach o que você vai fazer la?

– Vocês vivem me dizendo que eu tenho que voltar a conversar com meus pais. Essa é uma ótima oportunidade.

–Liga pra eles, manda email, uma carta sei la. E também você prometer nunca voltar a Lima?

– Promessas são feitas para serem quebradas certo?

– Regras Rach, regras são feitas para serem quebradas, não promessas.

– Não importa, de qualquer jeito a Alex já a quebrou mesmo. – disse fechando a mala e saindo do quarto.

– Não,não Rach essa é uma péssima idéia. Já é noite, vai ser difícil conseguir um avião.

– Você sabe que não é difícil. O máximo que pode acontecer é pegar um dos últimos vôos e chegar la amanha de manha. Não tem erro Lauren. – Rach me deu um beijo no rosto e gritou batendo a porta do apartamento- Te vejo na segunda.


	21. 2temp Ate que a verdade os separe

_Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you When you think everything's okay and everything's going right And life has a funny way of helping you out when You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up In your face._

Realmente a vida tem um jeito engraçado de te ajudar quando tudo parece estar desmoronando, e depois de três longos anos era a primeira vez que sentia finalmente ter a oportunidade de dar a volta por cima, e que maravilhosa coincidência, justo no dia do meu casamento.

Estava tão nervosa e desapontada que quase agi por impulso, mas consegui me controlar, não poderia perder a chance de descontar, com grande estilo, todo sofrimento que passei. Tinha em minhas mãos a chave para minha liberdade, tão parecida com a que me prendeu e ainda a ocasião perfeita para usá-la.

Levantei da cama aos berros da minha mãe, preocupada com fato de que já deveria estar me arrumando e atrasaria o casamento. Não era pra me importar, afinal que péssima noiva seria se não me atrasasse? Mas também não queria causar problemas antes da hora, então resolvi descer e começar os preparativos. Pra minha surpresa, Sant estava sentada no sofá da sala, e como eu ainda não estava vestida. Veio correndo me encontrar enquanto descia as escadas parecendo preocupada.

– Podemos conversar?

– Claro, mas tem que ser rápido ainda tenho que...- não terminei a frase Sant já me puxava pra cima de volta pra o quarto - O que foi Sant, esta tudo bem?

– Não Quinn não esta. Depois do que aconteceu ontem, achei que uma hora dessas, você já teria pelo menos adiado esse casamento. - não podia contar o que estava planejando, então não falei nada. – Vai ficar calada agora?

– Sant eu sei o que estou fazendo.

– Sabe? Por que pra mim parece que você esta preste a cometer outro erro.

– Você confia em mim?

– Quer que eu diga a verdade, ou minta pra te agradar?

– Eu sei que dei muitos motivos para você não acreditar em mim afinal eu vacilei bastante esses últimos anos, mas hoje espero conserta parte disso.

– Como? Se casando com o Finn?

– Você vai ver Sant, o que posso dizer é que você terá resposta do por que de muitas das minhas atitudes.

– O que você esta tramando Quinn?

–Pode ficar tranqüila, não vou estragar tudo dessa vez Sant, eu só preciso que você confie em mim e me siga.

– Te seguir? Quando?

– Conhecendo sua curiosidade, sei que você vai saber à hora certa. – minha mãe bateu na porta e entrou como uma louca

– Ai esta você Quinn, já devia estar se arrumando, e você Santana já deveria estar pronta.

– Já estou indo . – Sant olhou pra mim mais uma vez antes de sair – Espero que saiba mesmo o que esta fazendo. – apenas acenei enquanto observava minha mãe entrar de novo no quarto e deixa o vestido em cima da cama.

Quase uma 1hr depois estava pronta. Tenho que admitir minha mãe escolheu o vestido perfeito, o penteado perfeito, a maquiagem e o boque, eu estava perfeita. Sabia que tudo aquilo seria inútil, mas para minha mãe era um sonho se realizando e não pude deixar de sentir meu coração apertar pela reação dela.

– Meu Deus Quinn, você esta linda. – seus olhos estavam cheios de lagrimas enquanto eu não conseguia demonstrar nenhuma emoção. – Hoje é o começo de uma nova vida. Você, Finn e - ela fez uma pausa colocando a mão na minha barriga- Esse bebe serão muito felizes. – aquela frase seria incrivelmente irônica se não tivesse a palavra bebe nela.

– O que? Como você sabe?

–Sou sua mãe Quinn não achou que ia esconder isso de mim não é?

– Me desculpe mãe, eu só não sabia o que fazer.

– Sei que ficou preocupada com a possível reação do seu pai,a religião tornou o escravo de antigos costumes e intolerante as coisas do mundo moderno, sabe que ele não aceita essa amizade suas com os Berrys e nem aprova a ida deles ao casamento, mas eu não sou como ele e fiquei triste por você não ter me contado. Quero alem de ser sua mãe ser sua amiga, então me prometa que a partir de agora nada de segredos. – não respondi e antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, minha mãe me puxou para um abraço. – E bom seu pai não sabe e nem desconfia que você esteja grávida. Anda tão ocupado com o trabalho que não repara em mais nada.

– Claro. – senti mais uma vez meu coração aperta ao perceber o quanto minha mãe era inocente. – Você realmente acredita que ele fica esse tempo todo no trabalho?

Minha mãe me olhava confusa sem entender o que queria dizer com aquela pergunta, mas esqueceu completamente quando o assunto da conversa entrou no quarto parecendo mais empolgado do que ela.

– Olha como minha princesa esta linda. – disse me dando um beijo na testa. – Estou tão orgulhoso de você.

– Não posso dizer o mesmo. – sussurrei

– Disse alguma coisa Quinn?

– Nada, acho que deveríamos ir certo?

– Sim, na verdade já estamos bem atrasados. Vamos? – meu pai ofereceu o braço para que o acompanha-se, já teria que agüentar isso na minha caminhada ao altar, agora só queria distancia dele.

– Vão na frente, desço em um minuto.

Um pouco sem graça, meu pai virou o braço para minha mãe que, ao contrario de mim aceitou, e deixaram o quarto. Fui ate o armário, procurei pelas fotos da festa de anteontem e olhei mais uma vez, pegando o que me faltava de coragem.

– É isso ai Quinn. Hora do Show.

–-;;;;-

**Alex...**

Definitivamente, eu odeio casamentos. Qual o problema das pessoas serem pontuais esse dia? Acho que eu é que estava com pressa afinal quanto mais perto Quinn estivesse do meu irmãozinho, mais longe ela estaria da minha namorada, e essa era uma distancia muito maior do que os quilômetros entre Nova York e Ohio.

Incrível como mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu ainda me sentia completamente ameaçada por ela. É claro que eu sabia que a insistência de Rachel em não voltar a Lima tinha haver com o fato de nunca ter superado Quinn de verdade, e no fundo agradecia por isso, não sei o que ela poderia causar vindo a esse casamento.

Com a demora de Quinn comecei a reparar na decoração. A igreja estava linda. Tudo parecia minuciosamente arrumado. Flores brancas enfeitavam alguns pontos, nada muito exagerado, mas tinham a simetria perfeita. Parecia ate que os convidados foram colocados por ordem como se cada um tivesse o lugar certo pra se sentar. Com certeza os Fabrays abriram o bolso. Carole recebia muito bem, e Finn tinha o dinheiro que ganhava na oficina, mas todo aquele ar presunçoso, aquela tentativa de ser incrivelmente correto tinha a cara dos Fabrays.

Santana, Brittany e eu podíamos agradecer Quinn pelo bom gosto ao escolher os vestidos de dama de honra, enquanto meu irmão era acompanhado de um cara estranho de moicano, Kurt que era filho do novo namorado de Carole e Blaine, o melhor amigo de Quinn que ela queria como padrinho e que meu irmão aceitou desde que eu fosse uma das madrinhas.

– A Quinn esta levando a serio essa coisa de que noiva tem que atrasar hein? – comecei puxar papo Santana parecia tão impaciente quanto eu.

– Não é? Pra que toda essa demora, esse suspense. É por isso que odeio casamentos.

– Bem vinda ao clube. Fazem tanto drama atoa. É só chegar ouvi meia dúzia de palavras, dizer sim e pronto felizes para sempre, será que é tão difícil?

– Não sei se é difícil, mas algo me diz que não é o que vai acontecer hoje.

– Como assim? – Santana fez cara de quem tinha falado de mais

– Deixa pra la. Me conta como esta a Rachel, sinto tanta saudades dela.

– Ela esta bem. Tem um teste importante hoje, e se conseguir, vai fazer parte do elenco de um novo seriado.

– Serio? Que bom, tomara que ela consiga. Diga que mandei lembranças, e que vai ser bom vê-la mesmo que pela TV.

– Pode deixar.

– Cara com vai ser engraçada estar sentada na sala, assistindo a Tv e de repente... Aquela não é a Rachel?

– É acho que é essa a reação, e ela mudou tanto desde o colégio. Não sei se é possível, mas ela esta ainda mais linda.

– Estou vendo e concordo com você. – Sant apontou para um local da igreja de onde ao lado de Leroy e Hirram, Rachel acenava.

O que me sobrava de tranqüilidade acabou naquele momento e quando pensei em sair do altar e ir ate onde ela estava, a musica começou a tocar e Quinn finalmente apareceu.

Quinn caminhava a passos incrivelmente lentos, com a cabeça erguida o tempo todo, mas como se fosse programado para acontecer, chegando perto de onde Rachel estava sentada, ela olhou para o lado exatamente na direção da minha namorada e parou, assim como meu coração. Rachel retribuía o olhar para ela, e eu pensei que nunca me sentiria tão mal dentro de uma igreja. Nem percebi Finn se aproximar de mim e tentar me perguntar da forma mais discreta possível

– Pode me explicar o que sua namoradinha esta fazendo aqui?

– Não faço a mínima idéia.

Russel continuava parado segurando o braço de Quinn sem entender o que estava acontecendo, então Finn tomou atitude e foi buscá-la. Russel deu um beijo em Quinn que pareceu voltar para a realidade, e a entregou para meu irmão que a fez voltar a caminhar, e o meu coração voltar a bater, descompassado e nervoso.

Apesar do ocorrido à cerimônia parecia correr perfeitamente. Russel matinha um sorriso idiota no rosto enquanto Judy estava aos prantos. Carole do outro lado segurava a mão de Burt cheia de orgulho. Atrás deles, no único lugar que evitava olhar estava Rachel e seus pais. Preferia não saber quais as reações dela, só o fato dela estar la já me machucava o suficiente.

Depois de muita conversa chegou à parte realmente importante, que acabou sendo o começo do meu pesadelo.

– Quinn Fabray, você aceita Finn Hudson como seu legitimo esposo, prometendo amá-lo e respeitá-lo, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza ate que a morte os separe? – foi à primeira vez durante a cerimônia que vi Quinn sorrir, e por alguns segundos acreditei que ela estava feliz pelo casamento, mero engano.

– Não! – junto com a resposta dela, vieram os burburinhos do fundo da igreja. Todos estavam espantados e sem reação. O pastor coçou a garganta visivelmente surpreso.

– Desculpa Quinn, você não deve ter ouvido direito, vou repetir a pergunta.

– Não precisa. Eu escutei perfeitamente e a resposta é não. Eu não amo Finn, e não viver mais um dia se quer essa mentira. – Judy desmaio no colo de Russel enquanto Quinn virava e saia correndo da igreja. Demoro um tempo pra cair à ficha e Finn sair correndo atrás dela.

Acho que meu lado pessimista já esperava por aquilo e não fiquei tão espantada quanto os outros. Santana também parecia mais lúcida.

– Nos deveríamos ir atrás deles não? Quer dizer ele é meu irmão e...

– Ela é minha amiga, claro devemos segui-los. - Santana e eu saímos da igreja a procura de dois.

Pude ver Finn virar a primeira esquina a direita, e corri atrás dele com Santana do meu lado. Quando alcançamos os dois, Finn segurava o braço de Quinn com força, que gritava pra que ele a soltasse e nem perceberam que estávamos ali escutando todas aquelas confissões.

– Me solta Finn, eu não tenho mais nada com você.

– Você esta esperando meu filho.

Ou Santana não escutou aquilo direito ou já sabia para não ter esboçado nenhuma reação.

– Espera ai. Ela esta grávida? – perguntei para Santana

– Surpresa? Não achou nada estranho esse casamento relâmpago? – agora era tão obvio que me senti idiota por não ter pensando nisso antes. Voltei minha atenção para a conversa dos dois.

– Infelizmente não são todos os meus erros que posso conserta, mas não preciso morar com você pra cuidar dessa criança e não vou.

– A vai sim, ou você se esqueceu que do nosso pequeno segredinho hein?

– O que Finn? Que você tem fotos minhas com a Rachel e vem me chantageando todo esse tempo? Advinha só, quer mostrar pra todo mundo, então mostra. Eu não dou à mínima. Não tenho mais medo de ser quem eu sou. – Quinn conseguiu se soltar do braço do meu irmão e virou finalmente vendo Santana e eu.

– Você só pode estar brincando? – Quinn não respondeu nada. Apenas me encarou, passou por Santana e continuou correndo para qualquer lugar que eu nem queria saber. – Não acredito que fez isso Finn, você é um idiota mesmo – Santana voltou para igreja enquanto eu continuava ali parada olhando para meu irmão.

– Me diz que você não fez isso Finn.

Ele sentou no passeio cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, e começou a chorar como uma criança. Lagrimas caiam dos meus olhos também, mas não pelo meu irmão e sim por saber o que tudo aquilo significava. Santana voltou 5 minutos depois trazendo junto com ela Britt, Russel e Rachel.

– Alex o que aconteceu? – ao ouvir a voz dela, Finn se levantou, foi pra cima de Rachel acertando um tapa em seu rosto.

– Isso é tudo culpa sua. Por que você não volta pra Nova York de onde nem devia ter saído. – coloquei as mãos no peito de Finn e empurrei pra trás

–Você perdeu a cabeça é? Finn você pode ate ser meu irmão, mas se encostar mais um dedo na minha namorada, eu te mato.

– Namorada? Não me surpreende. O fruto nunca cai muito longe da arvore, mas o que essa aberração tem haver com tudo isso?

– Por que não pergunta pra sua filha – não agüentava mais ouvir aquelas coisas a respeito de Rachel

– O que você esta dizendo? – dessa vez Rachel quem resolveu responder e disse encarando Russel.

– Você realmente acreditou que eu dormi na sua casa por que briguei com meus pais?

– Minha filha nunca teria nada com você, sua imunda.

– Não é o que piscina do seu quintal diria. Quase transamos la uma vez.

– Sua lésbica maldita. – Russel levantou o braço para acertar Rachel, quando Leroy e Hiram chegaram.

– Posso saber o que esta acontecendo aqui?

– Vocês! Não ficaram satisfeitos em estragar só a sua filha, tinham que fazer isso com a minha também. Vocês vão todos pro inferno.

– Você acha que sua filha é um brinquedo estragado que sua religião pode consertar Russel?

– Já chega. – gritei afastando os dois. – Russel por que você não vai atrás da sua filha hein? Com certeza vocês têm muito que conversar. Leroy, Hiram levem a Rachel e, por favor, liguem no aeroporto, vamos embora ainda hoje, só vou deixar esse idiota em casa e pegar minhas coisas.

Todos seguiram seus caminhos enquanto eu empurrava Finn ate o carro. Chegamos rápido em casa e na mesma velocidade troquei de roupa e comecei a arrumar minha mala. Queria voltar pra minha casa em Nova York, voltar pra minha rotina, pra minhas brigas bobas com a Rachel, e toda a idiotice de Lauren. Aquela viagem foi um errou que eu ainda iria me arrepender bastante.

Quando finalmente terminei, sai do quarto e encontrei Finn sentado no sofá da sala ainda chorando.

– Estou indo embora, diz pra Carole que ligo pra ela depois. – ele continuou parado olhando para mesinha de centro. Ignorei aquilo e continuei caminhando ate abrir a porta.

– Eu amava a Quinn, e eu me odiei tanto quando a perdi por um vacilou meu que prometi que faria de tudo pra reconquistá-la. Então eu a segui-la e quando a vi com a Rachel, foi como se ganhasse um presente, a chance de ter ela de volta, e foi o que eu fiz. Eu a amava tanto que não medi as conseqüências, eu apenas fiz.

– Por que você esta me dizendo isso Finn, acha que explica o que você fez?

– Não, eu fui um idiota e eu sei disso, mas Alex você ama Rach certo?

– Ela é tudo pra mim.

– Como seria perde o que é tudo pra você?

– Não quero nem imaginar isso

– Mas é bom começar irmãzinha. Aconteceu alguma coisa que mudou a Quinn,e eu não posso obrigar ela a ficar comigo só por que ela esta grávida. Com o caminho livre, quanto tempo você acha que vai demorar ate que ela procure a Rachel?

– O que você quer dizer Finn?

– Que se você quer passar o resto dos seus dias com sua preciosa namoradinha é melhor começar a pensar em um jeito de prendê-la também.

Nem pensei em respondê-lo, apenas peguei minha mala de novo e fui embora com as palavras de Finn na minha cabeça. O que eu ia fazer pra não perde a Rachel?

–-;;;;;;;;-

**Quinn...**

Não podia voltar pra casa. Depois de fugir do meu casamento é claro que não podia voltar para casa. Na verdade naquele momento era apenas uma garota louca vestida de noiva dirigindo um carro extremamente barulhento puxando latinhas pelo caminho. É eu precisava me livrar daquele carro, e principalmente daquele vestido. Sem opções fui ate minha casa. Subi correndo as escadas, entrei no meu quarto e sai recolhendo todas as roupas que via pela frente, depois fui ate a cozinha e peguei água e alguns pacotes de biscoito.

Liguei meu carro e dirigi para o único lugar que sabia que ninguém iria me procurar. Sabia que o jornal só abriria amanha cedo, e ate la poderia pensar em outro lugar pra ficar depois que a poeira abaixasse. Entrei na minha sala, troquei minhas roupas e fiquei escondida ali ate a noite cair. Sentia uma liberdade sem tamanho misturada com a tristeza de ter demorado tanto pra fazer aquilo.

– É você me surpreendeu – virei assustada e encontrei Sant encostada na porta me encarando.

– Eu disse pra confiar em mim. Como sabia que eu estava aqui?

– Pela lógica é o único lugar que seus pais não pensariam em te procurar. – ela entrou na sala se aproximando de mim. – Então era isso, todo esse tempo o Finn vinha te chantageando.

– Pois é. E eu fui suficientemente fraca e covarde. Tinha tanto medo do que meus pais iam pensar se soubesse que acabei deixando Finn me controlar. Mas acabou, estou livre agora e muita coisa vai mudar.

– E o que você pretende fazer agora?

– Bom primeiro eu preciso achar um lugar pra morar e cuidar do meu filho.

– Acho que sei onde você pode ficar.

– Serio?Onde?

– Você confia em mim? – nos duas rimos

– Claro que sim

– Então pronto, mas tenho que te fazer mais uma pergunta. E a Rachel? Vi como vocês se olharam no casamento, alias todo mundo viu.

– Provavelmente uma hora dessas a Alex já deve ter contado pra ela que estou grávida. Ela deve me odiar agora. Você estava certa nossa historia já teve um ponto final.

– Talvez não, talvez seja só uma imensa vírgula. Eu erro às vezes também. Só por favor, não desiste dela ta bom? – fiz que sim com a cabeça – Agora é melhor irmos, você não pode dormir aqui.

Santana me ajudou a recolher minhas coisas e fomos para o meu carro. Ela dirigia para uma rua conhecida ate que parou o carro na porta da casa dos Berrys

– Sant eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia, e se a Rach estiver ai?

– Ela não esta. Alex e ela foram embora às pressas depois da briga.

– Que briga?

– A é não te contei. Depois que você fugiu, Finn partiu pra cima da Rach, a Alex brigou com Finn, seu pai entrou no meio e brigou com a Rach também, foi muita confusão. A propósito seu pai já sabe que vocês duas tinham um caso. Vocês transaram na piscina?

– Quase. E o que meu pai disse?

– Acho que ate agora ele não acreditou. Vocês vão ter que conversar.

– Não importa, só quero distancia daquele homem, e eu tenho o que é preciso pra isso.

Saímos do carro e como de costume entramos na casa dos Berrys sem bater. Leroy e Hiram estavam na sala e vieram correndo me abraçar.

– Querida esta tudo bem com você? – Leroy perguntou segurando minha mão.

– Sim, como há muito tempo não estava.

– A Quinn precisa de um lugar pra ficar ate as coisas se acalmarem um pouco. – Sant começou a falar. – Achei que não teria problema trazê-la pra cá

– De maneira nenhuma, você pode ficar o tempo que quiser. – Hiram fazia um carinho gostoso no meu rosto quando escutamos a porta bater.

– Mas ela não vai ficar mais nem um minuto aqui. – meu pai foi entrando na casa com minha mãe chorando atrás. – Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde você viria atrás desses desencaminhados, você me deve uma explicação garota.

– Quinn não te deve nada e você não é bem vindo nessa casa Russel. – Leroy tomou a frente

– Não estou falando com você sua bichinha e é melhor sair da minha frente antes que...

– Antes que o que Russel, vai me bater? Posso ser gay, mas eu ainda sou homem e não tenho medo de você.

– Espera Leroy, meu pai esta certo ele merece uma explicação e eu tenho uma. Eu sou gay.

– O que? – minha mãe parecia espantada. – Minha filha, por favor, diz que isso é uma sigla para grávidas adolescentes indefesas.

– Não mãe, é co sigla para garota que gosta de outras garotas.

– Então é verdade, você estava de namorinho com a filha desses ai? – pra quem disse que era diferente, minha mãe estava tendo a mesma reação do meu pai.

– Sim, e eu só me afastei dela por que o Finn ameaçou contar pra vocês o que tínhamos. Por isso voltei a namorar com ele.

– Espera ai Judy – meu pai estava vermelho – O que você quis dizer com grávida? – minha mãe ficou sem reação e mais uma vez tive que explicar

– O que ela quis dizer é que eu estou grávida.

– Você o que? Grávida?Eu não acredito que você é minha filha. E você Judy sabia e não me contou nada? É tão mentirosa quanto ela. – era a hora de acabar com aquela palhaçada

– Como você ousa chamar minha mãe de mentirosa quando é você quem vem enganando ela todo esse tempo hein?Onde você estava anteontem à noite? Aposto que disse que ficou a noite inteira trabalhando não é?

– E eu estava no trabalho.

– Serio? Por que Santana e eu vimos você na festa da casa do prefeito se agarrando com a filha dele.

– Isso é mentira! Você só esta querendo sujar minha imagem com a sua mãe.

– Pensei que você fosse dizer isso e quer sabe pai, Finn podia ser um idiota, mas ele me ensinou uma coisa. Você precisa ter provas caso às pessoas não acreditem em suas palavras. – fui ate minha bolsa e procurei no meio das roupas as fotos da noite passada, e entreguei pra ele. – Quantos anos ela tem? 15,16? Sei como homossexualismo é visto pelos pastores da sua igreja pai, mas o que eles acham de traição e pedofilia?

– Você me paga menina. – quando meu pai veio pra cima de mim, Leroy entrou na frente de novo e acertou um soco no seu rosto.

– Eu disse que não tinha medo de você. Agora vai embora Russel antes que eu chame a policia. – ele se levantou do chão e meio cambaleante e foi em direção a porta.

– Se você acha que vai ficar assim menina...

– E vai por que se você se aproximar deles, dessa casa, ou de mim, você vai ver sua cara estampada em cada jornal dessa cidade.

– Espero que esteja feliz Quinn, você acabou de perdeu um pai.

– E ganhou mais dois. – Leroy disse enquanto Hiram me abraçava – Da o fora da minha casa.

– Vamos Judy.

– Você não pode ir com ele mãe. - Ela ficou parada me olhando.

– Anda. – meu pai a puxou pelo braço para fora da casa batendo a porta.

Fiquei ali parada por um tempo ate que Leroy segurou minha mão.

– Venha querida, vou te mostrar seu quarto.

–-;;;;; -

**Lauren...**

Será que Lima é tão atrasada assim a ponto de não terem sinal de telefone? Não agüentava mais ficar sem noticias de Alex e Rachel, e minha cabeça já começava a trabalhar nas piores possibilidades.

Eram quase dez horas da noite quando escutei o barulho da porta se abrindo e sai correndo do meu quarto. Nunca senti tanta felicidade em ver as duas entrando no apartamento.

– Graças a Deus vocês voltaram. As duas, e junto. Obrigado senhor.

– Também sentimos saudades Lauren.

– Ei o que aconteceu? – Rach tinha um pequeno roxo no lado esquerdo do rosto, e Alex não parecia nem um pouco feliz.

– Quinn disse não no casamento, Finn achou que era minha culpa e me bateu, o pai da Quinn entrou na discussão e acabou descobrindo que ela e eu ficávamos, enfim longa historia, mas agora é definitivo, nos nunca mais vamos voltar pra Lima.

– Eu disse que não era uma boa idéia, sabia que ia causar problemas.

– O que eu sei é que preciso de um banho. Alex você me espera? – ela continuava calada e respondeu Rach apenas com um gesto de positivo e se sentou no sofá.

Quando escutei o barulho do chuveiro ligando sentei-me do lado dela.

– Olha eu juro que fiz de tudo pra ela não ia nessa viagem, mas você sabe como sua namorada é quando coloca alguma coisa na cabeça.

– Não importa Lauren, ela indo ou não isso aconteceria de qualquer jeito. E a propósito você estava certa sobre ser estranho o casamento ter sido feito as pressas e o motivo é que a Quinn esta grávida.

– Como não pensei nisso antes? Caramba é tão obvio. Rach sabe?

– Sim, eu contei pra ela.

– E o que ela disse?

– Não conversamos sobre isso, eu apenas disse e pronto. E essa nem é a pior parte.

– Da pra ficar pior?

– Quinn só terminou com a Rachel por que meu irmão descobriu o relacionamento delas e disse que ia contar pra toda a cidade se ela não terminasse com a Rachel e ficasse com ele.

– Mais que merda, Alex meu irmão é um idiota. Não é possível que a Rachel também não disse nada sobre isso? – ela ficou calada – Espera você não contou pra ela? Você tem que parar de ficar guardando segredos da Rach.

– Eu vou contar.

– Quando?

– Eu só preciso de um tempo ta legal?

– Nos duas sabemos que você não tem muito tempo Alex.

– Então que diferença faz se vou perde-la de qualquer jeito – Alex levantou do sofá gritando. Respirou fundo tentando se acalmar. – Olha eu estou muita cansada, vou esperar a Rachel no quarto dela.

Alex foi pro quarto de Rach e eu fui pro meu, não queria mais ouvir gritos aquela noite.

–-;;;;;-

**Alex...**

Depois de uns 20 minutos Rachel apareceu no quarto, enrolada numa toalha um pouco curta e com os cabelos molhados. Eu estava sentada na cama brincando com um ursinho de pelúcia que havia dado pra ela no nosso primeiro aniversario de namoro.

Tivemos uma pequena discussão no aeroporto. Quando ela disse que só tinha ido Lima rever os pais, meu ciúmes falou mais algo e sabendo como ela reagiria a aquilo, acabei contando que a razão daquele casamento era a gravidez de Quinn. Não trocamos uma palavra se quer durante todo o vôo e nem no taxi que pegamos para o apartamento e agora estava ali sentada na cama dela, tentando me fazer de difícil e não olhar Rachel enrolada naquela toalha.

– Foi meio assim que nos conhecemos se lembrar? – Rachel disse parando na minha frente.

– É eu me lembro, mas infelizmente era eu que estava com a toalha.

– Ate que eu trombei com você e ela caiu.

– E depois disso nem precisei mais dela, o tanto que você ficou me secando.

– Não fiquei não. Você que veio com aquele papinho de que eu ficava linda quando estava nervosa.

– Você fica linda de qualquer jeito.

– Me desculpa? Eu não devia ter ido a esse casamento. – Rachel passou a mão pelo meu rosto

– Antes de pedir desculpa, acho que eu devia te contar uma coisa. É sobre a Quinn.

– Eu não quero falar sobre a Quinn, ou o Finn ou sobre nada que não seja você e eu. – levantei da cama e deu um selinho em Rachel. Ela segurou meu pescoço aprofundando o beijo. Passava minhas mãos pelos ombros molhados dela ate que a toalha caiu.

– É agora esta exatamente como no aquele dia.

Nos duas rimos antes de voltarmos a nos beijar. Rachel secava o corpo ainda molhado nas minhas roupas. Tirei minha camisa e sutiã enquanto ela desabotoava minha calça puxando junto minha roupa de baixo. Rachel estava com o corpo quente e cheirosa do banho, completamente irresistível. Ela era atrevida, distribuía beijos e mordidas pelo meu pescoço, e descia ate meus seios. Virei Rachel de costas e a empurrei ate a parede que dividia o quarto dela com o de Lauren. Mordia sua nuca enquanto uma de minhas mãos brincava com sua intimidade. Ela gemia a cada movimento meu e puxava meus cabelos com força. Quando chegou ao orgasmo Rachel virou de frente pra mim e me dando um beijo foi me empurrando para trás ate cairmos exaustas na cama.

– A gente devia ter feito isso quando se conheceu.

– Concordo.

– Já que é pra ficar relembrando momentos, tenho uma surpresa pra você. Mas preciso que feche os olhos.

– Okay.

Não fechei os olhos e pude ver Rachel sair do quarto. Três minutos depois ela estava de volta e gritou antes de entrar.

– Esta com os olhos fechados?

– Sim. – dessa vez fechei de verdade, senti Rachel sentar na cama e comecei a escutar estalos como se estivesse tentando acender um fósforo. – Rachel você não esta colocando fogo na cama? Eu já te desculpei.

– Pode abrir. – Quando abri os olhos Rachel segurava um bolinho com uma velhinha em cima. – Você me mandou um no meu aniversario quando a gente ainda estava se conhecendo, parece bobo, mas foi um dos presentes que mais gostei, e sempre quis uma chance de fazer isso com você. Acho que um pedido de desculpa é uma boa oportunidade não? – nada que eu disse poderia explicar o que estava sentindo, então não disse nada. - Faça um pedido?

De repente as palavras de Finn voltaram na minha cabeça. Queria passar o resto dos meus dias com Rachel não podia perde-la, e ela mesmo me deu a resposta de como faria isso.

– Vamos Alex, faça um pedido?

– Eu quero que você venha morar comigo Rachel.

–_-_


	22. 2temp Past , Calls and Break up

Rachel…

_Ciúmes sentimento de possessividade em relação a algo ou alguém, sentimento gerado pelo desejo de conservar alguém junto de si ou por não conseguir partilhar afetivamente essa pessoa; sentimento gerado pela suspeita da infidelidade de um parceiro._

Ok, eu nunca senti ciúmes da Alex, e não estaria me preocupando em começar a sentir isso agora se ela não tivesse esquecido a droga do celular em cima da cama enquanto se arrumava para trabalhar, e ele não parasse de tocar a mais de meia hora incomodando meu sono. Levantei pronta pra xingar quem quer que fosse que tinha tanta pressa em falar com ela, mas recuei quando vi o nome no .

Não, não é ciúme. Não sou uma pessoa ciumenta, mas quando você descobre que uma garota deixou mais de cinco mensagens pra sua namorada, você quer saber o que é, certo? Não por ciúmes, mas sim por curiosidade e foi por curiosidade que pela primeira vez, invadi a privacidade de Alex e comecei a ler as mensagens.

Coisas como "Posso te encontrar hoje a noite" e "Você não pode me ignorar pra sempre" não faziam muito sentido pra mim. Escutei a porta do banheiro abrindo, fechei as pressas o celular jogando no lado da cama de Alex, e deitei no meu lado.

– Desculpa amor, eu te acordei?

– Você não, seu celular. – Alex o pegou parecendo checar as chamadas. – Quem esta te querendo assim tão cedo? – Não perguntei esperando que ela falasse a verdade, só queria saber qual mentira ela usaria.

– Ninguém importante. – ela guardou o celular no bolso e como fazia todos os dias antes de ir trabalhar se aproximou me dando um beijo. –Te vejo a noite

Alex foi pro trabalho me deixando sozinha naquele apartamento imenso. Certo eu exagerei. Era um pouco maior e mais confortável que o antigo, e era mais perto do teatro, mas não era perfeito pelo menos não pra mim porque Alex adorava aquele lugar. Quando aceitei morar com ela e começamos a procurar por um apartamento só nosso, fiz apenas uma exigência. Ficaria em qualquer lugar, pagaria o preço que fosse desde que, claro, fosse perto de Lauren.

Ter uma amiga por perto era a melhor opção quando precisasse de um lugar pra fugas e pedidos de conselhos, o que eu precisava muito agora, então sai daquele apartamento chato e vazio que eu não gostava, e fui bater na porta da minha velha amiga onde era sempre bem acolhida.

– Vai embora Rachel. – ok,nem sempre

– Vai ser assim toda vez que vier te visitar?

– Você não escolheu ir morar com a Alex? Por que não aproveita seu apartamentinho novo então?

– Achei que você fosse ficar feliz com o apartamento só pra você.

– Mas quem disse que eu estou feliz? Posso trazer quem eu quiser aqui sem me preocupar em encontrar alguém usando meu quarto ou dormindo na minha cama.

– É eu também sinto saudade de mora com você. – disse finalmente entrando na sala e indo sentar no sofá.

– Eu sei que sente afinal você fica mais aqui do que la, e é exatamente por isso que tenho certeza que você não veio aqui só pra matar a saudade então a que devo a honra?

– Queria te pergunta uma coisa.

– Claro que sim Rach, se você não namorasse a Alex, ficaria com você numa boa.

– Bom saber, mas não é essa a pergunta, apesar de que você não esta completamente errada, tem haver com a Alex.

– Então diz qual a pergunta que tem haver com minha amiga apaixonada.

– O que vocês conversam quando eu não estou por perto?

– Por que Rach, depois de todo esse tempo resolveu sentir ciúmes da gente?

– Lauren será que dava pra você conversa serio pelo menos uma vez?

– Não, desculpa não consigo fazer isso, mas porque a pergunta?

– Queria saber se ela já falou com você sobre alguma Emily? – Lauren pareceu um pouco surpresa com minha pergunta.

– Sim é a ex-namorada da Alex. Pelo que ela me contou, as duas tiveram um final bem chato. Por que ela nunca falou com você sobre ela?

– Eu acho que sim, mas foi há muito tempo, e na ocasião eu achei que estava tonta não prestei muita atenção.

– Você achou que estava tonta?

– Longa historia. O que importa é que essa garota vem mandando mensagens pra Alex.

– Inocentes?

– Claro que são por isso vim conversa com você.

– Que bonitinho você fica sarcástica quando esta com ciúmes.

– Eu não estou com ciúmes, eu só percebi que nunca me preocupei muito em saber sobre o passado dela, quem ela era, o que ela fez quem ela namorou.

– Serio que vocês nunca falaram sobre isso?

– Bom ela sabe sobre meu passado, ela estava la quando eu comecei a ter algo parecido com uma vida. Agora sobre o dela a única coisa que sei é que a mãe dela morreu durante o parto, e o pai em um acidente de carro, e foi por que Finn me contou. Fora isso, não sei nada sobre quem ela era antes da gente se conhecer.

– Talvez a Alex não goste de falar sobre o passado por que é difícil pra ela reviver esses momentos. – mesmo parecendo impossível Lauren começou a falar serio. – Olha vai por mim, você não precisa se preocupar com quem a Alex era e sim com o que ela é. Uma garota completamente apaixonada por você.

– É você esta certa.

– Eu sempre estou certa. Então sem mexer com o passado?

– Ok sem mexer no passado. – não ia adiantar render assunto com Lauren então concordei, mas é claro que não ia simplesmente esquecer aquilo.

– Já que você esta aqui, que me ajudar a passear com os cachorros?

– Adoraria, mas tenho que ir ensaiar. – disse levantando do sofá. – Melhor ir logo antes que chegue atrasada. Te mais Lauren, e obrigada pelo conselho.

– Vou adorar se você segui-lo. – Acenei para Lauren da porta e confesso que nem me importei com o que ela disse e fui pro teatro.

Os ensaios foram um tanto cansativos, todos pareciam distraídos, inclusive eu, como se já não tivesse feito a peça dezenas de vezes. Com tantos erros e cenas sendo feitas e refeitas, acabei saindo do teatro quando já eram quase 22hrs. Pelo menos consegui um taxi rápido.

Entrei em casa indo direto para o quarto. Pra mim surpresa Alex não tinha chegado ainda e foi impossível não me lembrar daquela mensagem, ela só pode ter ido se encontrar com essa tal de Emily. Me deitei e decidi que não iria dormi enquanto Alex não chegasse e me desse uma ótima explicação e ate que não demorou muito. Uns dez minutos depois, escutei o barulho da porta e Alex entrando no quarto.

–Achei que você trabalhava ate as 18hrs.

– Me desculpe, tive uma reunião importante depois do trabalho. - aquilo parecia uma grande mentiria e já ia começar o interrogatório quando reparei que ela estava com o rosto triste, os olhos fundos.

– Você estava chorando?

– Não, só estou muito cansada, foi um longo dia.

– Será que a gente podia conversa um pouquinho?

– Claro só vou tomar um banho primeiro, você espera?- fiz que sim com cabeça. – A propósito fiz reservas pra gente comemorar seu aniversario naquele restaurante que você adora. Era pra ser um jantar romântico, mas a Lauren também vai então a gente deixa o romantismo pra depois.

– Ok.

Enquanto Alex tomava banho fiquei pensando o que poderia ter acontecido nesse encontro pra deixá-la daquele jeito. Ou talvez ela estivesse mesmo falando a verdade e realmente chegou tarde por causa de uma reunião importante no trabalho. Repetir aquilo parecia ainda mais mentira. Era coincidência de mais receber aquela mensagem e ter uma reunião no mesmo dia.

Depois de um tempo Alex saiu do banheiro com a carinha um pouco melhor e deitou do meu lado.

– Como foi o ensaio hoje?

– Deu tudo errado, nem parecia eu mesma. Errei as falas, esquecei as letras das musicas, um desastre. Não seria surpresa se o diretor me substituísse.

– Não tem que se preocupar com isso, você é a melhor parte da peça.

– Você diz isso por que é minha namorada.

– Será que eu mereço tanta sorte? - disse me dando um beijo que me fez sentir mal por pensar que ela estivesse me traindo. - Então sobre o que você quer conversa?

– Sobre coisas que já passaram.

– Isso é alguma espécie de crise de idade por que você vai ficar mais velha amanha?

– Não, por que não é sobre o meu passado e sim o sobre seu.

– Meu passado, por quê?

– Por que nunca falávamos sobre isso. Você nunca me conta suas historias.

– Quer saber a historia mais importante da minha vida?

– Claro que sim.

– Era uma vez eu, e ai encontrei você, o resto não importa.

– Isso é lindo, mas ainda quero saber mais.

– Por que esse interesse repentino sobre meu passado?

– Acho que eu tenho o direito de saber com quem eu durmo.

– E eu acho que você mexeu no meu celular, estou certa? – Alex sempre respeitava minha privacidade, e ate hoje, eu sempre havia respeitado a dela. Não queria admitir o que tinha feito e dei graças quando o telefone começou a tocar. – Salva pelo gongo.

– Vou atender o telefone e quando voltar conversaremos mais sobre isso.

– Se você demorar muito quando voltar, eu já estarei dormindo e diz pra Lauren que isso não é hora de ligar pra casa de ninguém.

Levantei da cama e fui ate a sala atender ao telefone. Alex tinha razão àquela hora só podia ser Lauren com algum problema, mas não era.

– Alo. Alooo. – não tava com saco pra trote. –Ei estou te ouvindo.

– Você ainda pensa em mim? – aquela voz me causou arrepios, e ainda que ficassem anos sem ouvi-la, era impossível não reconhecê-la

– Quinn? – tu-tu-tu-tu

Coloquei o telefone de volta no gancho com a esperança que ele tocasse de novo o que não aconteceu, então depois de me recuperar voltei pro quarto e deitei na cama sem dizer nada.

– Ei,não quer mais conversar? - De repente saber sobre o passado de Alex não era mais tão importante, não tinha mais cabeça para aquela conversa.

– A gente pode fala disso depois. Você esta cansada, precisa de dormi. – dei um beijo no rosto de Alex e deitei de costas pra ela.

– Rachel quem era no telefone? – o que tinha acontecido era tão inacreditável que respondi a única coisa que poderia explicar.

– Foi engano.

–-;;;;;;;-

Quinn…

Acordei com a luz do sol esquentando meu rosto. Finalmente o inverno tinha passado e junto com ela toda aquela tristeza. Não quer dizer que estava feliz, ainda havia varias coisas que precisavam ser resolvidas, mas minha vida estava começando a entrar nos eixos, falando profissionalmente.

Alem do jornal, comecei a fazer alguns trabalhos por fora, como por exemplo, o que tinha agora e me obrigou a acorda cedo no meu sábado de folga, nem o fato de que as fotos eram para a nova revista de uma conhecida loja de Lima que vende roupas intimas femininas conseguia me animar a acorda cedo.

Desci as escadas sem me preocupar com o barulho. Já conhecia a rotina da casa e sabia que uma hora dessas, Hiram e Leroy estariam caminham no parque como faziam todos os finais de semana. Tomei rápido o café que eles deixaram pra mim, peguei minhas coisas e sai correndo de casa já que depois da briga devolvi o carro pro meu pai. Era orgulhosa demais para ficar com qualquer coisa que ele havia me dado e não iria jamais pedi os Berrys afinal eles já faziam muito me deixando morar na casa deles.

Pra minha sorte o local não era muito longe. Era um antigo armazém que estava abandonado há algum tempo, mas tinha o efeito perfeito para boas fotografias. Confesso que me senti importante quando cheguei e não precisei me apresentando já que Johnny, o produtor que tinha me contratado, fez isso a todos com certo entusiasmo. Havia umas dez pessoas ali entre maquiadores, pessoal da produção e as modelos, uma em especial não parava de me olhar.

Depois que arrumei toda a iluminação, Johnny chamou as modelos vestindo as roupas da loja, praticamente nuas. Tive que respirar fundo para começar a tirar as fotos. Johnny era muito exigente e ficamos quase três horas trabalhando. Quando enfim acabou nos dois sentamos para ver como ficou e selecionar as melhores. Ele ficou muito satisfeito, me pagou mais do que havíamos combinado e disse que contaria comigo para outros trabalhos e me indicaria para conhecidos.

Enquanto recolhia meu material, a modelo que o tempo todo ficou me encarando, se aproximou, começou a brincar com minha câmera e perguntou olha para minha barriga.

– Quantos meses?

– Cinto quase seis. – respondi meio tímida e nervosa por ela estar mexendo na minha câmera.

– E cadê o pai?

– Eu preferia que não tivesse um. Foi coisa de uma noite, um erro que cometi tentando esquecer outra pessoa.

– Entendi então você esta solteira?

– Sim, e agora estou focada apenas no meu trabalho e em cuidar do meu filho.

– Que pena.

– Por que?

– Significa que vou ter que esperar quase quatro meses pra te convidar pra sair. – fiquei surpresa de mais para esboçar alguma reação, ainda mais quando ela chegou mais perto e colocou um pedaço de papel no bolso da minha camisa – Fique com meu telefone, caso você mude de idéia. A propósito, eu adoro crianças. – ela deu uma piscadinha e virou indo embora junto com o resto do pessoal. Aquilo era muito para um sábado de manha. Peguei minhas coisas e voltei para casa.

Quando cheguei, Leroy e Hiram estavam na cozinha começando a preparar o almoço. Coloquei minhas coisas na mesa e fui ate eles dar um abraço com fazia todos os dias, uma relação que nunca tive com meus pais de verdade.

– E então querida como foi o trabalho?

– Melhor impossível, o produtor adorou as fotos, me pagou mais e disse que me indicaria para outros trabalhos.

– Que bom Quinn, estamos felizes de ver que você esta descobrindo outras maneiras de usar seu talento.

– Sabe outra coisa que descobri? Mesmo grávida tem gente que me acha atraente. – os dois trocaram olhares sem entender o que estava dizendo. – Eu explico, uma das modelos ficou me olhando durante as fotografias. Quando acabamos ela começou a puxar papo, disse que queria me convidar pra sair e colocou um papel com o telefone dela no meu bolso. Acreditam nisso? – mais uma vez eles se olharam, mas não parecia por interesse na minha historia e não era.

– Muito legal Quinn, mas falando em telefone, você me lembrou uma coisa. A Santana pediu que deixássemos para ela o novo numero da Rach, por que amanha é...

– O aniversario dela.

– Isso. – Hiram sorriu ao perceber que não havia me esquecido da data, como se eu pudesse. – Mas não estaremos aqui pela manha, será que você poderia entregar pra ela? – ele terminou me passando o papel com o numero.

–Claro, entrego sim. - peguei o papel e guardei no meu bolso.

– Obrigada Quinn, agora continue contando sobre o trabalho. – eu não tinha mais cabeça pra aquele assunto.

– Quer saber a gente pode fala disso depois, acho que vou me deitar um pouco.

– Ok querida te chamamos quando o almoço estiver pronto.

Sorri e subi as escadas pro meu quarto que era no final do corredor, o mesmo que Rach tentou me deixar na noite em que dormimos juntas, e sempre passava pelo quarto dela para ir para o meu. A porta estava sempre fechada, e por muitas vezes eu ficava ali parada, mas nunca tive coragem de abrir, de certa forma tinha medo do que as lembranças daquele quarto poderiam me causar. Continuei andando ate chegar ao meu quarto e me deitei, não que estivesse com sono, só não queria pensar.

Não esperava que depois do que aconteceu no casamento, Rach viesse correndo para meus braços me perdoando. Sabia que teria que procurá-la para esclarecer as coisas e na pior das hipóteses poderíamos ser amigas, mas quando recebi a noticia que ela ia morar com a Alex, fui obrigada a desistir. Estava livre do Finn, meus pais sabiam que eu era gay e apaixonada por ela, nada me impedia de procurá-la, eu estava sozinha e esse era o problema. Eu estava sozinha, ela estava mais junto de Alex do que nunca, seria muito egoísmo da minha parte ir atrás dela agora? Mas qual seria a reação dela? E se ela estivesse esperando que eu fizesse isso? Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando os berrys me chamaram para almoçar.

Desci, me juntei à eles a mesa e almocei sem dizer uma palavra. Hiram e Leroy respeitaram meu silencio e conversaram coisas triviais entre eles. Terminei e voltei para meu quarto, parecia que todas as perguntas que evitei durante todos esses meses vieram de uma só vez. Com a cabeça cheia delas, sem perceber acabei adormecendo.

Quando acordei já era noite e tudo estava escuro, ate de mais. Assustei ao olhar o relógio e ver que já passavam das 23:40, resolvi tomar um banho e esfriar a cabeça, mas meus pensamentos acabavam voltando em Rach. Sai do banheiro e enquanto trocava de roupa, deparei com o telefone que deixei em cima da cama e mais um turbilhão de perguntas vieram na minha cabeça. Poderia ligar e apenas dizer parabéns afinal antes de estragar tudo nos éramos amigas, e se o assunto render posso perguntar por que ela não quis saber o motivo de ter dito não para Finn, alias pra começou de historia por que ela foi ao casamento? Ela já me superou ou esperava realmente que eu dissesse não? Não agüentava, mas essas perguntas, e só tinha um jeito de saber a resposta.

Tomei coragem e peguei o telefone, mas quando comecei a discar os números a coragem passou. Meu coração parecia desesperado em saber as respostas, enquanto minha cabeça dizia que o melhor era esquecer e entre a razão e emoção apertei o botão de chamada.

Maybe this decision was a mistake  
>You probably don't care what I have to say<br>But it's been heavy on my mind for months now  
>Guess I'm trying to clear some mental space<br>I would love to talk to you in person  
>But I understand why that can't be<br>I'll leave you alone for good, I promise  
>If you answer this one question for me<p>

I just wonder  
>Do you ever<br>Think of me  
>Anymore<br>Do you?

Swear that I'm not trying to start no trouble

Tell your girlfriend she can relax  
>I'll leave you alone for good,I promise<br>There's a question I just got to ask

I just wonder  
>Do you ever<br>Think of me  
>Anymore<br>Do you ?

I know what we have is dead and gone  
>Too many times I made you cry<br>And I don't mean to interrupt your life  
>I just wonder, do I ever cross your mind<p>

I just wonder  
>Do you ever<br>Think of me  
>Anymore<br>Do you ?

Meu coração disparava a cada toque do telefone e simplesmente parou quando ela finalmente atendeu.

– Alo? Alooo? Ei eu estou te ouvindo.

– Você ainda pensa em mim?

– Quinn? - a resposta veio mais rápido do que pensava e no susto acabei desligando o telefone, sentindo uma mistura de felicidade por ouvir a voz dela dizendo meu nome e tristeza por não ter conseguido falar mais nada.

Larguei o telefone e fui pra sala sabendo que não ira conseguir dormir depois do que aconteceu. Liguei a TV e deixei passando qualquer coisa que tivesse aquele horário e foi assim que à noite caiu e amanheceu. Estava tão distraída que nem notei quando Santana entrou na casa e ficou acenando na minha frente.

– Hello, terra chamando Quinn.

– Ah ei Sant, nem vi você entrando.

–É eu percebi isso, aconteceu alguma coisa?

–Não por que?

– Então é normal você assistir teletubbies?

– Não, só deixei no canal, mas nem prestei atenção no que estava passando. – disse desligando a TV.

– E cadê os donos da casa?

– Saíram ontem à noite e devem chegar só à tarde. Eles deixaram o numero que você pediu.

– Que numero?

– O do telefone da Rach, que você pediu para eles te passar por causa do aniversario dela.

– Não, não pedi. Eu tenho o telefone da Rach, ela mesma me passou poucos dias depois do casamento e mesmo que não tivesse isso não faz o menor sentido já que eles poderiam me dizer na hora que eu pedi, é só um telefone não é o numero da conta bancaria, não precisaria escrever em um papel e te pedir pra me entregar. – Sant parou de falar como se estivesse terminado o raciocínio, e a conclusão foi à mesma que a minha. – A menos que...

– Eles armaram pra mim. Sabiam que eu ia acabar fazendo alguma coisa se ficasse com esse numero.

– E você fez?

– Bom eu liguei pra ela.

– O meu Deus, eu não acredito que você fez isso,você realmente mudou? O que ela disse?

– Bom ela demorou um pouco pra atender e eu já estava quase desistindo e...

– Quinn para de fazer drama e pula pra parte que realmente importa.

– Ok, ela atendeu eu perguntei se ela ainda pensava em mim, ela disse meu nome e eu desliguei o telefone. Fim.

– Isso, foi só isso? É você não mudou tanto assim.

– Eu assustei na hora ta legal.

– Ta bom, não ta mais aqui quem falo. Mas e ai o que você acha que vai acontecer agora?

– Não faço idéia Sant, não faço a mínima idéia.

–-;;;;;;;-

Alex...

Quase quatros anos namorando com Rachel me transformaram em uma pessoa muito mais paciente, por que com tantas qualidades admiráveis ela tinha que ter um imenso defeito . Rachel não era pontual. Talvez por já saber disso não estaria preocupada ou talvez estava triste de mais para me irritar com mais uma atraso de Rachel, já que parte de mim no fundo realmente não queria que ela fosse. O mesmo não podia dizer de Lauren que há um tempo brincava de bater um garfo no copo e fazia um barulho chato com a boca, aquilo sim estava me irritando.

– Lauren eu juro por Deus que se você fizer isso mais uma vez eu vou quebrar esse copo na sua cabeça. – ela parou, ficou me encarando e parecendo uma criança teimosa , bateu mais uma vez como se estivesse me desafiando. Levantei da mesa segurando o copo.

– Ta bom já parei, já parei não precisa ficar nervosa, não é culpa sua eu morrer de tédio com a sua namorada... – ela checou o relógio. –... Uma hora e meia atrasada.

- Ela já deve estar chegando.

– Claro que já, afinal quem não se atrasa tanto assim pra um encontro?

–Você sabe como é a Rachel

– Sei, mas 1h30 é muito ate pra ela. – Lauren disse tirando o celular do bolso.

– O que você esta fazendo?

– Ligando pra ela, ou você acha que vou esperar a noite toda? – fiquei esperando prestando atenção na conversa. – Rach onde você esta, já tem quase duas horas que estamos te esperando. Como assim você não vem? E o que eu tenho haver com isso, você só pode estar brincando. Ok, eu falo com ela. – Lauren desligou o telefone e me olhou meio sem graça. Preferi não dar a ela o trabalho de passar a noticia.

– Ela não vem não é?

– Parece que o pessoal do teatro fez uma festa surpresa pra ela.

– Ah claro, o pessoal do teatro, eles roubaram o celular dela também? Não! Mas ela não podia mandar uma droga de uma mensagem avisando que não viria? Tinha que me deixa igual uma idiota aqui esperando por ela?

Levantei empurrando a mesa e sai praticamente bufando do restaurante. Não agüentava mais segurar aquela dor e comecei a chorar enquanto caminhava pela rua. Lauren veio correndo atrás de mim e puxou meu braço antes que chegasse à esquina.

– Alex espera, por que você esta chorando, a Rach já furou com você outras vezes, é só um jantar.

–Não Lauren, não é só um jantar. – disse tirando uma pequena caixinha do meu bolso.

– Você ia pedi-la em casamento?

– Não mais. Comprei isso quando Emily me falou do tratamento. Pensei que se eu tivesse uma chance, não ia esperar nem mais um minuto pra chama a Rachel de minha esposa, mas não estou melhorando Lauren.

– Quanto tempo? - os olhos dela se encheram de lagrimas e senti ódio por ela ter ouvido aquela mensagem infeliz quando foi me visitar, era o tipo de sofrimento quem não queria que ninguém sentisse alem de mim.

– Um mês, dois se eu tiver sorte.

– Então você vai contar a pra ela a verdade?

– Não essa, não queria nem que você soubesse, mas vou contar sobre a Quinn e vou terminar com a Rachel.

– O que? Por que Alex? E se ela entender o que você fez, e se ela te escolher?

– Ela não vai me escolher Lauren. É a Quinn que ela ama, sempre vai ser a Quinn – parei me lembrando do telefonema da noite passada – E a Quinn sente o mesmo. Agora que ela não tem mais medo dos pais e esta livre do Finn, eu me tornei o único obstáculo na relação das duas, e não quero ser uma ancora na vida da Rachel impedindo ela de realmente ser feliz. Seria egoísmo da minha parte ficar com ela sabendo disso. – acenei para um taxi que estava passando.

– Alex pensa bem, vocês estão juntas há quatro anos, deve significar alguma coisa.

– Quatros anos que nunca foram sobre ela se apaixonar por mim, e sim sobre ela esquecer a Quinn e ela não esqueceu. O que eu fiz foi ocupar o lugar de outra pessoa e eu não posso mais. – disse entrando no taxi. – Te mais Lauren.

Me despedi entrando no carro. Cheguei rápido em casa, troquei de roupa e me deitei sentindo alem da tristeza, um cansaço que já vinha me incomodando há alguns dias. Como o sono não vinha minha cabeça se encheu de pensamentos e como uma forma de expressa-los comecei algo que era comum naquela casa, por parte da Rachel. Comecei a cantar.

I don't wanna  
>Waste the weekend<br>If you don't love me  
>Pretend A few more hours<br>Then it's time to go  
>As my train rolls down The East coast<br>I wonder how You'll keep warm  
>It's too late to cry Too broken to move on<p>

A drop in the ocean  
>A change in the weather<br>I was praying That you and me  
>Might end up together<br>It's like wishing for rain  
>As I stand in the desert<br>But I'm holding you  
>Closer than most 'Cause you are my heaven<p>

Heaven doesn't seem Far away anymore  
>Heaven doesn't seem far away<em><br>_

Parei ao ouvir a porta abrindo e pouco depois Rachel entrar no quarto. Fingi que estava dormindo quando ela se aproximou e tentando não fazer barulho foi ate o banheiro. Aproveitei para olha o relógio que já apontava mais de duas hrs. Ela voltou, deitou do meu lado e colocou a mão no meu ombro.

– Alex, Alex você esta acordada?

Continuei calada, mesmo sabendo que não poderia evitar aquela conversa por muito tempo, só não queria começar aquilo as duas da manha. Pra minha sorte,Rachel desistiu de me acorda, acomodou-se na cama e dormiu.

Amanheceu e eu já estava acordada antes do toque do despertador. Fiquei deitada esperando ate que desse horário, apertei o botão evitando que o barulho acordasse Rachel. Levantei, fui me arrumar para ir para o trabalho, peguei minhas coisas e ao contrario do que costumava fazer, sai sem dar um beijo em nela.

Meus últimos dias foram péssimos e quando pensava que não podia piorar meu celular começou a tocar, e antes que recusasse mais uma vez a chamada, dei de cara com Emily sentada no meu escritório me esperando.

– Tive que vir pessoalmente já que é claro que você esta se recusando a falar comigo.

– O nome disso é criar distancia Emily, você deveria saber já que é mestre nisso.

– Eu só estou tentando te ajudar Alex.

– Eu sei e agradeço por isso, mas como você já deve saber não esta adiantando muito. Não preciso mais da sua ajuda, ninguém mais pode me ajudar.

– Você não pode desistir assim tão fácil.

– Quem é você pra falar de desistir quando foi a primeira a me abandonar pra começo de historia? – percebi que estava descontando minha raiva em Emily, ela não tinha culpa, realmente tentou me ajudar, só não deu certo. – Me desculpe, não devia estar brigando com você, mas isso acaba aqui. Não quero mais que você me procure, quero passar por isso sozinha e quero que você respeite minha decisão. - Só de lembrar aquilo já voltava a chorar. Emily se aproximou.

– Não vou respeitar sua decisão, eu te deixei uma vez Alex e não vou deixar de novo. – ela me puxou para um abraço que tentei recusar, mas ela continuava me segurando,por fim acabei cedendo.

– O que esta acontecendo aqui?

Nos separamos de imediato ao ouvir a voz de Rachel. Em todos esses anos ela nunca foi ao meu trabalho um dia sequer, era espantoso ela saber onde era minha sala, mas la estava Rachel parada na porta vendo aquela cena.

– Rachel essa é a Emily.

– A é com ela que você teve uma reunião importante de trabalho outra noite?

– Quer saber eu vou embora. – Emily disse saindo da sala quando Rachel a parou.

– Não, não fica. Parece que vocês estão muito ocupadas. – disse indo embora enquanto Emily me observar sem dizer nada.

Me sentei colocando a mão no rosto, com certeza não podia ficar pior. Decidi que era melhor resolver as coisas de uma vez, aquela conversa não podia mais esperar. Sai correndo do escritório e fui pra casa atrás de Rachel torcendo pra que ela não fosse tão dramática e sumisse pelas ruas de Nova York, e ela não foi.

Abri a porta e a encontrei sentada no sofá, com os braços cruzados e a expressão fechada.

– Me senti mal por ter furado com você ontem e resolvi fazer uma visita no seu trabalho achando que você estivesse chateada, pelo visto eu estava enganada.

– Rachel a gente precisa conversar.

– Não precisa se explicar Alex, já entendi tudo.

–Não vim pra me explicar Rachel, vim pra terminar com você. – ela levantou do sofá sem entender o que eu estava dizendo.

– Como assim terminar comigo? Você vai me trocar por aquela garota?

– Não tem nada haver com a Emily. Eu nunca te trai.

– Então é por que? Porque não te encontrei ontem? Caramba Alex eu estava com meus amigos.

– Claro seus amigos. Eles te conhecem Rachel? Sabem sobre sua vida? Sabem que eu sou mais que uma amiga que você divide o apartamento?

– Então é por isso? Por que não andamos de mãos dadas pela rua, por que não aparecem fotos de nos duas em capas de revistas?

– Não Rachel, eu quero terminar por que eu não posso cobrar que você seja sincera comigo quando eu não estou sendo sincera com você.

– Do que você esta falando?

– Eu sei que a Quinn te ligou noite passada. Eu fiquei chateada por você não ter me dito mas ai eu lembrei que eu sabia porquê ela estava te ligando. – Rachel sentou de novo e me aproximei sentando do lado dela. – Aquela noite que a gente dormiu junto pela primeira vez, vocês tinham um encontro, e é provável que a Quinn iria, é provável que ela estava realmente disposta a mudar pra ficar com você, e isso só não aconteceu por que meu irmão conseguiu umas fotos de vocês duas, e chantageou a Quinn dizendo que iria mostrar para o pai dela e eles não voltassem. Por isso ela não foi ao encontro, e é por isso ela não impediu você de ir embora. – sabia que aquilo era muito pra ela, então dei um tempo pra Rachel processar aquelas informações.

– Quando você descobriu isso?

– No dia do casamento.

– E só me contou agora? – ela começou a levantar o tom da voz.

– Eu tentei de contar, mas você disse que não queria saber nada sobre ela.

– E você não achou importante insistir?

– Não por que ela escolheu ficar em Lima e você escolheu voltar pra Nova York, escolheu morar comigo.

– Eu nunca teria escolhido morar com você se soubesse disso. – aquelas palavras saíram como um tiro pra mim, e mesmo sabendo que não estava longe de acontecer eu queria morrer naquela hora.

– No fundo eu sempre soube Rachel, mas não pensava que ouvir você dizendo ia doer tanto.

Levantei do sofá, peguei uma blusa e meu celular em cima da mesinha e fui em direção da porta.

– Alex espera aonde você vai?

– Não precisa preocupar, eu volto pra buscar minhas coisas.

Bate a porta indo embora não só daquele apartamento, mas também da vida de Rachel.


	23. Stay With Me

Já estava ficando cansada de ver relações terminarem, principalmente as minhas, mas sem duvida aquela era a que estava mais me machucando. Como amiga das duas sempre gostei de observar o namoro de Alex e Rachel, e na minha visão, a relação delas era de puro mutualismo. Rachel precisava de alguém pra cuidar da vida dela enquanto corria atrás do seu sonho e Alex tinha toda aquela necessidade de proteger todo mundo. Elas precisavam uma da outra e eu, no meio disso tudo, precisava das duas e confesso que fiquei completamente perdida quando soube que elas haviam terminado.

Queria ser imparcial com a situação, mas sabia que eventualmente teria que escolher um lado e aquilo era impossível. Rach era minha melhor amiga, era como uma irma pra mim e sentia por ela um carinho imenso, mas um dos motivos de gostar tanto de Rach era exatamente ela ter trago Alex pra minha vida. Eu admirava aquela garota, e tudo que ela fazia por Rach, tudo que queria um dia pode fazer por outra pessoa. Nos tornamos grandes amigas e tínhamos tanto respeito uma pela outra que nunca causou ciúmes em Rach e nem precisava. O que sentia por Alex era amor sim, eu amava a pessoa que ela era e amava o quanto ela lutava para fazer Rach feliz.

Talvez por saber isso, e saber o real motivo de Alex ter terminado com ela, acabaria ficando mais chateada com Rach, mas também ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo não poderia juga-la por isso. Como tudo aquilo só confundia minha cabeça, resolvi que iria ignorar as duas e esperar passar aquele momento. Queria passar o máximo de tempo possível sem me intrometer, mas percebi que aquilo não seria possível, primeiro quando Alex me mandou uma mensagem dizendo onde estava se escondendo e agora quando escutei o barulho da porta.

– Você? Batendo na porta? Que surpresa.

– A Alex esta aqui? Tem dois dias que não tenho noticias dela.

– Por que você acha que ela estaria aqui?

– Por que ela não voltou pro apartamento dela.

– Bom vocês ficaram juntas quatro anos, mas caso tenha perdido seu relógio ela trabalha esse horário, por que não a procura lá?

– Eu procurei, mas disseram que ela não vai ao trabalho desde ontem. Não faço idéia de onde ela esteja e estou começando a me preocupar, ela não retorna minhas ligações e...

– Quer saber, por que você não procura ela naquele hotel no final da cidade, quarto 468 talvez você tenha sorte. – disse empurrando a porta, mas Rachel não deixou fechar.

– Espera Lauren é impressão minha ou você esta com raiva de mim pelo que aconteceu?

– Sim Rach, eu estou com raiva. Eu vejo a Alex tentar conserta todos os dias um coração que não foi ela que quebrou, e você a trata desse jeito.

– Não sei se a Alex te contou toda a historia, mas foi ela quem terminou comigo.

– Claro por que ela é boazinha de mais. Rachel sabe por que todos os meus relacionamentos dão errado?

– Porque você mente e trai todas as suas namoradas?

– Exatamente. Agora me conta que pessoa em sã consciência diria pra namorada que a ex dela esta livre leve e solta e disposta a conquistar ela de volta?

– Ok Lauren eu entendi ela foi sincera comigo como sempre foi, mas ela sabe dessa historia da Quinn desde o casamento por que resolveu me contar só agora? Talvez ela só quisesse uma desculpa pra me largar e continuar me traindo com a Emily. – aquilo pra mim era o fim e mesmo que Alex ficasse com raiva não ia mais esconder a verdade.

– Pelo amor de Deus Rach ela não esta te traindo, ela esta morrendo.

– O que?

– A Alex esta doente, a muito verdade ela descobriu quando ainda namorava com a Emily. Elas terminaram na época e a Alex fez uma cirurgia que retardou o progresso da doença, mas era só uma sentença de morte prolongada. Com o tempo os sintomas voltariam e qualquer cirurgia seria inútil. A Emily descobriu há uns meses atrás essa clinica que estava fazendo pesquisas sobre uma possível cura pra doença e com peso na consciência procurou a Alex e conseguiu uma vaga pra ela no programa. Por isso elas estavam se encontrando, por isso todas aquelas ligações da Emily. – Rach me olhava como se o que eu dissesse fosse uma brincadeira de mal gosto, uma péssima tentativa de fazer elas voltarem.

– Lauren eu sei que você gosta da Alex não precisa inventar algo tão ...

– Eu não estou inventando nada, não estou mentindo. Todas as noites que ela chegou tarde sem uma boa explicação, ela estava na clinica. Na noite antes do seu aniversario foi a ultima vez

– Por que ultima vez?

– Porque, – respirei fundo tentando segurar as lagrimas e tomando coragem – o tratamento não esta funcionando.

– O que isso significa? – parecia que ela já sabia o que eu iria dizer, mas não queria ouvir

– Os médicos disseram que com sorte ela teria mais dois meses de vida. – Rach ficou paralisada e como se suas pernas tivessem fraquejado com a noticia, deixou seu corpo cair sobre o sofá.

– Ela estava tão pra baixo ultimamente, vivia reclamando do cansaço e de dores de cabeça, e eu achando que era coisa do trabalho. – lRach começou a chorar.- Como eu nunca percebi?- Como eu fui idiota, duvida da Alex? -Me sentei do lado dela, e a abracei. – E as coisas que eu disse, droga ela deve estar me odiando agora.

– Rach é da Alex que estamos falando, a garota é louca por você.

– Lauren eu preciso fazer alguma coisa por ela, não posso abandoná-la, não agora quando ela mais precisa de mim. O que eu faço?

– Mostra pelo menos uma vez que você sente por ela nem que seja um milésimo do que ela sente por você. – Rach limpou o rosto e levantou rápido do sofá.

–Sei como vou fazer isso, mas preciso que você me ajude?

– Eu não vou cantar.

– Como você sabe que vou cantar?

– Por que é o que você faz.

– Ótimo então me ajude com o que você faz.

– O que você quer, que eu de um banho nela, corte os pelos, atualize o cartão de vacinas?

– É não vai ajudar muito. Olha eu sei que você consegue pensar em algo melhor, mas seja como for faça a Alex estar hoje no teatro as 20hrs.

Rach saiu disparada do apartamento. Nem queria saber o que ela iria fazer, estava feliz por Rach tomar a atitude que tinha certeza que ela iria tomar quando soubesse a verdade, agora precisava pensar em um jeito de empurrar Alex ate o teatro.

Entrei no primeiro taxi que passou e fui ate o hotel procurar por ela. Quando cheguei encontrei Alex em um estado que nunca vi antes. Tinha os olhos fundos, o cabelo bagunçado, vestindo roupas de dormi e parecia ter bebido.

– Eu te passei meu endereço pra saber onde estava não pra me visitar. – e definitivamente de mal humor, ela disse deixando a porta aberta e voltando pro sofá dando mas atenção a televisão do que pra mim.

– Saiu cedo do trabalho hoje?

– Na verdade eu sai do trabalho, me demiti.

– O que? Por quê?

– Eles teriam que procurar outra pessoa de qualquer jeito, só adiantei o processo. - Alex estava longe de ser a pessoa que eu conhecia.

– Vai fazer alguma hoje à noite, afinal é seu aniversario.

– Sim, vou dormi e espera a noite passar. Desculpa se não estou muito no clima pra comemoração. – aquilo foi o limite, era hora de Alex escutar umas verdades também.

– Por que você não para de ser tão dramatica? – finalmente consegui a atenção dela. – Você esta morrendo. okay, já entendi e acredite isso esta acabandocomigo, mas o que mais me dói e ver que ao invés de aproveitar ao máximo o tempo que te sobra, você prefere se afastar de todos que tem amam e se trancar em um quartinho de hotel esperando o dia passar.

– Eu não quero piedade, e não quero ver as pessoas que amo sofrendo por antecipação.

– E é assim que você as recompensa. Se afastando delas?

– Ela não me quer por perto de qualquer jeito.

– Então não são todas as pessoas, é só a Rach? Entao é menos um problema, ela já sabe sobre sua doença.

– Você contou pra ela? – Alex levantou do sofá como se fosse parti pra cima de mim, mas não preocupe com aquela ameaça.

–Sim, e vendo você desse jeito não me arrependo. Ela quer conversar com voce, pediu que a encontra-se no teatro hoje.

– Eu não vou.

– Sim você vai, por que eu não vou sair daqui sem você e eu te levo nem que seja arrastada. – ela ficou calada, como se estivesse se acalmando. – Alex eu nunca te pedi nada então, por favor, vem comigo, vamos ao teatro e você só escuta o que a Rach tem pra te dizer, da uma chance pra ela.

– Tudo bem, eu vou com você ao teatro, mas não importa o que a Rachel diga eu não vou voltar com ela. – apenas concordei, a minha parte era levá-la, os resultados disso dependiam de Rach. – E outra coisa Lauren, considere isso como um favor, que eu vou precisar de te cobra mais tarde.

Alex entrou por quarto e fiquei esperando na sala enquanto ela se arrumava pensando em que favor seria esse que ela me cobraria, não importava também, já tinha conseguido o que queria. Meia hora depois Alex estava pronta e nos duas deixamos o hotel procurando um taxi.

Quando chegamos ao teatro ficamos um tanto surpresas. Alem do pessoal que trabalhava com Rach, alguns jornalista e câmeras faziam uma aglomeração em frente ao palco. Alex parecia desapontada com todas aquelas pessoas.

– Achei que a Rachel queria conversar comigo. O que eles estão fazendo aqui?

– Não faço a mínima idéia, ela só me disse pra trazer você. Vem – disse puxando Alex ate um dos bancos no fundo do teatro. – o jeito é esperar pra ver.

Antes que Alex começasse a me fazer mais perguntas que não saberia responder, Rach apareceu no palco. Toda a atenção foi para ela, todos pareciam curiosos pra saber o que ela tinha de tão importante pra falar, então Rach começou um discurso que nunca pensei que a veria fazer.

– Bom primeiro queria agradecer por terem vindo ainda mais assim em cima da hora, mas o que tenho pra falar é muito importante e não posso esperar mais nem um minuto. Não quero mais esconder isso de ninguém – Rach respirou fundo e continuou. - Eu sou gay. – foi a primeira vez que ouvi-la dizer aquilo realmente me surpreendeu. – Com isso acho que podem acabar os rumores sobre Jesse e eu já que isso nunca vai acontecer. – enquanto o pessoal da peça trocava olhares, os jornalistas não perderam tempo e começaram a tirar fotos, levantando a mão para encher Rach de perguntas, mas ela não parecia disposta a respondê-las e continuou falando – Sei que vocês querem saber detalhes, mas apesar dessa revelação, essa noite não é sobre mim. É sobre aquela garota maravilhosa sentada ali atrás. Minha namorada, ou pelo menos era ate eu estragar tudo, e esse é o jeito que encontrei de me redimir, de mostra pra ela o quanto eu a amo – todos olharam rápido para Alex, que parecia não acreditar no que estava acontecendo, e então voltaram a atenção para Rach que começou a única coisa que para mim era previsível aquela noite.

Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
>And I'm starting to regret not spending<br>all of it with you.  
>Now I'm, wondering why,<br>I've kept this bottled inside,  
>So I'm starting to regret not telling<br>all of it to you.  
>So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...<p>

You never gonna be alone  
>From this moment on,<br>If you ever feel like letting go,  
>I won't let you fall...<br>Never gonna be alone!  
>I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.<p>

And now, as long as I can,  
>I'm holding on with both hands,<br>Cuz forever I believe that there's  
>Nothing I could need but you,<br>So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...

You never gonna be alone!  
>From this moment on,<br>If you ever feel like letting go,  
>I won't let you fall.<br>When all hope is gone,  
>I know that you can carry on.<br>We're gonna see the world out,  
>I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.<p>

You've gotta live every single day,  
>Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?<br>Don't let it slip away,  
>Could be our only one,<br>You know it's only just begun.  
>Every single day,<br>Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
>Tomorrow never comes...<p>

Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
>And I'm starting to regret not spending<br>all of it with you.

Rach desceu do palco e caminhava na nossa direção. Quando ela já estava se aproximando, Alex apertou minha mão e sem olhar pra mim disse às palavras que acabaram com aquele momento.

– Lauren, não estou sentindo bem.

Não tive tempo de perguntar o que ela estava sentindo, Rach já estava do nosso lado. Ela segurou a mão de Alex que levantou do banco e começou a cantar para ela.

You never gonna be alone!  
>From this moment on,<br>If you ever feel like letting go,  
>I won't let you fall.<br>When all hope is gone,  
>I know that you can carry on.<br>We're gonna see the world out,  
>I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.<p>

I'm gonna be there all of the way,  
>I won't be missing a one more day,<p>

– Alex eu fui uma idiota e vou entender se você não quiser voltar comigo, mas fiz tudo isso pra te mostrar que você querendo ou não eu não vou te abandonar. Vamos passar por isso juntas e você vai ver vai dar tudo certo ok?

– Ok. – As duas se abraçaram e por um momento esqueci o que Alex tinha dito um momento mágico que foi completamente destruído. – Rach...Rachel eu...- A voz de Alex sai falhada antes dela cair tremula nos braços de Rach, tendo um ataque convulsão.

Por um momento tudo pareceu em câmera lenta . As pessoas começaram a gritar ao ver a cena, Rach sentada no corredor com Alex no seu colo segurava o rosto dela totalmente desesperada enquanto eu fiquei parada olhando tudo acontecer.

– Lauren? Lauren. – os gritos de Rach me trouxeram de volta a realidade. – Ajuda ela Lauren, faz alguma coisa.

Peguei o telefone e liguei para o hospital. Com menos de dez minutos uma ambulância já estava parada na porta do teatro. Eles conseguiram conter a crise, a colocaram em uma maca e a levaram o mais rápido possível para o hospital.

Chegando la, pediram que Rach e eu esperássemos na recepção. Nos sentamos na sala de espera e eu abracei Rach que inconsolável não parava de chorar. Ficamos mais de uma hora esperando quando finalmente um dos médicos apareceu para dar noticias. Apesar da expressão dele parecer tranquila, tinha a sensação que as coisas não estavam bem.

– A passagem de ar dela estava fechada então tivemos que intubar, mas ela esta estável agora. Esta dormindo se quiser podem ir vê-la.

Rach não quis mais nenhuma explicação e foi correndo para o quarto de Alex, eu fiquei. Precisava saber o que estava acontecendo.

– Doutor, sei que só esta tentando passar um pouco de tranqüilidade para gente, mas a situação dela não esta boa não é?

– Infelizmente não. Ela esta com insuficiência renal,como os rins dela não estão funcionando, é questão de tempo ate que cada órgão comece a falhar.

– Não a nada que eu possa fazer para ajudá-la?

– Se você se considera importante pra ela, esteja la quando acontecer.

– É esse seu conselho? Sentar e esperar minha amiga morrer?

– Sinto muito. – o medico disse colocando a mão no meu ombro e saiu da sala.

– Por favor Alex, não faz isso comigo.

Ao contrario de Rach fui caminhando lentamente ate o quarto. Parei na porta enquanto Rach estava sentada ao lado da cama e fiquei observando Alex que parecia começar a acorda.

– Rachel?

– Oi amor como você esta?

– Cansada. Muito cansada.

– Você vai ficar bem, você deu um baita susto na gente - Rach segurou a mão de Alex, e eu continuei no meu lugar, aquele momento era delas.

– Me desculpe por isso, e também por não ter te contado sobre minha doença antes. Alias tem tanta coisa que eu podia ter te contato que esta é uma boa hora de termos aquela conversa sobre o passado que você tanto queria.

– Não! Eu não quero fala sobre o seu passado, só quero falar do nosso futuro, como aquela vez que discutimos por causa do tamanho do nosso apartamento, e você disse que ele é grande o suficiente pra nossos filhos. Você sempre quis ter um filho não é? Como era o nome que você gostava?

– Rachel, para.

– Miguel, é isso. Vamos ter nosso Miguel, você vai ver, ele vai conseguir derreter o coração da Lauren ate ela gostar de crianças, e ele vai ser um melhor aluno da classe, e vamos levá-lo pra joga bola nos finais de semana. Você vai ver ele crescer, conhecer as namoradas e nos duas vamos chorar quando ele for embora pra faculdade e...

– Rachel. – Alex apertou a mão dela fazendo-a enfim parar de falar. – Eu realmente espero que você tenha tudo isso, mas não vai ser comigo. Nos não temos um futuro, nos só temos o agora, e agora eu só preciso que você me escute e talvez entenda por que eu nunca quis falar disso antes. - Alex se ajeitou na maca e começou a contar a historia da sua vida.

–Eu nasci em aqui mesmo em Nova York, um parto prematuro que deu completamente errado. Minha mãe não tinha muitas chances, mas eu podia ser salva, então os médicos fizeram o que tinham que fazer. Ela morreu pra que eu ter uma lembrança se quer dela e com todo aquele sentimento de culpa eu sempre senti falta de ter uma mãe, mesmo tendo tido algumas. Carole foi a primeira, ela começou a namorar com meu pai pouco depois que nasci. Ele recebeu uma oferta de trabalho em Lima e nos mudamos quando tinha 3 anos, no mesmo ano ela ficou grávida do Finn. Ate que gostava da ideia de ter um irmão, Finn e eu crescemos juntos, ele era meu melhor amigo, mas mesmo Carole me tratando como uma filha em muitas ocasiões não me sentia parte da família, então quando fiz 15 anos disse ao meu pai que queria fazer o ensino médio em Nova York. Carole ficou chateada, Finn me implorou pra ficar e meu pai simplesmente não entendia o porque afinal, mesmo dividindo atenção, ele sempre foi um ótimo pai, mas vendo que não mudaria de idéia ele ligou pra minha avó e combinaram minha mudança. Foi difícil no começo. Minha avó sempre foi muito conservadora, nos não conversamos muito e ela odiava tudo que eu fazia, por isso ficava mais tempo no colégio do quem em casa. Foi quando conheci a Emily e me apaixonei completamente por ela. É claro que minha avó não aceitou quando cheguei em casa dizendo que era lésbica e que estava namorando uma garota. Ela ligou pro meu pai dizendo o que havia acontecido e disse que ia me expulsar de casa caso ele não fizesse alguma coisa. Meu pai entrou no primeiro avião e quando o vi passar pela porta pensei que iria me castigar e me obrigar a voltar pra Lima, mas não foi o que ele fez. Ele discutiu com minha avó e depois entrou no meu quarto, nos conversamos e no final ele me deu um abraço e disse que me amava acima de qualquer coisa, que só importava minha felicidade e que queria conhecer a Emily. Parecia o dia mais da minha vida. Desde então comecei a passar as ferias com ele em Lima, ele começou a me visitar com mais freqüência pra ter certeza que minha avó estava lidando bem com a situação, e passávamos um bom tempo juntos, ate o dia que marcarmos para ele conhecer a Emily. Ele estava bem atrasado então resolvi ligar pra saber onde estava. Ele estava me dizendo tinha acabado de pegar um taxi no aeroporto e já estava a caminho do restaurante quando o carro colidiu em um caminhão que vinha na mão errada. Ainda me lembro do som que o batida do carro fez pelo telefone. Ele chegou morto pro hospital. – Alex parou respirando fundo e engolindo as lagrimas que vinham contra a vontade. – Foi à pior época da minha vida, mas serviu pra me reaproximar da minha avó, de Finn e Carole. Quando a dor da morte dele amenizou outra veio. Eu achava que era só uma gripe ate que comecei a tossir sangue e a Emily me obrigou a procurar um medico. Depois de uma serie de exames sem respostas, o medico mandou que fizesse uma tomografia de alta resolução, que me diagnosticou com linfangioleiomiomatose. Nome legal não é. Ele disse que havia cistos crescendo dentro dos meus pulmões, e que um transplante poderia me garantir mais 7, 8 anos, mas eles voltariam a crescer e meu corpo não aguentaria outra cirurgia. De tantas que já tive não encarei essa como uma noticia ruim, afinal eu ainda estava viva e tinha a Emily, não ligaria de viver só mais 7 ou 8 anos desde que fosse ao lado dela, mas ela não pensava o mesmo. Antes de entrar na sala de operação ela terminou comigo, disse que me amava de mais pra me ver morrer e eu só conseguia pensar que droga de amor é esse? Eu fui pra cirurgia torcendo que tudo desse errado e morresse ali mesmo, mas obviamente saiu tudo como planejado, menos a parte que depois da cirurgia eu continuaria a mesma pessoa de antes. Resolvi não chorar por aquilo, não ia sofrer o tempo que tinha. Entrei na faculdade, comecei a trabalhar, fiquei com muitas garotas e prometi a mim mesma que nunca mais me apaixonaria. Eu estava cumprindo muito bem essa promessa ate que a Carole me chamou passar as férias na casa dela, ficar um pouco com meu irmão, e trombei com essa garota que era a coisa mais linda que já tinha visto e ficava ainda mais linda nervosa parada na cozinha, segurando uma bandeja de gelo e me acusando de ser mais uma vadia afim do amigo dela. Eu juro Rachel, eu me apaixonei por você naquele momento e aquilo só foi crescendo ate chegar ao ponto de me esquecer que por mais que eu o quisesse, seu coração já pertencia à outra pessoa. Então eu esperei ate que tivesse uma chance e não a desperdicei. Eu fui egoísta, roubei seus sonhos e os transformei em nossos, por que eu achava que quanto mais perto você estivesse de Nova York, de Julliard, da sua carreira, mais perto você estaria de mim, mas eu me enganei, não é isso que você quer. Seu sonho outro, seu sonho é uma pessoa e eu sei que é por que você trocaria tudo isso para estar com isso terminei com você Rachel, por não quero ser um ancora na sua vida, eu quero que você corra atrás do seu verdadeiro sonho e por hoje depois de tanto tempo eu ter entendido o que a Emily quis dizer, por que sinto o mesmo. Eu te amo de mais pra querer que você me veja morrer.

– Ei amor para de falar disso okay? Você não vai morrer, esta me ouvindo. Você tem que me prometer que não vai morrer no dia do seu aniversario.

– Eu prometo. – Rachel se aproximou e deu um beijo em Alex. Via a cena da porta sem intrometer ate que Alex me viu. - Ah Rachel sera que você poderia avisar minha avó que estou aqui.

– Claro vou ligar para ela. - Rachel passou por mim saindo do quarto e aproveitei para me sentar ao lado e ficar um pouco com Alex.

– E ai garota, como você esta?

– Você sabe como estou, curiosa como você é. - tentei esboçar um sorriso mas não consegui. - Eu vou ficar bem, e preciso que você fique também. Não pensei que seria tao rápido mas já preciso cobrar aquele favor. Quero que você cuide da Rachel.

– Alex, são vocês duas que cuidam de mim.

– Não Lauren, era você sempre estava la quando a gente precisava, que ouviu nossas brigas, nossas transas, nossos desabafos. Você era nosso ponto de fuga, você é uma das melhores pessoas que eu conheci, e só confio em você pra cuidar da Rachel e ter certeza de que ela vai voltar para Ohio. Faz isso por mim?- não consegui dizer nada então apenas concordei.

Ela segurou minha mão e não consegui mais conter minha lagrimas. Pouco depois Rachel voltou e ficamos as tres como sempre, so aproveitando uma a presença da outra.

– Rachel, quantas horas? - Alex perguntou quebrando o silencio.

– 00:18

– Então já cumpri minha promessa não é? - Rachel e eu trocamos olhares e quando vimos Alex fechou os olhos e as maquinas começaram a apitar.

– Alex, Alex acorda, Alex por favor não me deixa Alex, fica comigo. Alex. - Rach gritava e eu mais uma vez apenas fiquei parada segurando a mão da minha amiga antes dos médicos chegarem e nos expulsarem do quarto.

Voltamos pra sala de espera, mas dessa vez não demorou muito o medico ja estava de volta, dessa vez a expressão dele não era nem um pouco esperançosa.

– Fizemos tudo que era possível. Sinto muito.


	24. The Five Stages of Loss

Capitulo 7 The Five Stages of Loss

_- Então como vai ser?_

_- Hum que tal começarmos com uma grande introdução, um meio imprevisível e o um final surpreendente?_

_- Estamos falando da secretario eletrônica Rachel, não de um dos seus musicais da Broadway._

_- Eu sei, mas essas mensagens são sempre incrivelmente chatas e iguais, por que não fazemos algo diferente do tipo, "oi você sabe pra quem ligou, não queremos te atender, mas se achar importante deixe sua mensagem, mesmo sabendo que não iremos retornar"._

_- Gostei. Sincera e original. Aposta que a maioria dos diretores que te ligarem oferecendo grandes oportunidades de trabalho, também vão adorar essa mensagem._

_- É você tem razão._

_-Então do jeito chato e igual de sempre?_

_- Do jeito chato e igual de sempre._

_-;;;-_

**Negação**

_Oi, você ligou para Alex e Rachel, não podemos atender agora, mas deixe sua mensagem e retornaremos assim que possível..._

_-..._ Ei Rach, aqui é Lauren sua melhor amiga, queria agradecer por não atender minhas chamadas quando eu sei que você esta em casa_. -_ desliguei o telefone entrando no quarto e encontrei Rach parada em frente à janela.

- Me Desculpe, é que eu gosto de ouvir a secretaria eletrônica.

- A proposito, não acha que já esta na hora de mudar essa mensagem?

_- _Não vejo razão pra isso. – ela começou a recolher algumas coisas pelo quarto que continuava do mesmo jeito que antes, alias nada havia mudado desde a morte de Alex. – Mas não vamos falar de mim, aonde a senhorita pretende ir assim tão arrumada, tem algum encontro hoje?

- Na verdade eu pretendia ir ao teatro ver a sua peça.

- Por quê_? _Você já viu umas cinco vezes e nao gostou de nenhuma delas.

- Pois é, dizem que na sexta vez melhora.

- Olha Lauren, agradeço o que você esta fazendo, mas não preciso que fique cuidando de mim. Eu estou bem.

Não, definitivamente Rach não estava bem. A morte de Alex acabou comigo, mas o que fez a ela era indescritível. Assim que o medico deu a noticia, Rach ficou parada por alguns segundos, enxugou as lagrimas, se levantou e simplesmente foi embora. Trancou-se no quarto, e não queria falar com ninguém e sobrou pra mi ficar encarregada de que dar a noticia, cuidar do enterro, receber as pessoas e fazer sala ate para os pais de Rach que vieram visita-la, mas conseguiram apenas dizer algumas palavras de consolo para a porta, que ela nem se deu ao trabalho de responder e foi assim por mais de uma semana.

Algumas noites dormia no sofá da sala so para ter certeza de que ela estava bem, e a via sair do quarto apenas para tomar banho ou ir a cozinha comer algo e em nenhuma dessas vezes disse alguma coisa. Ate que um dia como se nada tivesse acontecido, ela saiu com uma bolsa e disse que estava indo pro teatro ensaiar. Sem compreender aquela atitude, fiquei esperando ate que ela voltasse. Quando chegou, sentou-se comigo no sofá e me convidou para ver um filme. Era obvio que Rach não queria encarar a situação e agia como se nada tivesse ocorrido. Sem duvida aquele era o pior jeito de lidar com uma perda e sem contar que Rach precisaria lidar com mais uma coisa que provavelmente estava se esquecendo.

Aquela era a primeira vez que ela iria se apresentar depois de ter contado a meio mundo que era gay, e não precisa ser nenhum gênio para saber o que estaria esperando por ela, e eu precisava estar la para garantir que nao houvesse nenhum imprevisto.

- Não estou cuidando de você, só quero ver a peça de novo, algum problema?

- Claro que não,mas já estou indo, preciso chegar mais cedo.

- Tudo bem, eu vou com você.

- Ok. – Rach recolheu suas coisas, deixamos o apartamento e entramos no carro que os diretores do teatro haviam alugado para ela.

Chegamos ao teatro duas horas antes e já tinha um grande numero de pessoas esperando na fila, o que seria estranho pelo fato de que a peça estava em cartaz há algum tempo, mas era obvio que grande parte ali não queria ver um bom espetáculo e sim conhecer a mais nova e promissora atriz a sair do armário, e como ela estaria depois de perde a namorada assim tão de repente.

Entrei pela porta dos fundos com Rach e enquanto ela foi para o camarim, fui para a platéia escolher um bom lugar para sentar, uma das vantagens de ser amiga da atriz principal. Claro que odiava esperar, mas as horas pareciam passar incrivelmente rápidas e quando faltavam mais de meia hora para o começo da peça, o teatro já estava completamente lotado e pelo que ouvia muitas pessoas ficaram do lado de fora o que nunca havia acontecido antes. Imaginei Rach recebendo a noticia e o quanto ficaria incrivelmente feliz, mas algo me dizia que aquilo não ia terminar bem.

Raiva

A peça começou e assim que Rach entrou no palco, gritos e palmas vieram da platéia, muitos de mulheres. Como eu já esperava, ela cresceu com tudo aquilo e fez sem duvida uma de suas melhores apresentações, o que passou despercebido por alguns curiosos que não estavam ali pelo seu talento, mas sim pela sua vida social. A peça acabou ao som de aplausos, assobios e gritos. Fui ate o camarim onde todos comemoravam o surpreendente sucesso da noite, menos Rach que parecia implorar para sair dali e abriu um imenso sorriso quando me viu sabendo que era uma ótima oportunidade de ir embora. Despediu-se rapidamente de todos e puxando meu braço caminhamos novamente para a saída dos fundos. Quando abrimos a porta, Rach se assustou com uma pequena multidão que a aguardava e gritava por ela, junto com fotógrafos que disparavam flashes em seu rosto.

Afastei-me um pouco para que ela pudesse curti aquela sensação, e a fiquei observando enquanto ela tirava fotos, distribuía autógrafos e tentava ignorar as perguntas da impressa sempre sobre Alex ou o fato dela ter se assumido. Rach estava indo muito bem ate que em um daqueles momentos onde todos se calam, uma pergunta foi ouvido em alto e bom som:

- Rachel, é verdade que você estava ocupada de mais com sua carreira para perceber que sua suposta namorada estava morrendo?

O que aconteceu depois foi algo que jamais imaginei que um dia veria alguém fazer, ainda mais esse alguém sendo Rach. Ela tirou a câmera das mãos de um fotografo que estava mais próximo e como se juntasse toda sua raiva acertou o rosto do colunista que caiu no chão na hora, e foi pra cima dele acertando mais dois golpes antes que os seguranças conseguissem segura-la e empurrar-la ate o carro. Corri atrás dela e assim que entrei, o motorista arrancou o mais depressa possível.

- Rach pelo amor de Deus o que você fez? - ela tinha os olhos arregalados e não parava de tremer.

- O que eu fiz? - gritou ainda nervosa. - Você não ouviu o que aquele cara disse?

- Sim, eu ouvi, todo mundo ouviu. O cara é um idiota, mas não é motivo para você quebrar uma câmera no rosto dele.

Rach não respondeu, apenas cruzou os braços ate chegarmos ao apartamento onde nem sequer esperou que o carro estacionasse direito e saiu batendo a porta. Agradeci o motorista e subi correndo atrás dela. Quando entrei, Rach estava na cozinha bebendo um copo de água.

- Você tem noção do quanto isso pode te prejudicar? Tem noção que aquele cara pode...

- Eu não to nem ai para o que ele pode fazer. – ela gritou jogando o copo na parede. – Não to nem ai pra nada.

Passou por mim e mais uma vez se trancou no quarto. Aquele situação já era difícil, mas sem duvidas Rach estava tornando as coisas muito mais complicadas. Respirei fundo, catei os cacos de vidro espalhados pela cozinha, fui pra sala, puxei minha coberta e como algo que estava mirando costume dormi no sofá. O jeito agora era esperar amanhecer e ver os resultados do ataque de Rach que por sinal não demoram muito a aparecer.

Acordei com o barulho da porta sendo esmurrada por alguém que com certeza não tinha a minha noção de horário de visitas. Levantei extremamente irritada, pronta pra matar quem quer que fosse.

- O que foi? – me deparei com a figura de um cara todo engomadinho, segurando uma maleta preta. Minha mãe sempre dizia que quando alguém de terno e gravata bate na sua porta cedo, pode saber que coisa boa não é .

- A senhorita Rachel Berry por favor.

- Ela esta dormindo, assim como metade de Nova York. Volte em uma hora mais apropriada. – tentei empurrar a porta, mas o infeliz segurou impedindo que a fecha-se

- Essa é a hora apropriada.

- Quem é você?

- Meu nome é Peter, sou advogado do colunista que a sua amiga espancou noite passada. – definitivamente não era coisa boa.

- Bom como eu te disse ela esta dormindo e ...

- Que droga Lauren, tive uma noite péssima será que você e seu amiguinho nao poderiam falar um pouco mais baixo,estou tentando dormir.- precisava de um pouco de tempo para pensar em como ia resolver aquilo, sei lá de repente fugir da cidade, mas Rach escolheu o momento perfeito para sair do quarto.

- Vejo que esse não é mais o problema. Poderia ter um minuto de sua atenção senhorita Berry? – ele disse entrando sem ser convidado, se sentou no sofá e abriu a maleta tirando um papel.

- O que você quer?

- Bom dia também, e me desculpe se incomodo seu precioso sono, mas queria pessoalmente entregar-lhe essa intimação. – Rach largou a porta do quarto e sentando-se no outro sofá pegou o papel das mãos do advogado.

- Intimação, por quê? – perguntei enquanto Rach lia

- Estamos entrando com um processo de indenização contra sua amiga, devido ocorrido de ontem.

- E quando é o processo?

- Daqui a dois dias. – Rach respondeu surpresa. – Como vou conseguir um advogado em dois dias?

- Isso não é problema meu, mas no seu lugar também não me preocuparia muito. Com as provas que temos é bem provável que ganhemos o caso. Economize o dinheiro, afinal terá que pagar uma grande quantia a meu cliente, se não quiser ir presa. – disse fechando a maleta, levantou-se do sofá e caminhando para a saída. – Tenham um bom dia. Nos vemos no tribunal.

Fechei a porta e encarei Rach que continua sentada no sofá, segurando a intimação.

- Achava que esses processos demoravam meses para acontecer, não dias, muito menos dois.

- O que me surpreende é você não esperar esse dois dias dentro de uma cela. Você deu uma surra naquele cara, eu te avisei que isso aconteceria.

- Ótima hora pra ficar contra mim não acha? Estou ferrada Lauren. Não tenho um advogado, nunca nem precisei de um, como vou arrumar alguém assim do nada?

- Eu resolvo isso. Tenho uma amiga que é advogada, sei que ela vai adorar que eu fique a devendo um favor.

- Posso saber como voce pretende paga-la?

- Isso é importante agora?

- Não, não mesmo.

- Ótimo, vou procurar-la então, com certeza ela vai ter que quebrar a cabeça pra te tirar dessa.

Barganha

Não sei o que aconteceu comigo, quer dizer eu nunca fui do tipo violenta, nem nos tempos do colégio onde motivos me sobravam para isso, nunca me envolvia em uma briga com ninguém e agora estou aqui em um tribunal sendo julgada por quebrar uma câmera no rosto de um colunista? As coisas não podiam ficar piores.

- Por votação unânime declaramos o réu culpado da acusação. – Pensei cedo de mais. – A mesma deverá pagar uma multa de 25mil dólares para a vitima em troca de seis meses de prisão e ainda passara por acompanhamento psicológico começando amanha e tenho liberação apenas com o aval do próprio psicólogo. Caso encerrado

Quando o juiz bateu o martelo, senti como se junto ele me empurra-se ainda mais para o fundo do poço que já me encontrava. Então era isso, alem de ter que dar dinheiro a um cara que me insultou, ainda sou declarada como mentalmente instável. Dizem que desgraça pouca é bobagem, essa frase fazia todo o sentido pra mim agora.

Depois de conversa com a advogada, Lauren veio ate mim. Ela parecia triste, mas não surpresa com o veredicto, me deu um abraço e começou a procurar pela melhor saída.

- A imprensa esta toda la fora, acho melhor sairmos pelo outro lado.

Mesmo pela outra saída trombamos com alguns fotógrafos no caminho. Lauren fez questão de me segurar para ter certeza que não iria sair dando porrada em todo mundo ate entrarmos no carro. Dessa vez ela não foi pro meu apartamento por que precisava passar na clinica e dar uma explicação de por que não estava indo trabalha esses dias, mas disse que passaria cedo para me levar ao psicólogo, como se eu fosse uma criança que precisasse de companhia para todos os lugares. Já tinha tanto problemas para resolver que para evitar mais uma discussão concordei com Lauren, então no dia seguinte como combinado ela me pegou no apartamento e me levou ate o consultório.

-Virei te buscar, então quando acaba a consulta você me espera aqui ok? – apenas concordei com a cabeça e entrei.

O lugar era um tanto luxuoso. Fiquei um tempo sentada no sofá da recepção enquanto a secretaria me encarava.Não sei se ela me reconheceu ou se só estava curiosa em saber que crime havia cometido para estar ali, o que sei é que fiquei aliviada quando enfim chamaram meu nome. Entrei na sala tentando conter o quanto estava empolgada com aquilo, só que não. Para minha surpresa, o psicólogo era bem mais novo do que imaginava e tinha um sorriso afetuoso que passava certa calma, um sorriso que eu já conhecia.

- Blaine?

- Oi Rachel.

- Só pode ser brincadeira, você é um psicólogo?Meu psicólogo?

- Mundo pequeno não é? – ele apontou para a incrivelmente confortável cadeira que estava a sua frente para que me senta-se. - Resolvi fazer faculdade de psicologia depois que levei meu namorado ao baile do colégio e acabei tomando uma surra. Queria entender a mente humana e o que nos leva a ser tão agressivo com o diferente, com o que não conhecemos. Acabei me interessando por casos judiciários e quando vi já era considerado como um dos principais psicólogos de Nova York. - Não prestei muita atenção no que ele estava falando.

- Me desculpe ainda estou um pouco surpresa.

- Tudo bem, de qualquer maneira não estamos aqui para fala de mim não é? Então me diz, por que você esta aqui?

- Tenho certeza que você sabe o por que.

- Sim eu sei, mas quero saber por que você acha que esta aqui. – psicólogos e suas perguntas retóricas tão difíceis de responder.

- Bom...– realmente difíceis.- ... a quase um mês eu descobri que minha namorada estava doente e ela acabou morrendo no mesmo dia que resolvi sair do armário. Foi tudo tão de repente que acabei enlouquecendo. Desde então eu não vinha agindo normalmente, estava guardando todas aquelas emoções dentro de mim,ate que esse cara falou essas coisas que me ofenderam e não consegui me controlar. Eu perdi totalmente a cabeça e acabei descontando nas pessoas erradas. Acho que é por isso que estou aqui.

- Entendo. Vamos mudar de assunto agora. Há quanto tempo você esta em Nova York?

- Há quatro anos.

- Não sente falta de Ohio? Gostava de morar la?

- Não, por um tempo sim, e então não de novo, foi quando eu me mudei.

- Por que você se mudou?

- Você sabe por que me mudei.

- Rachel nesse momento eu sou seu psicólogo, não um amigo do passado. Me diz como era sua relação com seus pais?

- Eles não são a razão de ter me mudado.

- Quando foi a ultima vez que você os viu?

- Seis sete meses.

- Mas você disse que sua namorada faleceu há pouco tempo, eles não vieram te visitar? – não sei o que Blaine queria com aquele papo de você esta assim por culpa dos seus pais, mas continuei pra ver no que ia dar.

- Sim, mas eu não os vi. Estava trancada no meu quarto, na verdade não queria falar com ninguém.

- Por que não?

- Acho que não queria aceitar o porque todas aquelas pessoas estavam ali. – Blaine abriu um pequeno sorriso como se já tivesse as resposta para meu problema. – O que foi?

- Rachel, você já ouviu falar sobre os cinco estágios do luto?

- Não muito.

- Não é algo que se acentua em todo mundo, alguns sabem lidar melhor com a perda do que outras.

- O que isso tem haver comigo Blaine?

- Acho que você esta passando por essas fases. Primeiro o fato que você não aceita que sua namorada morreu o que se aplica ao primeiro estagio, o de negação. Então passou pelo segundo, a raiva, quando agrediu aquele cara no teatro, e acredite ou não, agora eu entro com a parte de barganha.

- Barganha? Sempre achei que psicólogos tinham mais haver com a depressão.

- Podemos evitar essa fase e pular direto para a aceitação, se fizer um acordo comigo.

- Acordo? Qual acordo?

- Duas coisas. Primeiro você precisa dizer adeus a sua namorada Rachel. Não estou dizendo pra você esquecê-la ou que você não pode ter boas lembranças dela, mas já é hora de seguir em frente e enquanto ficar presa a isso, você não vai conseguir. – senti um no na garganta, e uma imensa vontade de chorar, mas consegui segurar.

- E qual a outra coisa?

- Aqui em Nova York, agora, definitivamente não é o melhor lugar pra você passar por essas etapas. Sei que você tem seus sonhos, mas no momento as pessoas estão mais interessadas nos seus escândalos do que no seu talento. O melhor a fazer é se afastar por um tempo ate a poeira abaixar, por isso quero que você volte para Lima.

- O que? Você ficou louco?

- Ficar um tempo com seus pais, seus antigos amigos, pode te fazer bem.

- Acredite Blaine, voltar pra Lima não é vai me fazer bem. – gostava de Blaine mas aquilo era o suficiente para um dia, me levantei e sai do consultório sem dizer nada, e acabei esquecendo de ligar para Lauren.

Depressão.

Não que eu quisesse facilitar o trabalho dos fotógrafos andando normalmente pela cidade, mas precisava descansar minha mente de todas as coisas que estavam acontecendo e me lembrei de uma mania que tinha na época do colégio. Sempre que me sentia sufocada, como se estivesse prestes a explodir, ia para o auditório e aquele lugar parecia renovar minhas energias. Era a mesma sensação que agora sentia quando estava no teatro, então decidi passar por la e conhecendo o porteiro sabia que não teria problemas em ficar por um tempo, mas quando cheguei ao teatro,não precisei perdi para entrar. O porteiro ficou feliz quando me viu e disse em tom de brincadeira.

- Esta atrasada senhorita Berry. – devolvi um sorriso confuso, afinal como estaria atrasada se nem ao menos tinha motivos para ir ao teatro? Mas logo entendi o que ele queria dizer quando atravessei o corredor e entrei na área da platéia.

Ao contrario da calmaria que esperava encontrar, me deparei com um grupo que estava ensaiando. Meu grupo ensaiando. No centro do palco Michael o diretor dava conselhos a uma garota que tentava cantar Mama Who Bore me, uma das minhas musicas na peça. Não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo, e antes que ela destruísse meu personagem, dei a eles um motivo para realmente pensarem que estou louca.

- Acho que essas falas são minhas. – todos se viraram visivelmente desconfortáveis com minha presença.

- Ok gente, que tal uma pequena pausa? Dez minutos. – Michael disse descendo do palco e vindo na minha direção. – Rachel podemos conversar?

- Claro você pode começar me explicando por que ninguém me avisou que tínhamos ensaio hoje e o que aquela garota esta fazendo no meu lugar.

- Ela é sua substituta.

- Minha o que?

- Recebemos ordens judiciárias de que você não tem condições de trabalhar no momento.

- Michael, eu acabei de ser julgada. Tenho uma multa para pagar você não pode me demitir

- Sinto muito Rachel, somos eternamente gratos por tudo que você fez, mas não podemos passar por cima da lei. Me desculpe. – ele abriu os braços para me abraçar, mas o empurrei.

- Não se desculpe.

Sai correndo do teatro e entrei no primeiro taxi que vi. Só consegui dizer o meu endereço e mais nada. Sentia uma imensa falta de ar, achei que iria desmaiar quando enfim as lagrimas começaram a cair. Enquanto isso, o taxista desesperado me perguntava o que estava acontecendo, e eu insistia a ele que apenas me deixasse em casa.

Quando chegamos, ele recusou o pagamento, me ajudou a sair do carro e subir as escadas do prédio ate meu apartamento. Parei na porta e o agradeci, limpei o rosto e respirei fundo antes de entrar no apartamento. Encontrei Lauren de pé com os braços cruzados e assim que ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo começou a gritar comigo.

- Eu pedi para você me esperar no consultório, você quer me deixa louca é isso? – ela se virou pronta para explodir, mas quando olhou para mim, se acalmou. – Rachel você estava chorando, o que aconteceu?

- Fui demitida. – as lagrimas voltaram ainda mais fortes. - Eu perdi meu emprego. Eu acabei de comprar um apartamento, tenho uma multa para pagar e perdi meu emprego. Eu vou ser presa Lauren. – ela correu para me abraçar - Sinto como se estivesse perdendo tudo. Perdi minha cabeça, perdi meu emprego, perdi minha namorada. Meu Deus Alex, eu sinto tanta falta dela.

- Eu também Rach, droga como eu sinto, eu prometi a ela que iria cuidar de você e não consegui, mas ainda vou cumprir minha promessa. Você não perdeu tudo. Estou aqui para você, e sempre vou estar. você não vai ser presa ok, nos vamos dar um jeito nisso tudo.

- Como?

-Primeiro vamos vender esse apartamento, você nem gosta dele mesmo, e você vai voltar a morar comigo na nossa casa, como nos velhos tempos. Você vai ver Rach tudo vai ser acertar.

**Aceitação**

Lauren estava certa, eu odiava aquele apartamento, e talvez por isso nunca imaginasse que seria tão difícil largar aquele lugar, mas foi, e mais uma vez por saber o que aquela mudança significava. Não estava saindo dali por que minha carreira estava indo bem e sim por que tudo estava dando tão errado ao ponto de não ter condições de continuar morando naquele apartamento. Pelo menos na pior das hipóteses ainda tinha um lugar para ficar que com todos os defeitos era o lugar que mais amava.

Ainda pela manha, Lauren e eu já tínhamos organizado a maioria das minhas coisas. Apenas uma caixa estava sobrando, que nos duas parecíamos evitar ate que Lauren tomou coragem.

- Então, só falta essa, ainda quer guardar essas coisas? – me lembrei do conselho de Blaine. Era preciso seguir em frente, e aquele podia ser o primeiro passo. Abri a caixa onde estavam guardadas as coisas de Alex, elas traziam tantas lembranças, tantos momentos que jamais iria esquecer. Uma brisa leve entrou pela janela do quarto e eu senti uma paz interior no meio daquele turbilhão de sentimentos, senti como se Alex estivesse ali, naquele quarto comigo, e finalmente percebi que não precisava guarda aquelas coisas, eu já havia guardado Alex dentro de mim.

- Não, vamos favor doar essas coisas. Tem gente precisando mais delas do que eu. – Lauren deu um imenso sorriso e pegou a caixa.

Passemos pela rua ate encontrar uma casa de desabrigados onde deixamos todas as roupas e sapatos. Confesso que ver a felicidades daquelas pessoas me deu mais coragem para fazer o que eu queria fazer, e pensar que tudo aquilo estava apenas acumulando poeira no meu guarda roupa.

- Estou orgulhosa de você.

- Ainda não Lauren, eu preciso que me leve a um lugar.

-Okay

De tudo que passei nos últimos dias, aquele parecia o momento mais difícil, a caminhada mais longa, mas sentia que precisava fazer aquilo. Lauren apontou onde era o local e a pedi que me deixasse continuar sozinha. Fui me aproximando sem me preocupar com as lagrimas que caiam devagar.

Sentei- me no chão e fiquei por um tempo apenas olhando a escrita na lapide, sentindo a dor de ver aquele nome ali, ate finalmente encarar a realidade, era hora de dizer adeus.

- Você tem idéia da falta que me faz? Você não era só minha namorada, você era minha melhor amiga, meu porto seguro e olha como eu fiquei sem você. E o que mais me magoa é pensar que nunca consegui te amar como você me amou, nunca consegui te entregar meu coração completamente e droga você merecia e eu ainda te abandonei e isso é algo que nunca vou me perdoar. Também sei que onde você estiver, deve estar triste por eu não ter sido forte o suficiente, mas te prometo que vou sair dessa Alex. Eu vou sair dessa e voltar a ser a garota que você amava e se orgulhava. Enfim você sabe que não sou boa com palavras então acho que essa é a melhora forma de me despedir.

You took my hand you showed me how

You promised me you'd be around

Uh huh That's right

I took your words And I believed

In everything You said to me

Yeah huh

That's right

If someone said three years from now

You'd be long gone

I'd stand up and punch them out

Cause they're all wrong

I know better

Cause you said forever

And ever

Who knew

I wish I could touch you again

I wish I could still call you friend

I'd give anything

I'll keep you locked in my head

Until we meet again

Until we

Until we meet again

And I won't forget you my friend

What happened?

If someone said three years from now

You'd be long gone

I'd stand up and punch them out

Cause they're all wrong and

That last kiss I'll cherish

Until we meet again

And time makes It harder

I wish I could remember

But I keep Your memory

You visit me in my sleep

My darling

Who knew

-Adeus Alex.

Senti uma mão envolver minha cintura e recebi o abraço de Lauren.

- Já esta ficando tarde, não quer ir para casa?

- Acho que ainda tenho que ir a mais um lugar, mas gostaria de ir sozinha, se importa de me esperar em casa. – ao contrario do que espera Lauren não protestou ou se quer demonstrou incerteza ao meu pedido.

- Okay.

Me deu um beijo na testa e começou o caminho para nosso apartamento, enquanto eu peguei o caminho contrario em direção ao consultório de Blaine. Apesar do horário consegui encontrá-lo já fechando as portas. Ele que abriu um pequeno sorriso quando me viu.

- Eu disse adeus para minha namorada.

- Então você aceitou nosso acordo?

- Sobre isso, você só me disse o que tenho que fazer, mas o que eu ganho fazendo esse acordo?

- Bom, enquanto eu não te der aval você não pode voltar a trabalhar. Esse é o acordo. Quando voltar de Lima, declaro que você esta em plenas condições de fazer o que quiser fazer e que só estava passando por um pequeno transtorno.

- E se eu não voltar melhor?

- Algo me diz que você não vai querer voltar. – Blaine ergueu a mão – Temos um acordo? – a apertei selando a proposta afinal não tinha nada a perder mesmo. – Ótimo, te vejo daqui um mês. – ele disse e foi embora

Finalmente senti que tinha feito tudo que era preciso para um recomeçou, inclusive aceitar voltar ao único lugar que jurei que nunca mais voltaria, agora só precisava arrumar minhas malas de novo e dar a noticia a Lauren.

Quando voltei ao apartamento como de costume, ela estava sentada no sofá da sala assistindo TV. Me sentei ao lado dela que passou o braço por trás do meu pescoço num tipo de abraço.

- Vai me contar onde foi?

- Fui encontrar meu psicólogo.

- E?

- E tenho uma noticia para te dar.

- Qual?

- Nos vamos passar um tempo em Lima.

- Você e seu psicólogo?

- Não. Nos, você e eu. – Lauren ficou paralisada com a notícia, aproveitei para levantar do sofá, peguei o telefone e liguei para o aeroporto

- Eu?

- Sim. Meu psicólogo disse que seria bom eu ficar um pouco longe de tudo isso, talvez passar um tempo com meus pais, e que se aceitasse iria me liberar para voltar ao trabalho.

-Isso é ótimo, mas ate agora só ouvi eu e nenhum nos. Por que eu tenho que ir também?

- Por que você é minha amiga, disse que sempre estaria aqui para mim. – enfim a moça atendeu.

- Exatamente, sempre estaria aqui para você, não em Lima. Não posso simplesmente viajar, eu tenho um trabalho, tenho garotas aqui.

- Lauren poderia fazer silencio estou tentando comprar nossas passagens. Por que não começa a arrumar as malas?

- Rach qual parte do não vou para Lima você não entendeu?

- Sim, quero duas passagens para Lima, Ohio com o horário mais próximo que vocês tiverem.

- Racheeeeeel.

É claro que depois, com um pouco de insistência, Lauren concordou em vir comigo, no primeiro vôo da manha para Ohio, por um mês que tinha a sensação que feria no mínimo surpreendente.

Pegamos um taxi no aeroporto e chegamos um tanto cedo a minha antiga casa. Tirei minhas malas do carro e Lauren e eu entramos. Chamei pelos meus pais, mas eles não estavam, provavelmente caminhando no parque há essa hora. Não fiquei chateada por não estarem me esperando já que nem disse que estava vindo, queria ver a cara de surpresa deles quando me vissem.

- Bom volto mais tarde para conhecê-los então.

- Tem certeza que não quer ficar aqui? A casa é grande e meus pais não vão se importar se você ficar.

- Não, prefiro ficar no hotel. Confesso que não queria vir nessa viagem, mas o caminho que fizemos do aeroporto aqui, caramba Lima é linda, se é que você me entende. Não acho que seus pais vão achar muito legal quando quiser trazer toda essa beleza para o quarto de hospedes.

- É não vai ser legal.

- Então, antes de ir preciso te perguntar uma coisa. O que você vai fazer quando rever os seus amigos, e amigos você entende como sua ex-amiga ficante namorada o que quer que você e a Quinn eram?

- Não faço a mínima idéia. Por enquanto minha intenção é evitar esse momento ao máximo. Será que consigo evitá-lo por um mes?

- Acho que não, mas enfim eu volto mais tarde. – Lauren entrou no taxi novamente.

Fechei a porta e subi com as malas para meu quarto que continuava exatamente como antes. Agradeci mentalmente meus pais por isso e resolvi tomar um banho enquanto eles não chegavam.

-;;;-

Era a quinta vez que acordava cedo e quando chegava ao jornal Santana me mandava de volta por achar que estava trabalhando de mais. Voltei pra casa sabendo que não encontraria os berrys que provavelmente estariam andando pelo parque àquela hora. Subi as escadas e enquanto seguia pelo corredor me deparei com algo muito fora do costume, algo que desde quando me mudei não tinha visto. A porta do quarto de Rach estava aperta. Queria simplesmente continuar caminhando e ignorar aquilo, mas não resisti e entrei no quarto.

Aquele lugar me trazia tantas lembranças e todas elas vieram à tona. E aquela cama onde tivemos nossa primeira noite. O cheiro de Rach parecia estar impregnado em todas as coisas como se não tivessem passados quatro anos, como se ela estivesse ali agora. Encontrei na estante um porta-retratos com uma foto de nos duas que tiramos em uma das varias festas que Santana deu, quando ainda namorava com o idiota do Finn e não sabia o que ela sentia por mim. Me senti tão sufocada pela saudade que não consegui segura uma lagrima teimosa que desceu pelo meu rosto.

-Ah Rachel, como queria que você estivesse aqui. – às vezes nos pedidos são atendidos.

- O que você esta fazendo no meu quarto?

Virei me assustada deixando o porta-retratos cair no chão. Simplesmente não conseguia acreditar em meus próprios olhos.

-.;;-


	25. It's Not a Big Deal

Ok ok, já entendi fui uma péssima pessoa em outra vida e estou pagando nessa todos os meus pecados. Tenho certeza que no passado eu fui à encarnação de Hitler, ou de alguém que ferrou com muita gente, essa seria uma ótima explicação. Ou talvez o problema seja comigo mesmo, mais é claro eu atraio tragédias, me encaminhou para elas, afinal o que mais esperava voltando para Lima, além de mais tragédias? E como elas vieram rápidas, durou o que o tempo de um banho? Um banho e pronto me arrependia completamente de ter voltado para Lima,assim que coloquei os pés de volta no meu quarto e me deparei com a única pessoa que não tinha a mínima condição lidar no momento. La estava ela parada em frente a estante, totalmente distraída com um porta-retratos que só depois reparei que tinha uma foto nossa.

– O que você esta fazendo no meu quarto? – ela se virou assustada deixando o porta-retratos cair no chão. Vendo aquilo foi impossível não relembrar a primeira vez que a vi no corredor do McKinley, perdida segurando dezenas de livros, e de como ela se assustou quando me aproximei e o que senti quando nossos olhos se encontraram. Como ela era linda, como ela estava ainda mais linda agora. Espera Rach o que você esta pensando? Ela é a razão de você ter ido embora esqueceu? E olha pra ela, grávida do imbecil que ela escolheu ficar ao invés de você. Volta para a realidade. - Perguntei o que você esta fazendo no meu quarto? Alias o que você esta fazendo na minha casa?

– Eu moro aqui. – Aquela frase não fazia o menor sentido. Tudo bem que tinha tempos que não vinha para Lima, mas ai confundir meu endereço com a mansão Fabray era caduquice de mais, e a não ser Quinn tenha feito um santuário meu na casa dela, aquele era meu quarto.

– Eu acho que não escutei direito, você disse que mora aqui?

– Depois do fiz no casamento eu não podia voltar para casa e...

– E com tantos lugares achou que a minha casa era o melhor?

– Santana me trouxe para cá e seus pais disseram que podia ficar.

– Claro que eles disseram, por acaso não te ofereceram meu quarto também?

– Me desculpe Rach...

– Não me chame de Rach, nos não somos amigas.

– O que esta acontecendo... Rach o que você esta fazendo aqui? – meus pais entraram no quarto parecendo mais preocupados com os gritos do que com minha presença. Não era bem essa recepção que estava esperando, mas vamos combinar nada estava sendo como eu esperava nos últimos meses.

– Tive a brilhante ideia de passar um tempo com minha família depois de tudo que aconteceu, mas estou começando a achar que Nova York não é pior do que isso.

– Pior que o que?

– Pior que ficar na mesma casa que ela. – sim eu estava sendo estúpida e não, não sei por que estava agindo daquela forma, afinal sabia que teria que enfrentar Quinn uma hora querendo ou não só que precisava ser assim tão rápido?

– Não precisa se preocupar Rachel, eu vou embora.

– Espera ai Quinn você não vai a lugar nenhum. – pai Leroy foi o primeiro a protestar.

– O que? – Que tipo de lavagem cerebral ela fez nos meus pais? – Quer saber ótimo, se ela não vai, eu vou.

– Você também não vai sair daqui Rach. Não sei se a Broadway te transformou em uma pessoa mimada, mas nessa casa nos que mandamos então as duas vão ficar, e hoje à noite daremos um jantar de boas vindas. Fui claro? – Quinn, tentando se passar pela filha obediente, concordou com a cabeça. Não quis contrariar meu pai afinal, seria apenas mais um motivo para ele ficar do lado dela, então preferi ficar calada. – Ótimo, agora Rach venha aqui. – meu pai finalmente me puxou para um abraço.

– Sentimos tantas saudades de você. – papai Hiram que estava calado também me deu um abraço enquanto Quinn percebeu que estava sobrando e saiu do quarto. – Venha vamos conversa um pouco.

Descemos ate a cozinha onde papai Hiram foi preparar um chá enquanto pai Leroy e eu nos sentamos à mesa e começamos a conversar. Era tanta coisa para contar, tanta coisa que não havia compartilhado com eles todos esses anos que percebi que realmente havia cortado meus pais da minha vida em Nova York e me senti mal por isso. Talvez se tivesse sido mais presente eles não sentiram falta de uma filha e iriam abrigar Quinn na nossa casa, alias por que mesmo eles fizeram isso?

– Sei que tem muitas coisas que não contei a vocês, mas quando pretendiam me contar que adotaram a Quinn?

– Rach sabemos que você tem suas desavenças com ela. - Desavenças? Ela é o maior motivo de ter ido embora - Mas a Quinn mudou muito desde o colégio, nos aproximamos e seu pai e eu temos um carinho imenso por ela. Talvez se você der uma chance pode conhecer essa nova Quinn.

– Não obrigada. – cansei de ouvir aquela babação de ovo dos meus pais e resolvi ir atrás de Lauren com o pretexto de avisa-la do jantar.

O hotel onde ela ficou não era longe da minha casa o que agradeci devido a minha falta de carro. Aproveitei minha pequena caminhada para reparar na cidade que para a minha nem um pouco surpresa continuava exatamente a mesma. As mesmas paisagens, os mesmo lugares as mesmas pessoas, como se nada tivesse mudado. A única diferença era que, agora, não passeava por ali apenas com mais uma garota de Lima. As pessoas olhavam, cochichavam e apontavam para mim, o que me fez mais uma vez agradecer imensamente o fato do hotel ser bem pertinho da minha casa, e ter chegado antes que alguém resolvesse me parar na rua e começar a fazer perguntas.

Entrei no hotel, se é que se pode chamar aquilo de hotel e fui ate a recepção descobrir em que quarto Lauren estava. A atendente nem se quer olhou pra mim, apenas verificou no computador e disse o local, se fosse um sequestrador ou um assassino minha amiga estaria morta uma hora dessas, mas não da pra esperar muita coisa, afinal cidade pequena segurança mínima.

Subi lentamente as escadas, já que elevador era uma coisa que aparentemente eles nunca ouviram falar, caminhei ate a porta do quarto de Lauren e bati.

– Droga, quem é? – escutei Lauren gritar de dentro do apartamento.

– Serviço de quarto. – outra coisa que provavelmente não tinha naquela espelunca. Fiquei esperando uma resposta e não percebendo nenhuma movimentação, aproximei o ouvido da porta pra ver se ouvia alguma coisa la dentro. Quando cheguei bem perto, a porta abriu e me deparei com Lauren enrolada no lençol.

– Você não devia trazer um daqueles carrinhos com champagne e morangos?

– E você não devia parar de assistir Uma Linda Mulher?

– Desculpa, não revisto a Julia Roberts de prostituta.

– Legal, mas preciso conversar serio com você. – dei um passo para frente com intenção de entrar no apartamento, mas Lauren não deixou.

– Não precisa entrar, podemos conversar aqui.

– Por que?

– Primeiro porque eu não estou com muitas saudades de você então essa conversa vai ser bem curta e segundo porque eu posso estar muito ocupada agora.

– Anda Lindsay volta logo pra cama. – alguém com uma vozinha muito enjoada gritou de dentro do apartamento

– Caramba Lauren não tem nem 3 horas que chegamos e você já esta com uma garota.

– Claro, só vamos ficar por um mês e Lima tem muitas garotas então quanto antes começar melhor.

– E quem raios é Lindsay?

– Fala serio Rach, você não acha que eu falo meu nome de verdade não é? Essas garotas são loucas, nunca digo meu nome, telefone ou endereço certo, não quero ninguém correndo atrás de mim.

– Mas ela sabe que esse é seu apartamento.

– Droga vou ter que mudar de quarto.

– Minha amiga você é prova viva de que não só os homens são canalhas.

– É eu sei, mas vamos contar o papo que eu estou com pressa. Qual o problema?

– É o seguinte, lembra quando você me perguntou como seria quando visse a Quinn e te disse que tentaria evitar esse momento o máximo possível?

– Isso foi há 2 horas Rach é claro que me lembro. – mais uma vez a garota gritou pra Lauren, ou melhor, Lindsay. – Já estou indo. Ta e ai?

– E ai que isso vai ser bem difícil já que a Quinn esta morando na minha casa.

– O que? – ela parecia tão surpresa quanto eu.

– Eu sei, é inacreditável.

– Não Rach, inacreditável é você vir ate aqui pra me contar isso. Você realmente pensou que ia ficar um mês aqui sem encontrá-la?

– Não pensei mais esperava algo mais simples, sei lá trombar com ela ao acaso, não ficarmos embaixo do mesmo teto.

–E daí? Ficar com ela 1 hora ou 24 que diferença faz?

– Pode ter certeza que faz muita diferença.

– Olha já que você veio ate aqui pra pedir minha opinião vou te dar. Pra mim você esta exagerando, não é grande coisa. Pronto dei minha opinião, se for só isso preciso voltar aos meus afazeres.

– Não, não é só isso. Meus pais vão dar um jantar de boas vindas hoje à noite e querem que você vá.

– Serio? Não sou muito fã de jantar em família.

– Não me interessa Lauren, você vai, não vou aguentar passar por isso sozinha.

– Ok, nossa quanto drama. Que horas?

– As 19:00

– Vocês jantam cedo pra caramba hein? – não respondi Lauren apenas cruzei os braços. – Tudo bem estarei la, agora se não se importa.

– Espera...- Com toda educação que possuía Lauren fechou a porta na minha cara. O jeito agora era voltar para casa, e não pirar ate a hora desse jantar e principalmente não pirar durante o jantar. Meu primeiro dia em Lima já esta rendendo muita dor de cabeça.

Constrangedor. Aquele momento não teria melhor definição do que completamente constrangedor. Enquanto meus pais estavam na cozinha preparando aquele abençoado jantar, Quinn e eu esperávamos sentadas no sofá da sala tentando manter a maior distancia possível. Se não trocávamos nenhuma palavra o mesmo não podia dizer dos olhares que se encontravam sem querer tornando ainda mais desconfortável aquela situação.

Será que estava realmente exagerando? Será que era hora de deixar isso pra trás, afinal o que tivemos já passou, será que ela realmente tinha mudado? Que idiotice Rach é claro que ela mudou e não é só o corte de cabelo. Quinn deu um belo pé na bunda de Finn e resolveu criar um filho sozinha, ou melhor, com a ajuda dos meus pais e de Sant que são sem duvida as melhores pessoas do mundo para isso afinal eles me criaram. Parte de mim a admirava pela atitude, mas outra parte ainda maior não conseguia esquecer o que ela tinha feito, o quanto ela havia me magoado. Antes que começasse a terceira guerra mundial dentro da minha cabeça, a campainha tocou me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

– Eu atendo. – Levantei rápido do sofá, talvez rápido de mais ao ponto de tropeçar na mesinha de centro e quase cair.

– Você esta bem? – Quinn fez menção de levantar, mas fiz um sinal para que ela parasse.

– Eu estou bem, estou legal. – Fui mancando ate a porta torcendo para que fosse Lauren e pudesse conversar com alguém como uma pessoa normal ao invés de ficar sentada na sala tentando não encarar Quinn. Pra minha felicidade era Lauren, mas assim que minha amiga abriu a boca, percebi que as coisas poderiam ficar ainda piores.

– Ai graças a Deus você chegou.

– Hehe Rachel eu não agradeceria se fosse você. – Lauren estava com uma cara de idiota e fazia uns gestos estranhos com a mão como se estivesse tentando matar um mosquito invisível.

– O que aconteceu, você esta bêbada?

– Eu? Não eu não estou bêbada, mas talvez a garota que estava comigo tenha me dado uma balinha com gosto estranho.

–Você esta drogada?

– Naoooooo, sim um pouco.

– Você só pode estar brincando comigo, como você vem para um jantar com meus pais drogada?

– Ei Rach fica tranquila, eu sempre vou drogada nos encontros com meus pais, já acostumei e sei disfarçar muito bem, alem do mais o efeito esta quase acabando. A propósito vocês têm uns animais bem diferentes aqui em Lima.

– Não Lauren, não temos.

– É então eu estou muito drogada. – vi meu pai saindo da cozinha e vindo em nossa direção.

– Olha meu pai esta vindo, por favor, não faça nada de errado.

– Ta bom, mas eu preciso saber uma coisa. Esse é o que virou gay ou o que sempre foi? – fiquei boquiaberta com a pergunta, e não respondi a tempo do meu pai chegar.

– Oi Lauren, é um prazer te-la em nossa casa. – meu pai deu um abraço em Lauren.

– E é um prazer finalmente conhecer a casa de vocês Sr. Berry.

–Por favor, sem cordialidades, me chame de Leroy.

– Claro Leroy, se me permite dizer sua casa é magnífica.

– Obrigado Lauren, e obrigado também por trazer nossa filha de volta.

– Não me agradeça, Rach precisava de um tempo com os pais e eu fiz apenas minha obrigação como amiga. – Se fosse por Lauren eu ainda estaria em NY, mas ela estava se saindo tão bem que preferi não interferir.

– E você tem sido uma ótima amiga para nossa filha. Rach por que não mostra o resto da casa? Entre Lauren, fique a vontade, o jantar estará pronto logo. – Meu pai voltou para a cozinha e Lauren voltou a ter aqueles tiques nervosos.

– Oooookay, onde esta o motivo de tanta preocupação?

– Ela esta ali na sala. – fiz sinal de silencio para ela – Vem vou te mostrar meu quarto.

– Por que você esta gritando? – puxei o braço de Lauren subindo as escadas ate um lugar onde podíamos ver Quinn sem que ela nos visse.

– Ual, agora entendo porque a Alex era tão paranoica, essa garota parece um anjo.

– É eu sei.

– Cara deve estar sendo difícil para você ficar perto dela.

– A agora você acha isso, pensei que eu estava exagerando, que não era grande coisa.

– Não. Eu só disse aquilo para poder voltar pra cama, mas isso é catastrófico. Quero dizer olha pra ela, essa é garota é linda.

– Eii. – deu um leve soco no ombro de Lauren.

– O que foi? Não precisa se preocupar comigo, não vou dar em cima dela. Tudo bem que ela é linda, mas não faz meu tipo. Não gosto de anjos, prefiro as malvadas. – A campainha tocou novamente e vendo Quinn levantar para abrir a porta, empurrei Lauren para cima subindo o resto das escadas. Esperamos um pouco no corredor e então descemos como se estivéssemos vindos do meu quarto. Vi Santana parada na porta com Quinn e corri para abraça-la.

– Sant que saudade de você.

– Também senti sua falta Rach, é bom te-la de volta... – demos um longe abraço e Sant aproveitou para cochichar no meu ouvido. –... Por que é impossível cuidar da Quinn sozinha.

– Não diga isso, você fez um ótimo trabalho e que brilhante ideia trazê-la para minha casa. – claro que estava sendo sarcástica.

– Hurum – Lauren limpou a garganta chamando minha atenção.

– Ah gente essa é Lauren, minha amiga e colega de quarto. Lauren essa é a Quinn. – as duas deram um aperto de mão. – E essa é Santana minha melhor amiga desde sempre.

– Finalmente conheci a garota que quer roubar meu lugar. Muito prazer. – Sant ergueu a mão para Lauren que pegou e deu um beijo.

– Prazer, é só você pedir. – acho que foi a primeira vez na vida que vi Sant sem graça, e não foi só ela. Minha vontade era de me transformar em um avestruz e enfiar a cara no chão.

– A que ótimo, Santana chegou podemos servir o jantar agora. – graças a Deus meu pai apareceu cortando aquele papo. Lauren segurou meu braço deixando Quinn e Santana acompanhar meu pai ate a sala de jantar.

– Sabe o que eu disse sobre preferir as malvadas? Sua amiga é totalmente meu tipo.

– Por favor, não faça isso.

– Ok, posso tentar me controlar, mas não prometo nada. – revirei os olhos e parei de dar atenção para Lauren indo para a sala, onde mais uma vez percebi o quanto aquela noite seria trágica.

Santana e Quinn estavam sentadas em um lado da mesa, Lauren e eu nos sentamos do outro lado ficando de frente para elas, deixando as duas pontas para meus pais. Comecei a me arrepender amargamente por ter chamado Lauren assim que nos sentamos e ela ficou olhando para Santana como se fosse um pedaço de carne.

– Rach, será que você poderia pedir para sua amiga parar de ficar me encarando. Esta me assustando.

– Lauren? – dei um cutucão nela.

– O que foi, estou apreciando o que é bonito. – coloquei as mãos no rosto morrendo de vergonha e mais uma vez meus pais apareceram me livrando daquela situação.

– O jantar esta servido. – enquanto eles colocavam a comida sobre a mesa, Lauren se aproximou para fazer mais uma de suas brilhantes observações.

–Rach eu preciso dizer que essa é de longe a mesa mais gay em que eu já estive o que me faz pensar: Seus pais são gays, sua melhor amiga é gay, todo mundo que você conhece é gay. Não tinha muito como você escapar disso e ainda assim eu fui a única a ter coragem de joga na sua cara que você também era?

– Você poderia agora, sei lá, parar de falar? – Lauren fez um gesto como se estivesse trancando a boca e jogando a chave fora o que eu queria muito que fosse possível.

Então todos começaram a se servir com certa moderação, Lauren fazia uma montanha de comida que quase transbordava no prato. Parecia difícil prestar atenção na própria comida, vendo Lauren atacar o prato daquele jeito. Não sei se agradeci por que aquela larica significava que o efeito da droga estava acabando ou chorava pelo desastre que era aquele jantar.

– Parece que temos duas grávidas na mesa. – o comentário de Sant deixou todos sem graça menos o alvo principal.

– Minha linda você não faz ideia de como a comida do hotel é uma droga. – Lauren respondeu com tanta ironia que quase entregou o que tentávamos esconder.

– Por que não fica aqui conosco então Lauren?

– Ah melhor não, não quero incomodar.

– Alem do que o quarto de hospedes já esta ocupado.

Depois do meu comentário todos voltaram à atenção para a comida deixando aquele silencio chato. Provavelmente a culpa do jantar estar sendo tão ruim daquele jeito era minha, mas não era algo que estava preocupada. O clima era tão ruim que antes que terminássemos de comer meus pais resolveram esquecer a sobremesa e acabar aquilo ali mesmo.

– Hiram já esta ficando tarde, que tal tirarmos a mesa?

– Não, não Leroy. Vocês já fizeram tudo, o mínimo que podemos fazer é cuidar da limpeza. – Não me lembro de Santana assim tão prestativa, pelo contrario minha amiga era um tanto preguiçosa. – Fica assim, Rach e Quinn recolhem as coisas e Lauren e eu lavamos. – esta explicado. Tirando Lauren que ficou super excitada e meus pais que deram um sorriso para Santana, era nítido que Quinn e eu não gostamos muito da ideia.

– Por mim tudo bem, mas lembrem- se esses pratos são herança de família então tenham muito cuidado, ok? – são se preocupe papai, não irei quebrar nada em ninguém, a ultima vez me custou muito caro.

– Não se preocupe Hiram, teremos cuidado.

Sim eu estava drogada, mas não estava cega e o que estava a minha frente não era uma garota era um monumento. Se eu soubesse que a amiga de Rach era assim já teria obrigado ela a voltar a muito tempo, e agora estamos as duas aqui lavando vasilhas numa ceninha tão clichê de cinema, situação que ela quem criou. Posso estar errada, mas essa garota esta dando afim de mim e é obvio que não iria perder essa oportunidade, então quando ela foi pegar um dos pratos dentro da pia, aproveitei para fingir que iria pega-lo e acidentalmente segurar sua mão.

– Por que você esta segurando minha mão?

– Vai dizer que não era isso que queria quando teve a péssima ideia de lavarmos as vasilhas, ficar sozinha comigo.

–Definitivamente não era essa a minha intenção. Caso não saiba, eu tenho uma namorada.

– E caso não saiba,eu não tenho ciúmes. – disse me aproximando dela passando minhas mãos pela sua cintura.

–Tira suas mãos de mim, ok. Queria sim ficar a sós com você, mas não para isso. Preciso te pedir uma coisa.

– Minha linda você pode pedir qualquer coisa.

– Ótimo preciso que me ajude a juntar a Quinn e a Rach.

– Qualquer coisa menos isso. – disse me afastando dela

– Por que não?

– Por que sinto como se estivesse traindo a Alex. Eu não quero me intrometer nessa historia.

– Você não acha que ela iria querer que a Rach fosse feliz?

– Sim ela ate me disse isso no hospital, mas as pessoas falam muita besteira quando estão morrendo. Alem do mais, eu não sou uma grande fã da Quinn.

– Olha eu sei que ela foi horrível com a Rach no passado, mas ela mudou e é nítido que essas duas nasceram pra ficar juntas. - quando Santana terminou seu blablabla de almas gêmeas, Rach e Quinn passaram pela porta da cozinha trocando lindas declarações de amor.

– Estou grávida Rachel, não invalida. Posso muito bem carregar meia dúzia de pratos.

– Não estou preocupada com sua condição, mas caso não ouviu o meu pai dizendo, esses pratos são herança de família, e que eu me lembre, você não é do tipo que se importa de quebrar coisas ou o coração das pessoas.

– Quer saber, toma, leva você. Vou buscar os copos. – Quinn disse empurrando uma pilha de pratos em Rach.

– Não, eu pego os copos. - ela os colocou rapidamente em cima da mesa e saiu correndo atrás de Quinn.

– Então, você acha que essas duas são feitas uma pra outra?

– Sim e elas sabem disso, só se esqueceram com o tempo e é nosso dever lembra-las. Então o que me diz? – Santana esticou a mão.

– Primeiro me diz qual o seu plano?

– que arrumar uma maneira com que elas fique o maior tempo possível juntas.

– Acho que isso não vai ser difícil, percebeu que elas estão morando na mesma casa?

– Sim, mas a Rach pode querer passar um tempo no hotel com você e a Quinn é uma viciada em trabalho.

– Entendi, temos que nos tornar indisponíveis. Adorei a ideia. Tem tantas coisas que queria fazer e a Rach chega sempre chega na hora exata.

– Não quero nem saber que coisas são essas. Então vai me ajudar ou não?

– Ok vou ver o que posso fazer. – Quinn e Rach voltaram para a cozinha trazendo os copos e mais um monte de palavras carinhosas.

– Viu não quebrei nada, satisfeita? Agora se me deram licença eu vou para meu quarto.

– Quarto de hospedes Quinn, não seu quarto. – e mais uma vez Quinn e Rach voltaram para sala. Com certeza não seria fácil juntar aquelas duas, mas se eu tinha lábia para conseguir garotas pra mim, poderia usar meus dons no caso delas, e quem sabe ate tirar algum proveito disso.

– Ei Santana, por que não tornamos isso mais interessante?

– Mais interessante? Como?

– Que tal fazermos uma aposta? – Santana não respondeu, apenas cruzou os braços e ficou me olhando, o que significava que ela estava interessada. – É o seguinte, se eu conseguir criar uma situação que faça Rach e Quinn ficarem você sai comigo.

– E se eu criar uma situação que faça Rach e Quinn ficarem?

– Bom ai você pode ter o que quiser de mim, incluindo sexo sem compromisso. – Santana deu risadas da minha proposta.

– Você é muito engraçada Lauren, mas eu aceito a aposta por que eu sei que vou ganhar e vou amar pedir que você pare de dar em cima de mim.

– Isso nos veremos. – demos um aperto de mão apesar de que preferia selar aquilo com um abraço ou um beijo talvez. Qual é? Estamos em tempos modernos.

Terminamos de arrumar a cozinha e voltamos para a sala onde Rach e os pais estavam assistindo qualquer coisa na TV. Santana já havia me dito que iria embora e é claro que iria aproveitar a companhia, então nos despedimos dos Berrys e saímos. Quando já estava na chegando na virada da rua Rach me chamou de volta. Percebi que Santana não iria me esperar então voltei correndo para ver o que Rach queria.

– O que foi Rach?

– Lauren eu não vou aguentar ficar aqui, você viu o jantar. Não consigo ficar cinco minutos no mesmo lugar com Quinn, é muito pra mim. Acho melhor voltarmos pra NY. – não Rach, você não vai estragar meus planos.

– Rach você ficou louca? Ir embora agora seria o mesmo que desistir, faz parecer que você é uma pessoa fraca, e talvez você ainda não percebeu, mas morar com a Quinn pode na verdade ser uma coisa boa. É como aquele ditado mantenha os amigos perto e as ex-namoradas ainda mais perto.

–Não acho que é assim o ditado – Rach que parecia confusa de repente fez uma cara como se tivesse tido uma epifania ou coisa do tipo. – Mas quer saber Lauren você tem toda razão. Ter Quinn por perto pode realmente ser uma coisa boa.

– Pois é eu sempre tenho razão. Agora eu vou embora – dei um abraço em Rach e mais uma vez fui correndo ate alcançar Santana, e fui caminhado ao lado dela ate chegarmos ao cruzamento.

– Pelo que eu sei minha casa é naquela direção, e o seu hotel é na outra, então te vejo amanha Lauren.

– O que? Só isso? Caramba eu concordei em te ajudar e não ganho nem um beijinho de despedida? – Santana começou a ser aproximar ate ficar bem pertinho de mim a ponto de sentir sua respiração, e quando fechei os olhos esperando um beijo, ela virou o rosto e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

– Vai sonhando. – Ela se virou e começou a caminhar na direção oposta.

– Eu vou. – gritei enquanto ela continua andando sem dar a mínima atenção. – Essa vai ser difícil, mas ainda bem que eu adoro um desafio.

–-/-


	26. Estranho, muitooo estranho

Capitulo 9 Don't Stand So Close To Me

Por muitas e muitas vezes, nessas noites que parecem longas de mais, perdia o sono imaginando como seria quando Rach e eu nos reencontrássemos. Imaginava que daríamos um abraço longo e cheio de carinho, nossos olhos transbordaria emoção, eu diria a ela o quanto a amava e que queria fica com ela para sempre, e Rach apenas me calaria com um beijo. O que a mane aqui não imaginou e com certeza deveria era que talvez ela não ficasse assim tão feliz em me ver, que talvez ela ainda estivesse magoada por todas as coisas ruins que fiz a ela no passado e não foram poucas, e que talvez essa fosse à reação mais lógica. Advinha qual das imaginações aconteceu? Nenhuma das duas. Rachel conseguiu ser muito mais ignorante grossa e hostil do que eu, mesmo não tendo, poderia imaginar.

Não tiro a razão dela, afinal como já disse, ela tinha motivos de sobra para me tratar daquela maneira, mas já estava com quase oito meses e pensando no bem estar do meu bebe, resolvi que era melhor não me estressar. Esperaria o tempo que fosse necessário para Rach acalmar toda aquela raiva que sentia de mim, e então mostra-la o quanto mudei e que merecia uma segunda chance, mas enquanto esse momento não chegasse, não dava pra ficar no mesmo cômodo que ela.

Acordei bem cedo, passei pela cozinha e tomei rápido o café que os berrys deixaram sobre a mesa, torcendo para não trombar com Rach e começar meu dia discutindo atoa, então peguei minha bolsa e fui caminhando para o jornal, mesmo sabendo que Santana não me deixaria trabalhar.

Cheguei e me deparei com aquela correria que eu amava. De longe vi Sant sentada em frente ao computador, como sempre distraída com alguma matéria e nem um pouco apressada quanto o resto do pessoal. Entrei na nossa sala e sem tirar os olhos da tela, Sant já mandou o intimado.

- Acho que não preciso dizer que você não vai trabalhar.

- Tudo bem Sant, eu não encosto na câmera, mas preciso passar um tempo aqui.

- Isso não é uma colônia de férias Quinn, aqui ou você trabalha ou vai embora. Como é obvio que você não vai trabalhar, tchauzinho beijos te vejo mais tarde.

- Por favor Sant, Hiram e Lerroy estão no trabalho, não posso ficar "sozinha" naquela casa agora.

- Por que não? Não vejo nenhum motivo para isso.

- Não vê? Você estava no mesmo jantar que eu ontem a noite? – Sant finalmente me deu atenção.

- Verdade foi tao constrangedor, a amiga da Rach é completamente louca.

- Ah claro vamos falar da amiga da Rach, como se ela tivesse normal.

- Pra alguém que perdeu a namorada, o emprego, quase foi presa, teve que voltar pra cidade que prometeu nunca mais passar perto e ainda encontrar a ex-namorada morando na sua casa, ate que ela estava surpreendentemente bem.

- É realmente surpreendente ela não ter me dado um tiro.

- A propósito já pensou em como vai mudar essa situação?

- Não faço a mínima ideia.

- Quinn quando ela foi embora você me prometeu naquele aeroporto que um dia acertaria as coisas, então se você ainda não sabe como é melhor começar a descobrir.

- Olha Sant eu, mais do que qualquer pessoa, quero consertar as coisas com ela, mas se não percebeu ela meio que me odeia agora, é pra mim é meio impossível ficar perto da Rach agora, quer dize Rachel Berry. – antes que Sant fizesse o serviço de pra Rach e me matasse de raiva, Zach que apesar de ter nossa idade já era o chefe e o apresentador do jornal na Lima News, entrou na sala extremamente empolgado.

- Eu ouvi você dizer Rachel Berry? A garota que saiu de Lima para Nova York, estudou na Julliard, que estava na Broadway com aquele musical perfeito Spring Awakening e que ate uma semana atrás estava em todos os jornais por ter agredido um colunista? Essa Rachel Berry?

- Sim, mas a conhecemos apenas como a Rach.

- Vocês a conhecem?

- Ela é melhor amiga, crescemos juntas. E a Quinn... – Sant olhou pra mim que devia estar implorando pra que ela completasse aquela frase com qualquer palavra que não fosse ex-namorada. – Bom a Quinn e ela moram na mesma casa.

- Isso é ótimo! Sabem o quanto nossa audiência pode aumentar? O primeiro jornal a ouvir a versão dela da historia. Precisamos de uma entrevista, precisamos de Rachel Berry ao vivo. – será que só eu achava aquilo ridículo?

- Não acho uma boa ideia Zach. Ela acabou de chegar na cidade tentando fugir de todo o tumulto, provavelmente a ultima coisa que ela quer é contato com a impressa.

- Faça com que ela queira, tenho certeza que você consegue convence-la com esses lindos olhos cor de avelã . – era cedo, muito cedo para receber uma cantada do meu chefe.

- Se a ultima coisa que a Rach quer é contato com a impressa, a penúltima é contato com a Quinn. – Sant respondeu com um imenso tom de deboche, mas não fiquei chateada por que pelo menos ela fez Zach tira os olhos de mim.

- Não tem problema, é só vocês me levarem ate a casa da Quinn e eu mesmo a converso com ela sobre a entrevista . Alem do mais quero muito conhece-la pessoalmente. Então Lopez o que me diz?

- Eu concordo com a Quinn. – pelo menos uma vez na vida. – Não é o melhor momento. – Sant já tinha dado o assunto como encerrado, mas aquele mauricinho irritante não era quase dono do jornal atoa, ele não parava ate conseguir o que queria.

- E se eu aumentar 50% o salário de vocês? Ainda irão achar não é o melhor momento?

- Não precisamos de mais dinheiro Zach. – respondi completamente ofendida. Como assim ela acha que pode nos comprar ou coisa do tipo? Achei que Sant agiria da mesma forma e daria uma resposta a altura, mas não. Ela levantou da mesa e segurou meu braço me puxando para um canto da sala.

- Ficou louca Quinn, como assim não precisamos de dinheiro? Você vai ter um filho e eu moro de favor na casa da minha namorada, é obvio que precisamos de dinheiro.

- Desculpa Sant, mas não acho mesmo que isso uma coisa legal, então se quiser fazer, faça sozinha. – Sant ficou pensativa e por um momento achei que realmente ela ia mudar de ideia, engano meu.

- Tudo bem eu faço. – ela me largou la no canto da sala e voltou para Zach dando um aperto de mão. – Na pausa do almoço passamos por la e você conversa com ela.

- Perfeito. – Zach respondeu sorrindo saindo da nossa sala, mas acabou voltando. – A e Quinn, se eu encontrar com você nesse jornal mais uma vez nos próximos 5 meses, considere-se demitida. – é claro que Zach não podia demitir uma grávida, mas já estava cansada de ser expulsa daquele lugar, então peguei minha bolsa e fui embora nervosa com Santana.

Cheguei em casa, fui ate a cozinha e resolvi tomar um café com um pouco mais de calma. Parecia que ultimamente não estava comendo por dois mais por um batalhão. Tentava não fazer barulho para não acorda Rach, que se bem me lembro, costumava acorda bem mais tarde, mas ao contrario de antigamente, ela apareceu na cozinha vestindo roupas de ginástica e visivelmente sem graça com minha presença.

- Não precisa se preocupar, já estou saindo. – disse levantando da mesa segurando um prato de biscoitos para comer no meu quarto, mas Rach me impediu.

- Não por favor, fique a vontade, vou só pegar uma garrafinha de água. – ela abriu a geladeira e pegou a garrafa, enquanto eu me sentava lentamente com medo dela atirar a garrafa em mim – Alias queria aproveitar e pedir desculpas pelo jeito que te tratei no jantar de ontem. Vou infantil da minha parte. – desculpas? Por essa eu não esperava.

- Tu tudo bem, não tem prob problema. – ficamos nos encarando, Rach com um sorriso tímido no rosto e um com devia esta com a feição de uma pessoa que tentava dividir 346 por 13.

- Então o que esta fazendo acordada tão cedo?

- Eu tentei ir trabalhar, mas como já esperava Santana me mandou de volta.

- Sabe que ela esta certa não é? Afinal você já esta com quantos 7 meses?

- É quase 8. Tudo bem eu entendo que tenho que ter mais cuidado, mas você faz ideia do quanto é ruim não poder fazer o que mais gosta?

- Sim, faço sim. – imbecil claro que ela fazia ideia, ela estava em Lima exatamente por causa disso. Melhor mudar de assunto.

- Bom e você, não me lembro de você gostar de acorda cedo.

- Fui obrigada a mudar isso quando me mudei, Alex e eu corríamos quase todos os dias. – Rach fez uma pausa como se relembrasse aquilo com os olhos cheios de lagrima – Ela dizia que NY era linda de mais pra desperdiçar a manha na cama. Acabou que virou um vicio. – ficamos naquele silencio chato por alguns segundos.- Bom acho melhor eu ir, antes que o sol fique mais forte. Te vejo mais tarde?

- Não posso ir a lugar nenhum. – Rach deu mais um daqueles sorrisos tortos que havia esquecido o quando adorava, e uma piscadinha que me deixou completamente louca antes de sair da cozinha para fazer sua corrida.

Aquilo foi uma piada certo? É uma pegadinha. Cadê as câmeras, isso não pode estar certo. Primeiro ela me trata pior que lixo e agora vem com sorrisinhos e piscadinhas? Essa garota quer me deixar doida. Definitivamente agora mais do que nunca eu preciso trabalhar, ocupar minha cabeça com qualquer coisa por que a noite de ontem ou essa manha não existiram.

Subi para meu quarto, que ate alguns minutos temia chamar de meu, e resolvi trabalhar em um dos meus projetos fora do jornal. Tinha um vídeo de formatura para editar a tempos, e era hora perfeita de colocar essa pendência em dia. O problema é que não conseguia me concentrar e sem duvida aquele não estava ficando o melhor dos meus trabalhos. Precisava relaxar esfriar a cabeça, dar uma pausa daquele turbilhão que minha vida ficou desde que Rach voltou e não tinha nem 24 horas.

Comecei a me distrair vendo alguns "inocentes" vídeos na internet. Acabei me distraindo de mais a ponto de não perceber as horas passaram, ou a porta da sala abrir, os passos na escada e muito menos alguém entrando no quarto.

- O que você esta fazendo? – o susto foi tão grande que quase entornei um copo de água que estava em cima da mesa no meu notebook. Virei rapidamente me deparando com Rach.

- Trabalhando.

- Estou vendo. – Rach continuava olhando para tela do computador enquanto tentava desesperadamente fechar a pagina, claro que não tive sucesso.

- Não, não, não. É serio, estava apenas fazendo uma... Pesquisa?

- No ? – já que não conseguia fechar a pagina, acabei fechando o notebook.

- Eu realmente estava fazendo um projeto.

- Tudo bem, não estou julgando. – Rach parecia se divertir com o quanto estava envergonhada. – Mas então você faz trabalhos fora do jornal?

- Sim, comecei fazendo propagandas de campanha, sendo fotografa em alguns eventos, aniversários, essas coisas. Mas agora estou começando a trabalhar com criação de videoclipes.

- Posso ver algum?

- Claro. – procurei um dos últimos trabalhos que tinha feito, o clipe de uma pequena banda de Lima. Enquanto o vídeo passava, Rach se aproximou ate ficar do meu lado e agachou se apoiando nos tornozelos. A diferença de altura acabou me deixando com uma visão privilegiada do decote dela e não sei dizer se eram hormônios da gravidez ou o que, mas aquela visão estava me enlouquecendo, e fico ainda pior quando percebi uma pequena gotinha de suor que descia do seu pescoço fazendo caminho ate seus seios.

- Quinn isso esta muito bom. Você devia levar isso mais a serio - Rach virou o rosto praticamente me obrigando a encarar seus olhos. Precisei de alguns segundos para retomar minha consciência e tentar responder sem gaguejar.

- O o obrigada. – melhor se tivesse tirado mais alguns segundos.

- E sobre o que é esse projeto que você estava trabalhando agora?

- For forma tu tura.

- Serio? Bom eu nunca fui nas minhas formaturas, mas já cantei em varias, será que posso te ajudar com esse projeto? Quero dizer não tenho nada, é um bom pra passar o tempo.

- Claro. – uma palavra inteira parabéns Quinn.

- Ok então vou tomar um banho preparar algo pra gente comer já que meus pais não vão voltar tão cedo hoje e podemos trabalhar no projeto. – antes que dissesse alguma coisa, Rach desceu o zíper da camisa, ficando apenas com o top e deixando amostra uma barriguinha de dar inveja nas meninas, e deixar os homens completamente loucos. Eu me sentia um homem. Rach saiu do quarto levando junto o resto de heterossexualidade que me restava. Não sei o que estava acontecendo comigo, sempre fui controlada em relação a esses desejos, mas não era nem meio dia ainda e Rach já tinha me deixado completamente excitada e alguém pode me culpar? O barulho da campainha me despertou do meu pequeno sonho erótico. Desci as escadas para abrir a porta aliviada já sabendo que era Santana e que poderia desabafar com alguém sobre essa mudança repentina de humor de Rach, mas havia me esquecido que ela não viria sozinha.

- Sant, a oi Zach.

- Onde ela esta?

- Tomando banho, por que você não volta mais...

- Ótimo vou esperar. – Zach entrou mesmo sem ser convidado e foi direto para sala já sentando no sofá

- Quer alguma coisa?

- Um copo de água por favor. – meu chefe era de longe o cara mais folgado e inconveniente que conhecia, mas aproveitei a oportunidade para conversar com Santana.

- Ok, Sant vem comigo ate a cozinha.

- Ah Quinn eu sei que esse lance de gravidez deve ser muito complicado, mas buscar um copo de água não é assim tão difícil. – fiz um sinal com cabeça pra ver se Santana entendi que aquilo não tinha nada haver com um copo de água. – Mas adoraria ajudar.

Santana me seguiu ate a cozinha. Assim que entramos fui direto a geladeira pega a água de Zach e Sant como sempre paciente disse cruzando os braços.

- Então o que foi dessa vez Quinn?

- Fala baixo ok. A Rach me pediu desculpas pelo comportamento de ontem à noite.

- A RACH O QUE? – realmente ser discreta não era o forte da minha amiga.

- Falar baixo, significa alguma coisa pra você?

- Desculpa, mas como assim, como isso aconteceu?

- Bom depois de você me expulsar do jornal quando voltei pra casa passei na cozinha para tomar café...

- De novo? Quinn tem certeza que você não esta esperando gêmeos?

- Isso é importante agora? – Santana balançou a cabeça e fez sinal para que continuasse a historia. – Enfim, eu estava na cozinha e ela apareceu. Pensei que já iríamos começar a brigar de novo, mas ao contrario de me xingar ou gritar comigo, ela me pediu desculpas e ficamos conversando.

- Espera você esta falando da mesma garota que queria te matar ontem à noite?

- Eu sei é completamente estranho isso não é? E não acaba ai. Eu estava no quarto trabalhando em um dos meus projetos...

- Vendo pornô lésbico de novo.

- Tra-ba-lhan-do em um pro-je-to, e ela chegou de surpresa...

- Foi surpresa por que você estava vendo pornô lésbico.

- Santana da pra ouvir a historia. – mais uma vez ela fez sinal para que eu continuasse. – Ela chegou, viu um dos meus vídeos e simplesmente adorou. Eu comentei com ela que estava com dificuldades nesse ultimo projeto e ela disse que quer me ajudar. Ela e eu sozinhas uma tarde inteira dentro de um quarto muito, muito próximas.

- E o que você respondeu?

- Que não, pelo menos na minha cabeça eu disse não, mas acho que saiu um sim da minha boca. Definitivamente isso não é coisa boa não é? Ontem a noite ela queria praticamente me matar, e agora quer me ajudar com trabalho? Isso é muito estranho.

- Com certeza é estranho, mas talvez ela tenha realmente percebido que foi infantil noite passada, não se lembra da época do colégio vocês viviam brigando e no dia seguinte estava tudo bem.

- Sant, não tenho certeza de muitas coisas na minha vida, mas uma das que tenho é que ela não é a mesma Rachel Berry de quatro anos atrás.

- Quinn! – falando dela escutamos Rach gritar da sala. Santana e eu voltamos para ver o que era e nos deparamos com uma cena um tanto engraçada. Zach segurando a mão de Rach e balançando como uma criança que conhece o papai Noel, enquanto ela não entendia absolutamente nada.

-Não acredito que estou de frente com Rachel Berry, eu sou seu fã. Fui em uma de suas apresentações quando estive em NY e fiquei completamente encantado com seu talento, e é claro com sua beleza, mas de perto você é infinitamente mais bonita. É um prazer conhece-la.

- Queria muito dizer o mesmo, mas não faço ideia de quem é você. – Sant tomou a frente desgrudando a mão de Zach da de Rach.

- Esse é Zachary Lens, o apresentador do Lima News e infelizmente meu chefe. Ei Rach – Sant deu um abraço nela. – Esta tudo bem com você? – senti que a pergunta tinha muito mais haver com nossa conversa na cozinha do que por pura cordialidade de Santana.

- Sim, perfeitamente bem. Vou deixar vocês sozinhos, devem ter coisas do jornal pra discutirem.

- Na verdade viemos falar com você.

- Comigo?

- Sim, Zach gostaria de te fazer uma proposta.

- Proposta? Qual proposta?

- Queríamos que você participasse de uma entrevista pra o nosso jornal. – Rach ficou visivelmente desconfortável com aquela proposta, como eu já previa que iria acontecer.

- Desculpa, mas não acho que agora é o melhor momento, na verdade eu vim pra Lima exatamente para fugir da impressa.

- Sei disso Srta. Berry, mas pense por esse lado, a sua saída repentina da peça, o julgamento por causa da agressão, a morte da sua namorada. – Santana deu um cutucão em Zach. – ai, enfim depois de tudo que aconteceu encare isso como uma chance de mostrar o seu lado da historia. Então o que você acha?

Rach continuava com o mesmo semblante e eu a entendia, afinal foi tudo tão de repente, e quando esperava ouvir um sonoro não da boca dela, ela olhou pra mim e abriu um sorriso.

- Eu aceito fazer essa entrevista, com uma condição. Quero que Santana e Quinn participem.

- Desculpa como? – Zach estava surpresa, Sant estava surpresa, eu estava surpresa.

- Quero que Santana e Quinn participem.

- Não vejo isso acontecendo.

- Pois eu sim quer saber como? Santana é a rainha dos questionamentos poderia muito bem ser a entrevistadora, e Quinn faz um ótimo trabalho com as câmeras.

- Só tem um pequeno probleminha. Eu sou o apresentador do jornal, não a Santana. E nossa querida grávida aqui não pode trabalhar.

- Sinto muito, mas são essas as minhas condições se não nada de entrevista. Foi um prazer te conhecer Zachary. – Rach virou decidida caminhando em direção a cozinha, quando vi pela primeira vez Zach perder uma discussão.

- Tudo bem, Santana pode faze a entrevista e Quinn participar da gravação, mas eu vou elaborar as perguntas e você terá que responder todas iremos gravar amanha?

- Por mim tudo bem. – os dois deram um aperto de mão

- Ate amanha então. Vamos Santana, temos que voltar agora para o jornal e começar a preparar tudo. – Santana não parecia tão empolgada quanto meu chefe que saiu correndo para o carro.

- Olha Rach apesar de ganhar um aumento as custas dessa entrevista,você não precisa fazer nada que você não queira ainda mais por nossa causa. – Rach segurou a mão de Sant.

- Eu quero fazer isso, ok? Ele esta certo, também sinto que devo uma explicação pra quem acompanhava meu trabalho. – as duas se abraçaram. – Agora se me der licença, vou fazer algo para comermos. Quinn tudo bem se eu preparar o almoço?

- Claro.

- Te manha então Sant. – Rach foi sorridente para cozinha. Santana parecia tão confusa como se eu não tivesse contato a ela sobre a mudança de humor de Rach.

- Você me falando parecia estranho, mas ver essa cena é inacreditável. Quer dizer que ela realmente esta de boa com você?

- Não te disse.

- Okay Quinn isso é estranho, muitoooo estranho. Sei que a Rach sempre foi uma idiota por você, mas isso foi incrivelmente rápido.

- Eu sei, mas e agora o que eu faço? – Zach começou a buzinar apressando Santana.

- Mas que merda, já estou indo. Olha eu vou ver se consigo descobrir alguma coisa, enquanto isso você deixa as coisas indo, vê aonde isso vai dar.

- Não sei se vou aguentar ver ate onde isso vai dar Sant.

- Acalma Quinn, você já esta com esse tesão reprimido a 4 anos não deve ser difícil por mais alguns dias. Vai ficar tudo bem. A gente se vê amanha e você me conta o que aconteceu. Pode ser? Acha que consegue? – não.

- Sim.

Me despedi de Santana e respirei fundo antes de me virar e seguir para a cozinha onde encontrei Rach já colocou as panelas no fogão. Mesmo aquilo sendo um sonho, tentei me concentrar nas palavras de Santana, aquilo era estranho muitoooo estranho.

- Quer ajudar? – melhor acompanhar o processo de perto, vai que ela resolve colocar veneno na comida.

- Não, não precisa. Eu adoro cozinhar, foi uma das muitas coisas que aprendi em NY. As vezes fugia do teatro e ia pras aulas de culinária. Infelizmente a maioria das coisas eu não comia, mas – Rach deu um sorriso triste. – Alex adorava quando cozinhava.

- Sinto muito por ela.

- Obrigada. – a campainha tocou novamente

- Deixa que eu atendo. – deixei Rach preparando a comida e fui atender a porta. Fiquei de certa forma feliz ao ver que era a amiga louca de Rach, afinal com Lauren por perto era mais fácil lidar com ela.

- Oi Lauren.

- Oi Quinn.

- Entra ai a Rach esta na cozinha.

- Na verdade eu vim falar com você?

- Comigo?

- A Santana esta aqui?

- Não.

- Então sim quero falar com você. Queria pedir desculpas por qualquer atitude minha noite passada eu não estava em perfeito estado. – era possível aquele dia ficar ainda mais estranho?

- Tudo bem não precisa se desculpar.

- Na verdade preciso sim, não queria que você tivesse uma ma primeira impressão minha, ainda mais que você tendo uma historia com a Rach e eu sendo a melhor amiga dela, pensei que seria legal se fossemos amigas também. O que você acha?

- Hum tudo bem. – Lauren deu um largo sorriso. Será que as pessoas de NY são assim, doidas?

- Ótimo. Então aonde mesmo você disse que a Rach esta?

- Na cozinha, preparando o almoço. – Lauren estava entrando na casa, mas parou e voltou para o lado de fora.

- Me diz que ela esta ajudando os pais a preparar o almoço.

- Não, os Berrys não estão em casa. O que foi não vai entrar?

- Não mesmo. A Rachel na cozinha é um perigo.

- Ela disse que adora cozinhar.

- Adorar cozinhar não significa saber cozinhar. Se você tem amor a esse filho nem experimente.

- Mas ela disse que a Alex adorava quando ela cozinhava.

- A Alex era louca por ela, se a Rach servisse pedra era comeria como se fosse chocolate. – fiquei um pouco chateada com o comentário de Lauren. Sentia medo de não conseguir amar Rach como Alex fez, na verdade fiquei mais chateada por saber que tive a chance e não o fiz. Isso estava tão escrito na minha cara que Lauren percebeu. – Enfim, vocês estão sozinhas na cozinha, com facas e objetos afiados. Isso não é perigoso?

- Não sei mais. Não sei o que aconteceu, mas aquela Rachel de ontem a noite se transformou em uma pessoa doce e atenciosa e ate me pediu desculpas por ter me tratado daquela maneira. Já que estamos nessa coisa de ser amigas, talvez você possa me ajudar. Você não acha estranho essa mudança?

- Estranho. Muitooooo estranho. – Lauren parou e pensou melhor consertando sua frase – Alias estranho? Nãooooo, não é estranho. A Rach é assim mesmo, não consegue ficar muito tempo com raiva de ninguém. Bom como é obvio que não vou almoçar aqui acho melhor eu ir embora.

- Não vai mexer com ela?

- Não, diz pra ela que depois eu ligo. Te mais Quinn.

- Te mais.

Voltei para a cozinha onde Rach continuava concentrada no seja la o que que ela estava fazendo. Não vou mentir, depois da péssima propaganda que Lauren fez, fiquei com um pouco de receio de almoçar.

- Quem era?

- A Lauren.

- E cadê ela?

- Não quis entrar. Não depois que eu disse que você estava fazendo o almoço.

- Imagino que ela tenha falado super mal da minha comida, mas não acredite nela. Lauren é pior do que homem, só come porcaria e eu sempre fazia algo vegan para ela de propósito. Pode ficar tranquila não estou fazendo nada vegan para você. – não que não gostasse de coisas verdes e saudáveis, mas eu queria comida de verdade e consegui.

Realmente a propaganda de Lauren não procedia, e Rach fez uma maravilhosa lasanha vegetariana. Sentia como se finalmente meu filho estivesse satisfeito, pelo menos pelas próximas 2 horas.

- Rachel essa lasanha esta incrível.

- Te disse para não acreditar na Lauren. – Rach levantou da mesa recolhendo os pratos.

- Você já fez o almoço sozinha, deixe que eu lave os pratos.

- Não senhora. Você continua ai sentadinha e economize suas energias. Vamos precisar para acabar o seu projeto.

Nem quis discutir. Em poucos minutos ela já tinha acabado de arrumar toda a cozinha e deixado ainda mais limpa do que antes. Como Rach havia mudado, não só completamente de ontem para hoje, mas muito durante esses 4 anos. Sem duvida Rach deixou de ser aquela adolescente infeliz consigo mesma e se transformou em uma mulher que transbordava confiança.

Quando acabou de arrumar tudo, subimos para o meu quarto e começamos a trabalhar no meu projeto e com a ajuda dela ficou um dos melhores vídeos que já fiz. Como não tínhamos nada para fazer continuamos assistindo alguns dos meus vídeos e depois passamos a tarde inteira vendo coisas engraçadas na internet.

Estava tão incrivelmente feliz com o quanto queria aquilo por tanto tempo, sabe ficar sozinha com Rach, no meu quarto, na nossa casa, rindo juntas, que acabei me esquecendo de que aquela recente mudança de humor dela, era muito, mais muito suspeita.

Não percebemos o tempo passar e quando olhamos já eram quase 20:00. Sem nada mais para ver na internet, resolvemos assistir algum filme o que era tranquilo para mim ate Rach ter a brilhante ideia de colocar meus hormônios a prova.

- Deve ser ruim para você ficar muito tempo na mesma posição, por que não deitamos na sua cama?

Uma luzinha vermelha piscava dentro da minha cabeça. Perigo! Perigo! Cara eu já estava a quase oito meses na seca, oito meses sem absolutamente nada e agora vou ficar na mesma cama, cama de solteiro, com uma garota? E não é qualquer garota, mas sim Rachel Barbra Berry a garota que eu tento esquecer a quatro anos e não consegui. A única garota que já fiquei mesmo depois de me assumir. A minha garota. Não vou resistir a tanta proximidade, não vou conseguir ficar tão perto dela. Não posso mesmo.

- Claro vamos sim.

- Vou preparar uma pipoca pra gente então, enquanto isso você escolhe o filme.

- Tudo bem. – Tudo bem? Como assim tudo bem? Qual a parte de você não vai conseguir ficar tão perto dela você não entendeu?Qual o seu problema Quinn, ficou louca? Vai ser um milagre se você não agarra-la antes de mostra o nome do filme.

Deixei meu corpo cair na cama enquanto pensava em como me livrar dessa. Me ajeitei na cama ficando bem na beiradinha tentando deixar o máximo possível de espaço para Rach o que com o meu barrigão não era muita coisa

Quando Rach voltou o notebook ainda estava em cima da mesa. Estava tão perdida que nem me lembrei de pega-lo e escolher um filme qualquer. Erro grave.

-Quer dizer que eu vou escolher o filme? – concordei com a cabeça mais uma vez me esquecendo de como minha pasta de filmes era "especial". Rach deitou do meu lado ficando bem pertinho e começou a olhar a lista. – Elena Undone, I can't think straight, Lip Service. Caramba Quinn quando você ficou tão lésbica?

- Provavelmente entre o terceiro e o sexto mês. As coisas ficaram um pouco complicadas, se é que você me entende. – Rach e eu começamos a rir, e por um momento pensei que aquela situação poderia não ser tão embaraçosa.

- The four faced liar? Esse eu nunca vi. É bom?

- Ainda não vi também.

- Então acho que temos um vencedor.

Nos ajeitamos na cama e colocamos o filme para rodar. Assim que passaram os primeiros minutos, percebi que era melhor ter assistido ele antes, sozinha, jamais com Rach. Pra começar já era constrangedor de mais assistir aquele tipo de filme com ela, ainda pra piorar a situação uma das protagonistas do filme era um morena baixinha e a outra uma loira alta ate então hetero. Nada parecido com minha historia com Rach.

Comecei a ficar um tanto desconfortável quando as cenas esquentaram um pouco. Rach continuava tranquila como se estivesse vendo um filme da Disney. Pra ela era fácil, deve ter feito aquilo com Alex em todos os lugares de NY. Eu estava quase morrendo.

- Quinn esta tudo bem com você?

- O que? Por que?

- Você esta suando.

- É é que eu estou... – processa Quinn, rápido. – com muito calor.

- Aqui deixa eu te ajudar. – Rach pegou um gelo do copo de refrigerante que estava tomando e colocou na boca. Se aproximou de mim e começou a soprar no meu pescoço. Aquele friozinho que saia da boca de Rach me deu arrepios. – Melhorou? – ela perguntou tirando o gelo da boca e me encarando.

- Sim. – meus olhos não desgrudaram dos delas, sentia minha respiração acelerar, meu coração bater mais forte, quando Rach começou a se aproximar. Não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Ela foi se aproximando e quando fechei os olhos já esperando por um beijo Rach parou.

- Acho que é melhor irmos dormir, temos uma entrevista amanha cedo. – levantou da cama e saiu deixando o filme passando, deixando a pipoca em cima da cama e me deixando parada igual uma idiota.

Será que fui tão ruim assim pra merecer esse castigo?


	27. What goes around, comes back around

Apesar dos últimos 30 segundos no quarto de hospedes não terem sido assim tão fáceis e eu por pouco não ter quase colocado tudo a perder, agora sã e salva no meu quarto, só conseguia pensar em duas explicações aceitáveis para aquela situação. Ou eu realmente era uma ótima atriz, ou a gravidez transformou Quinn na pessoa mais inocente do mundo pra acreditar tão rápido naquela mudança.

Pra começar quero deixar claro que nunca fui do tipo de pessoa vingativa, que guarda rancor, e estava realmente disposta a esquecer aquela ideia idiota de passar um tempo em Lima e se possível pegar o primeiro voo de volta para minha querida NY, mas não sei por que quando Lauren disse aquela frase antes de ir embora, foi como se uma outra Rachel desperta-se dentro de mim, e essa sim queria ficar e fazer Quinn pagar por todas as magoas que me fez passar, e graças a Lauren eu sabia com. Falando dela.

- Alo?

- Não vem com essa de alo Rach, eu quero saber o que você estava fazendo no quarto da Quinn?

- Como você sabe que eu estava no quarto dela?

- Na verdade eu não sabia, mas você acabou de confessar – Droga. Por um momento cheguei a pensar que Lauren estivesse me observando e viu meu desempenho digno de oscar. É certo que provavelmente em outra época, eu estaria pulando de alegria por estar ao lado de Quinn, assistindo filmes juntas na minha casa como um casalzinho, mas os tempos mudaram e agora a única coisa que sentia era uma imensa confusão mental. Se por um lado eu tinha realmente vontade descontar nem que fosse um pouco do que Quinn me fez, por outro lado só conseguia pensar em quanto aquilo poderia fazer mal não só para ela, mas também pra o bebe. E toda vez que me lembrava do bebe, me lembrava de Finn e assim automaticamente que Quinn havia me trocado por ele e voltava a querer magoa-la. E foi com esse loop dentro da minha cabeça, que decidi o que iria fazer.

– Fala logo, o que você esta aprontando hein?

- Por que você acha que eu estou aprontando alguma coisa?

- Serio Rach? Ate ontem você queria ir embora por que não aguentava ficar no mesmo teto que ela, agora ta toda amiguinha da garota? Se a Quinn acreditou nessa sua mudança repentina, merece um premio por tanta ingenuidade, mas a mim você não engana. Te conheço muito bem.

- Lauren não viaja okay? Eu não estou aprontando nada.

- Ah não? E essa palhaçada de fazer almoço pra ela. Queria que a Quinn vomitasse o bebe ou passasse o dia inteiro no banheiro?

- Pra sua informação eu cozinho muito bem e ela adorou o almoço. – Lauren não havia mentido completamente, eu sim. De fato não era a melhor cozinheira do mundo, mas isso não quer dizer que não consiga torar um arroz ou colocar uma lasanha semi pronta pra assar, enquanto Quinn atendia a campainha que tocou no melhor momento possível.

- Ok pode não ser o almoço, mas que você esta aprontando alguma, isso é obvio.

- Lauren de novo, eu não estou aprontando nada. Apenas resolvi seguir o seu conselho.

- Meu conselho?

- Sim. Não foi você que me disse que ter a Quinn por perto poderia ser uma coisa boa? – Na verdade a frase que me incentivou foi a do "Mantenha seus amigos próximos e seus inimigos ainda mais próximos" para ser mais exata. Era isso que precisava fazer. Manter Quinn por perto, ate descobrir uma maneira de atingi-la exatamente como iria fazer.

O primeiro passo, claro, era me desculpar pelas minhas atitudes na noite passada. Confesso que achei graça a ver a cara de confusão de Quinn ao ver uma Rach tão educada e doce, diferente da chatice que, tenho que admitir, demonstrei na noite anterior e pra piorar um pouquinha as coisas, usei um pouco de um dos meus novos artifícios adquiridos em NY. Posso não ter aprendi a cozinhar nesses quatro anos, mas definitivamente eu tinha virado uma mulher que sabia usar toda sua sensualidade, o que era um grande avanço depois de passar toda minha vida me sentindo o patinho feio. E foi com esse dom que depois de uma conversa curta, me despedi de Quinn com uma piscadinha que ela iria passar a tarde tentando esquecer, se no final das contas, não acabássemos passando a tarde juntas.

-Isso quer dizer que você voltou a conversa com a Quinn por minha causa?

-De certa forma sim.

- HÁ! A Santana vai ficar doida quando souber.

- O que Santana tem haver com isso?

-Ham? Nada. Espera ai Rach, você nunca escuta meus conselhos, por que agora?

- Por que agora você deu um ótimo conselho, e resolvi segui-lo. Falando em seguir preciso que você me siga amanha. Vou participar de uma entrevista.

- Como assim você vai participar de uma entrevista?

- O chefe de Santana e Quinn me fez um convite, diz que é uma boa chance de explicar tudo que aconteceu.

- Como sua assessora tenho que dizer que essa é uma péssima ideia. Viemos pra Lima para você fugir da impressa, não pra aparecer ainda mais. Fora que isso cheira a armação para ganhar ibope.

- Primeiro Lauren você não é minha assessora, e segundo é o jornal local, não vai ter repercussão nenhuma.

- Então pra que você quer fazer isso?

- Tenho meus motivos. – Lauren estava certa, definitivamente a ultima coisa que precisava agora era aparecer, mas quando olhei para Quinn enquanto Zachary cruzava os dedos esperando minha resposta, foi como se uma luz acendesse em cima da minha cabeça. Meu plano a principio era apenas seduzir Quinn ate deixa-la completamente louca, mas agora eu tinha a oportunidade perfeita com o cenário perfeito para descontar em Quinn com grande estilo. Foi por isso que só aceitei aquela entrevista se ela e Santana participassem. – Então posso contar com você amanha?

- Claro que pode, vou adorar aparecer na TV.

- Lauren você não vai aparecer.

- Como não, sou sua assessora.

- Não é não.

- Acho injusto isso, mas estarei la para me certificar que você não vai falar nada e se arrepender depois.

- Pode ter certeza Lauren, eu não vou me arrepender. – Respondi desligando o telefone, e me ajeitando na cama. Senti que minha confusa cabeçinha não iria me deixar dormi tão cedo, mas precisa tentar afinal não ia pegar bem aparecer com olheiras em uma entrevista tão importante.

Pra uma cidade que definitivamente eu não pretendia nem queria conhecer tão cedo, ate que Lima esta me surpreendendo, me dando a honra de relembrar alguns dos meus dias de gloria em NY. Serio eu adorava aquela sensação de acordar em um lugar que não fazia a mínima ideia de como cheguei ali, ao lado de uma garota que eu poderia quebrar a cabeça, mas jamais lembraria o nome. Alias a ultima coisa que me lembrava, era de ligar para Rach antes de entrar naquele bar e ouvi-la dizer as inúmeras mentiras sobre aquele comportamento estranho e queria que a acompanha-se em uma entrevista. Droga, a entrevista.

Olho para o relógio ao lado da cama e percebendo que já estou incrivelmente atrasada, começo a pensar em um jeito de sair dali sem acordar quem quer que fosse aquela garota. Me levantei o mais devagar possível e sai procurando minhas roupas espalhadas por todo o quarto. Quando já estava praticamente vestida, escutei a garota se mexer na cama e murmurar.

- Oh Ginger você é uma delicia. – Ginger? Caramba eu devia estar muito bêbada noite passada para inventar um nome desses. – Ginger? Ginger?

Não esperei ela acabar de acordar e perceber que não eu não ficaria com ela de novo. Catei meus sapatos e sai correndo daquele lugar, mas assim que cheguei à rua me lembrei do por que aquela cidade não podia ser comparada com minha linda NY. Nem um taxi, nem um ônibus, nem um cavalo, apenas uma droga de rua deserta. Comecei a caminhar perdida naquela cidade idiota procurando algo parecido com uma avenida, ate que escutei a garota, um tanto gostosinha, gritando aquele nome idiota da porta da casa dela.

Fingi não escutar e apertei o passo seguindo aquela rua que levava a lugar nenhum, quando olhei para trás de novo e vi a garota começar a correr na minha direção. Não sei se por instinto ou desespero, sai correndo o máximo que conseguia me odiando por não ter acompanhado Rach quando ela fazia suas caminhadas.

Quando a infeliz que provavelmente era atleta ou coisa do tipo estava quase me alcançando, Deus ouviu minhas preces e me mandou um taxi, literalmente. Quase fui atropelada, mas estava tão feliz que com a maior calma do mundo disse ao motorista o endereço, enquanto ainda escutava os berros da garota.

Cheguei ao jornal, toda fedida e suada, e encontrei Rachel no camarim de uns dos estúdios sentada de frente ao espelho com um bando de gente em volta dela arrumando cabelo e cuidando da maquiagem.

- Então eu sou a próxima? – Rach me olhou dos pés a cabeça.

- Apesar de realmente estar precisando, não. Já disse que você não vai participar.

- Mas eu deveria, e como sua assessora. Quer saber o por que?

- Claro,me surpreenda.

- Por que é uma ótima explicação de porque eu vivo seguindo você pra cima e pra baixo, acaba com qualquer rumor de que somos namoradas.

- Qual o problema de acharem isso? Ate parece que você não ia adorar ser minha namorada.

- Aaaaa na verdade não. Não depois da Alex.

- Entendo, você não ficaria com a ex de uma amiga certo.

- Não, não por isso.

- Então por que não?

- Rachel, você se lembra que nossos quartos eram separados por uma parede muito fina? Minha audição sempre foi boa, assim como minhas habilidades na cama, mas o que a Alex fazia com você. Meu Deus. – Rach fazia uns sinais estranhos que não fazia ideia do que significavam. – Serio Rach, teve vezes que tive vontade de abrir a porta só para ter certeza que a Alex não estava te matando, mas sabia que aqueles gritos não podiam ser de dor não é? – Rach colocou a mão no rosto. – Ei não precisa ter vergonha sua boba, eu escutava os gemidos da Alex também. – Enfim entendi o que eram aqueles sinais de Rach quando escutei alguém limpar a garganta atrás de mim. Me virei devagar pronta para enfiar minha cara no chão.

- Oi Leroy. Hiram.

- Oi Lauren. – Dei um sorriso amarelo e avistando uma mesa cheia de coisas de comer, a usei como desculpa para sair dali. – Olha café da manha. – sai deixando Rach com os pais e já que estava ali resolvi realmente comer alguma coisa, ou pelo menos era o que queria fazer ate Santana chegar implicando comigo.

- Ate que enfim achei você.

- Que ótimo, eu também te achei, acho que já podemos nos casar.

- É serio Lauren eu te procurei a tarde inteira, onde você estava?

- Meu amor eu ate te diria, mas não quero começar nossa relação ferindo seus sentimentos.

- Na boa será que da pra você conversar serio por sei la 5 minutos?

- Santana a única coisa seria que quero com você é namoro. – ela fechou a cara e bufou com tanta raiva que percebi que não era o melhor momento pra ser engraçada. – Ok, parei. Qual o problema?

- Não ficou sabendo? A Rachel acordou do avesso e resolver voltar a ser amiguinha da Quinn.

- É a Quinn me contou.

- Como assim a Quinn te contou? Vocês mal se conhecem.

- É e ela é muito inocente. Eu fui visitar a Rach ontem e ela que atendeu a porta. Aproveita a oportunidade para tirar a única vantagem que você tem sobre mim na nossa aposta que é o fato de ser amiga das duas. Golpe de mestre tenho que admitir.

- E eu pensava que eu era competitiva. Enfim deixando de lado nossa pequena aposta, você não achou isso muito estranho?

- A principio sim, mas já conversei com a Rach e ela me explicou o motivo.

- Tem um motivo?

- Sim. Eu, e meus ótimos conselhos.

- Como é que é? Acho que não entendi direito?

- Eu te explico. Rach estava realmente disposta a ir embora depois do que aconteceu no jantar, mas eu inteligentemente disse a ela que era melhor ficar e que talvez ter a Quinn por perto poderia ser uma coisa positiva. Ate usei um ditado clichê, como era mesmo? Ah lembrei, mantenha os amigos próximos...

- ... E os inimigos mais próximos ainda. Lauren você sabe o que significa esse ditado?

- Provavelmente é algo bíblico do tipo ame seus inimigos e perdoe quem te fez sofrer, certo?

- Não Lauren, é algo mais estratégico do tipo, conhecer o seu inimigo e suas fragilidades para saber aonde atacar.

- Oooooh, tomara que a Rach tenha entendido do jeito bíblico.

- Ela é judia.

- Então acho que nos temos um problema.

- Nos? Foi você que deu o conselho Lauren, não eu.

-Qual é Santana, você precisa me ajudar. Pensa comigo. NOS, sabe você e eu, precisamos descobrir quando a Rach vai atacar. Pra ela não ter contado nem pra mim, com certeza vai fazer isso em grande estilo. – enquanto estávamos pensando, um carinha todo engomado apareceu dando o que só podia ser a resposta mais obvia.

- Lopez, anda logo, vamos começar a entrevista que eu deveria estar fazendo. - mal terminou a frase, Santana e eu trocamos olhares. Aquela era a oportunidade perfeita. Todo mundo que sabia sobre elas estavam ali, e quem não soubesse era só ligar a TV no canal Lima e pronto.

O carinha que parecia ser o diretor do jornal foi puxando Santana para o cenário onde ela se sentou em uma poltrona de frente para Rach. Avistei Quinn ao lado de uma das câmeras com um daqueles head-sets dano ordens para todos, e os berrys um pouco mais ao fundo. Preferi continuar perto da mesa de comidas pensando em talvez jogar suco na fiação e causar um curto-circuito para acabar com aquilo, mas antes que colocasse meu plano em pratica, o carinha fez um sinal e Santana começou a entrevista. Junto com a entrevista também comecei a rezar para que Santana estivesse errada e Rach realmente tivesse ficado doida e voltado à conversa com a Quinn apenas por achar que era a coisa certa, mas acho que já tinha gastado o pedido do dia com o taxi.

Estava tudo muito tranquilo. Rach falava sobre a carreira dela, como foi ir pra NY sem nada depois de dizer não para Julliard, como ela conseguiu entrar na faculdade, como era dividir o apartamento com outra pessoa, momento que ela aproveitou para esclarecer que não tínhamos nada alem de uma linda amizade, e terminou falando sobre o namorado com Alex, quando a entrevista começou a ficar mais pesada.

- Ainda sobre seu namoro Rachel, um dos motivos de você ter voltado para Ohio foi ter perdido a Alex, na mesma noite em que você resolveu assumir publicamente sua sexualidade. Todos nos imaginamos o quanto deve ter sido difícil esse momento e gostaríamos de saber o que você pode nos dizer sobre isso – eu odiava relembrar aquela noite, e era claro que Rach também, mas ela parecia mais forte e determinada do que nunca.

- O que posso dizer é que foi sem a mínima duvida o pior dia da minha vida. A verdade é que a gente havia terminado, ela saiu de casa e poucos dias depois eu descobri que ela estava doendo e que o tratamento não estava dando resultados. No momento em que eu soube eu queria encontra-la, abraça-la e dizer que estaria ao lado dela e decidi que faria o que fosse pra isso. Também é verdade que eu não queria me assumir ainda, e sei que a Alex sempre foi super compreensiva quanto a esconder nosso namoro e que foi uma surpresa para ela eu ter feito aquilo, mas eu precisava mostrar que ela era importante pra mim a ponto de arriscar minha carreira. E então eu estava la cantando meus sentimentos quando simplesmente a vi cair na minha frente, desmaiar no meu colo e eu não sabia o que fazer. Caramba ela sempre estava la para me dizer o que fazer e eu me senti tão que parte de mim se foi com ela.

-Com certeza não é fácil para ninguém passar pelo que você passou Rachel e ainda junto com isso pouco tempo depois, ocorreu o incidente no teatro, onde você foi acusada de agredir um colunista e por conta disso também ocorreu seu afastamento do elenco de Spring Awakening. O que aconteceu, o que te levou a ter aquela reação?

- Foi a noite de maior publico da peça, e tinha muitas pessoas que estavam ali para me apoiar pelo momento que estava passando. Quando sai do teatro muitas dessas pessoas estavam me esperando, era a primeira vez que recebia tanto carinho assim. Havia inúmeros fotógrafos e no meio deles tinha esse colunista em especial que ficava gritando coisas ofensivas e sem sentido. Eu tentei ignora-lo ao máximo ate que ele disse que eu preocupava tanto com minha carreira que não percebi que minha namorada estava morrendo. Ele cutucou minha ferida por que eu já me sentia culpada por não ter ajuda-lo a Alex. – Rachel não aguentou mais segurar e deixou uma lagrima rolar pelo seu rosto. – Depois disso só me lembro de estar dentro do carro, tremendo e tentando entender o que havia acontecido. – Santana percebeu que Rach estava abalada e decidiu por conta própria chamar os comerciais.

Enquanto os pais de Rach a consolavam, fui ate Santana.

- Ótimo ela já falou o que tinha que falar, já podemos acabar essa entrevista, certo?

- Acredite Lauren, mesmo não parecendo essa não é a pior parte. Zach me passou esse monte de perguntas que ele disse que os telespectadores mandaram, mas pelo nível é só curiosidade dele. Ainda tem muita coisa pela frente. – peguei o bloco das mãos de Santana e comecei a ler algumas das perguntas.

- Caramba tem certeza que vocês podem fazer essas perguntas em horário livre?

- Não. É por isso que o programa é gravado e só vai ao ar a noite.

- Anda Lopez, agora é a melhor parte. – O carinho que agora descobri ser o tal Zach disse mais uma vez puxando Santana que retomou a entrevista.

- Bom Rachel para amenizar um pouco o clima, tenho aqui algumas perguntas do pessoal de casa mandou para nosso e-mail, e a primeira é: Quando você aceitou que era homossexual?

- Eu acho que mesmo não admito eu sempre soube, quero dizer eu nunca havia beijado um garoto e não tinha nenhum interesse em fazer isso. Em comparação sempre olhei as garotas de um jeito que só depois descobri que era um olhar de desejo. Sem conta que tenho dois pais gays, minhas melhores amigas eram gays, não tinha muito como fugir disso. – todos soltaram risadas, mas o momento de descontração acabou rápido de mais.

- E em que exato momento você aceitou isso? – Rach olhou para Quinn.

- No momento em que me apaixonei perdidamente por uma garota.

- Ham...Próxima pergunta? Essa é bem interessante. Como foi sua primeira experiência com uma garota? – Santana e Rach sorriram enquanto eu mentalmente imagina a cena das duas se pegando.

- Tão embaraçoso dizer isso na frente dos meus pais, mas minha primeira experiência com uma garota foi incrível. Foi com uma pessoa maravilhosa que eu amo muito, e que foi uma ótima professora. Na poderia escolher alguém melhor.

- Tenho certeza que ela é uma garota de sorte, mas aprofundando mais no assunto, conte também sobre como foi sua primeira, você sabe? – mais uma vez Rach olhou para Quinn, e foi ai que começou a tragédia.

- Acho que de um jeito estranho eu tive duas primeiras vezes. A primeira vez que fiz amor foi com a Alex e foi perfeito. Ela me amava, e eu queria estar com ela, fazer aquilo com ela. Foi mutuo, romântico e verdadeiro. Já primeira vez que fiz sexo, foi no dia anterior com essa garota por quem estava apaixonada, mas ela não sentia o mesmo por mim. Ela me pressionou e no fundo era só mais um dos joguinhos que ela fazia comigo. Foi confuso, eu não sabia o que estava fazendo e me senti mal por que mesmo sabendo que era uma armação eu cedi por que ela era a pessoa que eu queria, mas definitivamente não foi do jeito que eu queria. – Santana olhou para Quinn que parecia não acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- Quer dizer que essa garota, seja ela quem for, esta descobrindo agora que você dormiu com outra na noite seguinte a que você dormiu com ela? Deve ser algo difícil de processar.

- Não me importo com isso. Ela sabia o que eu sentia por ela, e preferiu me trocar por um idiota com um pênis por que era o mais conveniente para ela lidar com a família preconceituosa. Ela sempre foi assim uma covarde, uma medrosa.

- Você não acha que as pessoas merecem uma segunda chance?

- Eu dei a ela milhões de chances, e todas às vezes ela fez o favor de estragar tudo e me magoar, mas o tempo tratou corrigir as coisas. Pelo que sei ela passou por poucas e boas durante esses anos e agora esta grávida morando na casa de amigos, enquanto eu tive os melhores anos da minha vida em NY ao lado da Alex, e não me arrependo de nenhuma das minhas escolhas.

- Mas Rachel...

- Quer saber Santana, quando éramos mais nova e fazíamos parte do clube do coral, quando tínhamos algo para dizer, cantávamos. Talvez eu tenha uma musica perfeita agora. Me ajuda? – Sem receber resposta, Rach levantou da cadeira e começou a cantar.

What goes around comes back around, my baby

There was a time  
>I thought, that you did everything right<br>No lies, no wrong  
>Girl I, must've been outta my mind<br>So when I think of the time that I almost loved you  
>You showed you ass and I saw the real you<p>

Thank God you blew it  
>Thank God I dodged the bullet<br>I'm so over you  
>So baby good lookin' out<p>

I wanted you bad  
>I'm so through with it<br>Cuz honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had  
>You turned out to be the best thing I never had<br>And I'm gon' always be the best thing you never had  
>I bet it sucks to be you right now<p>

So sad, you're hurt  
>Boo hoo, oh, did you expect me to care?<br>You don't deserve my tears  
>I guess that's why they ain't there<br>When I think that there was a time that I almost loved you  
>You showed you ass and I saw the real you<p>

Thank God you blew it  
>Thank God I dodged the bullet<br>I'm so over you  
>So baby good lookin' out<p>

I know you want me back  
>It's time to face the facts<br>That I'm the one that's got away  
>Lord knows that it would take another place<br>Another time, another world, another life  
>Thank God I found the good in goodbye<p>

I used to want you so bad  
>I'm so through it that<br>Cuz honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had  
>You turned out to be the best thing I never had<br>And I will always be the, best thing you never had  
>Best thing you never had!<p>

I used to want you so bad  
>I'm so through it that<br>Cause honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had  
>Oh you turned out to be the best thing I never had<br>Oh I will never be the best thing you never had  
>Oh baby, I bet it sucks to be you right now. <p>

Quando Rach terminou a canção, um grande silencio se instalou no estúdio ate que Zach começar a bater palmas e fazer sinal para Santana fazer o mesmo, o que ela ate fez, mas sem nenhuma empolgação.

- E com essa ótima escolha de musica encerramos nossa entrevista. – Enquanto Santana terminava o programa fazendo os agradecimentos, Hiram e Leroy se aproximaram de Quinn que estava visivelmente abatida. Assim que acabaram as gravações, ela se esquivou dos dois e foi atrás de Rach.

- Era isso que você queria, me humilhar na frente de todo mundo? Esta feliz agora?

- Humilhar você Quinn? Como eu faria isso já que,graças a você ninguém sabe sobre a gente? – Santana tomou a frente segurando Quinn.

- Deixa pra la Quinn, é melhor irmos embora. – Leroy se juntou a Santana e levaram Quinn para fora, e Hiram e eu continuamos com Rach.

- Rachel Berry, eu estou tão desapontado com você. Essa não é a filha que eu criei. Foi isso que você aprendeu em NY?

- Não acho que NY tem algo haver com isso Hiram, por que essa também não é a Rach que eu conheço.

- Olha Rachel, vamos levar a Quinn e voltar para busca você, quando chegarmos em casa, teremos uma longa conversa sobre seu comportamento. – Hiram foi atrás de Leroy e Quinn.

- Caramba Rach por que fez isso?

- A ta bom, agora eu sou a ruim da historia? Já se esqueceram de tudo que ela fez comigo?

- Que belo jeito de se mostrar superior. – Com o meu histórico em sacanear garotas, não era a melhor pessoa pra julga-la, mas aquilo foi baixo ate pra mim. – Seus pais devem estar pensando que a pior coisa que fizeram foi deixar você se mudar pra NY e que te transformamos em um monstro. Onde quer que esteja tenho certeza que a Alex esta super orgulhosa do que você fez não é? - Rach ficou me encarando antes de começar chorar, e percebi que fui um pouco ríspida com ela. Mesmo fazendo aquilo, ela era minha melhor amiga e claramente precisava de ajuda, e como havia prometido, eu sempre estaria ao lado dela. –Olha vai pegar suas coisas e eu vou pra casa com você.

Rach enxugou as lagrimas e caminhou ate o camarim, pegou a bolsa e nos duas ficamos esperando Hiram e Leroy no lado de fora do jornal.


	28. Bad Time

Confesso que me sentia uma completa idiota tomando conta de Quinn e Rach e adoraria poder voltar no tempo ate o dia daquela maldita entrevista e apenas ficar calada durante a longa discussão entre os Berrys e Fabray, ao invés de me candidatar ao posto de baba das duas os dias em que Hiram e Leroy estivessem trabalhando, por achar que qualquer coisa era melhor do que ficar sozinha na casa dos meus sogros. Apesar do longo sermão de Leroy ter amenizado um pouco as coisas ao ponto de fazer Rach e Quinn ate trocarem meia dúzia de palavras que educadas, o clima dentro da casa não era dos melhores, mas nada comparado ao lado de fora.

O que estava sendo considerado por muitos como o maior temporal do ano chegou muito pior do que as previsões. Chuva, chuva e mais chuva. Parecia que o mundo estava acabando e mesmo completamente entediada de assistir as trocas de olhares das duas, agradeci por estar a salvo na fortaleza dos Berrys.

Estava sentada na sala junto com Quinn que lia um livro qualquer sobre coisas de gravidez e Rach que estava escutando musicas, quando vi um vulto pela janela. Me aproximei com um certo medo e avistei um ser louco correndo no meio daquela tempestade, e pra minha nem um pouco surpresa, começou bater na nossa porta.

– Socorro Rach, socorro. Abre a porta Rach, me deixa entrar. Eu vou morrer meu Deus eu vou morrer.

Rach largo os fones e saiu correndo reconhecendo a voz da pessoa que já esmurrava a porta. Quando a abriu, uma Lauren encharcada e totalmente desesperada caiu no chão e começou a se arrastar com um soldadinho para dentro da casa.

– Lauren ficou louca de vez? O que você estava fazendo no meio dessa tempestade? – Pelo pouco que a conhecia já havia percebido que ela não regulava muito bem, mas sair naquele tempo, era muita loucura.

– Eu não podia ficar sozinha naquela droga de hotel com toda essa chuva e esses... Relâmpagos e trovoes. – Rach tentou segurar o riso enquanto procurava por uma toalha. – Resolvi vir correndo para cá quando a chuva diminuiu um pouco, mas ela aumentou no meio do caminho e fiquei sem saber se voltava ou continuava. Devo ter caído umas oito vezes ate chegar aqui. Foi horrível Santana, horrível.

– Calma amiga você esta salva agora – Rach voltou ainda com tentando segurar o riso, enrolou Lauren na toalha e a abraçou. – Lauren não acredito que me esqueci, me desculpa por ter te deixando sozinha, mas estou muito orgulhosa de você.

– Que papo estranho é esse? Orgulhosa por quê? – Quinn perguntou tão curiosa quanto eu ao ver Lauren fuzilar Rach com os olhos como se implorasse pra ela não contar.

– Lauren tem medo de trovoes.

– O que? – Quinn e eu dizemos juntas. – Quantos anos você tem, cinco?

– Isso é uma doença chamada Brontofia ok, e não eu não tenho medo de trovoes. – no mesmo instante o som alto de um trovão invadiu a casa, fazendo Lauren se contorcer toda para não gritar . – Viram? Não tenho nenhum medo bobo de trovoes. Rach você pode me abraçar ate acabar a tempestade?

– Claro que sim, mas primeiro vamos arrumar algumas roupas secas para você.

Não dava pra esperar muita coisa acontecer naquela noite com aquele tempo, mas pelo menos iria me divertir um pouco rindo daquela engraçada fobia da Lauren. Quinn e eu a ajudamos a subir para o quarto de Rach enquanto ela procurava por alguma roupa que coubesse na amiga .

– É acho que não tenho nada que sirva em você, na verdade acho que essas roupas não servem nem mais para mim. – Rach disse enquanto segurava um dos horríveis moletons que ela usava na época do colégio

– Tudo bem eu te empresto minhas roupas, devo ter algo que sirva em você . – Quinn se prontificou

– Oh muito obrigada Quinn, não é só a aparência. Você é realmente um anjo.

– Okay. – Sem graça, Quinn foi ate o quarto dela e voltou com uma blusa e uma calça de frio e entregou a Lauren que não fez muita questão de ir ao banheiro e começou a tirar a blusa ali mesmo na nossa frente deixando a vista um abdômen que me doía a alma admitir, mas era muito bem trabalhado.

– Não precisa ficar ai babando Santana, se você quiser é só vim pegar.

– Lauren por que você não se troca ali, hein?– Rach disse a empurrando para o banheiro e puxando a porta antes que eu a dessa uma resposta merecida, o que pra fala verdade eu não tinha.

Alguns minutos depois ela saiu do banheiro agora devidamente vestida, mas ainda com aquele ar presunçoso que só ela tinha e que eu adorei ver desaparecer assim que mais uma vez escutamos um trovão. Dessa vez ela se agarrou a Quinn que estava mais próxima. Assim que diminuiu o barulho Lauren se afastou dela tentando disfarçar.

– A Quinn muito obrigada pelas roupas, ficaram ótimas.

– Lauren tudo bem você ter medo de trovoes, não precisa ficar fingindo.

– Não preciso fingir algo que não existe Santana, mas adoraria se mudássemos de assunto e pesássemos em algo pra me distrair desses horríveis barulhos.

– Sabe o que podíamos fazer? Abri uma das janelas, ficar assistindo a tempestade e contar quantos trovoes são necessários pra você começar a chorar?

– Hahaha muito engraçado Santana, mas tenho uma ideia melhor. Disse Lauren segurando uma garrafinha de shampoo que encontrou no quarto de Rach. - Que tal jogarmos 7 minutos no céu?

– Você ta zuando não é?

– Não. É o melhor jogo do mundo.

– Por que você acha que jogaríamos isso?

– Por que somos quatro lésbicas solteiras presas dentro de uma casa. É o que todo mundo espera que aconteça.

– Talvez, se tivéssemos 15 anos.

– Você não brincava disso quando tinha 15 anos Rach.

– Verdade - concordei me lembrando do quanto minha amiga era inocente nessa época.

– Tanto faz, não é como se fosse acontecer alguma.

– Conhecendo o histórico de vocês eu não teria tanta certeza. – Quinn, Rach e eu encaramos Lauren.

– O que você quer dizer com isso?

– Bom primeiro Rach. Por acaso você ficou com alguém desde o que aconteceu com a Alex? Eu acho que não. Santana você tem uma "namorada" que vive viajando o que me faz pensar que talvez você transe três, talvez quatro vezes... por ano. E Quinn pela quantidade de pornô que a Rach disse que você tem no seu computador sua situação é sem duvida a pior de todas.

– Ei.

– Desculpa Quinn.

– E quem é você pra fala de nos?

– Eu? Santana eu transei ontem à noite, e hoje de manha, e 2 horas antes de começar essa maldita tempestade, com três garotas diferentes. Eu aguento, não posso dizer o mesmo de vocês. Pra fala a verdade, acho que 7 minutos é tempo de mais. Eu aposto que não conseguem ficar nem cinco minutos.

Nunca pensei que algo tão idiota pudesse fazer tanto sentindo, foi então que percebi que na verdade aquela era uma ideia brilhante. Lauren estava certa. Não da minha parte é claro , afinal sempre tive autocontrole, mas Quinn e Rach? Elas não iriam mesmo aguentar fica juntas em um cubo sem que nada acontecesse. Só precisa mexer meus pauzinhos.

– Quer saber Lauren? Eu topo. Vamos jogar e eu vou ter o prazer de provar que você esta novo – disse me sentando no chão.

– Duvido muito. E vocês, o que me dizem?

– Eu topo também. – Quinn se sentou a meu lado – E só pra deixar claro não são filmes pornôs, são eróticos.

– Claro Quinn, o que te fizer dormir a noite por mim tudo bem. Então Rach só falta você.

– E vai ficar faltando, não vou participar dessa idiotice. – a não Rach, você não vai estragar meus planos não é?

– Depois eu que sou a covarde. – Quinn murmurou.

– O que você disse?

– Ela disse "depois eu que sou a covarde". – repeti em alto e bom som, deixando Rach nervosa.

– Estou dentro – Disse Rach se sentando ao meu lado e de Lauren, ficando de frente para Quinn.

– Bom para nossa amiga não familiarizada com a brincadeira, Rach é muito simples. Cada hora um vai rodar a garrafa e a pessoa que for sorteada vai para como a outra para nosso pequeno guarda roupa dessa vez representada pelo seu banheiro e podem fazer o que quiser durante 7 minutos, que reduzimos para 5 por causa do excesso de tesao acumulado pelas demais participantes. A porta não é trancada pra o caso de uma de vez resolvam desistir.

– Eu sei como é o jogo Lauren.

– Ótimo então quem começa?

– Ok eu começo. – girei a garrafinha que parou exatamente na pessoa que eu queria, ou melhor, que eu precisava. Lauren.

– É isso ai Santana, você e eu. 5 minutos no paraíso. Isso é se você aguentar – Caminhamos ate o banheiro, acompanhadas pelos olhares de Rach e Quinn, ate Lauren fechar a porta. - Então posso ficar perto de você, ou tenho que esperar ate que sua vontade de me agarrar fique incontrolável?

– Esquece isso Lauren, eu tenho um plano.

– Otimo eu também tenho um plano.

– Serio? Qual? – por um momento fiquei surpresa.

– Meu plano era, pra começar, eu me aproximava de você e passava minhas mãos pela sua cintura. Eu colocaria as suas mãos no meu pescoço e daríamos um selinho demorado cheio de paixão, ate que você me desse permissão para aprofundar o beijo. Minhas mãos iam subir pelas suas costas tirando lentamente sua blusa enquanto você distribuía beijos por o seu corpo perfeito e... – precisei de alguns segundos antes de fechar a boca, retomar meus pensamentos, meu autocontrole e me afastar de Lauren que estava começando a se aproximar.

– Não, não Lauren. Não um plano pra você e eu, um plano pra Rach e Quinn.

– Santana eu estava só brincando, não tenho intenção de tentar nada com nenhuma das duas.

– Não você com as duas. As duas com as duas. Quero dizer a Rach com a Quinn.

– Ainda estamos tentando junta-las? Achei que tinha acabado depois do que aconteceu na entrevista.

– Só por que você deu uma furada magistral não significa que eu vamos desistir. Essa é a nossa melhor chance e eu me recuso a acreditar que vou dizer isso, mas vou precisar da sua ajuda.

– Deixa eu tentar adivinhar qual o seu plano. Você pretende prende-las aqui ate que se desculpem ou sei la se matem?

– Ate que se desculpem, sim.

– E pra isso a gente só precisa continuar essa brincadeira aparentemente idiota, tentar de alguma forma fazer a cabeça delas, pra quando for a vez das duas ficarem aqui, torce para que umas delas crie coragem de fazer a coisa certa?

– Exatamente. Caramba você é bom em adivinhações.

– Claro, esse plano é mais obvio do que a intenção da minha brincadeira.

– Mas pode dar certo não é?

– É pode ser que de certo. Na pior das hipóteses só seremos cúmplices de um homicídio.

– Não vai acontecer nada disso, se precisamos ser cautelosas e não deixar na cara nosso plano.

– Mas é muito obvio Santana, tipo muito obvio.

– Não importa Lauren, vai me ajudar ou não?

– Ok,ok. Não tenho outra opção também. – ela disse checando o celular. – Droga.

– O que foi?

– Só temos mais dois minutos. Podemos pular a introdução e ir direto pra parte que eu tiro sua blusa? – ela disse mais uma vez se aproximando, mas a empurrei.

– Continua sonhando Lauren.

– Ate o dia que se tornar realidade. – Lauren deu uma piscadinha e sorriu. Mas uma vez precisei de alguns segundos para recuperar o raciocínio e não admitir que eu talvez estivesse ate gostando da ideia. Graças a Deus Rach abriu a porta eliminando esse pensamento.

– Acabou o tempo e pelo visto não aconteceu nada, como eu imaginava.

– Pois é Santana é mais resistente do que imaginei, mas isso não prova que eu estava errada. O jogo só começou.

– Tudo bem minha vez agora. – Rach rodou a garrafinha que mais uma vez parou na pessoa certa. Eu. Voltei para o banheiro dessa vez com minha amiga de infância e Lauren fechou a porta. – Não acha que vamos relembrar os velhos tempos não é? Não preciso mais de lições de beijo.

– É, mas talvez precise de umas lições de moral.

– O que você quer dizer com isso?

–O que aconteceu com você Rach? O que aconteceu com a garota que eu conhecia? Por que você mudou tanto?

– As pessoas mudam Sant.

– Se você realmente acredita nisso não deveria tratar a Quinn como vem tratando. Ela mudou também a diferença é que foi pra melhor. Ela aprendeu com os erros dela, e olha que não foram poucos. Já você, Rach eu sempre admirei o jeito que você conseguia se mostrar superior as pessoas que te tratavam como lixo na escola e agora você esta agindo exatamente como elas.

– Sant eu sei que o que eu fiz com a Quinn foi estúpido e errado e acredite eu realmente me arrepende. Não queria desapontar nem você, nem meus pais, ou a Lauren e eu imagino o quanto a Alex ficaria desapontada comigo. Eu quero me desculpar com a Quinn de verdade e, passar por cima de tudo isso, mas também não é fácil pra mim. Ela quebrou meu coração tantas vezes.

– Eu sei disso Rach, mas uma coisa que aprendi todos esses anos é que as vezes a única pessoa capaz de conserta um coração partido, é exatamente a pessoa que o quebrou. – parei encarando Rach que realmente parecia estar arrependida do que fez. – Olha eu não acredito que você tem mudado completamente. Tenho certeza que la no fundo, você ainda é a mesma garota doce e inocente que me ajudava a criar planos mirabolantes para ficar com a Britt. – Nos duas rimos. – E eu sei que você vai dar mais uma chance pra Quinn, pelo menos para ela esclarecer as coisas entre vocês. Tem tanta coisa que você não sabe.

– Como o que?

– Não cabe a mim te contar, e se você realmente quer saber, vai ter que perguntar pra ela.

– Cutucar minha curiosidade? Golpe baixo Sant, golpe baixo.

– Você me conhece Rach. Sabe que faço o que for preciso não é? Agora vem aqui. – Puxei Rach para um abraço e sem que ela percebe-se, tirei a chave da porta. Agora só precisava ter certeza que Lauren também tinha feito a sua parte para meu plano dar certo.

–-/-

Nunca tive problemas em convencer uma garota a fazer o que eu queria e nem precisava de sete minutos para isso. Claro que o fato dessa garota estar grávida, ser o grande amor da vida da minha melhor amiga, e ainda aqueles malditos trovoes complicavam um pouco as coisas, mas já que havia sobrado para mim a árdua tarefa de mexer com a cabeça de Quinn enquanto Santana conversava com Rach,eu ia fazer o que fosse preciso. Assim que conseguisse parar de tremer e pensar em como começar aquela conversa.

– Tem muito tempo que você tem isso?

– Isso o que? Minha personalidade extrovertida, meu sorriso encantador, meu charme irresistível?

– Seu medo de trovoes.

– Ah. Não é medo sabe, é só uma pequena aversão, mas sim já tem um tempo. Não aconteceu nada de mais, eu só não consigo fica sozinha quando chove.

– Ajuda se eu ficar mais perto?

– Ajuda. – Quinn sentou mais perto de mim.

– Mas só pra ficar claro, independente do meu longo tempo sem nenhuma atividade por assim dizer, não vai acontecer nada entre nos se entramos naquele banheiro ok? – Foi a primeira vez que escutar uma garota me rejeitar era exatamente o que eu queria ouvir.

– Pode ficar tranquila Quinn, eu jamais tentaria alguma coisa com alguém por quem a Rach é completamente apaixonada. – Quinn deu um sorriso triste.

– Talvez você estivesse certa, se dissesse isso há quatro anos atrás.

– Quinn deixa eu te contar uma coisa, eu já conhecia a Rach há quatro anos atrás. Eu conhecia aquela garota quando nem ela tinha certeza de quem era. Eu conheci a Rach antes de você, e conheci a Rach depois de você. Eu vi de perto aquela garota insegura se transformar em uma mulher confiante que conseguia o que queria. E só tem uma coisa que ela nunca conseguiu. Te esquecer. Ela continua apaixonada por você como na primeira vez que te viu derrubando livros no corredor do McKinley. – quando vi o olhar surpreso de Quinn, percebi que tinha alcançado meu objetivo e na hora exata. Conferi no relógio que o tempo de Santana e Rach havia acabo então me levantei, abri a porta, e assustei vendo as duas abraçadas. – Por favor me diz que não aconteceu nada entre vocês?

– Mas a intenção da brincadeira não era acontecer? – Rach respondeu dando uma piscadinha pra mim e caminhando de volta para o quarto. Dei um sorrisinho forçado e voltei minha atenção para Santana.

– Então, conseguiu?

– Missão cumprida. – Santana respondeu segurando a chave. – E você com a Quinn?

– Mas apaixonada do que antes.

– Ótimo, agora só precisamos torce para aquela garrafinha parar nas duas.

– Ou podemos fazer aquela garrafinha parar nas duas.

Não precisei nem explicar, Santana havia entendi muito bem o que eu queria dizer. Voltamos para nossos lugares, sentadas no chão e ficamos esperando a próxima jogada. Dessa vez Quinn tomou a iniciativa e rodou a garrafa que parecia girar em câmera lenta. Quando começou a parar indo na direção errada, estiquei a perna dando um toquinho de leve fazendo a passar por Sant e parar em Rach.

– Ei isso não vale.

– Rach sem fazer drama por favor? Isso iria acontecer uma hora ou outra, então relaxa. São apenas cinco minutos eu sei que você aguenta, caso o contrário é só abrir a porta – Santana e eu praticamente empurramos as duas para dentro de banheiro, fechamos a porta, e tentando não fazer barulho trancamos as duas.

– Então o que a gente faz agora?

– Essa brincadeira me deu fome, vamos para cozinha fazer alguma coisa?

– Acho uma ótima ideia.

Santana e eu descemos para a cozinha deixando as duas lá sozinhas. Fizemos a nossa parte agora era a vez dela se acertarem por bem ou por mal.

-/-

Quando aceitei participar daquela brincadeira estúpida não achei que seria tão difícil ficar perto de Rach dentro de um banheiro ate espaçoso por simples cinco minutos, já que ainda estava um pouco chateada pelo que ela fez na entrevista, mas depois do que Lauren disse aquele lugar ficou pequeno de mais, cinco minutos pareciam eternas horas e minha vontade de agarrar Rach que já era grande aumentou consideravelmente, fazendo meu corpo arrepiar todas as vezes que nossos olhos se encontravam naquele insuportável silencio. Se continuasse naquele ritmo eu não ia aguentar nem mais um minuto que dirá cinco. Eu precisava tomar alguma atitude, sei la começar uma conversa.

– Caramba que temporal. – Muito esperto Quinn, vamos falar sobre o tempo.

– Só espero que acabe logo, antes que o medo da Lauren a faça inventar mais alguma brincadeira sem sentido.

– Sabe que eu estou ate achando legal.

– É vai ser realmente legal ver a Lauren quebrar a cara, já que não vai acontecer nada entre nenhuma de nos.

– É acho que não – A resposta de Rach foi como um banho de água frio.

– Quero dizer, é obvio que a Sant não vai ficar com a Lauren. Eu não ficaria com nenhuma das duas, seria muito estranho. Você e a Sant tiveram todo tempo do mundo pra fazer isso não seria agora em cinco minutos, e a não ser que você fique com a Lauren só sobra ... – Rach parou de fala.

– Você e eu.

– Você e eu. – nos olhamos como se tivéssemos achado a resposta de uma pergunta que nem havia passado por nossas cabeças. Na mesma hora Rach levou a mão à maçaneta comprovando nossa suspeita. Santana e Lauren armaram contra a gente. – Eu vou matar aquelas duas. – Rach começou a bater na porta enquanto eu apenas me abaixei a tampa do sanitário e me sentei, sabendo muito bem que só sairíamos dali com uma condição.

Dez minutos depois Rach ainda tentava abrir a porta com girando um pedaço de grampo na maçaneta ate que ele quebrou. Com ainda mais ódio, voltou a bater na porta e gritar pelas duas traidoras.

– Vai ficar parada ai? Vem me ajuda?

– Por que se você esta fazendo um ótimo trabalho? Na verdade acho que você bater mais umas duas vezes elas vão desistir e abrir a porta. – Depois daquele tempo, ficar presa com Rach já não era o que me incomodava, mas sim minha bexiga de grávida que já estava prestes a explodir.

– Não acredito que elas fizeram isso com a gente. – Não dava, eu não aguentava mais. Subi a tampa do sanitário e comecei a desfazer o nó da calça. – Ei o que você esta fazendo?

– Eu preciso fazer xixi.

– E não da pra segurar?

– Rach eu estou grávida, preciso fazer xixi quase que toda hora,eu já segurei de mais. E também qual é o problema, afinal estamos em um banheiro. – Me sentei sem sentir vergonha de Rach

– Ah então você não ia ficar incomoda se eu resolvesse tomar um banho agora, afinal estamos em um banheiro.

– Rach o meu caso é uma necessidade.

– O meu também. Ainda não tomei banho hoje. – Ela respondeu ligando o chuveiro e tirando a camisa.

– Ei o que você esta fazendo? Você não vai tomar banho agora. – Rach continuou me ignorando e quando já ia tirar as calças, subi a minha rapidamente e segurei os braços dela contra a parede, ficando a milímetros de distancia.

– Lauren e a Sant ficariam doidas se vissem essa cena – Nos duas rimos e mesmo não querendo, eu soltei seus braços e me afastei, mas Rach continuou me encarando. – Quinn me desculpe.

– Tudo bem eu vou tentar segurar mais dessa vez.

– Não por isso. Quer dizer por isso também, mas quero pedir desculpas pelo que fiz na entrevista.

– Você não esta dizendo isso só pra me se aproximar e depois falar mal de mim pra toda Ohio de novo? – disse em tom de brincadeira, mas Rach estava seria.

– Não, dessa vez é de verdade. Não foi pra isso que eu voltei pra Lima. Voltei pra consertar minha vida, não transformar a sua em um inferno. Eu não devia ter feito aquilo com você, não devia ter dito aquelas coisas e...

– Para Rach, você não tem que se desculpar. – a interrompe. Era a minha vez de tomar uma atitude. – Você não falou nenhuma mentira. Sim eu fui horrível com você, eu tinha medo de assumir o que sentia e ao mesmo tempo tinha medo de te perder e acabei usando os artifícios errados para isso e ainda assim você me perdoou inúmeras vezes. Eu deixei você ir embora e sim vivi os piores anos da minha vida ao lado de um cara que não amava. Você estava certa sobre tudo o que disse, e principalmente você estava certa ao cantar aquela musica. Eu quero você de volta e vou fazer o que for preciso pra conseguir.

Me aproximei de novo encurralando Rach, que tentou me impedir.

– Espera Quinn. Por favor não faça isso.

– Desculpa Rach, mas não consigo ficar mais nem um segundo sem beijar você - Segurei delicadamente seu rosto e beijei aqueles lábios com os quais sonhei todas as noites durante aqueles anos. Um beijo cheio de saudade, cheio de vontade e eu sentia que não era só da minha parte. Passei minha mão pela sua cintura tentando colar nos corpos o máximo que minha barriga imensa permitia. Já sentia falta de ar, mas eu não queria parar de jeito nenhum e só o fiz por que senti algo estranho descendo pelas minhas pernas. Não aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, não agora.

– Quinn você estava falando serio quando disse que precisa fazer xixi quase toda hora? – Rach parou reparando que minha calça estava molhada.

– Isso não é xixi. – Rach olhou minha cara de espanto, e disse tentando me tranquilizar.

– Ooooh. Tudo bem isso acontece, não precisa sentir vergonha. Eu li em uma revista que é normal mulheres terem orgasmos prematuros.

– Eu não tive um... orgasmo prematuro. – respondi agora sentindo um pouco de vergonha. - Mas acho que vou ter um filho prematuro.

– O que?

– Rach acho que minha bolsa estouro.


	29. Really Bad Time

Depois de ter que enfrentar meu medo de trovoes, atravessar quase toda a cidade debaixo de um temporal, e ainda de sobra ficar numa casa com três garotas sabendo que nada iria acontecer, eu não acreditava que o dia podia ficar pior, mas a vida tem um jeito engraçado de superar nossas expectativas. Pois é. Ainda não sabia, mas iria me arrepender amargamente de ter concordado com aquele plano besta da Santana e prendido Quinn e Rach no banheiro achando que era uma ótima ideia. Não era, pelo menos não na atual condição das duas. Mas antes de ter der essa epifania, aproveitei o lado bom, se é que tinha algum, daquela situação que era mais uma vez poder ficar sozinha com Santana.

Descemos aos risos para à cozinha e quando entramos, começamos a mexer em tudo procurando por comida. Conseguíamos ouvir claramente todos os gritos e as violentas batidas de Rach na porta, então tive a ideia de fazer panquecas, já pensando em acalmar as duas quando Santana resolvesse solta-las o que por sinal eu não fazia ideia de quando seria e essa duvida era a chave para dar iniciou ao meu arrependimento.

- Santana, quanto tempo você pretende deixa-las trancadas naquele banheiro?

- O quanto for necessário, por que? – Santana respondeu nem um pouco preocupada enquanto procurava os ingredientes

- Acho que não quero estar aqui quando isso acontecer.

- Fala serio você esta com medo delas? Isso é deprimente Lauren. A Quinn esta grávida e a Rach não tem altura nem para entrar em alguns brinquedos no parque de diversão.

- Ela pode não ter altura, mas tem um histórico de quebrar coisas na cara das pessoas quando esta com raiva.

- Fica tranquila vai dar tudo certo e elas iriam nos agradecer quando abrirmos aquela porta. - Mesmo sentindo que não seria assim, torci para Santana estar certa. Rach finalmente havia desistido de socar a porta e agora nada mais se ouvia vindo do quarto. – Viu? Elas já devem estar se beijando uma hora dessas.

- Pelo menos alguém devia fazer isso. – Era revoltante não ser eu essa pessoa.

- Já que tocamos no assunto, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro.

- Você falou serio la em cima? Aquilo de ter ficado com três garotas de ontem pra hoje?

- Por que? Esta com ciúmes? – Disse parando de mexer a massa muito mais interessada na pergunta de Santana.

- É com certeza.- Ela respondeu com aquele jeitinho sarcástico que eu estava começando a adorar. - Eu só estou surpresa, não sabia que tinha tanta lésbica assumida assim em Lima.

- Mas não tem. – Ela me olhou surpresa. – Você não acha que eu saio procurando garotas só em bares GLS ou coisa do tipo não é? Mulher tem em todo em lugar e hoje em dia elas são muito mais curiosas. No fim ate que é benéfico pra ambas as partes. Elas querem saber como é ficar com uma garota, e eu realmente não me importo de ser usada como experiência, todo mundo sai feliz.

- Sabia que você não presta?

- Já me disseram isso algumas vezes.

- Sabe o que é pior, eu era exatamente igual a você no colegial, fiquei com praticamente todos os garotos e garotas da escola.

- Sabia que você também não prestava.

- Me disseram isso algumas vezes. Mas isso foi antes de perceber que eu era apaixonada pela seja isso que você precise. Se apaixonar.

- Talvez eu já esteja me apaixonando. – tentei me aproximar de Santana e não reparei quando ela colocou a mão no pacote de farinha e jogou na minha cara. Fiquei la parada com o rosto igual de um fantasma enquanto ela ria. – A então é assim?

- Não, não Lauren por favor.

Peguei a bandeja com a massa da panqueca, mas ela segurou meu braço antes que conseguisse descontar. Tentei me soltar, mas ela segurava muito forte, parecíamos duas crianças brincando de lutinha. A empurrei ate a parede e consegui finalmente segurar as suas mãos com uma das minhas, com a outra peguei um pouco de massa e passei devagar na ponta do nariz de Santana. Nos duas paramos de rir e começamos a nos encarar.

- É serio Santana. Eu estou louca por você. - Estávamos muito próximas a ponto de sentir a respiração uma da outra. Ao contrario da outras vezes Santana não fez nada para me impedir. Ela não, mas quis o destino que nosso primeiro beijo não acontece naquela cena perfeitamente romântica, não agora. Um grito e pronto.

- Você ouviu isso? - ela se afastou de mim e se concentrou no que vinha do quarto.

- Eu estou ficando louca ou a Rachel acabou de dizer que a Quinn esta tendo um bebe? – Mal caiu à ficha Santana e eu já estamos correndo de volta ao quarto. Quando estava prestes a abrir a porta Santana puxou meu braço e disse sussurrando.

- Espera e se elas estiverem mentindo?

- Por que elas iriam brincar com uma coisa dessas?

- Pra assustar a gente e abrimos a porta.

- Se era essa a intenção, parabéns elas conseguiram. – Aumentei o tom de voz e Rach acabou escutando.

- Lauren? Lauren você esta ai? Abre essa porta! Quinn esta tendo um bebe.

- Como vamos saber que não é uma armação?

- As únicas traidoras aqui estão do lado de fora.

- Sant, Lauren não é mentira, por favor, me tirem daqui.

- Bom pelo menos elas já estão concordando uma com a outra.

- É. – Desistimos e então abri a porta já esperando que Rach pulasse em cima de mim, mas quando vi Quinn sentada no chão e ela tentando coloca-la de pé, percebi que era verdade apesar de preferir infinitamente que elas estivessem mentindo. – Droga, é verdade.

- Por que brincaríamos com algo assim?- Rach respondeu enquanto eu entrava no banheiro e a ajudava a carregar Quinn. – E por que seu rosto esta branco?

- Muitas perguntas Rach e a única importante é o que vamos fazer?

- Santana pegue o carro, vamos leva-la para o hospital. – sem dizer nada, ela desceu rápido ate a garagem.

Rach e eu levamos Quinn para baixo e a colocamos no sofá enquanto esperávamos Santana trazer o carro. Escutamos a buzina e corremos com Quinn para dentro do carro que estava parado na porta da frente. De acordo com elas o hospital não ficava muito longe. Santana tentava dirigir o mais rápido possível, mas com aquele temporal não tinha como correr. A situação que já estava ruim ficou ainda pior quando viramos em uma das ruas e nos deparamos com uma arvore caída bem no meio da estrada.

- Só pode ser brincadeira.

Santana e eu descemos do carro para verificarmos se tinha algum jeito de atravessar. Claro que não tinha. Tentamos empurra-la, mas a arvore era tão grande e pesada que mesmo com toda nossa força, ela nem sequer se mexeu.

- Droga! O que a gente faz agora?

- Que tal voltar no passado e não trancar uma grávida de oito meses no banheiro?

- Desculpa Dra. Lauren, mas eu não sabia que esse tipo de pressão poderia induzir um parto. – como nosso quase beijo na cozinha, dessa vez foi a nossa pequena discussão que foi interrompida pelos gritos de Quinn. Voltamos para o carro ainda mais preocupadas.

- O que foi?

- As contrações estão aumentando. Não tem como passar?

- Não.

- O que vamos fazer?

- Carole. – Quinn sussurrou.

- Quem é Carole? – perguntei percebendo que Rach não parecia gostar muito da ideia.

- É a medica responsável pela gravidez e também... é a avo.

- Ah. E essa Carole mora aqui perto?

- Sim, mas também é naquela direção.

- Então se não podemos levar a Quinn pra la, por que trazemos a Carole ate aqui?

- É uma boa ideia. – Santana respondeu. - Eu vou busca-la e vocês me esperam aqui.

- Por que você tem que ir busca-la? - Não curti muito a ideia de ficar ali esperando no meio da estrada a ponto de outras arvores caírem.

- Por acaso sabe onde ela mora?

- Não?!

- Então você fica e cuida delas Lauren.

Santana saiu correndo, pulou o tronco e desapareceu naquela chuva. Entrei de novo carro me sentando no banco do motorista. Rach estava atrás abraçada com Quinn que continuava gritando de dor. Pouco tempo depois a chuva voltou ainda mais forte, e sem nenhum sinal de Santana decidi que aquele não era o melhor lugar para ficarmos.

- Precisamos voltar para casa. – disse ligando o carro.

- Espera e a Sant? Ela já deve estar chegando.

- Não podemos ficar aqui Rach, é perigoso de mais. De qualquer jeito ela não vai fazer o parto dentro do carro não é? - Não rendi conversa. Dei ré e virei o carro na direção de volta para casa de Rach, atravessei a cerca e parei o mais perto da porta o possível. Acho que fiz mais estrago do que a tempestade. - Vamos. – Abri a porta e mais uma vez ajudei Rach a carregar Quinn para dentro da casa e, mais uma vez para o sofá da sala.

Comecei a andar de um lado para o outro esperando por Santana e a tal da médica. Meu desespero aumentava assim como os gritos de Quinn a cada nova contração. Rach parecia tão perdida quanto eu, mas tentava manter-se calma para ajudar Quinn.

- Rach me ajuda, esta doendo muito.

- Calma Quinn, elas já estão chegando, vai ficar tudo bem.

- Rach eu não aguento mais. Não consigo. -Nessa hora Rach olhou para mim.

- Vai dar tudo certo. – Ela soltou as mãos de Quinn e veio na minha direção me empurrando para um canto da sala. – Precisamos fazer alguma coisa.

- Já estamos fazendo Rach, estamos esperando. – Respondi antes que brotasse na cabeça de Rach qualquer ideia idiota, mas já era tarde demais.

- Ela não aguenta mais esperar Lauren, você tem que fazer o parto.

- Haha. Péssima hora para piadas Rach.

- Não é piada Lauren. Você tem que ajuda-la?

- Por que eu? Você que é mais familiarizada com a região.

- Você é a médica.

- Veterinária.

- E daí você mesmo disse que já fez um parto.

- De uma vaca Rach, ela parece uma vaca para você?

- Às vezes.

- De novo, péssima hora para piadas.

- Aaaaaa. – Estava começando a sentir mais medo dos gritos de Quinn do que dos trovoes.

- Por favor Lauren. – Aqueles olhos de piedade de Rach me quebraram e acabei tomando a decisão mais estúpida da minha vida.

- Tudo bem, eu faço.

- Muito obrigada Lauren. – Rach começou a beijar minha mão. – Então do que precisamos?

- De um milagre?

- Coisas mais concretas.

- Certo, precisamos de luvas, toalhas limpas, água morna, e uma tesoura esterilizada.

- Pra que essas coisas?

- Não sei, mas é o que pedem nos filmes. A e me traz uma garrafa de vodka, mas esse é pra mim.

- Péssima hora para piadas Lauren.

Rach ignorou meu comentário, passou perto de Quinn e disse dando um beijo na sua testa:

-Você acredita em mim? – ela concordou na cabeça. - Vai dar tudo certo. - Quinn se ajeitou no sofá, enquanto Rach foi buscar as coisas que eu pedi. Me aproximei de Quinn e ajoelhei no sofá ficando de frente para ela.

- Quinn a gente não se conhece há muito tempo, mas eu posso te pedir uma coisa? – mais uma vez ela apenas concordou com a cabeça. – Se algum dia você resolver ter outro filho, por favor, não entra em trabalho de parto perto de mim e na pior noite do ano?

- Vou fazer o possível.

Rach voltou com o material e se sentou atrás de Quinn colocando a entre suas pernas dando uma espécie de apoio para suas costas e segurou suas mãos. Arrumei as toalhas e deixei posicionada a bacia com água morna. Antes de começar olhei ainda com esperança para a porta, torcendo para que Santana entra-se com a tal da Carole. Vendo que isso não ia acontecer, e eu não tinha outra escolha, fiz o que tinha que ser feito. Comecei a rezar.

- Deus, eu sei que a gente não conversa há muito tempo, com certeza eu não sou nenhuma exemplo a se seguir e posso ter corrompido uma grande parte dos seus fieis que por sinal me odeiam, mas será que podemos deixar nossas diferenças de lado e o senhor me da uma ajudinha aqui agora? Eu prometo que vou me tornar uma pessoa melhor. Talvez ate volte a ir à igreja e a aprende a gostar de crianças.

- Espera você não gosta de crianças?

- Elas são estranhas, mas não se apegue a isso Quinn. Eu preciso que você faça força agora ok? – fiz o sinal da cruz. – Vamos la Quinn empurra, empurra.

Não sei como as pessoas tem coragem de dizer que ter um filho é a coisa mais linda do mundo, não é. É medonho, assustador e se parecia doloroso para mim que estava apenas assistindo de camarote, imagina pra Rach que tinha as mãos esmagas por Quinn toda vez que ela tentava empurrar uma melancia por um buraco menor que uma azeitona. Definitivamente eu nunca teria um filho.

- Meu Deus Quinn, como que você esta conseguindo fazer isso?

- Com muita dor. - Quinn continuou empurrando e depois de muita força consegui puxar ele para fora. Agora sim eu entendi o que as pessoas queriam dizer.

- Meu Deus, como você é lindo. - Mesmo com todo aquele sangue e toda aquela nojeira, era sem duvida a coisa mais linda que eu já tinha visto na minha vida. Quinn e Rach tinham uma mistura de sorrisos entre as lagrimas enquanto cortava o cordãozinho e o limpava na bacia com água morna. O enrolei em uma das toalhas e o levei para ela. – Olha Quinn, é o seu bebê, você conseguiu. – O coloquei no colo de Quinn, dei um sorriso para Rach, antes de sentir meu corpo caindo e tudo ficar escuro.

Acordei com uma imensa dor de cabeça e quase não conseguia abrir os olhos com a claridade do lugar. Com muito custo consegui enxergar Santana sentada em uma caldeira ao lado ao meu lado.

- Eu morri? – Santana sorriu.

- Não.

- Claro que não. O céu deve se parecer com esse lugar e fazendo uma pequena retrospectiva da minha vida não acho que é pra la que eu vou.

- Você devia começar a repensar sobre isso. Parece que tem um cara la em cima que gosta muito de você.

- Se esta falando do meu vizinho Bob é bom você saber que aquele cara é completamente louco e tenho certeza que ele mexe com drogas. – Santana riu mais uma vez. – O que aconteceu?

- Você desmaiou.

- É sua culpa, não devia ter demorado tanto.

- Eu demorei porque trouxe uma ambulância e o corpo de bombeiros. Eles removeram a arvore da estrada enquanto Carole e eu corríamos pra casa da Rach já que vocês não estavam aonde tinha deixado vocês. Quando chegamos, encontramos Quinn segurando o bebe, você desmaia no chão da sala e a Rach desesperada sem saber quem ajudava primeiro. Admito que tive vontade de rir daquela cena, ate a Rach me contar o que aconteceu. Foi muito legal o que você fez pela Quinn.

- Que isso, só fiz o meu trabalho. E como eles estão? Quinn e o bebê.

- Melhores do que você. Ela disse que queria te ver assim que assim que acordasse. Estão no quarto ao lado. Quer ir lá agora?

- Quero. – tentei levantar, mas sentia minha cabeça um pouco zonza. – Assim que o quarto parar de rodar.

Santana me ajudou a ficar de pé e a caminhar ate o quarto de Quinn. Quando entramos a vi deitada segurando aquela coisinha minúscula que me fez esquecer meu maior medo por alguns segundos. Rach estava perto da porta apenas observando de longe, ao contrario de Hiram e Leroy que quase babavam na criança.

- Ei nenê, olha só a titia Lauren chegou. – Titia Lauren? É, acho que posso me acostumar com isso. Aproximei-me e sentei ao lado de Quinn que fez um gesto para que segurasse o bebe. Ele parecia ainda mais lindo agora limpinho e sem perigo de morrer em minhas mãos.

- Você me deu muito trabalho em garotão? – chama-lo assim me fez perceber uma coisa. – Então já pensaram em um nome?

- Estávamos esperando você acorda para isso?

- Eu acordar? Por que?

- Quero que você me ajude a escolher o nome.

- Serio?

- Eu sempre tive algumas ideias de qual nome queria dar para o meu filho, mas nunca escolhe nenhum como definitivo. Sei lá acho que no fundo sentia que algo iria acontecer que me faria ter certeza. E algo aconteceu. Não consigo ver outra forma de te agradecer pelo que você fez por mim e por ele.

- Nossa eu não sei nem o que dizer?

- Diga um nome. – Santana interrompeu. – De preferência um que não seja Simba, Koda, Nemo ou qualquer outro personagem da Disney.

- Também não precisa dizer agora. – Quinn respondeu com medo de que talvez um desses nomes realmente tivesse passado pela minha cabeça, mas eu só conseguia pensar em uma coisa. A última vez em que estive num hospital. A ocasião era completamente o contrario daquela. Não havia risos nem celebração, só uma imensa tristeza e a sensação de despedida. Então senti como se Alex estivesse ali de novo sussurrando no meu ouvi a escolha que deveria fazer. Olhei para Rach que permanecia encostada perto da porta calada, e disse:

- Eu gosto de Miguel. - Ela me olhou de volta, surpresa, provavelmente também se lembrava da ultima conversa com Alex.

- Miguel? É, eu também gostei. – Rach pareceu feliz com a aprovação de Quinn. – Miguel Berry. – Dessa vez a surpresa foi de Hiram e Leroy. – Vocês são minha única e verdadeira família. – Os três se abraçaram enquanto Santana, Rach e eu apenas assistíamos. Era o momento deles e fiquei feliz por Rach ter entendido isso sem fazer o drama de sempre. Não sei o que aconteceu naquele banheiro, mas parece ter dado algum resultado.

- Que palhaçada é essa? – jurei ter visto o Frankenstein atravessar a porta e assustar todos que estavam no quarto.

- Finn? O que você esta fazendo aqui?

-/-


	30. Baby Steps

Ok eu preciso de um tempo. De um tempo e de uma balança para pesar os pros e os contras e quem sabe, talvez assim, chegar a uma conclusão no mínimo aceitável de por que raios eu decidi que voltar pra Lima, seria a solução dos meus problemas. Afinal, eu poderia ter ficado em Nova York? Claro que sim! O máximo que iria acontecer é ser obrigada a voltar para minha antiga casa com Lauren, ficar um tempo na mídia como a louca que agrediu um fotógrafo, ate que outra subcelebridade fizesse um escândalo maior que o meu e então com meu talento em estragar tudo e minha total falta de sorte, talvez alguns anos depois eu estaria de novo fazendo peças medíocres ou cantando a noite em barzinhos pra conseguir pagar minha metade do aluguel sem precisar da ajuda dos meus pais. Fazendo uma analise, não é tão ruim assim.

Mas ao invés disso eu escolhi ouvir meu psicólogo e, por coincidência ou não, melhor amigo da minha ex, voltar para a cidade que jurei nunca mais colocar os pés apenas com o intuito de evitá-la, e encontrar grávida morando embaixo do meu teto quem mesmo? Ah claro. Minha ex. E como se não fosse o suficiente, ainda me vejo participando diretamente do parto dela, logo após termos nos beijado enquanto estávamos trancadas no banheiro graças a um plano idiota das minhas amigas que resolveram se unir para unir a gente. E quando finalmente estamos em um momento de paz e tranquilidade depois de todo aquele desespero, sou obrigada a me deparar com idiota responsável por toda a minha infelicidade parado na porta, pronto pra estragar tudo mais uma vez. É não teria sido tão interessante assim ficar em Nova York.

- Perguntei o que você esta fazendo aqui Finn? – pai Leroy perguntou de novo

- O que acha que estou fazendo aqui? É o meu filho que essa garota ai esta segurando.

- Você nem se deu o trabalho de saber dele todo esse tempo e quer pagar de bom pai agora Finn? – Quinn perguntou irritada com a presença dele, igual a todos que estavam no quarto.

- Eu quis ser um bom pai pra essa criança, se esqueceu de que assim que eu soube que você estava grávida te pedi em casamento? E que foi você que me largou como um idiota no altar, me humilhando na frente de toda a cidade e depois foi pedir refúgio na casa arco-íris de Lima? Você é que esta pagando de boa mãe Quinn e eu não vou deixar você estragar meu filho. – Não podia aceitar aquilo.

- Cala a boca Finn, você não tem o direito de falar assim com ela. Vai embora antes que eu...

- Antes que o que Rachel? Quem é você pra falar de direito? Você nem deveria estar aqui. Toda essa situação, tudo isso é culpa sua. Minha irmã esta morta por culpa sua. – Senti as palavras de Finn como um tiro no meu peito.

- Finn já chega. – Carole entrou no quarto. – Isso é um hospital, não vou aceitar esse tipo de comportamento aqui. Vai embora agora.

- Mas...

- Mas nada Finn. Aliás, todos vocês, pra fora do quarto. A Quinn teve um parto extremamente difícil e precisa descansar. – Carole tomou o bebe dos braços de Lauren. – E você também meu netinho, vou te levar para o berçário. E vocês o que estão esperando? Pra fora. Anda.

Todos saíram do quarto, mas Finn não podia apenas ir embora sem antes cuspir mais um monte de lixo.

- Só quero deixar uma coisa bem clara pra vocês, aquele bebê é meu também e eu vou fazer de tudo pra ter a guarda dele. – Finn finalmente foi embora, mas o peso das palavras dele ficou e apertava todos nos.

- Eu vou matar esse moleque. – Santana ameaçou ir atrás de Finn, mas Lauren a segurou.

- Calma morena, não suja essas lindas mãos com porcaria.

- A Lauren estar certa Sant. Não vale a pena.

- Mas ele não pode fazer isso Rach, ele não pode falar assim com a Quinn e com vocês. Quem ele pensa que é? Como se ele fosse conseguir a guarda do Miguel.

- Na verdade ele pode conseguir. – Lauren respondeu deixando Santana espantada. – Pelo pouco que conheço de direito, a Quinn não tem muita coisa a favor dela. Ela que não quis se casar, saiu de casa pra morar com pessoas que ela não tem nenhum parentesco e não querendo ser pessimista, mas o fator sexualidade ainda pesa muito mesmo nos dias de hoje. Qualquer juiz pode achar que o Finn tem uma estrutura mais estável pra cuidar de uma criança.

Preferi não dizer nada, afinal sabia que Lauren estava certa. Nenhum juiz iria quer saber detalhes da nossa historia e concluir que tínhamos muito mais a oferecer pra uma criança do que um imbecil igual o Finn. Iriam julgar logo de cara o fato de Quinn ser lésbica e morar com um casal gay.

- Querem saber, não vamos antecipar os acontecimentos. Temos coisas mais importantes para nos preocuparmos agora. Não podemos levar uma criança para nossa casa no estado que ela esta. Precisamos arrumar as coisas para quando Quinn e o bebê voltarem pra casa.

- Vocês estão certos, também preciso voltar pra casa e ver se esta tudo bem com os pais da Britt.

- Certo vocês podem ir. Eu fico aqui com o bebê e a Quinn

- Lauren nem te deram alta ainda. Pode deixar eu fico e cuido dos dois, ou melhor, dos três.

Menos um problema para resolver, meus pais e Santana se despediram mais uma vez de Quinn aproveitando que Carole não estava por perto e foram pra casa. Lauren e eu resolvemos voltar para o quarto onde ela estava e no caminho escutei um barulho assombroso vindo do seu estomago.

- Acho que estou com fome.

- Você acha? Me espera aqui vou buscar algo pra você comer.

Comecei a andar pelo hospital procurando por uma lanchonete ou uma daquelas maquinas de salgadinho. Depois de ficar completamente perdida consegui comprar alguma coisa, agora o problema era achar o caminho de volta. Quando encontrei o quarto, Lauren não estava la. Mais uma vez, rodei todo o hospital ate encontra-la babando em frente ao berçário.

- Qual a parte de me "espera aqui" você não entendeu direito? – Lauren nem pareceu ouvir o que eu disse.

- Olha Rach, não é o bebe mais lindo que você já viu. Da pra acreditar no que eu fiz?

- Não. Por que não foi você que fez. Foi a Quinn e infelizmente o Finn.

- Ainda bem que ele não tem nada Finn e caramba como a Quinn tem um puta mau gosto.

- Ei!

- Pra homens, você me entendeu. Enfim, posso te fazer duas perguntas?

- Você vai perguntar mesmo se eu disser que não?

- Você sabe que sim.

- Então pergunte.

- Primeira, me explica por que eu estou vestindo isso? – Lauren apontou pra o avental ridículo que colocaram nela.

- Você não queria ficar com uma roupa toda suja de sangue e de... Você sabe.

- Huuur não.- Lauren fez cara de nojo.

- Mas meus pais trouxeram as roupas pra você, se quiser trocar agora.

- Não tudo bem, ate que essa é bem confortável.

- É por isso ou por que todas as enfermeiras estão olhando pra sua bunda?

- A estão? Nem percebi, e não me importa que olhem. Fiz uma promessa e vou cumpri-la. Vou ser uma pessoa mais responsável. Quero compromisso serio agora.– e então passou uma enfermeira que fez questão de checar Lauren de cima abaixo. – Mas primeiro eu vou pegar aquela... Não não concentração Lauren. Concentração.

- Isso não vai durar muito tempo não é?

- Claro que vai, mas voltando ao nosso assunto. Segunda pergunta. Aconteceu alguma coisa naquele banheiro, não aconteceu?

- Sim, a Quinn entrou em trabalho de parto.

- Antes disso Rachel Berry, e não tenta me enrolar.

- Nos conversou.

- E?

- E eu pedi desculpas pelo que fiz com ela no dia da entrevista.

- E?

- E ela me desculpou.

- Já esta começando a me irritar Rach.

- E nos beijamos depois disso. Ela me beijou, eu apenas não me esforcei muito para evitar.

- Ótimo é agora a Santana vai ficar insuportável.

- Por quê?

- Foi ideia dela prender vocês no banheiro, só esclarecendo caso você queira matar alguém. Se bem que parece que deu certo o plano dela.

- Não é bem assim que as coisas acontecem Lauren. Eu ainda não consegui perdoar a Quinn completamente, e não quero força uma situação. Eu sei que ela mudou e quero que as coisas entre a gente se acertem, mas é complicado.

- E não vai descomplicar com você dizendo isso pra mim. Você tem que dizer isso pra ela.

- É você esta certa.

- Aprende que eu estou sempre certa. Agora vai.

- Tipo agora, agora?

- Claro Rach, nos não vamos ficar aqui pra sempre. Vai logo. Eu vou ficar aqui olhando meu bebe.

Resolvi não corrigir Lauren dessa vez, ao invés disso, respirei fundo e comecei a caminhar na direção que eu achava que me levava ao quarto de Quinn sem que ficasse perdida mais uma vez. Quando entrei no quarto ela já estava dormindo o que de certa forma me deu um alivio, poder adiar um pouco aquela conversa. Sentei-me em uma cadeira ao lado dela observando ate que sem perceber acabei caindo no sono também.

Acordei algum tempo depois com Quinn me encarando. Foram poucas as vezes que acordei ao lado dela e nenhuma delas terminou muito bem. Não tinha por que esperar que dessa vez fosse diferente.

- Eu cochilei?

- Por umas duas horas mais ou menos.

- Nossa não sabia que estava tão cansada assim.

- Foi uma longa noite pra nos duas.

- Nada comparado a ter um filho. – rimos

- Cadê todo mundo?

- Meus pais foram em casa arrumar algumas coisas e Santana foi com eles conferir se esta tudo bem com os pais da Britt. Lauren esta la no berçário elaborando um plano para roubar o Miguel de você e eu resolvi ficar.

- Estou errada por achar que tem um motivo a mais por você ter ficado?. – Não estava.

- Nos precisamos conversar certo? Sobre o que aconteceu no banheiro.

- Eu não devia ter te beijado não é?

- Não.

- Eu sei que não, mas me desculpe por não me sentir arrependida por isso. Você esta?

- Não. Quer dizer sim. Deixe-me tentar te explica melhor. Depois de ter saído do armário para toda a impressa, minha namorada ter morrido e eu ter agredido um fotografo era meio obvio que iriam me mandar procurar um psicólogo, o que não era tão obvio é esse psicólogo ser o Blaine, seu melhor amigo. Nos conversamos e de alguma maneira ele acabou me convencendo que seria melhor passar essa fase longe de NY e que o melhor lugar para isso era Lima. Então a gente fez um acordo. Eu passava um tempo aqui, ele me liberava das sessões e quando eu voltasse me daria aval para voltar a trabalhar.

- Espera Rach, se você esta querendo me dizer que eu não sou a razão pra você ter voltado pra Lima, eu já entendi.

- Não é isso que eu quero dizer. A verdade é que eu não tinha percebido ainda, mas o Blaine estava certo em me mandar pra Lima. Eu precisava seguir em frente, eu precisava de um recomeço, de recuperar meu relacionamento com meus pais, mas eu percebi que nunca vou conseguir conserta nada na minha vida, enquanto não consertar as coisas com você e eu quero conserta as coisas entre nos. – Quinn tentou segurar a empolgação depois do que eu disse, mas não conseguiu, e fiquei chateada por pensar que seria obrigada a tirar aquela felicidade explicita do seu rosto. – Mas tem um problema. Ainda não consegui esquecer o passado, ainda não consegui te perdoar por tudo que você e fez e sendo completamente honesta, eu não consigo confiar em você. Tenho medo de confiar.

- Medo, por que?

- Por que na primeira vez que você me deixou, eu desmoronei e a Alex estava lá pra ajudar a me reerguer. Dessa vez, se você me magoar ... - Respirei fundo segurando as lagrimas. – Eu vou estar sozinha, e não vou aguentar passar por aquilo outra vez. – Quinn se levantou segurando minha mão.

- Rach, eu sei que é difícil, mas você precisar acreditar em mim. Eu nunca mais vou machucar você de maneira nenhuma. Você não faz ideia do que eu passei esses anos, de como eu acordava todos os dias sentindo sua falta e me odiando por saber que era a única culpada por você não estar do meu lado. Eu não vou cometer o mesmo erro Rach, eu prometo.

- Eu quero acreditar em você, mas a gente não pode apressar as coisas. Que tal irmos devagar sabe, passos de bebê. Podemos começar tentando ser amigas de novo. O que acha?

- Eu vou adorar ser sua amiga de novo. – Sorrimos e Quinn ainda segurava minha mão quando Carole entrou no quarto com Miguel nos braços e Lauren nas costas.

- Muito bem mamãe, hora da alimentação. – Me levantei e fiquei do lado de Lauren observando a cena, enquanto Carole colocava Miguel no colo de Quinn.

- Uau mãos dadas. Já estão planejando o sexo de reconciliação?

- Concordamos em ir devagar, sermos apenas amigas.

- Não é meu tipo favorito de relacionamento, mas amigas já é alguma coisa.

- É. – Continuamos paradas ali vendo Quinn tentando alimentar Miguel. Posso ter perdido um pouco a noção de como ser discreta quando ela abaixo a parte de cima do avental e deixo amostra um dos seios não parecendo se importa com minha presença ou a de Lauren que depois percebi estava com olhos arregalados e a boca semiaberta.

- Lauren! – chamei a atenção da minha amiga talvez pra desviar o fato que me sentia da mesma forma

- O que foi? Eu estou olhando para o bebê. Fala serio é um bebê maravilhoso.

- É melhor a gente esperar lá fora.

- Mas eu quero ver. – Sai puxando Lauren pelo braço.

Á noite, nos duas fomos para casa quando meus pais voltaram para o hospital e ficaram com a Quinn. Eu precisava de um longo banho e um pouco de descanso.

_/_

Três dias depois e finalmente estava liberada para voltar para casa. Sentia-me muito mais leve não só pelo parto, mas também por ter resolvido as coisas com Rach. Foi difícil ouvir todas as magoas que ela ainda guardava de mim, mas por outro lado, o fato dela estar disposta a me perdoa e sermos amigas novamente, era a melhor noticia que poderia receber e faria de tudo para não desperdiçar minha segunda chance.

No finalzinho da tarde, Hiram e Leroy vieram me buscar e pareciam tão empolgados quanto eu em sair daquele hospital. Quando chegamos em casa, Rach, Sant e Lauren estavam nos esperando na sala com uma faixa escrito "É um menino" pendurada na parede. Lauren mais do que depressa, veio correndo tirar Miguel dos meus braços.

- Meu garoto, olha só que casa maneira você vai morar, e ainda de quebrar vai ver a titia Lauren todos os dias. Gostou da novidade Quinn? Resolvi ficar aqui agora.

- Como se ela tivesse outra opção. – Rach respondeu debochando de Lauren.

- Como assim?

- Metade do magnífico hotel no qual estava hospedada desmoronou no dia da tempestade e apesar do meu quarto não pertencer a essa metade, eles não deixaram ninguém entrar com medo de um possível desabamento da parte que sobrou. Basicamente, perdi tudo que trouxe de NY.

- Sinto muito Lauren.

- A culpa é dela Quinn. Nada disso teria acontecido se ela tivesse aceitado ficar aqui desde o começo.

- Você sabe que eu tinha boas razoes para não querer ficar Rach.

- Quais razões Lauren? – Rach perguntou aparentemente querendo sacanear a amiga. Também ficamos curiosos, mas Lauren fugiu do assunto.

- Vocês não tinham uma surpresa pra Quinn?

- Ah, é verdade. Esta lá em cima no seu quarto Quinn. Vamos lá. – Leroy segurou minha mão e subimos. Quando chegamos ao meu quarto, ele pediu que fechasse os olhos enquanto abria a porta.

- Ok, pode olhar. – Quando abri os olhos, achei que iria chorar de alegria. Meu quarto estava todo transformado. Pintado com um azul bem clarinho, na parede vários desenhos de bolas e carrinhos, no canto esquerdo minha cama, e do outro lado um berço e mais um monte de coisas de bebê. - Nos já tínhamos pensado em fazer isso há mais tempo, mas não esperávamos que o bebê chegasse antes da hora.

- Meu Deus, ficou perfeito. Eu não sei como agradecer. – Dei um forte abraço em Leroy e Hiram.

- Agradeça a Rach. A ideia foi nossa, mas foi ela que arrumou tudo. – Olhei para Rach que estava sorrindo, e tive uma imensa vontade de abraça-la também, mas lembrei da nossa conversa sobre ir mais devagar, e apenas devolvi o sorriso e a agradeci.

- Obrigado Rach.

- Não precisa agradecer Quinn. Você cuidou dos meus pais enquanto estive fora. Eu te devo essa.

- Foram eles que cuidaram de mim Rach. Você tem os melhores pais do mundo.

- E os melhores pais do mundo tem outra surpresa. Amanha faremos um almoço pra todos os nossos amigos conhecerem o Miguel. Nada exagerado, só os mais íntimos mesmo.

- Mentira. – Rach disse fingindo que tossia.

- Mais uma vez, não sei como agradecer.

- Apenas aproveitei tudo isso querida. E agora vamos descer que o jantar já esta pronto.

-Ótimo. Estou morrendo de fome.

- Você com fome ? Isso não é nenhuma novidade. Não sei como você não engorda comendo tanto assim – Santana disse, mas Lauren não pareceu incomoda com o comentário.

- Own que linda você, toda preocupa com minha saúde. – Lauren agarrou Santana e deu um beijo no seu rosto.

- Ah que nojo. - Descemos para a cozinha acompanhando a troca de carinhos entre Lauren e Sant. Era engraçado ver as duas juntas e estava começando a achar que elas até formavam um casal bonitinho.

Ao contrario do nosso primeiro jantar no dia que Rach chegou, este era muito mais tranquilo, descontraído e divertido. Todos conversavam. Hiram e Leroy contavam historias de quando Rach era pequena, e sempre terminava com um comentário sarcástico proporcionado por Lauren ou Santana.

Já era tarde da noite quando Hiram e Leroy se despediram deixando a parte da limpeza por conta das meninas. Tentei ajudar, mas as elas não deixaram então Santana e Rach cuidaram das louças enquanto Lauren tirava a mesa. Quando terminaram Santana também resolveu ir embora acompanhada por Lauren que quis leva-la ate em casa mesmo contra sua vontade. Rach e eu ficamos na sala brincando com Miguel esperando Lauren voltar. Quase meia hora depois ela chegou com um imenso sorriso no rosto.

- Meninas, vocês viram como a sua amiga esta doidinha por mim?

- É nos vimos. E agora a única que eu quero ver é minha cama. Vamos?

- Vocês estão dormindo juntas? – perguntei tentando disfarçar a curiosidade.

- Estamos Quinn, mas não precisa ter ciúmes. Você sabe que a Rach não é a morena que eu estou afim, e tenho certeza que não sou a loira que a Rach queria dormir abraçadinha. – se tivesse um buraco no chão esse seria o momento perfeito para enfiar minha cabeça dentro dele.

- Lauren!

- O que? Falei alguma mentira?

- Anda vamos subir – Rach saiu empurrando ela pelas escadas.

- Boa noite Miguel – Lauren gritou da metade da escada

Ainda fiquei um tempo na sala antes de também subir para o meu quarto com Miguel no colo, já dormindo. O coloquei no berço com todo o cuidado do mundo e fui para minha cama para enfim ter um merecido descanso. Mal sabia eu que aquela seria só a primeira noite de muitas que iria passar em claro.

Acordei por volta das 02h30min com o primeiro choro do meu bebê. Com toda a experiência que possuo como mãe, ou seja, praticamente nenhuma, tentei descobrir o motivo do choro. Peguei no colo, troquei a frauda, tentei dar leite, e nada adiantou. Já estava começando a desesperar, quando escutei a porta se abrir.

- Esta tudo bem? – Rach perguntou entrando no quarto.

- Não sei o que fazer. Já tentei de tudo, mas ele não para de chorar.

- Posso tentar uma coisa?

- Claro.

Ela o pegou no colo e começou a cantar bem baixinho uma canção de ninar. Em questão de segundos, meu filho já estava todo derretido nos braços de Rach e a choradeira havia acabado.

- Meus pais costumavam cantar para mim quando era pequena. Diziam que era o único jeito de fazer com que eu dormisse.

- Parece que funciona com ele também. Desculpa por ter te acordado.

- Tudo bem eu já estava acordada. A Lauren não fica quieta na cama, mas eu tento entende-la. Devem ter uns três dias que ela não fica com ninguém e conheço-a como eu a conheço e um novo recorde.

- Ela esta mesmo afim da Santana não é?

- Como nunca a vi antes. – Miguel estava dormindo quando Rach o colocou de volta no berço. – Prontinho, dormindo como um bebê.

- Posso te chamar todas as vezes que ele começar a chorar?

- Claro que pode. – Rach e eu nos encaramos por intermináveis segundos, ate que mais uma vez, não consegui segurar meus impulsos e comecei a me aproximar dela. Rach não recuou, mas parecia assustada e aquilo foi o suficiente para que percebesse que não podia fazer o que realmente queria. Então mudei a tempo a trajetória e dei um beijo no seu rosto.

- Obrigada. – Rach sorriu e eu entendi que não era pelo agradecimento, e sim por perceber que eu havia respeitado o pedido dela de ir devagar dessa vez.

- É melhor você aproveitar e dormir agora, antes que ele acorde de novo.

- Você tem razão. – Nos encaramos mais uma vez antes dela se despedir.

- Boa noite Quinn.

- Boa noite Rach.

Ela saiu do quarto e eu voltei para minha cama, desejando conseguir dormir depois de tudo aquilo.

-/-


	31. Love is a Battlefield

Logo pela manha percebi que Rach estava certa. Aquela historia de "uma festinha só para os íntimos" era mentira. Havia mesas espalhadas pelo quintal, serviço de buffet, e como se já não fosse um tanto exagerado aquilo tudo, os Berrys ainda contrataram uma banda local para animar a reuniãozinha com os amigos mais próximos. O que depois eu descobri era que na verdade a banda que pediu para fazer o show como um presente por um dos clipes que eu tinha feito para eles.

Ainda estava me arrumando quando os primeiros convidados começaram a chegar, a maioria, pessoas que eu nunca tinha visto na vida. Hiram tratou de ir ate o meu quarto buscar Miguel que já estava devidamente limpo, arrumado e alimentado e começou a desfilar com ele pela casa, apresentando-o a todos com o orgulho de um avo.

Depois de cumprimentar todas aquelas pessoas e conversar um pouco com meus colegas do jornal, resolvi fazer companhia a Lauren que estava sentada sozinha em um das mesas perto da banda.

- Com tantas opções eu jurava que a essa altura você já estaria dormido com metade das garotas da festa.

- Você tem toda razão. Eu o que eu deveria estar fazendo.

- Então o que aconteceu pra você esta aqui sozinha?

- Eu não sei. Não consigo entender. Todas essas garotas loucas por mim, e eu não me sinto atraída por nenhuma delas. Droga o que esta acontecendo comigo? Acho que estou doente.

- Acho que você esta apaixonada.

- E não é a mesma coisa?

- Na verdade não.

- Então é muito pior. Você já sofreu disso, o que acontece a agora?

- Você tem que lutar pela garota.

- Eu estou lutando, mas a sua amiga é difícil. Ela não cede as minhas investidas, não me leva a serio e insiste que tem uma namorada imaginaria.

- Britt é real Lauren.

- Bom ela não esta aqui, certo? Essa é a minha vantagem.

- Elas namoram desde sempre. Essa é a vantagem da Britt.

- Tudo bem ela pode estar na frente, mas isso não significa que eu vou desistir. Como você disse, tenho que lutar pela garota. Só tenho que descobrir como fazer isso.

- Não vou dizer que estou torcendo por você, afinal Britt também é minha amiga, mas é como diz aquela musica "o amor é um campo de batalha", então que vença a melhor.

- É isso Quinn! – me assustei com a empolgação de Lauren. – Como diz aquela musica. Já sei o que tenho que fazer. Graças a você, a Rach e esse maldito glee club. Eu vou cantar pra Santana.

- Você o que?

- A Rach sempre diz que o melhor jeito de expressar o que sentimos é cantando. Eu particularmente sempre achei isso estúpido. Não eu ainda acho isso estúpido, mas vocês parecem adorar essa idiotice. É perfeito. Já tem ate a banda.

- Espera você quer fazer isso aqui e agora?

- Claro, por que não?

- É bem corajoso da sua parte.

- Eu sei, estou nervosa só de pensar, mas eu vou fazer isso. Eu vou subir naquele palco, e vou me declarar pra Santana, assim que ela aparecer – comecei a olhar pelo jardim.

– Olha ela esta ali conversando com a Rach. – Lauren pareceu assustada.

- Ok não esperava que isso fosse tão rápido. Não importa. Coragem Lauren, vamos agora. Vamos? Sim vamos Lauren, não vai ser o maior mico da sua vida. Mas e se for o maior mico da minha vida? E se as pessoas começarem a rir? – Eu já estava rindo com aquela discussão de Lauren com ela mesma.

- Finja que estão todos pelados, ouvir dizer que ajuda.

- Quinn eu não fico com ninguém há quase cinco dias, não acho que imaginar essas pessoas peladas vai me ajudar, mas eu vou tentar. Me deseje sorte?

- Boa Sorte.

- Ok. La vou eu. – Lauren ainda ficou um tempo parada olhando para o palco antes de finalmente começar a caminhar em direção a ele. Enquanto observava os passos lentos de Lauren, Rach abandonou a conversa com Santana e se aproximou da mesa onde eu estava.

- Sabe o que é engraçado? Meus pais são ricos e me obrigaram a crescer ouvindo sobre a importância de sempre economizar dinheiro e é assim que eles fazem uma comemoração só para os íntimos? – Rach perguntou com um tom meio engraçado. – Não esta gostando?

- Estou. Só resolvi me sentar um pouco para fazer companhia a Lauren, a propósito me responde uma coisa, ela é sempre assim extremamente determinada quando quer conquistar uma garota?

- Na verdade sim. Uma vez ela ficou uma semana fingindo que estava doente e comprando dúzias de remédios só pra tentar ficar com a garota que trabalha na farmácia, mas por que a pergunta?- Não respondi, apenas apontei na direção do palco onde Lauren estava acabando de interromper a banda, chamando a atenção de todos na festa. – O que a Lauren esta fazendo?

- Ela vai se declarar para a Santana, do jeito que a gente costuma se declarar.

- Não, não, não. Ela não pode fazer isso.

- Por que não? Ela canta tão mal assim?

- Lauren odeia cantar, mas esse não é problema. Britt esta aqui, esse é o problema.

- Oh isso não é bom, isso não é nada bom. Eu vou atrás da Lauren, tenho que impedi-la antes que a... – me levantei pronta para correr ate o palco, mas quando me virei dei de cara com a outra loira. – Brittnay. Olha você aqui. – Britt me deu um abraço forte dizendo que estava com saudades e começou a falar sobre Miguel, e eu ate tentei manter a conversa para que ela não percebesse o que Lauren, que já segurava o microfone, estava prestes a fazer. Pena que a própria Santana estragou minha tentativa.

- O que a Lauren esta fazendo? – Rach e eu trocamos olhares com a pergunta de Sant.

- Você não vai querer saber, e é melhor você se sentar. – Sant não ouviu o conselho de Rach e continuou em pé segurando um copo de suco, quando finalmente Lauren começou a falar.

-Som, teste, som. Não acredito que estou fazendo isso. Bom gente desculpa corta a banda mas, situações desesperadas pedem medidas desesperadas. Pra quem não me conhece, acho que a maioria das pessoas aqui, meu nome é Lauren, e eu sei que vocês devem estar esperando que eu faça algum discurso emocionante sobre a superação de Quinn para ter um bebe, mas não é isso, ate por que eu que fiz o parto, mas isso não vem ao caso. Eu estou aqui por que, eu estou apaixonada. – Sant cuspiu metade do suco que estava bebendo, antes de Lauren continuar. – Eu nunca me senti assim por ninguém e o problema é que eu não sei mais o que fazer para conquista essa garota. Sim eu sou gay, não que isso seja um problema aqui. Enfim a questão é que por alguma razão idiota, minhas amigas acreditam que cantar é o melhor jeito de demonstra-la o que eu estou sentindo, e é por isso que eu estou aqui, pagando esse mico, como minha ultima tentativa. Então sem mais enrolação ... – Lauren olhou para a banda e fez um sinal para começarem a tocar uma musica que não era bem o que eu esperava.

Man it's a hot one

Like seven inches from the midday sun

I hear you whisper and the words melt everyone

But you stay so cool

My muñequita, my Spanish harlem Mona Lisa

You're my reason for reason

The step in my groove

And if you say this life ain't good enough

I would give my world to lift you up

I could change my life to better suit your mood

Cause you're so smooth

And it's just like the ocean under the moon

Well that's the same as the emotion that I get from you

You got the kind of lovin that can be so smooth

Give me your heart, make it real

Or else forget about it

Não foi só a escolha da musica que me surpreendeu. Podia não ser a mais romântica ou ate apropriada, mas era a cara da Lauren que para minha imensa surpresa cantava super bem e ate se arriscava a fazer algumas dancinhas durante a musica. Fiquei tão distraída com a apresentação que por um momento me esqueci do quanto aquilo era catastrófico e só me lembrei por que infelizmente Britt percebeu o que estava acontecendo.

-Ei Sant, quem é essa garota? E por que tenho a impressão que ela esta cantando para você? – Sant não respondeu, apenas continuou assistindo perplexa a performance de Lauren.

I'll tell you one thing

If you would leave it'd be a crying shame

In every breath and every word I hear your name calling me out

Out from the barrio, you hear my rhythm on the radio

You feel the turning of the world so soft and slow

Turning you round and round

And if you say this life ain't good enough

I would give my world to lift you up

I could change my life to better suit your mood

Cause you're so smooth

And it's just like the ocean under the moon

Well that's the same as the emotion that I get from you

You got the kind of lovin that can be so smooth

Give me your heart, make it real

Or else forget about it

Quando acabou a musica, todos começaram a bater palmas inclusive Rach e eu em uma tentativa sem sucesso de disfarça o que tinha acontecido. Britt continuava meio perdida e completamente necessitada de explicações.

- O que foi isso Santana? É essa garota que meus pais falaram que vive atrás de você? – Ela fez as perguntas, mas não se preocupou em esperar por respostas, virou as costas para Sant e fez o caminho da saída.

- Britt espera. – Ela não esperou e continuo caminhando para a saída. Sant não a seguiu como o esperado, na verdade fez o caminho contrario ao dela, em direção ao palco. – Eu vou matar a Lauren.

Rach e eu fomos atrás de Sant que puxou Lauren pela orelha e a empurrou ate um canto longe do olhar de todos.

- Você ficou doida é? Perdeu a cabeça?

- Sim Santana, eu perdi a cabeça, ou você acha que eu saiu por ai cantando pra todas as garotas que eu estou afim. Caramba eu estou apaixonada por você.

- Não Lauren, você não esta. Eu conheço seu tipo, droga eu era o seu tipo. Sou só mais uma conquista pra você, assim que eu ceder você perde a graça e pronto.

- Não é verdade Sant, eu nunca me senti assim, o que eu sinto por você...

- Lauren para. Aceita de uma vez por todas. Não vai acontecer nada entre a gente e quer saber, na noite que você chegou nos tivemos uma conversa na cozinha e você disse que eu poderia pedir o que eu quisesse, você se lembra? – Lauren ficou calada. – Pois bem, eu quero que você fique bem longe de mim. – Santana deu a conversa por encerrada indo embora e deixando para trás uma Lauren completamente arrasada. Aproximamos dela e Rach a abraçou.

- Como você esta? – perguntei.

- Resumindo bem, eu sinto como se alguém tivesse enfiado a mão dentro do meu peito, arrancado o meu coração para fora, jogado ele no chão, e deixado ali pra um elefante passar por cima e soltar uma grande bola de merda. Não é muito legal. É isso que aconteceu em seguida?

- Às vezes sim.

- E em seguida disso?

- Agora dói um pouco, mas você vai ficar bem.

- É eu acho que sim, depois de passar uma temporada na ilha de Lesbos e recuperar o que sobrou da minha dignidade e autoestima pode ser que eu fique bem. – Rach segurou a mão de Lauren.

- Vem, vamos tentar esquecer isso do melhor jeito. Bebendo. – Acompanhei Rach e Lauren e ficamos juntas o resto da festa.

-/-

Há alguns anos atrás era bem mais fácil conseguir com que Britt perdoasse minhas mancadas. Era só mandar Rach roubar um dos seus brinquedos, espera alguns dias ate ela ficar preocupada, e então eu aparecia com ele como se fosse uma heroína. Na pior das hipóteses, se isso não desse certo, era só comprar um pacote de balas e estava resolvido. Agora já não era tão fácil assim.

Depois de me evitar o dia inteiro e dormir de costas pra mim, não esperava que ela estivesse disposta a sair comigo, mas com muita insistência consegui convencê-la a caminharmos ate a antiga casa abandonada que costumávamos brincar quando pequenas. Todo o caminho, Britt não disse uma palavra se quer. Quando chegamos percebi que a casa estava pior do que me lembrava, mas ainda assim tinha um quintal lindo que ficava de frente para uma lagoazinha que havia em Lima. Enquanto estendia um pano na grama e preparava algo parecido com um piquenique, Britt ficou parada olhando para casa, ate que resolve se sentar do meu lado comendo algumas uvas, mas ainda sem dizer nada.

- Você se lembra da noite do baile? Depois que eu ganhei a coroa e viemos para cá comemorar. Prometemos que um dia iríamos reconstruir essa casa e moramos nela. Lembra?

-Sim. É uma pena que nossos planos mudaram.

- Por que esta dizendo isso?

- Por que eu acho que você preferia morar com a Lauren agora.

- Brittnay para com isso, essa sua atitude é infantil ate pra você.

- A agora eu estou sendo infantil?

- Sim Britt, esta. Pelo amor de Deus, eu não tenho nada com a Lauren, você sabe que eu sou louca com você.

- Então me prove Santana. – Britt disse tirando do bolso um envelope e me entregou. Dentro dele havia uma passagem de avião para New Jersey, onde seria próxima turnê de Britt, com saída programa para hoje as 21hrs.

- Pra que isso?

- Eu passei a noite pensando e cheguei a uma conclusão. Vamos sermos sinceras Sant, era questão de tempo ate isso acontecer, conhecendo bem seu passado e o quanto você sempre foi fiel, pode se dizer que ate que você se segurou bastante, mas agora eu não posso mais viajar por ai com a consciência tranquila sabendo que você vai ficar aqui com aquela garota. Então que melhor jeito de me sentir segura do que você vindo comigo? Partimos hoje à noite. Se você for rápido, da tempo de fazer todas as malas e ainda passar na casa das meninas para nos despedirmos. Você vai ver, New Jersey é uma ótima cidade e...

Britt continuou falando, mas eu não conseguia escutar nada alem dos meus próprios pensamentos me levando a enxergar aquela situação de outra forma. Eu não estava errada, eu não havia traído Britt e isso era fato. Sendo assim eu não tinha que provar nada pra ela, pelo contrario, depois de tudo que já fiz, era ela quem deveria estar provando alguma coisa, como por exemplo, que confiava em mim e eu não podia ficar calada e concordar com aquilo.

- Ei espera Britt. Eu não vou com você nessa viagem.

- Por que não?

- Por que eu tenho que ir? Por você não fica aqui comigo?

- Qual é Santana, eu não estou viajando por lazer, estou correndo atrás do meu futuro.

- Exatamente Britt do seu futuro, e como fica o nosso futuro? Eu deixei minha família, eu deixei a chance de sair dessa cidade e ter um futuro diferente pra mim por que eu queria sempre fazer parte do seu. Já você na primeira oportunidade que teve entrou naquela maldita van e foi rodar o mundo, correr atrás do seu futuro. Sendo sincera como você disse, eu não tenho que provar nada pra você. E é por isso não vou nessa viagem, cabe só a você decidir se confia em mim ou não, por que se não tivermos confiança uma na outra, é melhor não termos nada. – terminei entregando de volta o envelope com a passagem, e caminhando para dentro da casa, quando Britt me impediu.

- Então é melhor não termos nada. – Aquelas palavras me atingiram como um tiro.

- O que? O que isso quer dizer?

- Acho que é melhor darmos um tempo.

- Espera você esta terminando comigo? É isso Brittnay? Por que não vou nessa viagem?

- Não é por causa da viagem, só que não da mais pra ser assim. Namoro a distancia não da certo. – ela respondeu com a maior tranquilidade do mundo.

- Como que não? Deu certo ate agora. Serio não estou entendo por que você quer terminar comigo. – tentava segurar a decepção que estava sentindo, mas era difícil.

- Você mesmo acabou de dizer que perdeu a chance de um futuro diferente por minha causa. Eu te amo Sant, mas não quero me sentir uma ancora na sua vida, então é o melhor a fazer. Assim você não precisa mais ficar presa aqui esperando por mim. Pode ir seguir seus sonhos.

- Você não esta falando serio. É isso mesmo que você quer?

- ser melhor para nos duas, e pode ficar tranquila, eu não vou dizer nada aos meus pais, assim você tem tempo para procurar outro lugar para ficar. -Britt me deu um abraço e segurou minhas mãos tentando fazer aquilo uma despedida amigável, mas não era pra mim.

- Ótimo. – respondi sarcástica soltando as mãos dela junto com algumas lagrimas. -Melhor irmos embora, você não quer perder seu voo não é? - Disse saindo do caminho dela e seguindo para dentro da casa.

-/-

Dois dias depois do almoço e eu ainda estava me sentindo uma completa idiota. Pensei ate que poderia aproveitar aquela sensação para escrever uma lista, não ,não, eu poderia escrever um livro sobre todas as coisas estúpidas que já fiz ou pensei em fazer para conquistar uma garota, só para concluir que nenhuma delas jamais chegaria ao nível de ridículo do meu ultimo feito.

Claro que eu não estaria pensando assim se a minha grande performance tivesse pelo menos dado resultado, mas como não deu, o mínimo que podia fazer era me deitar no sofá da casa da minha amiga, com um coberto e uma caixa de cervejas, e assistir a uma serie de filmes românticos sem finais felizes como Titanic, ou Antes que o dia termine, e apenas me deliciar com o fato de que o amor não te salva de bater em um iceberg, de ultrapassar o sinal vermelho, ou de fazer papel de ridículo cantando na frente de um monte de pessoas.

Acho que conviver tanto tempo com Rach esta me tornando uma pessoa um pouco dramática de mais e também acho que beber de barriga vazia não é uma boa escolha, apesar de que minha vontade era ficar bêbada o resto da minha vida. Olha eu sendo ainda mais dramática.

Vou ate a cozinha e começo a procurar algo para comer, sentindo um pouco de vergonha de fuçar os armários, mesmo não tendo ninguém em casa exceto Rach que estava lendo no quarto dela. Abri a geladeira e resolvi comer um pedaço de uma torta que Hiram tinha feito. Quando puxei a vasilha e fechei a porta da geladeira, dei de cara com uma Santana mais linda do nunca, parada ao lado da porta. Com o susto acabei deixando tudo cair.

- Pelo amor de Deus você quer me matar do coração?

- Desculpa é que a porta da frente estava trancada tive que entrar pelos fundos.

- E você nunca bate na porta?

- Não, na verdade não. – depois de me recuperar do susto, peguei uma vassoura e uma pá e comecei a limpar a bagunça. Santana quis ajudar. – Me desculpa.

- Tudo bem, era só uma torta.

- Não por isso. Pelo que aconteceu no almoço. Você extrapolou, mas não precisava ter te tratado daquela maneira.

- Acho que eu que tenho que me desculpar. Não teria feito aquilo se soubesse que sua namorada estava aqui.

- Ex-namorada. Nos terminamos.

- Oh. Olha sei que pode parece falsidade minha, mas eu sinto muito. De verdade, não era essa minha intenção. – Não era mesmo.

- Não foi culpa sua. Quer dizer foi, mas acho que mais cedo ou mais tarde ia acabar acontecendo. Você só desencadeou uma sequencia de motivos para terminarmos. – Santana deu um sorriso meio sem graça.

- Me desculpe por isso então.

- Tudo bem.

- Ainda quer que eu fique bem longe de você?

- Com certeza.- fiz um aceno positivo com a cabeça e me virei para sair da cozinha, quando ela completou a frase – Mas isso já vai acontecer quando você voltar pra NY, então acho que consigo sobreviver as suas cantadas ate lá – rimos

- Vou me esforça para que você não tenha mais que escuta-las, vou me conter e prometo que não vou tentar mais nada com você. Podemos ser amigas sem benefícios, o que acha? – ergui a mão para Santana.

- Acho que eu posso gostar de você, como uma amiga sem benefícios. – ela respondeu apertando minha mão e sorrindo.

- Então minha amiga, se você esta procurando a Rach, ela esta lá em cima no quarto lendo algum livro.

- Na verdade eu estou esperando a Quinn. Ela foi levar o Miguel na casa de Carole e do Finn. Ele vai passar a noite com eles.

- Ah foi por isso que hoje eu a vi tirando leite com aquelas bombinhas.- Fiz cara de novo lembrando a cena. - Estranho que as minhas melhores lembranças envolvem peitos e essa definitivamente não será uma delas. – Santana riu

- Enfim, íamos aproveitar a folga dela como mãe e o fato dos berrys terem deixado o carro a disposição para sairmos, talvez ir em um bar.

- Ual, você esta solteira há apenas dois dias e já quer ir para bares, pra que tanta pressa? – perguntei em tom de brincadeira

- Não é pra isso que vamos a um bar sua boba. É só pra conversar, relaxar um pouco. Você e a Rach poderiam vir com a gente e assim teríamos uma "noite das garotas". – Eu ja tinha planos de ficar tonta de qualquer jeito, com companhia é sempre melhor.

- É ate que não é uma má ideia. Noite das garotas. Sabe que já estou me acostumando a participar de coisas com garotas mesmo sabendo que não tem nada sexual evolvido. O que eu não sei é se isso é uma evolução ou apenas frustrante. – Satana riu mais uma vez e eu estava gostando de ser o motivo.

- Anda vamos chamar a Rach. – Caminhamos da cozinha para a sala parando em frente à escada.

- Ei Rachel, vem aqui. – chamei, mas não ouvi resposta.

- Rachel? – dessa vez Santana gritou e uma Rach desesperada apareceu no topo da escada e começou a descer bem devagar.

- Por favor não comecem a brigar, eu sou muito pequena pra segurar vocês duas.

- Não vamos brigar Rach, já conversamos e esta tudo bem entre a gente. – Santana respondeu acalmando nossa amiga que desceu mais rápido.

- Ai que bom, eu sabia que a Britt ia entender toda a situação.

- Ela não entendeu, e ela terminou comigo.

- Oh, e você esta bem?

- Não! É por isso que vim te convidar pra gente sair, dar umas voltinhas. Você eu a Lauren e Quinn. Topa?

- Eu não sei se isso é uma boa ideia.

- A que isso baixinha, vamos lá, noite das garotas. Tem tanto tempo que não nos divertimos e olha que a gente saia quase todos os dias em NY.

- Eu vou com algumas condições. A primeira eu não quero ninguém regulando minha bebida.

- Ok. - respondi

- Você não vai fazer nenhum dos seus joguinhos.

- Ok. – respondi de novo.

- E não vão tentar prender Quinn e eu em algum banheiro de novo.

- Ok – Santana e eu respondemos.

- Ótimo, estarei pronta em 30 min.

- Você tem 20 min.

- 25 e não se fala mais nisso.

- Ta então vai logo. – Rach subiu as escadas correndo ate sumir no corredor do andar de cima. – Melhor eu ir me trocar também.

- Vai lá vou esperar aqui na sala.

Subi para o quarto de Rach que estava escolhendo uma roupa. Quando ela entrou no banheiro comecei a procurar uma roupa para mim, o que não era uma tarefa muito difícil, já que metade delas ainda estava no hotel. Dez minutos depois estava pronta enquanto Rach ainda estava no banheiro. Desci e encontrei Santana e Quinn sentadas na sala.

- Ate que você esta bonita, pra uma pessoa que quase não tem roupas.

- Não sei se isso é um elogio, mas obrigado Santana. E você Quinn, esta animada?

- Pra quem não sabe o que é se divertir a quase nove meses? Sim estou.

- Agora só falta à miss Berry terminar de se arrumar e podemos ir.

- E pensar que na época do McKinley ela vestia a primeira coisa que via na frente. Serio parecia que ela acordava e ia direto pra escola.

- Eu ouvi isso Sant. – Rach apareceu na sala mostrando que definitivamente não era mais como na época do colégio. – E me dói admitir que você esta certa. Acho que ninguém acreditava que eu tinha dois pais gays.

- Não mesmo.

- Bom, já estamos prontas, podemos ir? – Ou Quinn estava com muita vontade de sair, ou só não queria falar só a época do colégio.

- Sim, vamos. – Quinn e Rach passaram na frente, e Santana me esperou enquanto fechava a porta. – Sabe depois de a Rach dizer todas as suas condições pra sair com a gente eu fiquei pensando. Essa seria uma ótima oportunidade se ainda estivéssemos tentando juntar as duas.

Santana não respondeu, mas o jeito que ela me olhou dizia tudo, como se conversássemos por telepatia, e simples assim, já tínhamos um plano.

- Eu dirijo. – Gritei e Santana e eu saímos correndo antes de Rach chegar à porta do carro.

-/-

Se alguém me disse há algumas semanas atrás que hoje eu estaria dentro de um carro, indo para algum lugar ter uma" noite das garotas" com Lauren, Santana e Quinn, eu provavelmente quebraria outra câmera na cabeça do individuo por tamanha insanidade, mas quem diria, aquilo estava realmente acontecendo e ao contrario do que imaginava não era estranho ou constrangedor, na verdade era ate divertido.

Enquanto Lauren dirigia o carro com Santana do seu lado trocando a estação do radio de cinco em cinco minutos, Quinn e eu ficamos no banco de trás fazendo coro para Sant deixar em alguma musica ate que ela finalmente desistiu.

- Quer saber não precisamos de radio, nos temos uma ótima cantora bem aqui do nosso lado. – não fiquei chateada por Santana apontar para Lauren e não para mim, comecei foi a rir.

- Que bom que vocês gostaram, por que nunca mais vai acontecer.

- A vamos lá Lauren, da uma palinha pra gente. – Quinn entrou na brincadeira.

- Haha não. E por favor não comecem a cantar também se não eu paro o carro.

- Eu duvido. Começa ai Rach, lembra alguma musica bem chiclete pra irritar a Lauren.

- Já sei, ela não gosta de admitir, mas eu já a vi dançando e dublado Complicated. – Santana soltou uma gargalhada antes de tomar fôlego e começar a cantar.

Chill out whatcha yelling for?  
>Lay back it's all been done before<br>And if you could only let it be  
>you will see<p>

Puxei o segundo verso.

I like you the way you are  
>When we're driving in your car<br>and you're talking to me one on one but you become

Agora era vez de Quinn:

Somebody else round everyone else  
>You're watching your back like you can't relax<br>You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
>Tell me<p>

Cantamos junto o refrão:

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
>see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated<br>Life's like this you  
>You fall and you crawl and you break<br>and you take what you get and you turn it into  
>honesty you promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it<p>

Paramos olhando para Lauren, esperando ela completar o verso.

- Nossa como vocês são infantis.

- Anda Lauren você sabe que quer cantar. – Sant fez beicinho olhando pra Lauren, que acabou cedendo.

- No, no,no.

Comemoramos antes de voltar a cantar o resto da musica e mais outras ate chegarmos ao bar. Lauren parou na porta e disse para descemos e procurarmos uma mesa enquanto ela ia estacionar o carro. Santana foi a ultima a sair e pude vê-la piscar para Lauren antes de bater a porta. Achei suspeito, mas preferi não comentar.

Entramos no bar e rapidamente encontramos uma mesa já que o lugar não estava muito cheio. Sentei-me de frente para Quinn e Santana deixando a cadeira do lado para Lauren que cinco minutos depois ainda não tinha estacionado o que era estranho, já que não tinham muito carros na rua. Sant também estava estranha, não tinha sequer tocado no cardápio e não parava de olhar para a entrada a ponto de nem perceber quando o garçom chegou perguntando qual era o pedido.

- Sant? Sant?

- Oi?

- O que você vai pedir? – ela olhou mais uma vez para a entrada.

- Sim, eu vou ao banheiro já volto. – Sant se levantou e foi sem dizer mais nada.

- Vamos espera nossas amigas voltarem para fazer os pedidos. – O garçom bufou antes de se retirar.

Não tinha reparado no nome do bar quando passei pela porta, mas reparando a atitude do garçom, comecei a reconhecer o lugar.

- Esse lugar é novo? Tenho certeza que já estive aqui.

- Sim você já esteve. Foi aqui que você marcou nosso primeiro encontro. – me lembrei.

- O que você não veio e me deixou esperando. –Quinn ficou cabisbaixa. Por que mesmo eu achei que aquela noite não teria momentos constrangedores? E esse seria provavelmente um daqueles momentos em que o silencio se instala ate que alguém apareça e finja que nada aconteceu, e só não foi por que o garçom voltou com dois drinques na mão, e colocou na nossa mesa. – Me desculpe, mas nos não pedimos isso.

- Foi a amiga de vocês que pediu. Mandou entregar isso também. – Ele disse retirando um pedaço de papel do bolso e me entregou. Não sei por que ainda fiquei surpresa quando li o que estava escrito.

"Mudança de Planos, mas não se preocupem, iremos busca-las na hora em que o encanto acaba"

- O que foi? – Quinn perguntou percebendo o ódio que estava nos meus olhos.

- Não acredito que elas fizeram de isso novo. Estamos presas aqui, ate a meia noite.

-/-


End file.
